The Caress of Water
by Wicked.Intentions
Summary: [Amon/Korra] The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.
1. The Voice From the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

**Note:** My rendition of Korra has been modified a little bit to fit the events of the story. She doesn't fly into things without thinking, and she isn't prone to anger to solve her conflicts. Nonetheless, she is still stubborn and determined to fill the shoes of her predecessors. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter I: The Voice From the Shadows**

_Korra arranges the first meeting with Amon in hopes of compromising._

* * *

"Amon," Korra voiced ponderously, tracing a finger along the curve of her jaw. She kicked her feet in the air and nestled in the grass below her, a breeze stirring her chestnut hair lightly. The sun warmed her skin while she contemplated various lazily drifting clouds far above her in the sky. "He sounds pretty charismatic, even if he is a bit of a psychopath."

"Psychopath doesn't even cover it," Mako murmured at her side, chewing on a blade of grass. "I can't wait to find him and take him down."

"You sound pretty confident," Bolin shot at his brother from the other side of the Avatar. His half-lidded eyes regarded the blue-clad woman longingly. "If anyone will take him down, it'll be Korra..."

Korra flashed the amorous earthbender a flustered grin. She grasped the grass with her unoccupied hand eagerly. "He stands no chance against Team Avatar, right, guys?"

"What are we going to do?" Mako dropped the blade of grass and turned his full attention to his teammates. "We're not out here just to watch the clouds. The Equalists are gaining more and more recruits daily, and Amon is boasting that he has the power to remove a person's bending permanently. He held an assembly not too long ago and took the bending of some Triple Threat Triad guys."

"D-do we know where their meetings are held?" Bolin wondered aloud, the thought of not being able to bend the earth any longer furrowing his brow. There was a tiny stammer in his words, betraying his fear.

"No, but if we disguised ourselves and asked around, I bet we could find the location of the next meeting," Mako responded calmly. "We sneak in, find Amon, and stop this war waiting to happen."

"How do we stop someone who takes away bending?"

"We don't let him take away our bending, of course. Someone can provide a distraction and allow the others to subdue Amon."

"And what about the other Equalists? Are we going to assume he'll be alone?"

"Okay, someone provides a distraction, someone takes out the Equalists, and someone subdues Amon. Sounds easy enough."

"I don't think you guys are taking this as seriously as you should be," Korra interjected with an arch of her brow. "Anyway, I would rather you both didn't get involved and risk something happening... I've decided what I'm going to do, and as your friend, I ask that you allow me to do it alone. I'm the Avatar, and I need to restore balance. I'm sure that whatever Amon has planned can be avoided with a compromise; I just need to figure out what the compromise is."

"Korra, come on... You won't let us help at all? What if we came as backup, only if you really needed us?"

"Somehow, I think that would sour relations considerably with the terms of my plan..."

"What exactly is this plan?" Mako met her eyes steadily.

"I'm going to ask Amon to meet me somewhere alone to discuss a way to end this fight."

Mako and Bolin stared at her, horrified. They shot to their feet and simultaneously protested, "No way!"

The Avatar pushed up from the ground, brushing the grass and dirt from her clothing. She was completely serious, but her eyes reflected a warmth she held when she was able to keep her friends out of danger. "Guys, nothing is going to happen, I promise. I need to make the announcement asking Amon to meet me." Locking both of her friends in a tight, lingering hug for a few moments, she released them and grinned confidently. "I'll be back tonight. Make sure Pema saves me some dinner."

* * *

_"Amon, this is the Avatar speaking, and I really hope you're listening..."_

The faint jazz music that had been playing in the background of what was unofficially referred to as the break room was interrupted abruptly at the sound of Korra's voice. Equalists perked up, straining to hear. The Lieutenant immediately turned the volume dial on the radio so everyone could listen. Amon, seated atop his usual chair in the far corner next to the radio, turned his masked face to listen intently.

_"I want equality, just as you do, so I propose this to you: meet me at the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue tonight, and we will discuss a compromise. I will come alone, and I expect you to do the same. For the sake of all benders, non-benders, and Republic City, we must reach an agreement."_

Equalists regarded their leader with arched brows, unable to read his emotions through the smirking mask. All was silent as the music crackled back to life, signaling the end of the sudden announcement. Nobody returned to their games of cards or pool, and they instead stood at attention awaiting orders. The Equalists were small, but they were organized and eager to put an end to injustice towards non-benders. It was an encouraging sight.

"A compromise? It's laughable, and her attempts to show her desire to bring balance as a bender are futile. She is also naïve to think you would go alone," Amon's lieutenant muttered, relaxing in his armchair. His words were audible only for Amon's ears. "I doubt she'll be without her friends, after all."

"It would be foolish of me to go alone, would you say?" The masked man responded evenly. He gestured for his fellow activists to relax and return to what they had been doing, and the tension drained away.

"I have no doubt you could incapacitate them." He chose his words carefully. "However, you must allow me to accompany you, along with some trained Equalists. We can be nearby in the event you need us to deal with minor annoyances."

"Very well. I will deal with the Avatar, and you can deal with any of her friends. All I ask is that you do not reveal yourselves without my signal."

"Thank you, sir. I will assemble my team. Excuse me." With a respectful bow, he turned on his heel and weaved his way through the bodies. Along the way, he tapped the shoulders of people who were to be a part of his team. Wordlessly, they exited together with their signature gas masks in hand.

Amon smirked faintly behind his own mask.

* * *

Korra sighed heavily, her bound hair hanging in front of her face fluttering with the motion. She was seated on the edge of the memorial statue, staring through her fingers at the nighttime sky, where millions of stars twinkled merrily down at her. An hour had passed, and she still had not heard from Amon. Her mood soured considerably as time ticked on. Either Amon had not heard the announcement, or he was ignoring her. Considering his proclaimed intense hate for all benders and the Avatar in particular, she supposed it wasn't unreasonable to assume that she was being ignored.

She jumped to her feet and journeyed into the building to await the Equalist leader there. She struggled to keep her features neutral in case she was being observed. She wasn't afraid of Amon, but it was critical that she remain calm through the entire exchange, if it happened.

She directed her attention to the architecture, admiring the work. It was worthy of an Avatar as incredible as Aang. She only hoped that she could live up to his standards and do something memorable for the world in her lifetime. Putting a peaceful end to this nasty conflict would certainly place her on the right path.

"Hello, Avatar."

The deep baritone echoed all around her suddenly, and she spun around so her eyes could dart around the spacious room in search of the man. She took a few steps to the center, glancing over her shoulder and strengthening her resolve to stand and confront him. Nothing else was spoken for several seconds, so she assumed he was awaiting her return of the greeting. "Hello, Amon," she called out, her oceanic eyes tracing the shadows created by the pillars. She didn't know where he was hiding, so she remained alert and listened for any sounds to give him away.

"You called me here to discuss a compromise," he stated, his silky voice causing her to hang on his every word. He was somewhere to her right, but when she turned that way, taking a few steps in his supposed direction, she faltered. He was no longer there.

"That's correct. I don't want this to become a war. I feel like this is a big misunderstanding, and benders and non-benders can go back to living together peacefully."

"It is just a misunderstanding when a bender takes advantage of someone who is not gifted with an unfair talent? I never saw the peace in that."

She darted to her left, irritation overtaking her features and creeping into her tone. "Not all benders take advantage of non-benders. It's not a matter of bending, anyway. It's a matter of a person's moral character. Non-benders have been known to be cruel, just the same." She felt like they were dancing. He was always at the edge of her peripheral vision, causing her to twist around to try to follow his movements. He kept to the shadows faithfully.

"Even so, with bending in the mix, this world is lacking equality. The only compromise is to remove it completely."

"No!" she exclaimed, peering around a nearby column in a vain effort to spot the elusive man. "That is not the only compromise, and there is no need to remove it. Bending is a precious gift, and nobody has the right to decide who is allowed to bend and who is not. Not even I can decide that."

"Your predecessor was allowed to take the bending of the Fire Lord away, was he not? He used his gift to stop a corrupt bender."

The Avatar grimaced. "Fire Lord Ozai was an example of someone lacking a moral character, and he indeed used his gift to ruin the lives of countless people..." she conceded, trailing off.

"Imagine if he had never possessed the ability to bend fire to ruin those lives."

"...But you know, Fire Lord Ozai would have destroyed lives even without firebending," Korra continued hatefully. "There are weapons and vehicles non-benders use to achieve the same effect. Anyway, bending has so many uses, and it still benefits everyone to this day."

Her good point was disregarded. "Slowly, we replace bending with modern machinery. We can adapt, as long as everyone is on equal footing."

"We can create conveniences for non-benders without having to ruin a bender's entire existence," she growled. "You obviously have no idea what losing bending does to them."

"It would seem that neither of us will sway," Amon murmured in a seductive purr, his breath hot on her ear. For a brief moment, she could feel him brush against her, but he was gone as soon as it registered. From somewhere else, he continued nonchalantly, "Did you invite me here just to argue pointlessly? I am not sure what you plan to do."

She was flustered, but a spark of inspiration struck her at that moment. "W-what if I try to introduce a non-bending party to the city council? It would give your side a chance to be heard in important city matters."

"I don't think you could accomplish such a thing." His voice was icy and discouraging. Her inspiration was shot down before it could blossom. "They would never allow it. Even so, there would still be many more benders on the council, and non-benders would be at a disadvantage. Councilman Tarrlok would make sure of it."

Korra sagged, for she felt more helpless by the moment. There was no speaking to Amon; he had an answer for everything. She closed her mouth with a snap and sighed. "Will you at least show yourself instead of hiding in the shadows? You are just flitting around, disregarding or disagreeing with everything I say. I don't feel like we're getting anywhere. Do you _want_ to cause a war?"

There was a tense moment of silence before Amon consented to her request and stepped away from the wall he was leaning against. He took a few steps in Korra's direction, folding his hands behind his back regally. The mask he wore betrayed no emotion other than its eternally mocking smile.

"Thank you," she breathed, relieved. A pang of uneasiness shot through her when she was faced by the eerie mask, but she ignored it and pressed on. "Okay, I don't know what you would be willing to agree to. Can you give me any ideas?"

"I will continue my work uninterrupted."

She expected the answer, but it simply wasn't possible. She shook her head almost apologetically. "I'm sorry, but that's not an option. You have no right to remove bending, be it a spirit-given gift or whatever, like I said. If it is favorable for both sides, then I will definitely consider it."

"You make the mistake of thinking I have to compromise. My Equalist army will march on with or without your consent. It won't be long before this city belongs to us, and we can move on to purifying the world."

"Amon, please be reasonable. I'm trying to be patient."

The masked man closed the distance between them in two steps and tilted her face upwards with one of his fingers hooked under her chin. The nose of his mask almost brushed hers. He ignored her words once again. Finality laced his words. "Reasonable? You have my promise that you will be the last phase of my revolution. Do enjoy your bending until then, Avatar."

She trembled under his smoldering yet icy gaze, and she didn't relax until he had disappeared into the night. She kicked at the air with a yell of frustration.

Later, she would forgo the plate of food she had requested and collapse on her bed on Air Temple Island, defeated and drained, while her friends looked on with ill-restrained worry.


	2. Smoldering Eyes

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter II: Smoldering Eyes**

_Korra attends a propaganda rally._

* * *

"I can't believe we let you go alone to confront Amon. What if something had happened? What keeps the Avatar, the very icon of bending, safe from having her powers taken by him? In fact, it just sounds like you should be the priority target," Bolin exclaimed, walking a few steps behind his brother and the Avatar. "Korra, please tell us what happened last night. You have barely spoken a word since you got back. Not to mention you skipped dinner and breakfast..."

His voice was low and overflowing with worry and stress, but Korra had no difficulty hearing him. She clasped her hands together in front of her body and frowned, blinking her oceanic eyes at the glare of the afternoon sun. She felt Mako's piercing gaze on the side of her face, silently questioning.

"I'm... fine, guys. Really, nothing happened that you should be too worried about," she finally spoke aloud softly. They paused to huddle together on a park bench that overlooked Yue Bay. It was a beautiful day, if not a little chilly.

"You haven't acted fine," Mako pointed out, unsatisfied with her answer.

Korra turned her head and watched as an elderly man struggled to make himself comfortable in what appeared to be his home, in a large bush. She cringed, wondering why anyone in the city would have to go homeless. "Amon... and I spoke for a while. I tried my best to reason with him, but he kept insisting that non-benders are taken advantage of in Republic City, as well as everywhere else in the world. Do you think this is true?"

Bolin followed the Avatar's line of sight and stared, disturbed by the person who was dozing off as if he were laying in a bed of clouds, rather than spiky foliage. His eye twitched accordingly.

Mako crossed his arms and leaned back so he could relax his rigid posture. "Everyone is taken advantage of, no matter of whether they have bending skills or not. If you can find it within yourself to press onward and change that, that is what determines how long you will go hungry. It's true that there are non-benders who live on the streets—"

"—_Or in bushes_," Bolin interjected in an incredulous whisper.

"—But there are also benders who lose everything and end up struggling for food on the streets, too weak to hardly use their gifts to survive."

"You sound as if you know what it feels like," Korra murmured, placing a hand on the firebender's shoulder.

He said nothing for a few moments, his intense golden eyes following the gentle waves upon the shore. Then he raised his eyes to meet Korra's, nodding once and clutching the crimson scarf wrapped loosely around his collar. "Bolin and I were forced to live on the streets when our parents were killed. But we're still alive, we have a home, and we can afford to eat everyday."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, throwing an arm around each of the brothers.

"It was a firebender who killed our parents, but I wouldn't hunt all firebenders down to take revenge. I wouldn't even hunt non-benders if one had committed the murder. Revenge requires clinging too tightly to the past, and I wouldn't have been able to keep us alive if I had chosen that path. I would have focused too much on ruining the lives of other people to realize that my own life, as well as Bolin's, was ruining further in the process."

Her blue eyes shimmered with pain. "I can't even begin to imagine how you must have felt."

Mako, uncomfortable with the depth of her emotion, shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's done. We need to focus on what's happening now. What spurred your question about the non-benders being taken advantage of?"

"I guess Amon's words got to me more than I thought," she admitted. She stroked her index finger over Pabu's shiny fur when the fire ferret pressed his nose against her cheek. She blushed slightly, unsure of why she was reacting that way, when she added, "I meant what I said about him being charismatic. He is a natural born speaker."

"It's all rehearsed propaganda. He recites the Equalist Oath daily in front of his mirror before he leaves his bedroom." Bolin held one hand up and declared in all seriousness, "'As an Equalist puppet, I despise everything that has the ability to bend, including my socks; I walk ten kilometers out of my way if it means avoiding crossing paths with a bender; I have an attitude foul enough to rot the most resilient of flowers, but I blame it entirely upon the Avatar's inability to bring peace to my poor digestive system. Blessed be the great spirits, and may they curse our enemies with a thousand years of inescapable body odor.'"

Korra burst out in hysterical laughter once he had finished, startling the ferret from her shoulders. Mako smirked, and he held a hand to his mouth to contain his amusement.

Bolin lifted an arm and sniffed delicately at himself. Horrified at his discovery, he cried, "_Oh, no_, the curse has begun!"

Tears streamed from the female Avatar's eyes, and she gasped for breath. "If only... Amon could have... heard that!" she choked out between giggles.

"See, isn't that better?" Bolin smiled, squeezing Korra into a one-armed hug. "You guys are lucky you have me around to lighten the mood. Maybe instead of making threats and skulking around in the dark to gather intel, we should be sabotaging their power of fear."

"You mean passing out false invitations to _Amon's Mask Modeling Show_ and stuff like that?"

The earthbender laughed at the mental image. "Well, I was kind of joking. We should probably team up with the police to track them down and get Amon arrested."

Her laughter subsided, Korra said, "I have already been visited by Councilman Tarrlok, and he asked me to join a special task force. I haven't given my official answer yet, but I was thinking about joining it. But Tenzin suggested that I stay out of it and focus on the entire reason I came to Republic City: to master airbending with him."

"When do you actually listen to him, though? You joined our pro-bending team against his wishes," she was swiftly reminded.

"I know. I want to stop Amon before more benders lose their gifts, but we don't know where to start on this problem other than making threats and skulking around in the night, like you said. Even if we did manage to arrest Amon, we can't possibly believe that the Equalist movement will crumble and resolve itself. They still have demands, and they still expect things to change. ...I'm disappointed that my compromise meeting failed."

"Did you offer them a seat on the council?" Mako spoke up.

"I told Amon that I would try my best, but he assured me that I couldn't accomplish that, and even if I did, it wouldn't make a difference."

"If you let him talk down to you like that, then you're letting him win. He doesn't know how a non-bender on the council would turn out, any more than you do. It could backfire, yes, but it could also change things for the better. We need to figure out what exactly is causing these people to revolt so violently. Benders have existed longer than any of them have been alive, and that's not going to change. It's like seeking revenge against the hot summer sun when you sweat and consequently smell bad for your date. Perhaps you should have just dressed more appropriately for the weather instead of trying to destroy the sun completely."

"Insightful." Korra nodded eagerly. "We just need to make the Equalists feel better about what is bothering them so much. I am going to try to find one of those rallies they hold and actually listen to what they're saying. The first time I overheard an Equalist protesting, I was too offended at the idea of wanting benders gone to really listen to their problems."

"Good idea. Do you want me to come with you?" Bolin grinned at her, leaning into her personal space suggestively.

She laughed nervously and shook her head. "No, it's okay. I think I'll attract less attention if I go alone. I hope."

"What about you?" the earthbender shot at his quiet brother, disappointed by the Avatar's rejection.

"Me?" Mako blinked. He turned his head and coughed awkwardly into his fist. "I, uh, have a date tonight."

Korra furrowed her brow, shocked. "With _who?_"

"Someone I met a few days ago." He was reluctant to say more than that, as evidenced by his flushed disposition. "How does it matter?"

Ignoring the painful clench within her, Korra plastered a false smile to her face. Her tone, while more monotone than usual, reflected nothing of her inner turmoil. "That's... great, Mako. I hope you have a good time with her."

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise, Mako. I hope you'll introduce us one of these days."

"...Sure. We'll see."

* * *

A short time later, Korra had bid her two friends farewell and went back to her home to have a quick meal, change into a few new articles of clothing she had purchased, and feed Naga. The polar bear-dog leaped upon her, nearly smothering her with love. She had to cut the reunion short, though, due to her plan for the rest of the day. Giving a weak excuse to Tenzin as to why she had to once again leave Air Temple Island for an indefinite period of time, Korra barely managed to escape his interrogation. She escaped through an open window and flung herself into the ocean, accepting its embrace and propelling herself hastily to the shores of Republic City.

She bent the water from her new clothing with ease, adjusting her sun hat. She had found an olive green coat that reminded her of the Equalists' attire, and she lifted a boot-clad leg to admire her footwear for a moment. It shone brightly, freshly polished. The hat was tugged lower over her face, and she leisurely made her way across the park to the street. Her movements were unhurried.

She walked beneath the awnings of the numerous stores lining the streets, peering curiously in search of anyone who resembled an Equalist protester. There were so many people pushing past her and each other, that the task proved to be difficult and eventually fruitless. She was thoroughly lost and frustrated after half an hour had passed.

"One does not find what she is looking for by searching," she muttered to herself. "She must stumble upon it unexpectedly." Lowering her eyes to her feet, she let them carry her without mentally scouring her map of the city. Her ears perked and caught pieces of conversation, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

Her instincts told her to stop at a vendor selling some particularly delicious-smelling smoked meats. She consented and lifted her chin to browse the selection. A couple stood a few feet to her right, also browsing, and their softly spoken words drifted her way.

"...You know I don't want him listening to that."

"Lihua, I can't deny that I'm interested in what they have to say. We are barely getting by as it is. I've heard they take people in and provide them with the necessities."

"While preaching about how the natural order of the world is unequal and needs to be changed. It makes me sick."

"I know it does, and I know you won't allow Ying to listen. Our family has never had problems with benders, but I have a few friends who have lost their homes to gangs."

Korra glanced up, pretending to survey the selection behind the vendor so she had a reason to continue eavesdropping, and she noticed a few men across the street darting into an alleyway. A child of about ten years tugged on her coat, mistaking her for his mother briefly. The boy darted away before she could react, and the men were gone when she turned her attention back to where she had seen them.

"Ying, there you are. You must be hungry. I have something for you to eat here. Please try not to drop it on the ground."

"Yes, Mommy."

The boy walked away, food in hand, to poke and prod at some toys on display while his parents continued speaking to each other about something that didn't interest him.

"They're meeting up now. I can't leave you alone while I go to the rally, so I guess we can't go. I'll ask around for more work tomorrow."

"Thank you, Qiang. We'll get by somehow."

The couple departed the stall with their purchases and child, and Korra frowned deeply. She crossed the street without buying anything, ignoring the vendor's frustration at her retreating back. Pausing in front of the alleyway, she glanced over her shoulder and, seeing nobody observing her more than with a passing second, allowed the shade to swallow her.

Blinking, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden dimness. It was a dirty, dismal alleyway. The doors leading to the buildings on either side were boarded up, and the windows were busted with spiky fragments of glass dissuading anyone from attempting to enter them. The ground was old, cracked stone with weeds slithering upwards as if grabbing for anyone who stepped near them. All in all, it was unremarkable and somewhat foreboding, but the closer she came to the other end of it, she more she realized that she had stumbled upon what she had been searching for.

The alleyway opened up to a small rectangular courtyard that was encompassed by gray, outdated abandoned buildings. A stage lined the far wall, surrounded by posters of the masked revolutionary leader, and people crowded around it. The clamor of many excited attendees attempting to speak over each other reached Korra's ears the moment she stepped back out into the light, and she cupped her hand over her eyes to block the sun that was slowly setting.

The crowd had its back to the disguised Avatar for the most part, but a few raised their hands in greeting to her. She smiled nervously and returned the gesture, finding a spot within the ranks.

"When do you think they will start? I'm eager to join up. My brother joined last week, and he said it's incredible."

"Shouldn't be too long now. I saw Ghazan Terbish handing out pamphlets."

"The Director of Recruitment? Great. I didn't get a pamphlet yet, though."

"They're probably still being passed around, which is why it's taking so long."

A stack of papers was shoved into Korra's hands suddenly, and she took one for herself before passing the rest to the man next to her. She didn't register what was on the paper right away, but when she did, she couldn't suppress a smirk. It outlined the details of the day's rally, as well as listed the goals of the Equalist movement, which reminded her too much of Bolin's mockery of their oath earlier.

Laughing at them wouldn't do her any good, so she forced her humor aside when a few Equalists took the stage, having stepped out of one of the buildings into the courtyard, calling for the murmur of the crowd to die into silence.

"Greetings, brothers and sisters," a mustached man in the standard olive green coat and googles called out, raising his hands to the sky dramatically. Two chi-blocking Equalists stood militaristic behind him, spines ramrod straight and hands folded behind their backs. "We're pleased to see so many of you at this rally. Before we get started, I just want to go over a few things with you. First of all, this meeting spot is to remain on a need-to-know basis. We hold our recruitment rallies here almost every week, and we would rather it be a safe place for us to meet up with future Equalist recruits.

"Secondly, I ask that you hold all questions or comments for the end of the presentation. We will answer any that you may have, you can be assured of that. This rally is for you, after all. Finally, he doesn't normally attend recruitment rallies, but our leader has decided to lead the presentation today."

The people whispered among themselves in excitement, marveling at their good fortune. Korra bit her lip in dread. She hadn't counted on encountering Amon himself here. She sincerely hoped he wouldn't recognize her.

"With that being said, please give him your utmost attention and respect." The man swept his hand in the direction of the doorway that Equalists continued to spill out of, and Amon and a troop of his best trained men appeared to the sound of clapping and cheers. Chi-blockers posted themselves strategically around the courtyard and observed everyone for any ill intentions.

The white mask leered at the crowd of potential recruits, and Amon immediately made his way to the stage. His stance was wide and solid as always, his hands folded behind his back. He regarded the faces peering up at him with a mixture of fear, respect, and curiosity.

"Welcome to our recruitment rally, my fellow activists," he began, his voice carrying easily on the breeze, loud, clear, and commanding. "I hope all of you have received a pamphlet while we were preparing. As it says, our long term mission is to ensure equality for everyone. For those of you who have come to me, lives torn apart by the oppression of benders, I promise to you that it will not remain a reality for much longer. Our organization seeks to provide shelter and necessities to you and any of your family members in exchange for your loyalty to the message we will spread.

"The Equalists grow stronger by the day, and we have shown the city that we do not fear benders. If you would like a demonstration of our ultimate weapon, I am holding another assembly in two days' time. Simply ask me for the location after the presentation, and I will grant it to you." His icy gaze swept the crowd. "I will personally shake the hands of all my new activists, for without you, all of this would not be possible. It is unfortunate that there are so many of you who understand the pain of being tormented by those who flaunt their so-called gifts, as I had experienced long ago when a ruthless monster of a firebender took both my family and my face from me."

Korra cringed when someone elbowed her in the ribs, and she rubbed the spot, backing away from the anxious group somewhat.

"The Avatar believes she can restore the balance between benders and non-benders, but has there ever been balance to this divided world? Kingdoms and nations decimated by bitter years of war, countless innocents slain in the name of the conquering will of bending. It will always be an eternal power struggle, each element proving dominance over the others, at no matter what the cost.

"I come to you with this proposition: assist me in transforming this dying world into a better place for everyone by evening the scales. I wish not for us to take power, but rather, I wish for no one to feel hopelessly unmatched in the face of his foe.

"I have been challenged by the Avatar, and she intends to try to stop us from progressing." He paused, allowing the angry hisses of the recruits to quiet. "As decreed by the spirits as I lay broken in my childhood home, surrounded by the bodies of my loved ones as they took their final quivering breaths, the Avatar has no worth in our world."

Korra froze, strangely terrified, when Amon's eyes snapped to her and locked with her own. Her breath came out in small gasps at the intensity of the emotion he projected in that simple motion.

"She does not stand a chance against me. Challenge me, she may, and I accept with the knowledge that it is my destiny to be victorious. _I will destroy her_."

The female Avatar faltered, her knees shaking, when Amon broke their connected stare and bowed with his final statement, "Join the revolution, and make our dreams a reality."

The explosion of noise overcame Korra's own terrified pants, and she struggled to remain on her feet. Her wide eyes darted, unseeing, along the ground beneath her feet, and her hands were squeezed into tense fists.

The men and women around her clapped enthusiastically, and it was obvious that they were deeply moved by Amon's speech. His words touched something within all of them, be it their stresses of everyday life, torture of the past, or hopes for the future. Korra acknowledged the small thought in the back of her mind that it was going to be extremely difficult to end this peacefully.

She was broken from her terror when the people parted to allow Amon to stand directly in the center of the group. He faced the Avatar the entirety of his presence there, but he spoke to everyone.

"I promised that I would shake the hands of everyone here, and if requested, I would give you the location of our next assembly. Please be patient while I make my way around."

Multiple people lined up in front of the intimidating leader, their faces shining with new found hope.

Korra prepared to leave, believing that it was unlikely she was going to receive the location of the assembly from Amon himself. Taking a few steps backwards, she refused to let him out of her sight while she made her calm getaway.

"You, there." Amon extended his arm and pointed directly at Korra, stopping her directly in her tracks. "I don't believe I've had a chance to speak to you. Please come here."

The amount of people surrounding him had lessened considerably at this point, and Equalists had taken over answering the questions of lingering non-benders.

She hesitated, but her feet carried her closer to her enemy. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the remainder of her fear, she stood in front of him, tilting her face upwards.

Amon's hand grasped hers, and the fingers clamped down with a deadly tight grip that told her she would only be able to leave once he allowed it. His mask smirked back at her, and the icy blue eyes glittered with amusement. The words were quiet, for her ears only. "You are wanting to join my Equalist army, or... perhaps you just wanted to see me again?"

She flushed angrily at his insinuation. "Neither. You stubbornly refused to tell me how to fix this, instead preaching that the spirits told you I'm worthless. So here I am, listening intently. I am determined to settle this peacefully."

He was silent. It was impossible to discern what expression he was making.

"You have a way with words, I must admit," she continued. "You have every person in here eating lies out of the palm of your cruel hand."

"You, as well, Avatar?"

She glared. "Never. You will _never_ sway me. I know my purpose, and it is not to allow you to fool these impressionable citizens."

"I assume you are planning to try to infiltrate my assembly. To save you the trouble of trying to wrench the information from one of my subordinates, I will simply tell you where it will be held. After all, it is such an honor that the mighty Avatar herself wishes to give me her complete and utter attention." His tone was mocking, baiting.

She tensed; she was snagged in his trap.

Amon leaned forward into her comfort zone, releasing her hand at last. "If you wish to be informed, meet me tomorrow at this location. Midday, _alone._"

She refused to back down and leaned closer to him. Her voice was a mere whisper, challenging. "I'll be here." With that, she spun on her heel and departed from the rally, but not before throwing one last withering glare over her shoulder at Amon, who had not moved an inch. She allowed a shudder of weakness to wrack her body when the masked man could no longer see her.


	3. The Power of Hope

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter III: The Power of Hope**

_Korra befriends peaceful Equalists._

* * *

Sleep did not come to the weary Avatar as easily as usual that night after the propaganda rally. It seemed that every meeting with Amon haunted her in a new way. She couldn't understand him or his goals, as she was not a person driven by revenge, but listening to the mesmerizing sound of his voice caused her to want to hear more. She disagreed with his plan and found it repulsive to the highest degree, but she continued finding reasons to seek him out. He was slowly eating away at her within, leaving his marks.

Spending half the night stressing over Amon and cursing herself the entire time, she finally fell into a restless sleep. Morning was a rude awakening and rather evil, as she tended to say.

"You're awake," Tenzin observed, his hand stroking the impressive beard jutting from his chin. "I was beginning to think you had meditated yourself into the Spirit World and couldn't find your way out."

"That's a joke because you can't even get to the Spirit World in the first place!" Ikki interjected cheerfully. She was fixing one of her hair buns while eyeing Korra across the table.

Pema was placing various dishes upon the table for lunchtime, calling for her other children to join them. She smiled in greeting at the sleepy Avatar.

"Gee, thanks," Korra muttered, crossing her arms and laying her head down on top of them. Her eyes were drooping, and she was feeling fatigued. She ignored Tenzin's critical gaze.

"Did you not sleep well?"

"Not really. I probably have too much to think about every night before bed," the Avatar suggested with a sheepish shrug. "Don't worry about me."

The airbending master, while concerned, allowed the matter to slide for now. He turned his attention to his wife's cooking, blowing lightly on his soup once the other children had taken their seats at the table. "So when did you want to continue your airbending training? It seems you just run off at all hours of the day now, and I don't see you but for a brief moment at meals."

"Well... I had plans today," Korra admitted meekly. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"What kind of plans?" He sighed. "Let me guess. Pro-bending?"

"No, not today. The championship is coming up, but we don't even have the ante for the pot. Being able to enter it seems hopeless at this point." She brushed her hair from her face and picked at her rice. "I was actually going to... meet with the council to discuss the Equalists."

"Korra, I'm on the council. I have heard nothing of this meeting."

She slapped herself inwardly. "Er... What I mean is that I need to schedule that meeting, but I was going somewhere with Mako and Bolin beforehand."

"Where are you three going?"

"We were going to..." Her eyes darted everywhere but Tenzin's stern face, fighting for something reasonable to say. "...We were going to meet Mako's new girlfriend."

Meelo made a disgusted face at that before burying his face in his noodles. Ikki and Jinora shot her identical looks of pity. It was common knowledge between the young airbender girls that Korra harbored feelings for her firebending teammate.

"...I see." It was unspoken that Tenzin strongly wished for her to remain on Air Temple Island to work on her lack of airbending skills, but nonetheless the disapproval hung heavily in the air. The family ate in tense silence, while Korra nearly inhaled her own food so she could leave the stressful atmosphere behind.

Before she could leave, the man scolded, "You won't get away from me tomorrow, I promise you. You will meet me outside, bright and early, tomorrow morning for more training. We will work on your meditation."

"Yes, sir," she groaned. She cleared her dishes from the table and bid the family farewell. Escaping to her room briefly to grab her blue parka, she hopped out her window and whistled for Naga. The polar bear-dog appeared promptly and faithfully, and she leaped on top of her and scratched behind Naga's left ear. "Let's go to the city, girl. _Yah!_"

With her cry, the duo darted into the Yue Bay, with Korra using her waterbending skills to keep her familiar easily afloat. They reached Republic City's outskirts in less than two minutes.

Her heart pounded in her chest, a feeling of anxiousness blossoming in her chest. They bounded off through the streets, dodging oncoming traffic and causing more than one person to scream after her for her recklessness. She was well aware of how reckless she was acting. Meeting in a secluded location with the very person who promised to bring her to her end was more than enough evidence of that. The thought only made her urge Naga into a faster run.

* * *

Finding the location of the rally a second time was just as difficult as the first, but Korra pushed on, whipping her head side to side to try to distinguish one blur from another while Naga panted, her tongue hanging from her mouth, as she flew down the streets of Republic City, scaling the edge of the industrial sector.

"I think I remember this place!" she exclaimed, pointing down the street at the food stall she had stood at while listening to a suffering family discuss the Equalists. "Yeah, that's it! Right there, Naga!"

Naga was more than happy to stop at the stall of savory aroma, but Korra slid down her back and gestured for the polar bear-dog to follow her into the dim alleyway. The animal whined unhappily, but she followed the Avatar obediently.

Korra lingered in the alleyway for more time than was appropriate, but she was trying to calm her racing heart before facing Amon. The man was unpredictable, dangerous, and an enigma that she was determined to figure out.

Unsure of how Amon would react to her bringing Naga with her, she decided to order the familiar to remain in the alleyway for now. Truly alone, she continued into the courtyard. The stage was no longer there, but there was still an excess of posters of Amon all over the walls. The eyes watched her every move, unnerving her.

"Amon, I'm here," she called, shifting her weight to her other leg, placing one hand on her hip. She swiveled her neck, peering in every direction with a furrow to her brow. The tiniest of sounds, like cloth brushing against withered grass, alerted her to someone's presence. She whipped around to see Amon straighten up from the crouch he had dropped into. The tails of his charcoal coat dragged against the dry earth with his movements.

"Good afternoon, Avatar," Amon spoke politely. His stance was rigid, but his tone reflected patience and the beginnings of curiosity.

She had instinctively dropped into a fighting stance, but when Amon did nothing but stare her down silently, she slowly relaxed and took a few steps back to maintain an appropriate distance between them. She swept a hand through her chestnut locks distractedly when a breeze tangled through them. A frown tugged at her lips.

"I must admit I'm pleasantly surprised you decided to show up. You are a little late, but still, you are here."

"I told you I would be here, didn't I? I meant it."

"Indeed you did. What I cannot figure out is why you did. Your actions are beginning to puzzle me, Avatar."

She held her head high and defiant. "I need to find out where your assembly is going to be held. You told me you were going to give me the location, or was that another one of your lies? Don't worry, I have other ways of getting what I need."

"I don't lie," he retorted coolly. "I intend to give you that location, but first I want to know what you're going to do with the information. Should I expect Chief Beifong to interrupt the events with her barbaric team of metalbenders? Councilman Tarrlok's special task force to grace me with their presence and unfounded wisdom? Or will you wait for me in the shadows so you can confront me for more verbal sparring? I am honestly unsure, though I suppose waiting to see what awaits me will be part of the amusement."

"Solving this crisis is my top priority. You refuse to take me seriously when I tell you that I will do everything I can to make things better for the non-benders," she answered truthfully and with an offended glare.

"So joining the very force that is assembled to coerce the unwilling Equalists into submission will be your first move. I am quite disturbed by your sudden growth of backbone," he declared mockingly.

"The task force? Well, I have not given my official answer yet..."

"Really, now? I'm afraid he does not see it that way. Just yesterday, he boasted to the press that the Avatar is rallied behind his team completely. Mm... about right after you were attempting to join the Equalists, in fact. Since your _top priority_ in Republic City is actually to learn and then master airbending, you are unable to appear for comment, but undoubtedly in your free time you are scouring every inch of this city for the blackened heart of the Equalists' ruthless operations. Namely, me. I suppose you haven't failed in that approach." He turned away and tilted his face to the sky. "You are the Avatar, correct?"

"Er..." She was taken aback. "Yes, Amon. I am well-versed in the arts of bending."

"Then according to him, you have secured your place."

"He has been persistent in trying to gain my loyalty to his cause since I first arrived. His extravagant gifts he showered me with in the past has told me that much." She sighed, shaking her head. "However, the price of these things does not change the fact that when he speaks of Equalists, I can hear his hate simmering beneath the surface. If he decides that violence is the best course of action, I will not agree. I refuse to terrorize anyone with my bending and further reinforce your ideas."

"How very noble of you. Whatever you decide—to join him or not—matters little to me. What Councilman Tarrlok does not realize is that what he seeks, the key aspect of our inner workings, is right beneath his beclouded eyes. We march along undisturbed and, if I may say, contentedly reaping the benefits of his carelessness." He flicked his eyes to the baffled Avatar. "The sparkle of his bank account is dishearteningly bright. Perhaps he should focus less on where his next donations for the asinine schemes he conjures up to ensure his position on the council are coming from and more on crawling in the dirt in his expensive robes. Loyalty of the unjust is an auction of blood, and he is looking a little pale these days."

Korra's lips twisted into a grimace. Her cheeks colored. "I feel like you're trying to tell me something."

"I tell you these things because I know you are much too deaf to listen to them. Like I've said before, this world no longer has use for you. Balance and harmony are illusions preached by the old and foolhardy, and pardon me if you take offense to the truth, you are unable to shoulder the responsibilities of the entire world."

She glared fiercely at him. "You can't say anything to make me give up on these people."

"That is acceptable. After I have taken your bending from you, you may join the Equalists and show these people that you are actually willing to cooperate."

Stumbling back a few steps in alarm, she tensed. "I didn't come here to fight, Amon, and I have participated in your conversation. I just want to know where to go."

Amon turned to her fully and abruptly began advancing towards her. His long strides easily overtook her awkward backwards shuffling. He was once again in close proximity and began to circle her. He lifted his fingers and trailed them over her parka-covered shoulder with the idleness of a man with all the time in the world. He stopped directly behind her and clamped both hands unforgivingly down on her small frame. He ripped her backwards against his chest and lowered his mouth to her ear, calling her attention to his every word. He could feel the woman trembling through the thick material of her clothing.

"There are only a few places large enough to entertain such a collection of enthusiastic activists, and I don't believe we are yet permitted to use the city hall. If you are still confused, I prefer to operate discreetly during the night, but I am always sure to light the path for my fellow Equalists. Hear what I am saying to you and listen intently. I look forward to seeing you there tomorrow night as my special guest. Don't disappoint me. Happy hunting, Avatar." There was a crinkle of paper, and something was slipped into Korra's loose grip.

She was suddenly unaccompanied, as if Amon had never shown up, with more questions than answers. She shoved the piece of paper into her pocket mechanically, retrieved Naga, and rushed back into the bustle of the city.

* * *

It wasn't in Korra's plan to stop at the Republic City Park that day, but in the few moments that she was lost in her whirlwind of thoughts, Naga had taken the lead and pushed through the cars in the street to get there. It was a favorite location for citizens with free time, and much to the Avatar's appall, the vast number of poverty-stricken ones was included. She observed as crudely made fishing poles were cast into the streams that crisscrossed in between the trees.

She slid down Naga's side to land on the ground, and shaking her head in exasperation, she was not surprised when park officials screamed in outrage at those who were fishing. The impoverished and very hungry men and women fled the scene without a single meal for their troubles. Reacting without much thought but keeping a wary eye on the officials, Korra snatched three fish from the steam in a solid waterbending gesture with ease and hurried in the direction she had seen the citizens retreat to with the slippery creatures wriggling against her chest. Naga bounded away in pursuit of a butterfly dragon.

Quite a distance away and among a circle of thick foliage, they were huddled together around a meager fire that was barely kept alight by a few branches that had fallen from the trees in the park. Their clothing was torn and dirty, and their faces were twisted into suffering expressions of hunger.

Cautiously, Korra stepped into their shady home and greeted, "Hello there."

Everyone in the group reacted by gasping and jumping to their feet, believing that the park officials had followed them home. The women who were clutching small children to their chests cowered in the back. They stared in unrestrained terror at the blue-clad Avatar.

"No, please don't be afraid," she pleaded, keeping her voice quiet and lighthearted. She presented the three fish she had caught wordlessly. When the hungry people did not move an inch to take the fish, she urged, "Here, I just caught these for you. You must be hungry."

An older man finally worked up the courage to step forward and raise his hands to accept the fish. He looked down at them in disbelief before meeting Korra's warm gaze. "You're giving these to us? Without charge?"

"Why would I charge you when they are rightfully yours? I saw how close you were to catching them earlier."

"I... well..." The man threw a surprised look over his shoulder at the equally baffled group of people. Quickly, he bowed as low as was acceptable to the Avatar. "Thank you for your generosity. I will start cleaning these right away."

Korra joined the man when he knelt in front of the small fire with a small knife. With a steady inhale and a casual wave of her hand, she poured some of her energy into the dwindling fire to encourage it to grow. Cries of fear accompanied her action, and she realized her mistake, holding up her hands in surrender.

The homeless people had fallen over themselves in their efforts to put distance between them and what they recognized now as a firebender.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt any of you. I just thought this fire was close to dying, and you can't cook the fish with it very well," she explained sheepishly.

The man who was cleaning the fish studied her intently for a few moments. "You look like you're from the Water Tribe."

"I am from the Southern Water Tribe."

"And you're a firebender?"

"I am. I'm also an earthbender and waterbender. Still working on air, though." She laughed nervously, her smile pleasant and infectious. Her oceanic blue eyes held no ill intent towards the scared group, and they slowly began to join her around the fire.

"You're the Avatar!" a child exclaimed, pointing a bony finger at her.

Korra nodded eagerly.

"The Avatar takes time out of her busy schedule to help pathetic non-benders?" another man spoke up suspiciously. He had not joined the few others who had knelt at the fire to warm themselves. "I don't believe it."

"I help anyone who needs me without question," she responded patiently. "Even though I am a bender, I care about everyone. I saw that you looked hungry, so I used my waterbending to retrieve these fish for you."

There were murmurs of gratitude, and most of the group was now seated around the generous fire, their tension drained away as quickly as it came. Korra grabbed a few sticks from the ground and fashioned a spit for the fish to cook on. She speared them after they were descaled, and she secured them to hover above the flames.

With much hesitation and disgruntlement, the man who had spoken out against Korra finally seated himself gingerly across from her on the opposite side of the fire. He watched the fish cook with longing and avoided looking at the female bender.

"Please excuse us for being so rude," a woman with a familiar voice spoke apologetically. "We are homeless because of the bending gangs in the city. Our homes were destroyed, and some of our family was killed. The sight of someone firebending brought back painful memories."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Korra assured her. While slowly rotating the fish, her eyes roamed over the woman's features with a frown. "Hey... I know you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I saw you yesterday when I was exploring the city. You stopped at a stall near the industrial sector to buy some food with your husband and son. Lihua, right?" At the woman's wide-eyed nod, Korra explained with a blush, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"My husband had found work that day, and it paid him just enough so that we were able to buy some food. He went looking for work again today, but he didn't come back before I left our temporary home for an afternoon stroll. Hopefully that means he found something... My son and I were at a loss of what to do with our time, so we visited the park and found these lovely people."

"Does he normally stay busy up to this hour when he finds work?"

"It depends on the job he can find. Unloading boxes for a shop takes a shorter amount of time as compared to descaling the fish at the docks." Her arms looped loosely around her squirming son, and she tucked him underneath her chin. "I just hope he can find a permanent position so things can get back to the way they were. We lost everything when the Agni Kai Triad set fire to our home while we were away, but it's a blessing that none of us were inside when it happened."

Korra's eyes shimmered with sympathy and watched as the fish were removed from the spit and divided equally among the hungry people. The tender bites were devoured within seconds, and the people sighed with contented pleasure.

She shook her head wildly when a piece of fish was offered to her. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly take food from you. I'm not nearly as hungry."

"If you hadn't caught these for us, we wouldn't be enjoying this meal right now," the older man who had approached her first assured. "Please eat with us as a sign that the Avatar is a friend."

With a heavy heart, Korra accepted the fish and nibbled at it delicately. "You are the first non-benders to willingly allow me to bend peacefully for your benefit. It's encouraging after all the damage that has been inflicted in this city."

"There are many people out there who would be eternally grateful to you if you could provide warmth on cold nights. We are beyond words from your generosity in using your waterbending to catch food for us."

"I don't think the fish population could remain stable if I started catching them all to feed the hungry citizens, but it sure is tempting." She laughed lightly. "I could definitely provide warmth with my firebending. I just don't know where to start."

"Most of the non-benders take refuge in the industrial sector. There are quite a few abandoned buildings that provide shelter from the rain, and the police activity is low. However..." The older man frowned, as if unwilling to comment further, but he sighed. "...That is where Equalists tend to dwell."

Korra chewed on her last bite of fish with an arch of her eyebrows. "Oh? I take it from your hesitation that you are an Equalist supporter?" Her tone was not one of judgment but rather of honest curiosity.

"We are all Equalist supporters, even if we don't enjoy admitting it. In this situation, we have no choice. They are the saviors of the non-benders, and they understand our plight."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I hear that the Equalists take in non-benders who have lost their homes and give them food and shelter?"

"That is the case if you are willing to fight. We are not warriors, so we aren't allowed to know more than where to direct recruits to the rallies. I have heard rumors about them trying to expand so they can also take in peaceful Equalists, too. It's with that hope that we remain faithful."

"You shouldn't have to live only on hope. If Amon cares about you as much as he says he does, he should show evidence that the rumors are true."

"And if they're just rumors?"

"Well..." Korra scrunched up her face in thought. "I'm going to take care of you if he won't. I spent a lot of time brainstorming, and I have the beginnings of ideas for this entire poverty problem. I'm getting in touch with members of the council soon, and I would appreciate any support I can get from non-benders. My main idea is to have a non-bending representative on the council, someone that you don't have to be afraid to speak to if you have suggestions for bringing peace to the Equalists."

"There should be just as many non-benders on the council as benders," the overly suspicious man huffed. "One non-bender can be outvoted easily."

"It's an idea in progress," the Avatar muttered. "I'll need to work out the finer details in time, but for now, I know that it's a concern that the council is made up of a bending representative of every nation."

"Councilman Tarrlok is firmly against Equalists, and he is unwilling to listen to any of our issues. It seems he has a habit of persuading the others to agree with his plans," a woman growled.

"Councilman Tenzin does not make a habit of agreeing with him, and he is a supporter of peace between both people. I have heard that he is frequently outvoted."

"That is true. If the council had a few more like him, perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess. Though, there are still the bending gangs to worry about."

Suddenly, with food in their bellies, the homeless non-benders began to speak loudly to be heard over each other. They crowded around the Avatar.

"What about the food shortage?"

"The lack of housing?"

"Few jobs for the non-benders?"

"Avatar, are you going to convince the council to listen to Equalist demands?"

"I-I'll certainly bring up anything you want me to," she responded timidly. She rubbed at the back of her neck nervously from all the expectant looks she was getting. "You have my promise that I will find places for you to live and work."

"The bending gangs have taken up most of the residential sectors. You should assemble a team of the fiercest benders and drive them away."

"There are a few ports that are inactive. They could open those up for international trade and give some of us some work to do."

"What about Cabbage Corp? They only hire benders! There are so many more positions that could be filled if they'd stop being so stubborn... That's why Future Industries is so successful."

The Avatar whipped her head from side to side to listen to all of the ideas that the people were giving her. She nodded to show that she was listening. "Well, these are all very good ideas. I will speak to the council and get the ball rolling on these."

She climbed to her feet and brushed the grass from her clothing. The non-benders followed her lead and shook her hands eagerly. A few women pulled her into grateful hugs, and children clung to her legs.

"Thank you so much for listening, Avatar. I hope you are successful," Lihua said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. The woman's weary face cracked into a smile.

"Please call me Korra. It's a pleasure. I would be happy to give you and your son a ride back to where you will be meeting your husband."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you, Korra."

Korra whistled, and the ground trembled when Naga pounded towards them, bursting through the bushes. The polar bear-dog sniffled at the people, licking the children who petted her. She waggled her tail and panted happily.

"Climb on!" Korra instructed, helping Lihua and Ying into the saddle. Once they were secured, she turned back to the people with a grin. "If I need more ideas, I'll come find you guys. Thank you for your hospitality."

"I'll make it my mission to tell the non-benders of your kindness, Avatar Korra," the older man promised. He smiled back at her. "Good bye."

She waved in farewell before climbing into the saddle of her polar bear-dog. With that, they were off.

* * *

"How was your date with the mysterious woman, Mako?" Korra forced out as politely as she could manage despite her flickering jealousy. She was in the attic of the Pro-Bending Arena with the other two members of Team Avatar. She idly flipped through a newspaper.

"...It was nice."

"Nice? He had a goofy smile on his face the entire time after he got back. I'd say it was a little more than 'nice.'" Bolin guffawed obnoxiously, throwing an arm around Korra. He pulled her against his side warmly. "I think Mako's in _looove_."

Both Mako and Korra cringed, one in embarrassment and the other in restrained annoyance. She stood, dropping the newspaper and huffing. "What's her name?"

"Asami Sato. Actually, she wanted me to invite you both to her house tomorrow so she could meet you. I've mentioned that we're on the same pro-bending team, and she seemed interested."

"Sounds all right with me," Bolin declared, always agreeable. "You'd better hope she doesn't fall for me, bro."

"That shouldn't be an issue," the firebender muttered. He glanced at Korra's tense stature. "What about you?"

The Avatar turned around abruptly to face him, false smile plastered over her face. A folded piece of paper dropped from her pocket and landed in front of a curious Bolin. "I'd love to, Mako, but I'm afraid Tenzin has me scheduled for airbending practice tomorrow. He said there was no way I'm getting out of it."

"All day? She wanted us to visit in the evening so she could make dinner for us. Plus, her father is the founder of Future Industries, and they have a very nice home."

Korra's smile faltered. "I... I'm busy in the evening." Under her breath, she scoffed, "You've been to her house already to meet her father?"

"With what?" There was a furrow in Mako's brow. He hadn't heard her jealous comment.

"She has a date with Amon."

Korra's eyes bugged out, and she and Mako both whipped around to stare incredulously at Bolin.

The normally cheerful earthbender had unfolded the piece of paper that Korra had dropped, and he was studying it intently and with a measurable amount of disbelief. The characters written on it were neat and flowing, written presumably by Amon's own hand. He held it up for them to look at.

_Avatar,_

_Since you showed an interest in joining us, this is your invitation to be present at the Revelation the Second. Disguise or not, I will know if you attend. You may watch the proceedings, but if you or any of your friends attempt to interfere, there will be dire consequences._

_It will begin a few hours before midnight. I look forward to seeing you._

_Amon_

The Avatar stalked towards him, ripping it from his hands. She had forgotten about Amon's note. "You just decided to read something that dropped out of my pocket? Bolin, that was kind of rude."

Mako read the note over her shoulder, and he grew angry. "How long were you going to wait before telling us that you were going to an Equalist assembly alone?"

"I wasn't going to..." She knew there was no point in lying to them since they read the note. "I've been all over the city lately trying to solve this conflict."

"We're Team Avatar," Bolin told her, hurt. "We're supposed to be doing that together. Remember? We were coming up with battle tactics a few days ago."

"What exactly have you been doing since your first meeting with Amon?"

Korra sighed and dropped back onto the bench next to the earthbender. She smoothed the paper over her lap and gathered her thoughts. "I've spoken to Amon three separate times now, and I've been to an Equalist recruitment rally." Ignoring their stern looks, she rushed into her explanation, "The first time I spoke to Amon, as you know, was at the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue, and he refused to listen to anything I said. That meeting was a failure, so the next day I searched around near the industrial sector in disguise and happened to stumble upon a recruitment rally for the Equalists. Amon was there, and he recognized me right away. He asked me to meet him there the next day... and I agreed."

The brothers' mouths dropped open.

She held up a hand to command silence. "The reason I met him that day was to learn the location of their next assembly. We argued some more, and he finally gave me some hints. He also said some strange things about Councilman Tarrlok... I think he might be doing something questionable. Remember all the gifts he was giving to me to try to earn my loyalty? The money has to come from somewhere."

"That's definitely worth looking into. What were the hints for the assembly?"

"He told me that there are only a few places that a large group of people can meet in, and it would have to be somewhere discreet. He said that he prefers to operate at night, and he lights the way for his fellow Equalists."

"So we're looking for a large building that no one ever goes to, and it's probably easy to spot if you know where to look," Bolin described, placing a finger to his lips in thought. "I'll have to think on that more."

"'_We're_' looking?" she interjected with an arch of her brow.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to go alone anymore. I don't like how familiar Amon sounds with you," he growled. His cheeks pinked, and he avoided Korra's searching blue gaze. "Anything you do from now on, we do together. That's part of being a team. Plus, we know Republic City much better than you."

"I suppose if you really want to go with me, you can. I am going to find out how he takes bending away, and I'm going to try to speak to the Equalists while they're gathered."

"That sounds too dangerous and risky for you alone," Mako spoke up, teeth gritted. "I agree with Bolin. Next time you do anything related to the Equalists, we're going with you."

"Thanks," she murmured.

"So what else have you been doing? Keep us updated." The earthbender brother leaned in closer, and Pabu darted from his shoulders to wrap around Korra's.

"I met some peaceful Equalists in the city park. They were homeless and starving, so I caught them some fish to eat."

"Peaceful... Equalists? Excuse me if I'm in disbelief." He chortled at the thought. "They must not recite the Equalist Oath enough."

"I know it sounds strange, but they were. I became friends with them, and they told me some of the major issues the non-benders have with the city. Maybe it's a big part of why they're revolting. I promised to bring them up with the council. In exchange, they agreed to try to speak to the other non-benders about how I'm also on their side."

"What are you going to tell the council?" Mako inquired.

"They are in need of homes and jobs, first and foremost. The residential sectors are crawling with the bending gangs, which is where most of them used to live before they were forced out. It's difficult for them to find jobs that pay enough to afford to eat and pay the bills."

"Isn't Tarrlok working on the gang problem?"

"Sort of... I think. I guess I'll find out soon enough."

"What else did they say?"

"Mm... I think that was everything." She thought back to the conversation. "Oh, I don't know how truthful it was, but one of them mentioned that Equalists spend a lot of time in the industrial sector."

"That would make sense, since you found a recruitment rally near there, right?"

"I did. Since it's their territory, I bet there's a building they use for meetings."

"Yeah, but which one?" Bolin frowned. "The industrial sector is full of huge buildings. When Future Industries began their assembly line method for building, they managed to completely run a lot of smaller companies out of business. They probably took them over when they were abandoned."

"Sounds like we have searching to do there."

"I'm exhausted right now, but I'll be ready to look around tomorrow. Erm... Mako, are you still going to meet up with Asami?" She looked uncomfortable.

"I suppose I shouldn't since you're being expected at the Revelation the Second. It's probably a trap, but you won't listen to me." Mako crossed his arms and locked eyes with her. "I need to be there to make sure nothing happens to you."

Korra almost swooned at his words. She leaned towards him with a tiny grin. "It wouldn't be the same without you there."

Bolin flicked his eyes between his brother and romantic interest with an unhappy expression.


	4. The Cruel Grasp of Purity

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Cruel Grasp of Purity**

_Team Avatar infiltrates the Revelation the Second assembly and witnesses Amon's ultimate weapon for the first time._

* * *

The morning was bright and sunny, with just the slight chill of the autumn wind. It was during this fine weather that Tenzin burst into Korra's room, lively and well-rested. The woman was dead to the world, finally asleep on her bed.

"Korra, it's time to practice your airbending. Please wake up." The airbending master moved closer and prodded sharply at her blanket-covered form. "Korra? I know you're tired and hate mornings, but I told you that you would not be able to get out of practice this morning."

Finally, the Avatar poked her messy-haired head out of her blankets and peered up at him blearily. "_What._" It wasn't a question; it was a demand of why she was being torn from her sleep.

"You look more tired than you did yesterday at breakfast. This is precisely why you need meditation so much. If you could clear your mind every evening before you retire, you wouldn't have so much trouble—_Korra!_ Don't fall asleep when I'm speaking to you, young lady!"

With a final grumble, she heaved herself out of her bed, stumbling on her feet when she finally accomplished that.

"I have already eaten an early breakfast, but I'm sure there's some left over in the kitchen. Once you have straightened yourself out, I will meet you outside at the training field. If you try to escape the island, I'll find out!" He gave her a very threatening look before stalking out of the room. He closed the door softly behind him despite his forceful attitude.

Korra wanted nothing more than to collapse back into her soft, warm bed, but she knew that was impossible. If only she hadn't once again wasted the night away by thinking of a certain masked man. Sighing loudly, she began her hygienic rituals for the morning to make herself presentable for a quick breakfast.

Once her hair was tidy, her skin washed, and her stomach full of Pema's food, she trudged outside, shielding her weary eyes against the glare of the morning sun. She spotted a few clouds on the horizon, but she disregarded them.

Tenzin was already seated within an open-air gazebo, and his children were around him. They all had matching expressions of tranquility, though Meelo appeared to be more asleep than meditative once she had journeyed close enough to see them clearly.

Without a word, she seated herself on a cushion next to Tenzin that obviously was reserved for her. She flicked her eyes curiously from one airbender to the next, folding her legs one over the other as she saw the rest of them doing. Her silence didn't remain. "Okay, so what do I do?"

Furrowing his brow, Tenzin opened one eye to peer at her to study her posture. "Knees against the ground. Sit up straighter. Relax your muscles and take even breaths. Clear your mind."

She situated herself in a lotus position as he instructed. She inhaled, then exhaled as naturally as she could, listening to the airbenders' similar breathing patterns. The waves tumbled upon the shore, sweeping sand and foliage into the bay as it withdrew. The wind whistled through the trees, rustling their branches. It was the perfect combination for meditating, but Korra could only think of the next time she would face Amon.

Her eyes snapped open, and she was dismayed that she was still having trouble meditating.

"You must clear your mind," Tenzin spoke softly. He had not opened his eyes, but he could hear from her frustrated huffs that she was fully alert. "Focus on the sounds of nature around you. Visualize the waves washing away the impurities of the sand. In that way, allow all your worries to wash from your mind."

Korra allowed her eyes to drift shut once again. She took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. She could hear the wind snag the leaves that had fallen from the trees and whisk them away. The surf crashed against the sandy beach below them once again, and she pictured it in her mind. The water was soothing and familiar. Relaxing, calming. She sagged, her exhaustion catching up to her. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep...

A cold breeze sifted through her clothing, causing her to shudder, and her eyes flew open. Wiping the drool from her lips, she knew she had fallen asleep, but she wasn't sure for how long. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were no longer seated within the gazebo, but Tenzin was still there. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking off into the distance.

She rose to her feet to stand next to him. "I'm sorry, I must have been really relaxed," she explained sheepishly. "If I could master that, I would definitely get to sleep on time every night."

"It's all right. I know how much difficulty you have with your spiritual side. We will continue meditation in time, but for now..." He frowned, something in the distance catching his attention. "There's a storm coming."

Korra opened her mouth to speak, but someone with a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Good morning, Avatar Korra," a man greeted pleasantly behind them.

"Good morning, Councilman Tarrlok," she returned warily, having turned to face him. The dark-haired man in Water Tribe garments had stopped at the entry to the gazebo with two White Lotus guards accompanying him on both sides.

"I have been awaiting your answer for joining the task force for a few days now, but I haven't seen you stop by the city hall. I decided to come and ask you myself."

Tenzin gestured for the White Lotus guards to disperse, and he frowned down at the Avatar. "It appears there_ is_ something to get you out of your airbending training. For today." He walked towards Tarrlok, pausing when he was next to him. "I'll see you at the council meeting today, Tarrlok."

"And you, Tenzin. Take care."

When the airbender was finally out of earshot, Tarrlok grasped Korra's arm gently and led her to a nearby bench adorned with curling vines and leaves. "So, what is your final answer?"

"I will join your task force," she began hesitantly. She watched his face light up in satisfaction."But in exchange, I would like a chance to speak to the council about some issues."

"Issues? What sort of issues?"

"Things related to the non-benders."

His expression darkened considerably. "Did they give you trouble?"

"No, no, I don't have issues with the non-benders. They have issues with some things that have been happening in the city, and I think I have a few solutions for them. I just need the council's support before I do anything."

Tarrlok was taken aback. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling to gather his thoughts. Finally, he spoke quietly, "Have you been listening to the Equalists again? I can pass a law to forbid them from public protesting. The thought has crossed my mind several times."

"That won't be necessary... I have heard Equalist protestors, but I'm talking about the homeless non-benders around the city. The ones who can't find jobs, are unable to eat, and have been run out of their homes by the numerous bending gangs."

"Ah... right. Well, Korra, it's noble that you want to help the homeless, but I'm afraid Republic City's resources are tied too much into dealing with the constant threats of this so-called revolution. We simply can't do anything more for them."

"That's where I can come in," she assured. "I can find jobs for them, and I will reclaim their homes so they have a place to live. Once that is settled, they will be able to eat and pay their taxes."

"Your energy would be much better devoted to the task force..." he trailed off, looking completely unconvinced.

"Please, Tarrlok, allow me to speak to the council about it. At least give me a chance to speak for the non-benders." Her gaze was pleading, her hands clasped together in front of her. "I will do everything I can for the task force, too."

"...Fine, I will schedule it for tomorrow. Will you make a statement to the press that you are on the task force, without a doubt?"

"I will."

"Wonderful. I'll let them know to be present after tomorrow's meeting. Is there anything more you wish to discuss with me?"

She looked into his blue eyes, frowning. Amon's words floated through her mind: _Loyalty of the unjust is an auction of blood, and he is looking a little pale these days._ She shook her head, breaking their stare. "No, that's all I needed for now."

"All right. I will expect you at the city hall tomorrow at noon. Have a pleasant day, Avatar Korra." He bowed respectfully before taking his leave.

While they had been speaking, the sky had darkened with rain clouds. Korra hugged herself tightly when the wind turned decidedly chilly, and thunder rumbled ominously overhead.

* * *

It was many hours later when Korra met up with her teammates at the shore. She had once again left Naga on the island because the polar bear-dog was simply too obvious. They would be travelling on foot, and their destination was the industrial sector.

The sun was low on the horizon, and night was beginning to fall. They had an hour and a half to find the meeting point for the Revelation the Second.

Their conversation was limited; all three were focused on their mission.

"He lights the way for his fellow Equalists," Korra muttered. They wandered past several food vendors and darted into an alleyway.

"Everything is lit up." Bolin peered out of the alley, considering the numerous lanterns that lined the streets. There were fewer people outside at this hour, for the darker it became, the more dangerous the street. "We're in a too populated area still. More than just Equalists browse here."

As if on cue, a passing bender snapped his fingers and used the flame that appeared to warm his meat that was skewered on a stick. "They hardly cook it," he grumbled to himself. He glanced at them weirdly but hurried along.

"You're right. Let's keep heading west."

They wove their way through the alleys, and it grew steadily quieter and darker. The number of people diminished, and the warmth of activity fizzled into biting cold. The buildings towered high above them, ominous. All they could hear now was their quickened breathing and footsteps upon the cobblestones. They squinted through the inky blackness, searching for anything to give them a clue.

Korra led the way, and her hands were out in front of her so she could use them to feel for obstacles. She slid them over a wall, following it until it opened up onto a street. A sigh escaped her, and she stumbled out onto the firm ground. "I wish I had light!" She resisted the urge to light her path with firebending.

"Do you see anything ahead?"

"No, not yet..."

To make matters worse, Korra began to feel drops of rainwater pelt her from above. She glowered at the sky and tugged her hat lower upon her face. Her steps hurried, cautious but gaining distance. They ducked around a particularly deserted looking building, and Korra stopped abruptly. "Do you see that?"

Mako and Bolin glanced over her shoulders. Their faces twisted into identical expressions of relief.

"He lights the way for his fellow Equalists." She nudged them both and winked. "Come, fellow Equalists." They rushed past the first glass-enclosed lantern, the dancing flame casting long shadows ahead of them. In the distance, they could make out another lantern beckoning them forward. The rain grew fiercer the more steps they took towards the assembly.

Finally, when they turned the last corner, Korra gasped quietly and flattened herself against the left wall, edging forward. The brothers followed her lead. She nodded her head towards the most inviting looking building they had seen so far in the industrial sector. It was dark, but there were numerous lanterns surrounding it, and a man stood guard at the entryway.

There was a dip in the wall, and they crowded into it, disappearing into shadow.

"Korra, how are we supposed to enter?" Mako whispered in the Avatar's ear, his warm breath fanning over her skin. He was pressed against her in order to remain hidden and dry in the shadowy alcove of the towering building next to their destination. He squirmed in slight discomfort.

Korra was completely immobilized by his extremely close proximity, and she could feel the heat within the firebender seeping through her clothes. Mako's elevated body heat was bringing life back into her chilled limbs. She let out a sigh of pleasure, but she was snapped out of her daze when Bolin, squeezed against her other side, muttered, "I don't suppose Amon put you on tonight's guest list. A disguise is worn so you can be someone you're not, and tonight, you're _not_ the Avatar."

"I highly doubt Amon told his Avatar-hating Equalist guards that they were to allow me to stroll right into their meeting. The point of him leading their revolution is that he is my enemy. I can hear him now..." She cleared her throat softy, making her words as deep and silky as she could manage, "'Avatar, there is a very special entrance for you. We non-benders refuse to sully our entrance with your filth, so I expect you to crash through the ceiling dramatically.'"

Bolin snickered at her. His green eyes peered up at her with a hint of warmth. "That's always an option, but we're supposed to be stealthy this time. There's nothing he gave to you that would count as an invitation? How do the new recruits get in?"

"You said you went to a recruitment rally. Did they give you anything there?"

She huffed, blowing hair out of her face and looked up at Mako's glittering golden eyes. She slid her eyes closed briefly to think. "I got there, and it took a while to get started. They passed around some papers... Oh, I suppose that could be the invitation."

"Where is yours?"

"I think..." she wiggled an arm out from behind Bolin and began patting her right pocket. The only thing that was in the pocket beneath her olive green coat was Amon's note addressed to her. Shaking her head and nearly smacking both of her companions with her chestnut bangs that hung untied, she wrenched her other arm out so she could search her left pocket. Her fingers brushed another piece of paper, which she immediately pulled out and unfolded. "Yes, here it is. I wore this outfit at the recruitment rally, and I had slipped this paper into my pocket without even thinking about it." _I was so distracted by Amon, I had almost forgotten_, she thought with a flush.

The bending brothers moved closer to read the paper.

"It doesn't strictly say it's an invitation," she murmured, scanning the text, "but that's probably as a safety precaution in case it falls into the wrong hands." She let out a small gasp when Bolin elbowed her in the ribs. She glared at him.

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly. He jerked away from her and cringed. "It's really cramped in here, and my muscles are starting to ache."

"Seconded." Mako winced when his hand brushed against Korra's leg. "...Sorry."

The Avatar should have glared at him, too, but she only bit at her lip. "I think Amon verbally told everyone where the meeting was, but of course, I was only given hints. I don't know for sure how much this will work, but it's the only thing I have."

"So we're going to pretend to be your older, strong, devastatingly and significantly less handsome brothers, and together, we are joining the revolution." Bolin shot a smug look at his brother, who rolled his eyes. "Sounds good to me."

"Make sure you keep it toned down. We need to be as least suspicious as possible," Mako reminded him. He slipped out of the alcove and gestured for them to follow him quickly. He readjusted his matching olive green coat and the crimson scarf that was tucked inside his collar to shield it from the rain.

Korra stepped behind him, shivering at the lack of heat now that the firebender wasn't in close contact with her. She tugged at her beige hat and wrapped her arms around herself. The storm hammered down around them.

They were all wearing matching coats, with slight differences for their heights and genders. Mako and Bolin's collars were high on their necks, but Korra's was flattened to her shoulders and open so more of her neck was visible. The coats fell to just above their knees, and knee-length black leather boots followed. They would blend in perfectly.

Korra continued to shiver in both anticipation and the cold night air in her steadily more damp clothing as they neared the single, hulking guard to the entrance of the rally building. The man's eyes slid from one soaked person to the next. The dim yellow lanterns bathed them in heavy shadows.

The Avatar suppressed a gasp when a soft scarf was laid over her shoulders, having been warmed with firebending. She glanced up at Mako to see him wrapping the cloth around her neck. He avoided her curious stare. "You're cold, sister. Let me fix that."

"T-thank you, big brother," she breathed gratefully. She folded both of her arms around those of her brothers, pulling them close and under the awning of the entryway. "Look, we're here! I hope it's warmer inside."

Bolin tipped his hat at the guard and gave him a winning smile. "Hello, there! Quiet night, eh? I was beginning to think we would never make it in time with how long it took us to find the place. I thought there would be more people out and about."

"You are not late," the guard responded dispassionately. He held out a hand expectantly, studying their expressions.

"Oh, he must want the invitation." Korra giggled and placed the invitation on his palm. "I went home after the rally and immediately told my brothers about it. Is... is it okay if they join me?" Her eyes pleaded with him to let them enter.

The guard roved his eyes over the text and image of Amon's mask on the piece of paper before meeting Korra's wide eyes. He sighed. "We don't make it a habit of turning away eager recruits, especially in such heavy rain. However, if you bring any other family next time, make sure you have an invitation for everyone."

"Of course! Next time, I promise that everyone will have the necessary paperwork." She grinned at him, shivering slightly. Mako and Bolin also smiled, though Mako's was more forced.

"Go in. Find your place among the crowd and remain quiet and still when Amon is speaking."

"Absolutely. We want to hear everything he has to say." With a tip of his hat, Mako led his companions inside. Only once they had left the scrutinizing atmosphere did they sigh in relief. It _was_ much warmer in the building, which was comforting.

There were two wide double doors at the end of the rug that stretched the length of the room, and they were open to permit people to enter the main hall or leave to use the restrooms. To both sides of those doors, there were staircases, which had propped open doors at the top. Through them, they could see a few Equalist guards standing on balconies to allow them to watch the crowd below. They were thoroughly distracted while chatting quietly among themselves.

"I think I would prefer a balcony seat," Korra whispered after considering the noise of the crowd, slinking towards the left stairs. She buried her face in Mako's scarf and smiled. Even though she was dripping wet, all she could focus on was the heat of the cloth. She could hear the brothers ascending closely behind her, and they passed several balconies before coming to the end, which was empty. It was the closest to the stage, and they settled against the railing.

"Look at them all," Mako muttered to the Avatar. The crowd below them was enthusiastic, and the clamor of conversation filled the air. Faces shined with hope and loyalty. "It's hard to believe that there are this many people who will blindly follow Amon."

"This isn't even all of them, I'm sure. Their numbers just keep growing."

"What draws them in? What do they get out of this?"

"I've heard they provide a place to live and three healthy meals a day if they choose to fight for the Equalists."

"And if they can't fight?"

Korra looked towards the stage. It was empty for now, but there were numerous banners adorning it. "Well, in their eyes, it's better than throwing themselves at the mercy of benders: the ones who start the wars, take advantage of weakness, and force non-benders out of their homes."

"Know what would be hilarious?" Bolin interjected. "If they thought Amon was a bender. His little revolution would fall apart completely."

"Yeah, if only," Mako agreed. "I'd like to see him explain his way out of that. They wouldn't give him a second thought."

The Avatar smirked lightly. "He would just tell them that the spirits gave him a special kind of bending to counter benders. That makes it okay."

The group snickered quietly, but they were hushed when the activists below suddenly grew silent.

Numerous Equalist leaders were taking their spots upon the stage, including Amon. He spoke briefly to his lieutenant, who nodded tensely. With a flourish, the masked man brought all attention upon himself. "Brothers and sisters, I welcome you warmly to the Revelation the Second." He paused to allow the room to explode into applause. "The Revolution is upon us!" Again, applause filled the high ceilings of the hall.

"We've only just started. At this rate, he won't be able to get more than one sentence out before his followers wet themselves in excitement." Bolin stated mockingly.

Korra giggled, pressing a hand to her lips to stifle the laughter.

"I know many of you have never had the opportunity to see firsthand just how much power we non-benders hold, and I am ecstatic to see so many of you here tonight. I will extinguish all doubt you ever held for our organization coming out on top... with this hand." He held up his right hand in demonstration, extending his index and middle fingers and thumb. "This is all I need to crush every bender into submission. There is no reason to fear them any longer. There is no reason to allow them to trample through your lives any longer. All you need to worry about is them trying to find spots among us... _once I have taken their bending away forever!_"

At the wave of Amon's hand, the curtains that had been hanging over the stage parted, revealing four terrified men in Water Tribe garments restrained against thick poles with copious amounts of rope. Their hands were purple, the rope wound especially tightly around their wrists to cut off any bending. They were jeered at by a roomful of people that despised their very existence.

A thin rice paper wall was behind them, and it was cast in shadow from the curtains and numerous people standing in front of it.

"These are members of the waterbending gang, Red Monsoon Triad. As you can see, they are thoroughly tied up and will not be performing any manner of waterbending at this time. If I wanted to terrorize people like they do, I would leave them in this sorry state, unable to defend themselves. However, I am not here to terrorize; I am here to bring about peace, and I will allow them a fair fight beforehand."

The first man was cut free, and he fell to his knees, whipping his head around to stare up at Amon in unrestrained anger and fear. He rubbed at his hands, willing the circulation to return so he could defend himself. "What is this?! What are you doing to us?!"

The masked leader was taking slow steps towards the fallen waterbender, arms folded behind his back. He was patient, unhurried, unconcerned. He did not bother to answer the man.

A bucket of water was kicked towards the waterbender, and it fell over, splashing the stage. The water was quickly drawn into the air in a protective swirl around the man who was falling into stance. He glared fiercely at Amon, opening his mouth to breathe deeply. His breath flowed through the water, hardening it into ice, and he tore them apart into spikes, hurling them at his enemy.

Amon dodged them gracefully, darting from side to side as they slashed the air inches away from his body. He leaped over the final icicle, landing in front of the man and sweeping his leg out to knock the bender's own legs out from under him. The icicles crashed against the metal wall behind him, denting it in several places.

The Equalists gasped and cheered at the display, shouting in encouragement at their leader.

The gang member cried out and fell bodily to the ground, gasping in shock at the impact of the hard wood. He found himself seized in a painfully tight grip, one hand pinching the back of his neck. Amon's knees were digging into the back of his thighs, keeping him still against the stage.

Amon's breathing was even, as if he hadn't dodged for his very life. He was completely unscathed and ruthless. "Your efforts have been in vain, waterbender, and I have given you your one chance to defend yourself. From this moment on, you will live your life like the rest of us do: as a non-bender." He closed his eyes behind his mask and laid his thumb upon the horrified man's forehead. In an instant, it was over. He let the newly non-bender drop to the ground below him, and he climbed to his feet.

The former waterbender rolled over and threw a hand out to call water to his aid. Nothing happened. He tried several times more, ripping at the air with his fingers desperately, but it was all to no avail. He screamed out in disbelief, and he was dragged away by several Equalist guards to the sound of the crowd roaring in approval.

Korra was frozen against the railing, staring down at the stage in terror. "He... took his bending away. With his thumb."

Mako shook his head, also in disbelief. "I can't believe... What did I just watch..."

Bolin was surprisingly speechless. His humor died, and he was left cold inside.

"We have to do something. I won't stand here and watch him destroy all those benders' lives like they're spectacles to ogle!" Korra exclaimed, rushing away from the balcony. She didn't wait for the brothers to follow her, and she made her way back to the entryway. She swiveled her head around. "There has to be a way to get backstage. I can't alert everyone to what I'm doing..."

She spotted a nondescript door that nearly blended into the wall, and she raced towards it. Ripping it open and darting inside, she followed the path to its end. She dodged the numerous copper pipes that lined the walls and ceiling, swiping at her forehead. It was hot in here because of all the steam. She skidded to a halt and regarded the two doorways at the end of the hallway. The first one, she could guess, led to the stage because she had seen the Equalists come out of it at the start of the assembly.

The second doorway, a short way past the first, was the one she wanted. She cautiously opened it and found herself behind the rice paper wall. She could see exaggerated shadows of Amon gesturing to the crowd, and she ducked low. The stage did not stretch back this far, and she was below it.

Three shadows were still side-by-side and tied up, so he had not begun taking the bending of the second waterbender yet. She had time to think. She plopped down and clenched her eyes shut.

"What to do... what to do..." she whispered to herself. "How do I untie the benders without alerting all the Equalists? That's impossible!" Her eyes drifted open, and she watched Amon's arms lift above his head, then drop back to his sides. Then, they were thrown in opposite directions dramatically, and he paced in front of the crowd.

She bit at her lip, furrowing her brow. A slow drip of water alerted her to the presence of a rather large amount of it still flooding the stage.

_Know what would be hilarious? If they thought Amon was a bender. His little revolution would fall apart completely._

Her eyes widened as a plan formed in her mind. _Thank you, Bolin!_ she thought.

"...I know all of you are wondering how I could hope to equalize all the benders in the world. It will be a slow process, and I can't guarantee it will come quickly."

Korra climbed to her feet and crawled up onto the stage, directly behind Amon. She mimicked his stance and raised her hands as he did. The water stirred restlessly at their feet.

The second waterbender was cut from his bonds.

"But I will do what I can, one day at a time. Now, without further delay, I will demonstrate my power once again."

Amon's hands clenched into fists, and he crouched. Korra followed his movements instantaneously. The water flew up from its resting spot and surrounded Amon. It was motionless, waiting for instruction.

The sounds from the crowd died as quickly as the water had moved. Every person was frozen in absolute shock.

For a few tense seconds, the masked man did nothing. His mask betrayed nothing. Then, slowly, his arms dropped to his sides. Korra did the same, and the water showered noisily upon the stage.

The captured waterbender saw his chance and struck a hand out, willing the water to snake around Amon's ankles and drag him down harshly onto his back. His eyes glinted fiercely, and he barred his teeth. "You dropped your guard! You should have known not to mess with us!"

With a sharp exhalation and a rather subtle gesture, Amon forced the weak grip of water to bend to him and release his ankles. Now free, he stood, and he held his hands out before him. In a flash, he had wrenched both of the waterbender's arms behind his back. "You were certainly eager for this to happen. I had barely finished speaking before you had the water up and around me. It does not surprise me that you find it to be something to gloat about."

He closed his eyes briefly, then released his arms to clamp a hand down upon the sensitive area at the back of the man's neck. His thumb pressed the chi point on the center of his forehead, and it was done. He let the man slam against the stage cruelly.

It was disturbingly easy for the crowd to force themselves into thinking that every display of waterbending had come from the gang member, rather than their non-bending leader. They uneasily fell back into their shouts of encouragement as the former waterbender was taken from the stage.

Amon stood, facing his followers. "I will need a few moments before I continue with the next bender. Please take this time to enjoy a variety of refreshments that will be passed around." He relaxed his stance and stalked towards the stairs that would take him to the doorway he had entered through.

His lieutenant intercepted him partway and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong? Why are we taking the break now?"

"I need to compose myself," he responded evenly. "I was indeed caught off guard with that fight."

The mustached man stared at him with a furrow to his brow. "All right. Do what you need to do. I will speak to them about where we train our soldiers."

"Very well." With that, Amon continued towards the doorway, nodding to his guards. They opened the door without pause, allowing him to leave the noisy hall.

Korra dropped off the stage and took a few steps backwards. She was dismayed that her plan had failed. She hadn't counted on the waterbender attacking so quickly and making it look like he was doing it the entire time. Perhaps she could try again when Amon gets back, but before they released the third Red Monsoon Triad member? It was worth a try, since it appeared that he had no idea what had happ—

She collided with the man she was thinking about when she had taken another step backwards.

"That was quite sneaky, Avatar. Welcome, by the way."


	5. Light Within the Dark

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter V: Light Within the Dark**

_Korra forms a team to help the homeless and formally pledges loyalty to the task force._

* * *

Korra stiffened in surprise. She turned her head and was greeted by the white smirking mask. With a gasp, she spun around and held her hands out defensively. She struggled to still her rapidly beating heart while she backed away from the intimidating man.

Amon chuckled lightly at her reaction. "Why are you so terrified, Avatar? Your heart has never beat this quickly when in my presence in the past."

_This man is dangerous. He can remove bending permanently with just a touch of his thumb. I have been so reckless_, she thought furiously. _My bending... my role as the Avatar... gone with just a press of a finger._ She glared at him to cover up her fear. "How did you know I was back here?"

"I suppose it's your Avatar aura. We have encountered each other several times, and I am always able to identify you. I must admit, though, I am surprised you decided to play shadow puppets behind me. Nothing too rude, I hope?"

"Why are you looking for me, anyway? You said I was invited."

"Indeed, you were invited, but that was under the condition that you didn't interfere with my show."

"How was I interfering by making gestures that nobody could see?"

He sighed, crossing his arms. He didn't sound particularly amused anymore. "You were waterbending. Only if you wish to fight before I take your bending away, are you permitted to bend."

"I was not," she bluffed.

"So you were back here to get a better view?"

"Well, yes, I found it hard to see when everyone's elbows were in my face."

"Oh, I am appalled, Avatar. Everyone else has to watch the show from the chaos of the crowd. Why are you so special that you can have all this room to yourself?" His tone was mocking.

Korra huffed. She had swallowed most of her fear, but there was a creeping of doubt at the back of her mind. _I am being rash. I am too comfortable. Why do I act like this around him?_ "Fine! I was waterbending. What are you going to do, scold me some more?"

"And you always accuse me of lying. You have a nasty steak of it, yourself, lately." He began closing the distance between them. "No, I don't think a scolding will suffice. I need to show you how serious I am."

Korra gasped at his abrupt advance, dodging under his arm and flinging herself away from him. She clenched her fist and ignited it, shooting him a threatening look. The flames danced in her eyes.

Without warning, he charged towards her. The Avatar flipped over him, and as she was landing, he spun around and gripped the ankle of her boot and dislodged her uneasy balance. She was wrenched to the ground with an agonizing crack, and her concentration broke, the flames dissipating. Her unrestrained leg reared back and flew towards Amon's mask in preparation for a fierce blow. Just before she made contact, he threw his forearm in the way, and her thick sole clashed with his armor. He was jarred slightly from the kick, and she slammed her hands down on the ground. The earth began to crack ominously below them. She was cut off when he dug both of his knees into the backs of her own, and he pinned both of her wrists behind her back, rendering her immobile.

She turned her head to snarl at him and dislodged her hat with the action. Angry flames accompanied the intensity of her words. "_Let me go!_"

He was panting slightly from their exertions, and his hood was nearly pooling at the back of his neck. A few tendrils of dark brown hair escaped the cloth. His armored knees were stabbing and unforgiving on the sensitive backs of hers, and a few fingers of his free hand stabbed harshly at the base of her spine and the back of her neck. She cried out in pain.

"There isn't much room to move around back here, wouldn't you agree?" In a flash, he rolled her over, and he continued pinning her limbs down with his. Both of her thin wrists were seized in one of his hands and above her head. "That is the only way the Avatar could be restrained by a non-bender?"

She bared her teeth at him, but his next strikes knocked the breath out of her.

He jabbed a finger into the base of her rib cage and below her collarbone, then with a caress, his thumb slid over her neck and forehead. He released her, but he didn't stop straddling her. "That is called chi blocking. I teach it to all of my soldiers."

Her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth opened, but he laid his hand over her lips to prevent her from speaking.

"Your bending is gone but temporarily. Your control of your limbs is slower, sluggish. The more precise and harder I strike your chi points, the more paralyzed you will be. I decided to be gentle with you this time, to demonstrate another one of my weapons. I might not be willing to take your bending completely this early in the game, but that doesn't mean I will allow you to do what you wish."

She debated biting his hand, but the angle was too awkward. He kept his palm cupped tensely over her lips, as if expecting it from her.

"I don't suppose you will be able to calmly return to your balcony with your friends at this point." He hovered above her and toyed idly with Mako's crimson scarf around her neck. "I am disappointed. I wasn't only going to demonstrate how I plan to destroy you; I was also going to show my face to you."

Korra's eyes widened. She struggled beneath him, and she flexed her hands, which lay almost uselessly above her head. The feeling in her limbs was slow to return to her.

"Since you forced me to entertain you personally this evening, I might as well give you a private showing of that." He pushed the remainder of his hood to the back of his neck, and his hair hung around the mask freely. His free hand gripped the front of the mask and began to slide it up his face.

The Avatar stared, breathless, as his handsome, masculine chin and lips were revealed. She could see the beginnings of an angry crimson scar stretching from the left side of his jaw, across his lips, and disappearing up into the mask. She waited for more, but Amon left it there teasingly. She was ashamed at how disappointed she was. She watched as his lips tugged into a knowing smirk.

They parted to speak. His silky baritone drifted over her. "My, _my_, Avatar... Why are you trembling?"

She felt a traitorous blush creep over her cheeks.

He carefully replaced the mask, and his oceanic eyes regarded her silently for several moments. "You should take precaution in guarding your emotions. Your eyes speak clearer than any words that could come from your lips." He stroked a finger over her soft lips briefly before taking his hand away from them completely. He stood up, towering over her. His words were suddenly sarcastic. "If you can compose yourself, you may see all of my face along with the rest of my supporters. I don't think it will be quite as intimate as we have just experienced, but nonetheless, you may find it interesting. You may even join me on stage, if you desire. That disguise is quite good."

He turned and headed towards the left door that would take him back to the stage while readjusting his hood. The tails of his coat disappeared behind the doorway, and it shut with a quiet click.

Only once he was gone did Korra gasp out sharply, taking deep breaths and squeezing her eyes shut. She forced her unresponsive hands up and over her eyes, pressing the heels harshly into her eyelids. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she curled up into a ball. She couldn't believe what had happened. The man both terrified and excited her, and she was unable to accept it. She was expected to defeat him, but how could she when he could remove her bending almost without effort—and render her completely immobile with a twist of his lips?

Her eyes perked up when she heard Amon's voice accompanied by a roar of his followers.

"Now that everyone is sufficiently refreshed, let's continue. Release the next waterbender!"

Korra growled, rolling onto her front and willing herself to stand. Her voice was hushed but berating. "C'mon, c'mon, snap out of it. You can't lay here and do nothing while a fellow bender is 'equalized'!" Her muscles were lazy, as if coming out of a long inactivity period.

Suddenly, the door Amon had disappeared through opened, and she heard footsteps rush towards her. A hand fell upon her shoulders, and an arm slid around her waist to help her to her feet. Someone snatched up her hat.

"Korra!" Mako exclaimed quietly, his arm keeping her solidly on her feet. "We have bad news! I'll explain while we run away. Come on, we have to go!"

Bolin was at the right-hand door, wrenching it open. He waved her fallen hat at them frantically after peeking into the darkened hallway beyond it. "It's clear!"

"What... what _happened?!_" she murmured, her eyes wide. She stumbled along beside Mako awkwardly while they darted out from behind the stage and followed a dim passage in the opposite direction of the gathering.

"We weren't really supposed to be up in that balcony," Bolin explained with a touch of sheepishness. "It was for Equalist guards to watch over the recruits, and well... our balcony was assigned to some guards. They were late."

"We didn't have a story to back up why we were up there, and it wasn't like we were dressed appropriately, either," Mako continued under his breath.

They heard a few shouts a fair distance behind them and quickened their steps.

"We didn't know exactly where you went, so we ran. I figured you had found a maintenance entrance to get to the back workings of the stage where Amon is, so we followed that. We nearly ran into Amon himself, but he didn't seem to see us."

"Why did it look like he was coming from where you were hiding?" Bolin questioned in an increasing panic. "Why were you collapsed on the ground, and why does Mako have to carry you?!"

"He... he didn't take your bending, did he?" Mako appeared horrified at the thought.

"No... no, I'm okay. He used chi blocking on me." Korra swallowed thickly and glanced up at the brothers. Her voice wavered with uncertainty. "He teaches it to his soldiers. It takes away bending temporarily, and it can paralyze limbs."

The brothers were unable to create more horrified expressions than they were already wearing.

"Great! Mini-Amons everywhere! It... it can't be too hard to counter, right? There are chi blockers who can teach us to dodge it?"

"Maybe in the police force?" she suggested lightly.

"Let's worry about that stuff after we have gotten out of here," Mako commanded.

They stopped at the end of the passage, and they were dismayed to see their exit boarded up.

"I've got this!" In a quick decision, Bolin widened his stance and shifted his foot slightly. With a thrust of his hand, a piece of earth jutted out of the ground below them and rammed into the doorway, splintering it into pieces. He took Korra from Mako's arms, and together, they escaped into the frigid night air.

* * *

Korra had demanded that her friends take her back to their home in the Pro-Bending Arena attic for the rest of the night. She appeared haunted, and her breath still came out in frenzied pants.

"I don't want Tenzin... to see me like this," she stuttered, laying on the couch they stopped at. "I can't make an excuse for why I suddenly can't bend."

"It's okay," Bolin assured. He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You scared us when you ran away like that. Did you go backstage to try to sabotage?"

"I tried to make it look like he was waterbending. Did you see it?"

"Yes, we saw it. You had the entire building frozen in shock. I think Amon himself was shocked."

"Because the waterbender seemingly attacked early, or because he seemingly, accidentally revealed that he is a bender?"

Mako laughed humorlessly. "Amon, a _bender_. I don't think this world is ready for that degree of irony. Or hypocrisy, if he is aware of it."

"I'm devastated that my plan didn't work. I also didn't know how to save the bending of those gang members." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She locked eyes with Mako before looking to Bolin. "Four men's lives were destroyed in an instant and to the sound of a room of people cheering."

"It was a fantastic plan, Korra," Bolin hugged her tighter, "but luck wasn't on our side tonight. The waterbender reacted too quickly, or they cut him loose too soon, or the crowd is just too gullible to believe their leader is the enemy. There were a lot of elements working against us."

"I guess..." She was remorseful. "I managed to do absolutely nothing tonight. All I found out is that more people than just Amon can make bending useless."

"That is important, whether you think so or not," Mako spoke up firmly. He laid a hand on her shoulder, taking a seat on her other side. "We can arm ourselves effectively by focusing on learning chi blocking. If they can't take our bending, we will have the upper hand."

"Because we're benders," she responded sourly. Her shoulders hunched. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm really shaken from what I experienced. I... I think I just need some sleep."

"Yeah, it's late, and we should do some training in the morning. That should cheer you up, Korra."

"If my bending is back by then," she muttered self-deprecatingly.

The brothers exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

Korra abruptly burst out of her dream and into the world of the waking with a greedy gasp of air. She leaped from the couch she had been sleeping on, knocking a blanket and pillow to the ground. She realized where she was, and she quietly eased back down, peering blearily at her companions. To her shock, there was a fourth person in the room, one she had never seen before.

The fourth person was a woman with very long, very pretty black hair, and she was sitting closer to Mako than was deemed appropriate to Korra. The woman blinked at her, her mouth open as if she had been interrupted in the middle of speaking.

Bolin was immediately at Korra's side. "You're awake! Heh, sorry we didn't wake you up sooner. You looked exhausted. Was that a nightmare you were having?" His tone was concerned, soothing.

Korra shook her head and blinked rapidly. "Yeah... don't worry about it." She was nearly speechless at the sight of the woman clinging to Mako.

The firebender appeared uncomfortable at her scrutiny. "Korra, this is Asami Sato. You remember me mentioning her, right?"

"I remember," Korra forced out as pleasantly as possible. It occurred to her that she should smile at Asami, but it came off as more of a grimace. "Hello, Asami. I'm Korra. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Korra. I'm honored to finally meet the Avatar." Asami was nothing but polite, standing to bow respectfully. Once that was done, she reclaimed her spot next to her boyfriend.

"As I was saying... since yesterday didn't work out, would you be willing to visit my home today?" She glanced at Bolin and Korra through dark-rimmed eyes. "We have a swimming pool, and it's inside. We wouldn't have to swim in the cold."

"That sounds awesome!" Bolin interjected immediately. "Will there be food?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be a very nice gathering of friends without food."

Korra grit her teeth inaudibly. She didn't remember consenting to a friendship with this woman. She remained silent and crossed her arms.

"So how about it, guys?" Mako inquired. He wrapped an arm around Asami's shoulders. "She is a wonderful person to be around, and she really wants us to meet her father. I think it will be fun."

"I'm in!"

"...Sure."

"Great. I'm happy that you agree to come. I have a Satomobile parked just outside, so whenever you're ready to go, we can—"

"—Wait!" Korra cried. "What time is it?"

"It's just about noon. Why?" Mako furrowed his brow at her for interrupting Asami for the second time.

"I need to speak to the council, and the meeting is very, very soon! I'm sorry, I have to go. You guys have fun without me, okay?" She grinned almost maniacally, relieved to be able to avoid Asami's presence. She swiveled on her feet and began hurrying to the door.

"We can reschedule..." Asami spoke up tentatively. She was careful to keep any reluctance from her voice.

The Avatar groaned inwardly, huffing and glaring at the doorway. When she turned back around, her face was alight in false enthusiasm. "That's okay, really. I wouldn't want to ruin a _great_ party."

"I insist." Asami's smile was a touch brighter than Korra's.

"You're _too_ kind. All right, I'll come back here after the meeting, and we can go to your house." Without waiting for a response, Korra was gone.

Asami's pleasant expression dropped like a rock in the ocean. She glanced at Mako, suspicious. "Wasn't that your scarf around her neck?"

"Of course not. Why... why would my scarf be on Korra?"

"Hopefully for the same reason she was sleeping here with you and your brother. She's just a _friend?_"

"O-of course, Asami..."

Bolin sighed heavily and immersed himself in a newspaper.

* * *

It didn't occur to Korra until she had reached the city hall that she should have stopped to change her clothing that she had slept in last night, but the only thing running through her mind is that she only had one chance to present this issue to the council. Being much later to the meeting would not bode well in the end for her, she was sure of it.

She raced through the courtyard of the city hall, nearly knocking into a dozen people along the way. She pumped her legs, and she barely managed to keep her hat atop her head. Her untied hair flew behind her. Taking three steps at a time once she had reached the staircase that would lead her to the front doors, she burst through the tall, wide entryway and into the nearly silent, spacious room that served as the council's headquarters.

Her noise echoed sharply, and several council members winced.

Tarrlok was on his feet in front of the desk the council shared, and he spun at her entry, sighing heavily in relief. He appeared fairly agitated. "Ah, there she is. Perhaps now we can get this meeting underway. Ah..."

Korra skidded to a halt in front of Tarrlok and blinked up at him sheepishly. "Hello, Councilman. Thank you for having me today." She formed a fist, folded her other hand over it, and bowed lowly and respectfully.

He returned her bow uneasily, his eyes flicking over her garments. His voice was hushed. "This is... unexpected. May I ask why you are dressed... like an Equalist? The council might draw the wrong conclusions from your attire..."

Korra opened her mouth, but no words formed from it. She dropped her eyes to her clothing, gripping a fistful of her knee-length olive green coat. It also struck her that she was still wearing Mako's scarf, and she really, _really_ needed to give it back before his girlfriend realized it was around her neck. Her eyes locked with Tarrlok's questioning ones. "I didn't realize I looked like an Equalist. This was the popular selection from the clothing store I entered..." she trailed off, appearing distraught. "I didn't mean to give off the wrong impression. I will return the clothing as soon as the meeting is adjourned."

"No, no, I'm not saying you must return your clothing. I apologize. I was too hasty with my accusation." He held up his hands in surrender. A woman in tears did not mix well with him. "Would you like to begin now?"

"Yes, please." As if the conversation had never awkwardly turned to her clothing, Korra strutted forward with a wide smile.

Tarrlok gestured to Korra. "The Avatar is here to discuss the non-bender... er, poor problems... What was it?"

"I would like to talk to the council about maybe making some changes to benefit the homeless and poor, and yes, unfortunately, most of them tend to be non-benders. I spent a fair amount of time speaking to a group I met in the park a few days ago. I promised to address to you about some of their specific problems and come to a sort of compromise."

Tenzin stroked at his beard in thought. "There are, of course, no promises to an easy solution, but we will do the best we can. Our homeless citizens are still important to the future of Republic City. What are the major concerns?"

"The most important concern, I'd say, would be the fact that most of them have been cast out of their homes. Since I am fairly new here still, I am not entirely familiar with the degree of this problem, but I've heard that the residential sectors of the city are controlled, for the most part, by the bending gangs. I assume that families that refuse to pay a special fee to them will be run from their homes and cast out on the streets."

"That, of course, is the goal of the task force I have assembled, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok interjected. "We will put a stop to those gangs and restore order to this city."

"Absolutely, Councilman, but I don't think that alone will restore order. I have come to realize that families are required to pay a certain amount of money every month to remain living in their current houses, and that will be impossible for them if they can't find steady jobs. If they don't pay this fee, they will be forced from their homes so that a family that _can_ pay will be able to move in."

"You're correct. There aren't enough jobs in the city to accommodate these people?"

"Well..." she hesitated, "...this could be mere slander, but I was told that some companies, namely Cabbage Corp, do not hire the non-benders. Likewise with benders for Future Industries."

"As unfortunate as that may be, that is the decision of the company." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"There are unused ports that could receive a number of imports or send our exports, or am I misinformed?"

"I would say that our ports are being used as fully as they possibly—"

"—I will have to disagree with you, Tarrlok." Tenzin steepled his fingers together and peered over them at his fellow councilman. "We have cut back on the number of open ports, and we could stand to open them back up if we had the workers needed. Also, if we are to increase our exports, we will need even more workers to produce our goods."

The other three council members nodded in agreement.

The Fire Nation woman spoke, "We don't have enough workers in our fields. We lost a fair few crops this season because our current number was too low to harvest before the birds, pests, and cold weather destroyed them."

"I concede." Tarrlok bowed his head. "Avatar Korra, please continue."

"Oh, well, that answers my next concern about a shortage of food. Do we have too many fishers? I noticed that fishing was heavily discouraged."

"In the park? Absolutely discouraged, since those fish are not able to populate fast enough to feed every homeless person. Perhaps you could encourage your friends to try the ocean or bay," the Southern Water Tribe man responded, not unkindly. He was somewhat amused.

"That makes sense..." She grimaced. Her final topic would be a very sensitive one. "Have any of you considered the idea that... the council could be a tad too unbalanced for a city that bred so many Equalists?"

The council stared at her uncomprehendingly. Tenzin frowned at her, but he gestured for her to explain.

"You are all benders... right?"

Every one of them nodded.

"Perhaps this is a sign that we need... non-benders on the council?" Her hands wrung together nervously. "I am open to suggestions, but I do have an idea I would like to share."

Tarrlok was nearing horror with his expression.

"Er, I think having a representative of every nation is appropriate in a city populated by all nations, but don't you think a representative of both benders and non-benders could be viewed more favorably? We have _a lot_ of Equalists in this city." Last night's assembly showed her as much.

"A-Avatar Korra, are you suggesting that we ask Amon to send a group of Equalists to be council members?" Tarrlok exclaimed. He leaned against the desk and frowned in deep disapproval at her.

"I didn't say the council members had to be Equalists! I just said they had to be non-benders, one from every nation."

"How would we begin to find trustworthy and appropriate non-benders for this responsibility? Any one of them could be a direct spy for Amon."

"We shouldn't focus on the fact that one could be a spy for Amon, but I admit that Korra has brought up a good point. When the council was created, two of our members were non-benders, including our first chairman. While the city wasn't completely shrouded in an era of peace, we did not have a war brewing outside our very doors."

"_War?_ Tenzin, I do not agree with your wording there. We do not have a war on our hands, and I have everything under control, I assure you. Once I get this task force up and running, we will not have problems for much longer."

"I do not doubt you, Tarrlok. I do think that coupled with Korra's efforts to assist our homeless, we could bring about a lasting change in Republic City. Let us not dismiss her ideas so quickly."

"Very well," he agreed grudgingly. He crossed his arms and returned his attention to the Avatar, who was rubbing at the back of her neck awkwardly. "Avatar Korra, I propose to you that we create a team, handpicked by you, to address the non-benders. Of course, you will still be assisting my task force, and we will take care of the gang problem. Once we have driven the gangs from the residential sector, you may move your non-benders back into their homes and find them suitable jobs so they can afford their houses and necessities."

The council voiced their agreements to the reasonable plan in unison.

"That sounds fine to me," she responded. "And the non-bending council members...?"

"We will speak about this at a later date. I have to be somewhere else soon," he dismissed stubbornly. "One compromise at a time."

"All right. I suppose I'll call it the 'Underprivileged Relief Team' for now. I will start gathering members."

"Excellent. So it's decided." Tarrlok picked up his gavel and banged it once on the desk. "The Avatar is head of the Underprivileged Relief Team, and she and her team will find jobs for the homeless. Now, I'm sure the press is gathering outside to take a statement from today's meeting." He left the gavel on the desk and walked towards Korra.

"You seemed concerned about my state of dress, Councilman," she murmured to him. "Speaking to the press is appropriate while I'm dressed like this?"

"Oh, why not. You are actively fighting for peace on both sides. What are a few articles of clothing against your word that you are part of my task force?" He appeared annoyed, but he passed her and spoke over his shoulder, "I will start the press conference, and when I give you the signal, you will join me."

"Okay," she answered. For now, she turned on her heel to find Tenzin already headed towards her. She smiled at him. "Hey, Tenzin. Thanks for having my back during the meeting. I didn't realize how nervous I would feel speaking in front of group."

"That's just because you weren't sure that you would leave the city hall having accomplished anything." He stopped next to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I feel like I haven't seen you for an entire day."

"You're almost accurate. I have been gone since yesterday evening."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Erm, no, I suppose I haven't. I'll grab something as soon as I'm done with Tarrlok out there." She grinned at him. "You're so concerned about me missing a few meals? You're so sweet."

He waved her off, flustered. "Yes, yes. I—oh, why are you dressed like an Equalist?"

"Tarrlok asked the same thing. I'm not dressed as an Equalist. I'm dressed like a normal, boring citizen of Republic City. Apparently I'm not allowed to wear something other than my Water Tribe outfits."

"I am not surprised he would notice right away. However, these other council members," he broke off and glanced back at them, "they are somewhat old. They have to squint to see you. They wouldn't notice that you are dressed differently."

Korra giggled. "You speak as if you're _not_ old."

He gave her a warning look. "All right, that's enough out of you." His stance changed, and he embraced her. "I'm so proud of you making efforts to solve this nasty conflict. I am just a little concerned about your lack of allotted budget."

She blinked at him. "Oh, right. I don't exactly have any money. Do... do I need money for this?"

"Probably." He sighed. "You need money for everything these days."

"I'll figure it out. I've only just started this team, and I'm the only one in it. I'll go back to Mako and Bolin and recruit them."

"One step at a time." He smiled wearily at her. "Tarrlok is going to call you out any moment now. You'd better head that way."

"Yes, I will. Thank you again for your support, Tenzin." She embraced him back tightly, burying her face in his Air Nomad tunic. "We'll solve this."

"Indeed we will."

They separated, and with a final farewell, Tenzin returned to his desk to chat quietly with the other council members, and Korra walked towards the entrance. The instant she reached it, Tarrlok stuck his head in and motioned for her to join him outside.

She took a deep breath and stepped outside into the glaring sunlight, the door closing behind her.

* * *

_"We've been speaking with the chairman of the city council, and his new task force is to begin work within the next few days. We're all very excited about it. Councilman Tarrlok, did you say you have a special guest for this press conference?"_

_"That is correct. The Avatar herself is here with me. Korra, please come out here."_

Amon crossed one ankle over another atop his desk and peered darkly over his boots at the radio he was listening to. His mask lay within reach next to his feet.

_"The Avatar! How excellent. Oh, dear, she seems a little dazed. Is it because of the flashes from the camera?"_

_"She is fine. Here, Korra, let me assist you."_

_"T-thank you, Councilman. Hello, everyone. I am the Avatar, as you know, and while this isn't the first time I've made an announcement over the radio, I am somewhat overwhelmed."_ An uncomfortable chuckle came from her, most likely from the way Tarrlok pulled her close so they could share the same podium. _"I am here today to announce the compromise I have made with the council regarding our less fortunate citizens in Republic City."_

_"That's exciting. Can you tell us more about this compromise?"_

_"Of course she can. But first, Korra, you will be working closely with me within my task force. Is this correct?"_

Amon grimaced. To nobody, he spoke idly, "Tarrlok, you lay it on too thickly. Are you working with her or courting her?"

_"I am formally giving my answer: I have agreed to back Councilman Tarrlok and his task force completely. The time for peace is upon us. We will prevail! We—"_

_"—are in control of the unpleasant situations we have found ourselves in. There is nothing to worry about, I assure you."_

_"Avatar Korra, what of this compromise? Who are the less fortunate citizens you spoke of?"_

_"With the help of the council today, I have formed my own team, the Underprivileged Relief Team. We will be working closely with those who have lost their homes and jobs, and we will be providing them with a way to get back to their old lives. I am recruiting!"_ She chuckled dryly._ "Once the gang issue is resolved, I will personally move all homeless families back into their residential sectors. This is my promise."_

_"Avatar Korra! What about the Equalists? What do they think of your plans?"_

_"Do the gangs really pose no threat to you?"_

_"Avatar, Avatar! Is it true you have not been able to airbend yet?"_

_"One question at a time, please, gentlemen. She doesn't have enough time to answer."_

_"I... I, uhm... What do the Equalists think?"_ She laughed a little too loudly. _"Is it the clothing? I have no idea!"_

_"Why_ are _you dressed like that?"_

_"We are not here to discuss what the Avatar is wearing..."_ Tarrlok dismissed and sighed._ "Please continue, Korra."_

_"If A-Amon and his Equalists have something to say about my plan, he... they, I mean, are free to speak. I am still working the details out, and it may not be perfect, but things will change for the better. I'm certainly open for reasonable suggestions."_

A smirk curled his lips.

_"As for the gangs, no, I am not intimidated by bullies. I never have, and I never will be, intimidated by those who take advantage of people who can't fight back—"_

_"—You speak as if non-benders are unable to defend themselves."_

_"No, no, they are fully capable of defending themselves. They just..."  
_

_"...Korra, stick to the topic, please. Allow her to finish speaking before asking another question."_

_"Right, right. I'm sorry. We will take care of the gang problem. And airbend...? I'm not sure what that really has to do with all of this, but I wouldn't say I haven't been _able_ to yet. I-I still have much to learn."_

_"Well, does that answer most of your questions? Great, just one last thing to mention before we conclude this conference. I have personally invited Korra to a gala tomorrow evening to celebrate her decisions."_

Quietly, and Amon had to strain to hear it, Korra muttered to him,_ "You did? I must have missed it."_

Tarrlok spoke louder,_ "Dress is to be formal! I warmly welcome all of you to attend in order to take pictures and enjoy this momentous occasion with us. It will be—"_

Amon flicked the dial of his radio to a popular jazz channel, disinterested in the self-serving ramblings of the chairman. He replaced his mask and hood and sat back, thoughtful.

* * *

Korra was still in a daze by the time she reached Air Temple Island. Her head spun with the number of questions that had been shot at her in rapid succession. She had barely finished answering one by the time another had been asked. If Tarrlok hadn't been standing next to her, steadying her with a hand on her back, she was sure she would have collapsed. Her sleep last night had been restless and plagued with an alarming amount of nightmares, and with Amon having terrified her so thoroughly, she was on the verge of breaking down.

The content of the nightmares brought an unpleasant, grotesque swirl of both dread and anxiousness within her. She was unable to shake them from her mind. She was amazed that she didn't appear more haunted than she was. In each one, she was chased by a variety of shapes that resembled Amon's mask. She would try her best to avoid them, but in each one, she was overtaken and swallowed whole. In her dreams, she didn't have bending to protect her.

She had bathed herself, quickening the drying process with her firebending. She redressed herself mechanically in her room while Naga panted softly from her place next to Korra's bed. The polar bear-dog blinked her large, soulful eyes at her lifelong companion in concern.

She pulled on her parka and sighed. She laid a hand on her familiar's head and scratched behind her ears. "I'm hungry, but Mako's new girlfriend said there would be food at her gathering. I suppose I will eat there."

Naga climbed to her feet and left the room. Only moments later did she return with an apple balanced perfectly atop her nose. She presented it to her with an enthusiastic wag of her tail.

A smile tugged at Korra's lips. "You're awesome, Naga." She accepted the apple and kissed the polar bear-dog's nose. Taking a bite into the savory fruit, she closed her eyes. The juice dripped from the corner of her lips, and she licked it away. Her mind wandered and conjured up her memory of Amon's face, partially covered with the mask. She opened her eyes immediately and glared at the wall. "What, brain? _What?_ Are you so deprived that you want me to think of Amon's lips as a juicy apple?"

Her voice was louder than she anticipated, and Ikki poked her head in, blushing furiously.

"What was that, Korra? Someone's lips are like a juicy apple?"

Korra pursed her lips. "He wishes."

"I'm going to assume you're talking about Mako. Go get him!" With a wink, Ikki left her to her own tormented thoughts.

Shaking her head in disgust, Korra finished her apple before another thought could occur. Once the core had been disposed of, she and Naga departed from the Air Temple Island and headed for the Pro-Bending Arena. Mako's scarf was tucked away in her pocket.

* * *

The group gathered in Asami's Satomobile once Korra had returned. The sunlight peeked through the clouds and beamed down upon the golden arena, lighting it up like a beacon. Despite the sunlight, there was a sharp chill in the air that nipped at any exposed skin.

Korra gazed at the arena in mourning, wishing she could be somewhere other than in Asami's presence. It was depressing watching her and Mako in the front, cuddled up against the cold weather. She ignored Bolin's subtle hints that they should, too, cuddle and stared out her window at the rapidly passing scenery. It was somewhat exciting to be in a Satomobile, she grudgingly admitted to herself. The speed was exciting.

Naga enjoyed chasing them, following closely behind in a contented run. It has been some time since the polar bear-dog had been in the city, free to mingle with the people and automobiles.

Their noses and cheeks were a bright red by the time they had arrived at the Sato mansion. The grand estate stretched to the sky and glinted proudly in the afternoon light. The series of Oriental buildings were glossed with chrome. It was a beautiful house, and Bolin told her so.

She smiled sweetly at him and gestured for them to follow her up one of the two sets of staircases that wound around the first level and led to a higher elevation, where the main floor was located. "I have everything set up in the pool room. Please follow me there."

When they entered the mansion, Bolin ooh'd and aah'd over everything he saw, his hands twitching with the urge to touch. His compliments were never-ending and gracious. He had never seen a more beautiful home.

"You certainly live comfortably," Korra forced out. They had entered the pool room, and she watched as her companions shed clothing so they could swim. She remained awkwardly at the doorway. Naga curled up in a patch of sunlight and drifted to sleep after an impressive yawn.

"Yes, my father enjoys beautiful things," Asami explained casually while pulling various articles of clothing off. Her body was curvy; Korra brooded.

Mako rolled his eyes at the way his brother's eyes bugged out. He smacked his arm, growling, "Stop ogling my girlfriend, Bolin. Let's swim."

The Avatar settled herself down upon a chair a safe distance from the pool. She was grumpy, and she didn't want her clothes splashed. It was rather warm in here, though, she admitted, and she removed her parka and hung it on the back of her chair. Mako's scarf tumbled out and onto her lap. She wrapped it gently around one hand and regarded the three people in the pool coolly.

"Hey, Korra, why don't you swim with us?" Bolin darted to the edge of the pool. He folded his arms under his chin and peered up at her with a grin. His hair was plastered to his forehead. "It's warm, and though that sounds like it could imply something _accidental_ had occurred, it feels great."

"I don't have clothing suitable to swim in," she responded with a shrug. His crudity brought a wry smile to her lips.

"You can borrow some from me," Asami told her, taking a spot next to Bolin. Her eyes narrowed at the scarf in Korra's hand, but she averted her eyes to meet the other woman's.

"No, that's okay. How about I make waves for you to swim in?" she suggested lightly, twirling a finger in the air.

"Your waves would destroy the pool." Mako took a spot next to Asami. He, too, eyed the scarf. His cheeks pinked. "Korra doesn't know how to be gentle."

The Avatar's cheeks puffed out in irritation. She crossed her arms over her chest, but she didn't defend herself. She couldn't deny that she would like to thoroughly mix Asami with her warm pool water.

Asami shrugged and laid on her back, floating. There was a glass ceiling above them, and she watched the clouds drift by lazily.

Mako heaved himself out of the pool and with a burst of steam, he dried the water droplets from his body. He took the seat next to Korra and watched her curiously. "Are you okay? You seem annoyed."

"I've just been through a lot lately. I'm tired, and I have some huge obligations to fulfill."

He frowned in sympathy. "How did the council meeting go?"

"Well, I—" She broke off when someone walked through the door with a tray overflowing with food. Various meats, cheeses, and fruits adorned the platter. Another person followed with cups and beverages in pitchers. While they were setting up the food on a nearby table, Bolin and Asami also climbed out of the pool. They did not have fire or waterbending to dry themselves.

"Hm?"

"I'm the head of a new team of my choosing, the Underprivileged Relief Team. I'm assigned to help the homeless and poor find jobs. Then, once Tarrlok's task force... which I'm also on... gains control over the bending gangs, I will be moving them back into their homes."

"That's great, Korra. Tarrlok actually listened to you?"

"Yes, but he was very dismissive. I don't think he approved much, but he came to a compromise with me after Tenzin and a few other council members thought it was a good idea."

"Sorry for eavesdropping," Asami spoke. She chewed on a grape thoughtfully. "Did you say you're going to help non-benders?"

"Not all homeless citizens are non-benders, but yes, I care about both sides. You are welcome to join my team." Bolin handed her a plate of fruits, and she nodded at him gratefully. She began to eat.

The dark-haired woman nodded in approval. "I would love to. My father and I are rather adamant about non-bender rights."

"So adamant that you only hire non-benders for Future Industries?" Korra didn't mean to sound accusative, but it was clear by Asami's shocked expression that she did.

"I'm not completely aware of how my father runs his company. Do you think it's a problem if he did?"

"I won't pretend to know how successful his business strategy is. From what I've seen, it appears that he is having no issues, but segregation is something we're trying to avoid. Nobody should be denied a job just because they can or cannot bend."

"I agree." Asami nodded. "It's just a delicate subject with him—benders. My mother was killed by the Agni Kai Triad a few years ago."

"I'm sorry..." Korra's expression fell. She gazed at Asami with sympathy. "I didn't know, and I'm sorry for coming off so rude."

"It's okay, Korra. I can't understand the amount of stress you have to deal with on a daily basis. If you'd like, I could speak to my father about... Oh! That reminds me." She glanced at Mako. "I talked to my father about paying the ante for the pro-bending championship pot. He agreed to pay it for you, under the condition that you wear the logo of his company on your uniforms."

Bolin stared in shock. "Really? That's incredible! I need to thank him!"

She smiled warmly. "My father is a little busy right now, but I'm sure you will have the chance." Returning to Korra, she continued, "Do you want me to speak to him about hiring benders in his factories?"

"N-no, that's okay. That's an issue for another time. I would rather just thank him for his generosity. We were just going to drop out of the championship because we had no way to pay it."

"Well, now you don't have to. The tournament is in a few weeks, right? That's plenty of time to train."

"Yeah." Korra smiled nervously. She placed Mako's scarf discreetly on the back of his chair and gave him a pointed look. Casually, she began easing out of the room after leaving her empty plate with the rest of the food. "Can I use your restroom?"

"...Yes, the powder room is downstairs and adjacent to the dining room. It's marked, so you won't have trouble finding it."

"Powder room. ...Right. Thanks. I'll be back." She stepped out of the room and let out a heavy sigh once the doors shut behind her.


	6. Leery Smiles and Silk Bravados

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Leery Smiles and Silk Bravados**

_Korra receives an anonymous gift and attends a gala thrown in her honor._

* * *

Her feet carried her down the hallway and the staircase that would take her to the first floor, as Asami had directed. She thought back to the way the woman's eyes had widened when she had given Mako his scarf back. She cringed and leaned against a wall adorned with various paintings of the Sato family. She hadn't meant to be so obvious about giving him his scarf, but she didn't want to take it to the restroom with her.

Mako was going to be furious with her if they separated because of what she did, but he would forgive her, right? Especially once he learned about her tentative feelings for him. But were they strong enough that she wanted him to know? From the instant she met Mako, she had been attracted to him. He was a serious person, but he still had his fair share of humorous moments. He was handsome, strong, and a fantastic bender. Thus far, the more she learned about him, the more she liked. She could respect and admire anyone who risked his life to protect his brother's.

He was a safe choice. He would be a gentle, loving boyfriend.

He doesn't pin her beneath him and say dark, terrible things to frighten her into submission. He doesn't boost about putting her on display in front of Republic City and destroying her life with the brush of a thumb. He doesn't make her feel as conflicted and in complete denial about possible hidden meanings in their confrontations.

But... Mako was taken. As his friend, she needed to respect that because the simple fact is that if he wanted to be with her, he would have asked her. Asami wouldn't be in the picture as more than a friend. There is nothing more to it.

With a heavy heart, Korra pushed away from the wall and trudged towards the restroom. Normally she avoided eavesdropping on potentially private conversations, but it didn't cross her mind when she suddenly heard a man's voice drifting from the cracked doors she was currently passing. It especially didn't cross her mind when her ears picked up on rather questionable statements.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure he's letting them do it. They break in and steal, and he gets a hefty cut. It's all part of their deal."

She leaned closer and stilled her breath.

"What... oh, he already knew that? Well, then you probably know their next target, right?" He paused. "..._Interesting_. That is very interesting. I must admit this pleases me, but in no way do I condone—How do I know about this? Well, I hired someone to follow him. You asked me to pledge loyalty, and I still had my doubts."

Korra's eyes narrowed.

"This whole thing is... _More? Faster?_ You need faster production? You don't mean to tell me that we've grown _that_ much since the last time you asked me to... He wants them for _what?_ ...Right, fine. I'll see what I can do. No, it's not a problem. Now, I should probably go. I heard my daughter and her friends arrive a while ago." A pause. "Yes, she's with them. Don't worry, she won't."

The Avatar backed away from the door, mind buzzing with speculation. She turned and hurried away to the powder room just as she heard the telephone connect with its receiver. The door swung closed behind her, and she leaned against it, biting her lip. The entire one-sided conversation she had just heard sounded threatening and suspicious.

Asami had told her that she and her father were adamant about non-bender rights. Her mother had been killed by a bender, and it was a sensitive subject for him. Korra had heard that he only hires non-benders in his factories. Was it loathing for benders, or was it something else? Something he didn't want being dug up?

As far as she knew, Hiroshi Sato manufactured Satomobiles, and that was it. Whoever he had been speaking to demanded faster production, but was it vehicles that were needed? What stopped him from producing something _more_ when there was no one who feared or resented Equalists snooping around? The Equalists—an organization that has certainly seen an alarming growth of members over the past few days.

She had nothing but her assumptions, but she fully intended to look into it more. She tucked the conversation into the back of her mind and attended to her business. Once finished, she wiped the tension from her features and passed by Hiroshi's office on her way back to the pool. She didn't bother to mask her steps.

"Asami, dear, is that you?" Hiroshi called, poking his head out of his office. He saw her and chuckled. "No, I suppose not. Hello, I'm assuming you're the Avatar?"

She accepted his outstretched hand when he stepped out to greet her. She was pleasant, though her mind shouted at her that this man had something to hide behind a false smile. "Yes, sir. I'm Korra."

"I'm Hiroshi Sato. It's very nice to meet you. My little Asami has told me much about you and your earthbending teammate. Of course, I have already met Mako, since my daughter is currently involved with him." A strange expression overcame him, but he shook it away as quickly as it came. He smiled disarmingly bright at her. "I'm sorry I haven't been hospitable while you have been my guests. I've been cooped up in my office dealing with business matters, you understand. Always so busy!"

"It's not a problem, Mr. Sato." She gestured at the staircase. "I was just returning to the pool. Asami told me to come here for the powder room."

"Ah, wonderful. I'll accompany you so I can meet the last of my daughter's dear friends." They walked back together.

"I've returned," Korra announced when she re-entered to the sounds of Bolin's laughter and an obnoxiously loud splash. "I found someone on the way back."

"Father," Asami greeted warmly, waving to him from her place in the pool. She bobbed up and down with the waves Bolin had just made from his jump into the pool. Water splashed over the sides and narrowly missed Naga's slumbering form.

"Sir, you have an awesome house!" Bolin was suddenly standing next to Hiroshi, showering pool water with every move. He reached out a hand and enthusiastically shook Hiroshi's. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Bolin, Mako's brother. Earthbender of the legendary Fire Ferrets."

"A pleasure, and thank you." He chuckled uncomfortably and backed away from the soaking earthbender. He nodded to the moody firebender, who returned the greeting just as silently. He glanced at Naga, who had perked up at his entry but didn't move from her spot in the sun.

"Father, I want to show them the racetrack after we're done here. May I?"

"That's fine, Asami. Just be careful. You know I don't approve of your reckless driving."

She sighed. "I'm not reckless; I drive well. They're meant to be driven like that."

"Well, either way... do be careful, and have fun. I apologize for having to run, but I have a few more calls to make. As my daughter's friends—and of course, _the Avatar_—you're welcome back to the Sato home any time."

Before he could leave, Korra stopped him with, "Mr. Sato, I would love to see Future Industries some time and learn about its history. I'm interested in this _revolutionary_ technique you developed, the production line. Do you think I would be able to?"

His back was to her, and he narrowed his eyes at the doorknob he was grabbing for. Without looking back at her, he responded, "Of course you can see my factories. I will have Asami pick you up the next time I'm available for a tour. Now, I apologize again for my rudeness, but I really do need to go. Good bye!"

With that, Korra was left staring after him until the door closed.

"Racetrack?" Asami suggested through the silence.

* * *

In the expansive grounds sprawling in a rich, lush green behind the Sato mansion, the Future Industries testing course was tucked away. It was an asphalt path marked with paint and burning from the heat of the sun, and it stretched outwards for miles. The track featured a complex series of shapes and abrupt turns. At the moment, it was still and silent, but Asami fully intended to change that.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air and threw her hands out once they reached the course. Her grin was infectious. "What do you think? Impressive?"

"I'll say!" Bolin enthused. He and the others entered the fenced-in track and waited for Asami to instruct them.

"My father uses this track to test his prototypes or current Satomobiles for ways to improve them. He developed a model that surpasses the maximum speed of a regular, every-day Satomobile five-fold, and that is what I intend to show you today." She smirked at their awed expressions. "Korra, I can tell you have a love for speed that can rival my own. Let me give you a personal test run."

She nodded eagerly and followed closely behind Asami. The two women headed towards the garages while Mako, Bolin, and Naga found a warm spot in the spectator stands. They lounged and waited anxiously to witness the impressive speed she had described to them.

They only had to wait a moment longer before the roar of a high-caliber engine thundered in the distance. A sleek racing model darted out of the garage and swerved onto the track, and they had to turn their heads to follow its rapid movement. It tore across the asphalt and cleared half the track in less than fifteen seconds.

The Satomobile flew past the spectator stands, and Korra screamed in delight at her friends, "_This is awesome!_" Her voice was faint in the rush of the wind that accompanied them.

Bolin fell over in a fit of boisterous laughter. Mako smirked in amusement. Naga barked and got to her feet as if to try to follow the vehicle.

"I think she's enjoying herself. Naga, you'd better hope Asami doesn't loan that Satomobile to her." He patted the polar bear-dog's head while she whined in apparent disapproval of the suggestion.

The women circled the track nearly ten times before they slowed to a halt in front of their friends. Korra was wide-eyed, and her arms were in the air. She shakily exited the vehicle and had to grab at the door so she didn't collapse. Asami followed.

Asami pulled off her helmet and smoothed her disheveled hair with her fingers. "Well? Unbelievable, right?"

"I-I'm in love," the Avatar responded with a dramatic flutter of her eyelashes. She stroked the door. "I will start saving money to purchase this model when it becomes available."

The dark-haired woman laughed, but her laughter was cut short when Korra pulled her into a sudden, tight hug. The brothers arched their eyebrows at the display.

"Thank you for the demonstration. If you're willing, I would love to come back and try it again sometime," Korra spoke gratefully over her shoulder.

"It would be my pleasure."

They parted and grinned widely at each other. The tension between them dissipated in their new found shared love of fast cars.

Despite her reluctance, Korra soon expressed her need to return to Air Temple Island for the evening and accepted a ride back courtesy of Asami. She waved at her friends happily as they drove away from the dock.

* * *

"Korra, wake up! You have a gift!"

Her eyes cracked open, and she groaned. Her mind swam with the last moments of her dream, and she forced herself to focus on the airbender girls that burst into her room. "Huh?"

Jinora plopped a massive white box down at the foot of her bed and gestured to it. "This just arrived for you. It looks fancy. Why don't you open it?"

"You woke me up this early to open a box?"

"It's well past midday, Korra." Jinora crossed her arms and gestured more urgently at the white box. "Please open it? If you don't, Ikki probably will."

Ikki nodded vigorously. "You don't understand how much I want to know what's in it. You _never_ get mail."

"Okay, okay, give me a moment to wake up." She pushed her blankets aside and groaned again. With a long, suffering sigh, she picked up the box and undid the deep blue ribbon that held it closed. The box was completely unmarked. She lifted the lid and pushed decorative tissue paper, and what appeared to be useless cloth, out of the way. Her eyes widened, and Jinora and Ikki gasped in delight.

Folded carefully within the box was quite possibly the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. She had not seen many, but she couldn't imagine something more perfectly or carefully crafted. The color of the dress matched the ribbon that had tied the box together, and it was made of a very soft and fine silk. Oceanic jewels adorned the bodice, and it dipped somewhat low from what she could see. There were accompanying gloves on top.

She removed it from the box and pressed it against her body in wonder.

"That... is _such_ a pretty dress!" Jinora exclaimed, breathless. "Put it on, Korra! Let's see it!"

"There is no way it will actually fit me, though. I wasn't fitted for it," she dismissed dryly and stripped to her underclothing so she could begin slowly pulling on the dress. Inwardly, she was as in awe as the girls, but she didn't want to show it. It slid over her head and down her body in a pleasurable caress. It had two layers, one of silk and one of a shimmery charcoal chiffon. The chiffon was gathered at one point below her bodice and fell to her feet. The dress had a tasteful train dragging behind her. And... it fit. Not perfectly, of course, but it was still a very close and comfortable guess.

Ikki mentioned as much. "That dress was made for you! Ooh, Korra, _someone_ must have been close enough to gather details to have this made!" She giggled, her cheeks heating up.

The Avatar adjusted the thin straps over her shoulders and stared down at her bodice. She wasn't listening too closely, for she was too preoccupied with the fact that her bound cleavage was... there. Revealed. "Is... is this dress acceptable to wear in public?!" She was scandalized and tugged it up as much as she could.

Jinora slapped her hands away from it. "Don't be ridiculous. It's fine." She tugged it back down to where it was supposed to be and stood back to admire. "Oh! Put these gloves on."

Korra accepted the charcoal gray gloves that Jinora gave to her, and she slid them up both her arms until they stopped above her elbows. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the bow that was tied at the back of her waist. "This... this..."

"Yes, Korra?"

"This... must have been so _expensive!_ How am I supposed to pay for this? Did you order it for me?!" She glared at them. She gathered fistfuls of the dress and held them up. "I can't believe this..."

"No, we didn't order it! It was a gift." Jinora pushed more tissue paper away and found a small note at the bottom of the box. "Here! There's something written in here." She held up the note for Korra to read aloud.

"'_Avatar, I look forward to seeing you wear this dress tonight. Consider it a gift for all you will assist me with in the future. Yours, An Admirer._'" Korra finished reading the note and turned it over to the back, perplexed. "Really, that's it? How cryptic."

Jinora smirked. "What exactly did you and the councilman talk about yesterday in the gardens?_ Measurements?_"

Ikki giggled and hid her face behind her hands.

"Wait, you think Councilman Tarrlok sent this?"

"Of course he did. It's all in the note and how he's been acting towards you."

"How he's... how he's been acting towards me? What are you even talking about?!"

"Look. 'Consider it a gift for all you will assist me with in the future.' That's the councilman. He is thanking you for joining his task force and for what you will help him accomplish with it. How do you explain this gala thrown in your honor? He came to the island simply to call on you!" She sighed, clasping her hands together. "Not to mention his arm around you during yesterday's press conference, as revealed by the newspapers. It's so romantic."

"He did _not_ come to _call on me_. He came to tell me that he's sick of waiting for me to make up my mind about joining his task force." She chortled. "Hopeless romantics... The gala? Simply to butter me up and gain my trust. As for his arm around me... ugh, they took photographs of that, did they? Well, it's completely out of context. I was a little dizzy from the number of camera flashes."

"Who else would have sent you such an expensive gift? And either you gave your measurements to Councilman Tarrlok, or he got them himself." Jinora deadpanned at her.

Ikki gasped. "Jinora, don't let Mom hear you speaking like that!"

Korra shook her head. "I don't think so... I haven't been that close to a man since..." Her eyes went wide, and she clamped her traitorous lips together. Her ever-helpful mind supplied images of Amon straddling her body and examining it carefully for her sensitive chi points. _There's no way!_ she thought incredulously. Her heart beat faster at the memory of that night.

The airbender girls stared at her, jaws dropped and thunderstruck. They darted to their feet and rushed out of the room in a fit of giggles. Jinora paused at the doorway and regarded her seriously. "If you need some help with your hair or face, just ask. We must have you look your best for this mystery man." With that, she disappeared in a gust of wind.

* * *

Korra, in the end, did accept assistance from the women on the island so they could make her presentable for the most formal event she had ever attended. After a thorough bath, she stood nude in her room, her arms wrapped self-consciously around her chest, her legs squeezed together. It was safe to say that Korra was not comfortable showing so much skin, and she longed for her fur-lined heavy winter clothing and parka.

Ikki sat atop her bed, having covered her window so no one could look in on the Avatar while she was getting ready. She sat on the edge and swung her feet back and forth, humming quietly.

Pema had hooked the dress on the wall so it wouldn't touch the ground until they were ready. She had an armful of clips, brushes, and an assortment of cosmetic items to paint, as Korra saw it, her face. She dumped them on top of the bed next to Ikki, who immediately began toying with everything in the pile.

The Avatar used a burst of firebending to dry herself, and her hair flew upwards with the unintended force of it before falling back down her back. She grinned sheepishly. "I'm kind of nervous." She pulled on her lower underclothing.

"That's fine," Pema assured. She retrieved the dress and eased it over Korra's head and down her body. Her eyes sparkled. "This dress really is breathtaking."

"Jinora thought that Councilman Tarrlok bought it for her, but Korra said it must have been someone else," Ikki spoke nonchalantly, smearing lipstick over her lips sloppily.

Pema blinked at her daughter in mild confusion. "Well, isn't that interesting. I'm sure Korra will bring him by to meet us after the gala. Won't you?"

"Wasn't planning on it, no..." Korra trailed off, grunting. She adjusted the gown over her body, and once again, her cleavage disturbed her. She accepted the charcoal gloves and slid them on. She tugged self-consciously at one of her thin straps.

"That's fine." Pema smiled in amusement. She gathered a few bottles and powders and stood in front of Korra. Jinora grabbed a brush and a few clips and took her place behind Korra. She began brushing the long chestnut hair out, working the tangles away.

Within half an hour, at which point Korra began to complain grumpily that she wanted to move around instead of standing still, she was almost ready. She couldn't see what they was doing to her, and she was anxious to see how ridiculous she must look.

"All right, we're just about done... Let me clip this last bit of hair up."

"A few more pats of powder on your cheeks. Oh, and I almost forgot to line your eyes."

Ikki grew bored of her toys and jumped up to look at Korra. She gasped. "Korra, I have never seen you look so elegant. You're like a Water Tribe princess!"

"Wonderful." Korra grinned toothily in mock enthusiasm. "I thought you guys said you were almost done."

"There!" Jinora and Pema announced simultaneously and backed away.

"Do you have a mirror, or am I supposed to walk out there, confident that you made me look like fragile doll?" She chuckled. She accepted the hand mirror from Pema and looked into it. The woman that looked back at her appeared very shocked. She hesitated before inquiring softly, "...That's me?"

"Yes, that's you. Jinora did wonderfully with your hair. I don't wear cosmetics very often, but I have had a lot of practice applying it. What do you think?"

"It's..." she studied the blush, the slightly paler complexion, and dark-rimmed eyes. Her eyes were so much more vivid with the black surrounding them. And her hair was piled elegantly on the top of her head. Her hair was parted the same way it usually was, but with all the other changes, she looked so _different._ She had trouble deciding if it was good or not. Realizing she was supposed to give her answer, she tilted her chin up and smiled brightly at her friends. "It's wonderful. Thank you so much for helping me."

"You're welcome, Korra," they chirped. Ikki, who had streaks of red and puffs of white on her face, had also chimed in.

"Korra, you have a guest," Tenzin announced behind her door while Meelo knocked obnoxiously. Pema opened it for them, and the elder airbender stared at Korra in absolute shock. He gripped his chest and took a step back. His eyes widened. "Is that... the Avatar?! Pema... help, I think I'm having... a heart attack!"

The Avatar gave him a dark look.

He dropped his hand to his side and chuckled. "You didn't let me finish. I'm going to have a heart attack because of how beautiful you look. Perhaps I shouldn't show you to your guest. He may propose marriage and whisk you away, and I'll never have time to teach you airbending."

Meelo stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Councilman Tarrlok?" Jinora questioned with a smirk.

Korra snarled at them and stalked out of the room. It just occurred to her that she didn't have shoes to match the dress, and she was running out barefoot. Spinning on her heel and opening her mouth to speak, she saw Pema standing in the doorway with a pair of slippers.

"You may want these," she suggested lightly, putting them on the ground so Korra could step into them.

"Thanks, Pema..." she muttered, blushing. With that, she turned and went to greet her guest. The airbender girls were behind her, and Ikki picked up the train of her dress, carrying it for her. Jinora threw imaginary flower petals around them.

Tarrlok was examining an intricate Air Nomad statue at the entryway, but he looked up when he heard them approach.

Korra stifled a sigh at his shock. _Is it really so unbelievable that I can be a woman?_ She smiled sweetly at him and grit her teeth.

He was wearing a formal set of Water Tribe robes, and he held a small box in his hand.

Jinora and Ikki nudged each other in the ribs and giggled behind her. It was pretty obvious what they were finding amusement in; Korra just hoped she wouldn't find a carved betrothal necklace within that box, if it happened to be for her.

"You... you look incredible, Avatar Korra." He stepped closer to her, and she flushed at the way his eyes swept her body. "I am here to escort you to the gala. I have something to compliment that extravagant gown... Where did you acquire this, by the way?"

"You didn't buy it for me?" she inquired a bit loudly and threw a pointed look over her shoulder at the confused duo. "Oh, well, I have no idea. It was a gift from an anonymous admirer, supposedly."

"N-no, I don't presume to know your measurements, but I did purchase a necklace for you. I think it will go exceptionally well with it." He opened the box in his hand and took out a silver chain with various sapphire jewels adorning it. He rubbed at the back of his neck at her accusing stare. "It's uncanny, but in my defense, I thought they would match your eye color."

"Thank you, Councilman Tarrlok. It is uncanny but not unappreciated." She reached out to accept it so she could fasten it around her neck, but she froze when he took the initiative and did it himself.

He was standing uncomfortably close while he wound it around to the back of her neck and clasped it shut. He looked down at it in fascination before realizing that it appeared he was ogling her breasts. Stepping back hurriedly, he coughed awkwardly into a handkerchief. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I think—"

"—Wait, Korra, you seem to have thrown this on the ground when you were searching through your box." Pema stopped when she reached Korra and wrapped a cashmere shawl around her neck and upper shoulders, so as to not cover the necklace Tarrlok had bestowed upon her. She admired the sight, placing a hand upon her pregnant belly. "Councilman, it's perfect. The entire outfit was obviously made to go together."

"No, I didn't..."

"He didn't send me the outfit," Korra interjected. She grinned awkwardly and picked up two handfuls of her dress so she could walk without stepping on it. Her words were rushed, and she wanted to escape the growing tension and ever-present giggles. "Well, it's about time we left for the gala. I will see you all later tonight. Thanks again for your help! Bye!"

Tarrlok bid the family farewell and followed the Avatar out of the house. He walked a comfortable distance next to her, gesturing to the shore, where the ferry awaited. "I'm sure you normally have no trouble crossing the bay without it, but water and formal wear do not mix very well."

White Lotus guards were stationed on both sides of the dock, and they bowed to the Avatar, mesmerized.

The attention was already making her squirm in discomfort, and she had not even reached the gala yet. She discreetly tugged at her bodice as she accepted Tarrlok's hand and climbed onto the ferry. She didn't particularly need his help, but she figured it was a polite gesture. Ignoring it would be rude, and she was trying her best not to be this evening.

Tarrlok placed his hands on the railing and closed his eyes against the wind. He was certainly handsome when he wasn't yelling, angry, annoyed, or stressed, Korra mused, taking her place next to him. That was probably the Water Tribe in her speaking. She hadn't much time before she had been taken away from her family for her Avatar training, but in that time, she had learned a few things of her tribe and sister tribe's heritage. One of which being that she most likely would have ended up marrying this man per arrangement, had she not been the Avatar.

She shook this strange thought from her head and watched the ferry advance towards the shores of Republic City.

* * *

They arrived at the city hall a short time later by Satomobile. Tarrlok had sat in the back with her, while someone Korra had never met drove the vehicle. The councilman exited when they had stopped in front of the grand stairs and after paying the driver, circled around to politely help her out of the car. She was flustered; she had been in the process of opening her door.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, accepting his hand. She allowed him to tuck her arm into the crook of his, and they started up the stairs. "I'm not very familiar with these... gestures."

"It's perfectly acceptable," he responded calmly. He led her to the tall double doors and into the spacious council room. A few people lingered in this room, but Tarrlok immediately headed for a door that was propped open to the right. Beyond this door was the ballroom, and it was decorated lavishly for the event.

The instant they walked in together, Korra could feel eyes on her. She leaned closer to Tarrlok and whispered, "I'm being stared at. Is something wrong with my face? Pema told me she did a good job..."

"There is nothing to worry about, Avatar," he dismissed without looking at her. He tugged her forward into the crowd and nodded at the musicians to pause so he could speak. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to the gala celebrating the Avatar's entry into my task force. I am happy to see so many of you have showed up for this."

"Thank you!" Korra chirped next to him, blushing. "It really is an honor to have such an event thrown in my name."

Realization overcame the guests, and they were taken aback by her appearance, as she expected.

"Might as well get it over with," she muttered to herself sourly before forcing a sweet smile upon her lips. Her arm was locked within Tarrlok's, so she was unable to move away until he did.

Various wealthy-looking guests crowded around them. Tarrlok conversed with them, appearing as comfortable as ever.

Korra tuned most of it out, scanning the surroundings for people she knew.

"Avatar, I would like you to meet a few of my associates. This is..."

She put on a mechanical smile and curtsied to each person that was introduced to her. She could never hope to remember half the names he had just listed, but she pretended like she did. It was all part of being polite, she supposed. Maybe she could find a sponsor for her team here? These people were dressed in garments that almost appeared to be _made_ of money. ...Her jaw was aching from the intensity of her smile. How many more hours did she have to endure?

"Korra!"

She perked up at the sound of Bolin's voice calling to her from over the heads of Tarrlok's associates. She stood on her tip-toes to see him waving frantically at her. She waved back and then turned to the councilman. "I want to speak to my friends now."

"That's fine. Go ahead, and enjoy yourself." He released her arm and immediately went back to his quiet conversation.

She squeezed through the group of people and let out a relieved sigh. She took a greedy gulp of fresh air and chuckled, hurrying to Bolin after lifting her dress. She noticed Mako and Asami nearby. Mako was dressed handsomely in a tuxedo, as was Bolin. Asami's floor-length crimson gown matched Mako's scarf.

Bolin appeared dazed. He immediately dropped to one knee before her and held one of her hands in his own. "You... are so very beautiful, Korra."

"T-thank you, Bolin. Pema and Jinora did most of the work for me."

"My sincerest compliments. I wasn't aware humans could craft spiritual beings. You are simply unlike anything I have ever seen!" he gushed, standing back up as the other couple approached.

She smirked at him. "You are quite handsome, yourself."

"Thank you, thank you. I do clean up rather well. Mako, on the other hand..." he guffawed at his brother's sour look. "Just kidding, bro."

"It's nice to see you again, Korra," Asami greeted warmly, kissing the air above her cheeks. "That is a lovely ensemble. Where did you get it?"

"Nice to see you again, too." She didn't return the kiss, but she did smile at her. "It was a gift from an admirer."

"It fits rather... well."

Korra colored at the insinuation. "Yes, yes, I've heard it several times today. Some mystery man seemingly took my measurements and spent his entire fortune on this dress being made especially for me."

Asami giggled.

"Better not have..." Bolin muttered, jealous. He tugged at the dress delicately. "It is well made, though. It must really have cost a fortune. Probably Tarrlok."

"No, he said he didn't buy it for me. He did give this necklace to me, though." She brushed her fingers over the sapphires, inadvertently calling attention to her cleavage.

Mako coughed. "Looks nice."

Korra laughed it off. "Let's sit down and chat. I never did get to formally recruit you all into my new team."

"Ah, right, the Unappreciated Ruffians Troupe. I'm actually a member already, but I appreciate the offer," the earthbender brother teased.

"I remember you mentioning that, and that's a shame that I couldn't have the pleasure of inviting you myself. However, I _could_ invite you to the Underprivileged Relief Team."

"Do you have to even ask? I'm behind you completely. Anything you need done, just tell me."

"As I said yesterday, I would love to be a part of it."

"Same."

"Thanks, guys. We don't exactly have a budget yet, but I'm thinking..." she glanced around discreetly, "...maybe I could get a sponsor around here somewhere. Tarrlok was introducing me to a bunch of really rich people. I really wish I had learned their names."

"We don't need a budget. We're just finding some jobs for people, aren't we?"

"Don't forget about transporting _a lot_ of people. Thankfully, your father introduced the taxi cabs," she nodded towards Asami, having marveled at the one that transported her to the gala, "and we can get everyone around that way. But last time I checked, those require some yuans that we don't have. Gee, this seems familiar..."

"Worry about it when we have to?" Bolin shrugged.

"Exactly. I need a place to put them all first, and I'm just waiting for Tarrlok's signal to raid the residential sectors." She formed a fist and slammed it into the palm of her other hand with a vicious smirk. "Too much meditating, not enough fighting."

"You know, I told my father a little about it. He seemed quite interested. As I mentioned before, he and I are for the rights of non-benders, and it has always been a concern for us that so many are living in such horrid conditions. He has asked to be kept up-to-date on what we plan and accomplish. If we needed money for anything, I'm sure he would be ecstatic to provide it."

Korra stared hard at the flickering candle at the center of their table. She thought back to the conversation she had overheard yesterday, and it only made her more apprehensive. "That's... great to hear."

"Good evening, Avatar."

She froze at the voice that came from behind her. Why did it sound so familiar, and why was it slowly filling her with dread? She almost didn't want to find out why.

Her friends quirked eyebrows at her expression.

She turned in her chair and found herself tilting her head back to trail her eyes up an immaculate tuxedo until they locked with icy blue ones. Her eyes traced his features; the strong, masculine jaw, the straight nose, the dark slicked back hair and neat sideburns, all of it was intoxicating. Her initial suspicion appeared to only be that, and she relaxed. "Good evening, sir."

"Will you honor me with a dance this evening?" He was polite, patient. He held out a hand to her as if knowing her answer before she had given it.

In a daze, she allowed herself to be led a fair distance from her friends. An arm wrapped around her waist, and her left hand was taken into his right. She rested her unoccupied hand on his shoulder. She wasn't familiar with any Republic City dances, but that didn't appear to matter, for they just swayed to the gentle, slow music carrying through the air.

There were a few comfortable inches between them, but she mindlessly leaned closer. Her eyes never left his. There was something so familiar about this man, but she was certain she had never seen him before. Perhaps she had been introduced to him in Tarrlok's group? She couldn't recall, but there was no way she would have disregarded such an attractive man.

"Yes? You appear to be scrutinizing me heavily."

"I have never met you, but I feel like I have," she explained. Her cheeks heated up as she admitted quietly, "Although, you _are_ handsome."

"And you are beautiful." He trailed his eyes down her body. They lingered on her necklace a few seconds longer.

She smiled shyly at him. "Thank you."

"Tarrlok must harbor quite the infatuation for you, seeing as how he paid for this event himself. Additionally, the way he entered with you on his arm, appearing the luckiest man in the world."

She was watching his lips form the words. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I highly doubt that. He is just excited about all the media attention he is gaining from having me rallied behind him."

His expression was unreadable, as it seemed for almost the entirety of their dance. He didn't want to argue.

"Can I ask for your name?"

He glanced away, a slight furrow to his brow. There was a large, uncomfortable hesitation. "...Noatak."

"Ah, that's a Water Tribe name."

"Indeed it is." He refused to meet her eyes again, and he was frowning.

Korra raised her gloved hand and gently turned him back to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"No." His face was guarded, cool. He tensed and began to release her as the music died and the musicians shuffled through their sheets. "Well, thank you for the dance."

She held on firmly. It wasn't long before a lively waltz sprang from the background. "There is no reason to rush away. How about another dance?"

"...Fine."

Since Noatak didn't lead the way in a more appropriate dance for the music, they continued merely swaying, but he was glancing away constantly. It agitated her, and in a quick decision, she led him away from the crowd and out onto a curtained balcony. He shot her a puzzled look.

"You seemed uncomfortable in there. Is this better?"

"Yes, this is acceptable."

The music was significantly quieter, so she felt somewhat awkward holding onto him. "Heh, it seems strange to dance to no music."

"So it appears." He arched an eyebrow. "This is a rather secluded place to take a man you claim to have never met."

"That's not a problem, is it?"

"Not for me. I would be foolish to reject such a beautiful woman when she is obviously enamored with me." He was bold, and his lips curled into a knowing smirk.

Korra was embarrassed, but she couldn't deny the truthful statement. She leaned forward and spoke softly, "How could I not be?" She eased onto her tip-toes and neared Noatak, whose expression was carefully masked. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt his breath upon her lips.

He took her hand into his and halted her advance abruptly by taking a step back. "I accomplished what I anticipated this evening, so I'm afraid I must depart." He bowed his head over her fingers and pressed his lips against her hand in a lingering kiss that she felt through the fabric long after he parted from her. He glanced up at her with darkened eyes. His tone was suddenly mocking and undeniably familiar. "You're trembling again. Do try to compose yourself before you return to the gala. Until next time, Avatar."

Her eyes flew wide open, and she covered her mouth in astonishment. Realization overtook her, but before she could speak, he was gone. She fell against the railing of the balcony in a panic. _Amon?!_ But his face... she was absolutely sure he had been scarred the last time he revealed some of his features to her. In fact, his stories of his past always spoke of a horrible disfigurement of his facial features. She rushed from the balcony back into the gala and scanned the guests wildly. He was nowhere to be seen.

Bolin was at her side in an instant, face twisted in jealousy and concern. "What's wrong? Why do you look like that? What did that guy do to you?!"

She noticed he was drawing unwanted attention to her, and she led him back to the table with Mako and Asami. Her expression concerned them. "I think that man was A-Amon." _I wanted to kiss him. I was going to kiss him. What is wrong with me?!_

Mako stood sharply from the table. "What happened?"

"...Nothing. He didn't do anything." She furrowed her brow in bewilderment. "I-I thought I recognized his voice, but I have never seen his face. He said some things... I thought... I almost..."

Mako frowned deeply at the way her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Would you like some fresh air? Come on..." Aware of his girlfriend's stare burning through his back, he and Korra walked away and through the council room. They exited the city hall to a cloudless, vibrant sunset on the horizon. They headed down the stairs together and towards the courtyard.

"I'm... I'm so _confused_, Mako!" she cried out once they were alone. Her pent-up frustrations began to flow. "I'm so confused and so stressed! I don't know if... if what I'm doing will make a difference. I don't know if I can do this alone!"

"You're not alone, Korra. You have us, your friends. You have the council and the task force. You _can_ do this. You're the Avatar."

A tear trickled down her cheek, the first she had allowed herself to shed since she had been secluded from her family as a child. She stared up at Mako. "I-I am not. I can't even learn airbending. I fail at all spiritual aspects of this role!"

"You _will _master airbending," he assured. "It's your destiny."

She gazed deeply into his eyes for several tense moments. Mako—the gentle, loving friend. The gentle, loving, _taken_ friend. The friend she shouldn't be alone with. The man that did not replace what, her mind whispered seductively, was what she _really_ wanted. She closed her eyes and flung her arms around his neck. Their lips connected solidly.

Mako's eyes were open in shock, and he didn't respond to the unexpected kiss right away. His hands did, however, come to rest on her waist to steady himself against her forceful action.

Another tear escaped her as she pressed insistently, threading her hand through his dark hair, _willing_ and _pleading with_ him to understand, and he was soon kissing her back passionately for several moments... for completely different reasons. Finally, they had to part for air. They remained a mere inch away, panting softly and studying each other's features under the soft, waning light. There were no words, for they did not belong in this moment.

She didn't know what caused her to do so, but she soon broke from the fantasy world they had entered and found herself looking over Mako's shoulder at a very, _very_ distraught and heartbroken Bolin. The fantasy shattered into a million glimmering fragments of disbelief.


	7. Skulking and Schemes

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

**Notes:** This is kind of random, but I have taken to listening to "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar while writing Amon and Korra scenes. I just find the lyrics fitting.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Skulking and Schemes**

_Korra destroys a faction of the Red Monsoon Triad._

* * *

"_How could you?!_" Bolin screeched, stabbing a finger at his brother. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and he clenched them shut as if to try to rid himself of what he had just seen. He sobbed, and it was heart wrenching. "You knew I liked her, and did this anyway?!"

Korra immediately parted from Mako's intimate embrace, her features contorted with guilt.

"Bolin..." Mako stared at his brother, devastated. He didn't know what to say.

"_You have a girlfriend!_" His tone was an odd mixture of hysterical and joking, but he was completely serious. "Leave some women for the rest of us, maybe?!"

"I didn't mean to... It was nothing..." he trailed off. His excuses sounded pathetic to his own ears. He instead took a few steps towards his brother with an outstretched hand. His eyes pleaded with him to take it.

"_No!_ No, don't come near me, you traitor!" With finality biting his words, he rushed past the silent couple without glancing at Korra and disappeared from sight.

An extremely tense silence descended upon them.

"Mako..."

"No, Korra. _Don't_." He turned his head away, disgusted with himself. "He's right. That shouldn't have happened. I have Asami, and it's a wonder she wasn't here to see me mess up, too. I shouldn't have kissed you back. It was a mistake."

Her face fell, and she stared down at the toes of her slippers. "I'm so sorry, Mako. I don't know why I thought that was a good idea."

"You _didn't_ think. You just did it." He glanced at her dispassionately, but his golden eyes reflected his inner turmoil. "Why? You like me, I guess?"

"I... don't know. I thought so." Her eyes drifted shut. All she could see behind her eyelids was Amon—Noatak—staring down at her coolly while she leaned in for a kiss. Amon touching her, threatening her, ripping her life apart. "You're the right choice. My mind knows this, but... I suppose it's just the wrong time."

"Oh, I'm one of a few choices?" He snorted in disbelief. "Lovely."

"I'm conflicted, Mako," she ground out. "I needed you, but you didn't realize. You just went out and dated the first woman who spoke to you. Well, other than _me_, of course."

He glared at her. "I didn't date you because Bolin is completely in love with you! It couldn't be more obvious! I have always taken the brunt of the pain because he's my younger brother, and I took care of him. When we only had one scrap of bread, I gave it to him and chose to starve. When he was caught stealing, I would take the punishment instead. In my right state of mind, I would never hurt him."

She blinked at him, shocked. "You would have dated me if Bolin hadn't felt that way?"

He gave her a dark look. "This is hardly the time, Korra. I'll be lucky if my brother speaks to me again... Oh, and this is another thing I'll have to lie or dodge about with Asami. She'll certainly wonder why Bolin is gone and why I'm looking sick with guilt."

She took a step back. Her eyes swam with tears._ I used him_. "I'm... I'm sorry. I know it doesn't change anything, but I am."

He flicked his eyes over her face and watched her tears slice through the powder upon her cheeks. His face twisted with guilt. Averting his gaze, he hunched his shoulders. Because of her. Because of what she did. It was agonizing.

"I... I need to go. I'm so sorry, Mako." She rushed away and didn't dare stop until she had collapsed on her bed with Naga at her side, awash with tears and sobbing her heart out into her pillow. She ruined their friendship and their undeniable team chemistry. And it horrified her that the kiss had meant nothing. It didn't fill her with dizzying excitement, and it didn't cause her to yearn for their next encounter. She didn't have romantic feelings for Mako anymore, and it was all _his_ fault.

In her nightmares, she tossed Mako and Bolin to the mask shapes and watched as they swallowed them whole.

* * *

Korra was awake, bathed, and dressed before the sun rose that morning, having scrubbed furiously at her face until all the cosmetics had finally come off. She had eaten a quick breakfast and escaped the Air Temple Island before the Air Nomad family could spot her. Her face was blank as she walked through the streets of Republic City. Faceless, nameless citizens passed her, but she paid them no mind. She just walked with no clear destination.

Physically, she was exhausted. Her nightmares tormented her for the few hours she had managed to sleep, and she wanted to yell until her lungs collapsed at the truth behind them. She had thrown away her friendship for—what? A man who wanted nothing more than to parade her around like a war prize while he burned down everything she loved. Her mind and heart warred with each other, and she was sickened at the blood-stained battlefield left behind.

Amon—_Noatak._ She felt like it was a cruel jab at either how much she missed her Water Tribe family or her failure to make his followers believe he was a waterbender.

If Amon could see her, she was sure he would be amused, delighted. He would revel in her agony and use it against her. His words would stab at her and try to make her feel horrible for being a bender, for being the very icon of benders.

He would also touch her gently, teasingly, trailing a few fingers over her clothed body. He would use his voice to bind her to the point of immobility with feelings she never knew could exist within her. He would taunt her with his power and knowledge, challenge her, and incite rage that roared through her entire body and caused her to literally breathe fire.

And worse of all, he knew what he was doing when he leaned close and casually remarked about her body's reactions to him. He was aware that he was slowly seducing the Avatar. It was nothing but a game to him, and she was the final piece standing in his way of a clean victory.

She had no more tears; she was hollow inside. She wanted nothing more than to beg for forgiveness from her friends and go back to how things should be. They should be training for the pro-bending tournament, but instead, they were all avoiding each other as if they were complete strangers.

She felt a flicker of anger towards Amon. Her mind reminded her that it wasn't his fault that she and her friends were having this problem, but her heart demanded revenge for him not kissing her. The anger flooded her. She wanted some action, and she wanted it _now_.

* * *

"Your enthusiasm for the task force is admirable," Tarrlok commented idly once the Avatar had finished ranting at him. His finger traced the rim of his steaming teacup. He could feel the waves of anger pouring from her, and it intrigued him. "You storm into my office and demand work, and I haven't even finished my morning tea."

"I need something to do," she explained impatiently. She cracked her knuckles. "What's on the agenda? I could really use a reason to release some of my frustrations."

"Ah, that. I'm not sure why you're so angry, Avatar Korra. I thought the gala went wonderfully."

"It wasn't the gala, Councilman." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm ready to get started. Which gang are we targeting first? Just tell me where their territory is, and I'll take care of it."

He stared at her. "You're serious."

"'Serious' doesn't do this justice." She pointed at her _deadly_ serious face.

"Mm... I see. Well, I was going to assemble the task force this evening and follow a lead on the Equalists. Some men I hired to keep a watch on the Dragon Flats borough claim to have seen a few Equalists about the area. It could be worth an investigation."

"All right, I'll be there. But for now... Red Monsoon, Agni Kai, Triple Threat?"

He flipped through a few scattered documents upon his desk and sipped at his tea thoughtfully. Then, his oceanic eyes regarded her with a sudden dark interest. "Red Monsoon. I believe one of the territories they currently hold is the Midnight Abode borough. It's divided from the Dragon Flats borough by a wide street to the east, which is home to various stores and vendors that are required to pay them a sizable percentage of their profits to remain in business."

"Done."

"Do be careful, Avatar. It's rather early in the morning, and I'm sure they will be grumpy to be awoken by a young woman splashing water at them," he teased.

"It's the perfect time to strike." She glanced at him and smirked viciously. "Like I always say, mornings are _evil_."

He snorted in amusement and watched her hurry from his office with purpose in her stride.

Once Korra had departed from the city hall, it didn't take her long to figure out where the Midnight Abode borough was located based on her previous ventures about town. It was the first in a line of organized residential sectors that snaked through the city and were lined by prominent shopping centers. It was also one of the smaller sectors, featuring two even lines of identical buildings shaded by scattered trees and encircled by walls with openings to the northeast and southwest. The roadways were cobblestone, and it had once been a very quaint, quiet neighborhood. _Expensive_ but quaint.

Korra stepped into Red Monsoon Triad territory, and it was obvious when she did. All around her, she could see evidence of their reign: unnecessary destruction to the properties that lined the borough with a once tidy placement. The foliage was dead and decaying, trash littered the area, the power lines sagged, and the cobblestone streets were torn apart. These homes were once appreciated and needed by families, and now they appeared to have extensive damages that wouldn't be cheap to repair.

She grit her teeth and clenched her fists. Adrenaline pumped fiercely through her veins. Her footsteps were silent as she approached the first house on her left. She nearly ripped the weary door from its hinges as she entered the shady confines.

To avoid damaging the delicate infrastructure of the house, Korra reminded herself that ripping the plumbing apart with her waterbending for a weapon was not the best plan of action. Additionally, since all of them are waterbenders, she should use an element they can't bend. Firebending was out of the question, of course, because she didn't want to be responsible for homes burning down. She was on an extremely tight, and by that she meant _nonexistent_, budget.

_Airbending would be really helpful here,_ she berated herself.

She noticed various splintered holes in the floor where drunken men had fallen through carelessly to the foundation, and a quick plan formed in her mind. She spread her legs and solidly rooted her feet to the floorboards. With a curl of her arm, she tore various pieces of earth from below her feet. The noise caused the slumbering men within the foyer to stir. Pumping her arms forward, she watched as the earth flew through the air to obey her, and they were rudely jostled awake by their arms wrenching back painfully behind them, their ankles clapping together, and makeshift gags clasping around their mouths and to the backs of their heads. They wiggled and squirmed in their restraints and screamed muffled threats at her. One man fell at her feet and glared in recognition up at her.

"'_Mmhm ahhmh_' to you, too," she muttered. Korra summoned more earth to hover closely around her, and she stalked through the house in search of anyone else within.

Once she had cleared both floors of the apartment building, she tossed the criminals out the front doors easily by instructing the earth binding them to do so. They landed face first in a crude pile, heavy bruised. They wriggled around comically like worm-grubs upon the cobblestones that dug into their worn bodies. Despite the fact that their temples pounded with crippling headaches, they strained against their bindings—to no avail. Even if they could bend, there was no water in sight.

Korra swiftly moved to the next home and brought plenty of makeshift bindings with her. She was silent and effective. She had almost cleared the first street before she encountered a pair of slumbering guards, who jerked awake at her approach.

One guard wiped the drool from his lips and stood up straight from where he had been leaning against a lamppost. He stared, jaw dropped, at the sight of his gang incapacitated and adorning the streets behind the intimidating Avatar. He cursed himself for falling asleep, but they hadn't been attacked by the Agni Kais for weeks. Watching the Dragon Flats borough had been uneventful and downright _boring_.

Like a true warrior, the second guard cried out in terror and flung himself towards a shiny, massive silver bell to rip at the cord dangling down from it. Its noise echoed shrilly through Midnight Abode borough.

Korra growled and thrust her arms in the bell ringer's direction, throwing earth that was meant to bind him in a similar manner to those behind her.

He swallowed his fear and dropped into a crouch below her attack, tugging off the cork of a waterskin hanging from his shoulder. His companion did the same with his own waterskin.

She summoned the rock back before it could connect with an innocent bystander standing outside the encompassing wall, who screamed hysterically and fled from sight. She flung the rocks hovering around her to the side and ignited her fists.

The waterbenders emptied the enormous waterskins, throwing them down for more mobility, and they slashed their hands simultaneously through the air. The water snapped threateningly at the air inches from Korra's face, but she countered it with an intense burst of flames. The water and fire connected and dissipated in a sizable puff of steam.

Korra waved her hands in the air and flung them out at her sides. With the aid of some water she regretfully took from what little bit of grass was still alive, the tiny water droplets stretched and flooded the street, immersing them in a dense mist. She took off running towards where she could see the shadowy silhouettes of her opponents, and she leaped into the air and flipped over them. She landed and smacked a palm on the cobblestone.

The resulting vibrations dislodged the waterbenders, who fell forward and barely had time to react before they were squashed against the ground by unforgiving coils of rock that kept them immobile. One of them cursed at her rudely, but she ignored him.

Korra stood and glanced at the waterskins at her feet. One was snatched up and filled with the mist water from the air. She shouldered it and circled around to the row of apartments that stood behind the ones she had just cleaned. Weary waterbenders were already stumbling out into the morning light and grumbling at the noise, so she forewent stealth.

"_The Avatar!_ Let's get her!" one of them yelled, rushing to various barrels that were filled to the brim with filthy, rocky water. He tore the lids off and overturned them, flooding the street.

The waterbenders raised their hands, and the puce water lifted into a staggering wave that ruptured the grass from its roots as it rumbled towards the Avatar.

Korra snarled, darting forward, and in an impressive display of strength, she slammed both fists into the ground. The road jutted upwards in spiky, mountainous formations that slashed through the wave of water, splitting it. She quickly called it back into shape and continued running.

She flew forward and through the torn path, the water following closely behind her. She reached the highest peak of her formation and used it as leverage to propel herself up into the air so she could mount the wave. She fell with it as it crashed upon the terrified waterbenders and showered them with pebbles. She mustered a burst of firebending from her hands so she could fly upwards. With her arms directly in front of her to keep her in the air for several moments more, she let out a sharp, elongated exhalation of chilly mist that drifted below and froze the soaked men solid in their retreating tracks. Then, with the very next breath, she shot flames from her throat and melted what she had created, knocking them off their feet once again into the squelching mud.

Korra landed nearby and immediately willed the slick earth to snake up from below the fallen gang members and bind them tightly. She hardened the mud into rock. Panting heavily, she fell to one knee.

A dagger whizzed through the air, and if she hadn't tilted her head to crack her neck, it would have made impact. Instead, a few strands of hair from her bangs were sliced off and floated to the ground. She whipped around and spotted three more Red Monsoon men, armed with intimidating knives and swords, rushing from an alley between two apartments. She uncorked the borrowed waterskin on her back and extracted the water to mold several shimmering water whips. She raised her arms and bent her knees, flowing through the motions to instruct the element to slither through the air and connect with the men in vicious, deafening snaps.

With identical roars of distress and fury, they lost their footing and tripped over the uneven landscape, tumbling forward to the muddy ground. She easily dispatched them with her earth bindings.

The sound of sirens in the distance alerted her to the approach of the Republic City's metalbending police force. To catch her breath, she seated herself on the back of the mouthiest of the group and propped her chin up on one hand. The tension drained from her muscles, the adrenaline fizzled into nothingness, and she was left exhausted but extremely satisfied. Her knuckles stung, and she inspected the wounds upon them with little interest.

"_You little b—!_ How dare you mess with us?! Who sent you?! You're going to wish you were never born when we're done with you!"

She promptly silenced him with a bloody punch to the face just as the metalbenders arrived and surveyed the destruction. They masked their shock well.

Lin Beifong, Chief of Police, strutted forward. Her narrowed eyes honed in on Korra's face. She crossed her arms and stopped a few feet away. With a quick scan of the area, she yelled, "Check the apartments! Arrest all Red Monsoon members and take them to the station for questioning and containment!" To the lone Avatar, she inquired snarkily, "Okay, where's your team, Avatar? We need to take down some details for our report."

"Team? I think you're mistaken. I'm the only one here." She posed for a quick photograph when she noticed a man lurking behind Lin with a camera.

"A mildly amusing implication. Is Councilman Tarrlok in one of the apartments finishing up? Where are the earthbenders who did this?" She waved her hand at the array of spikes lining the path and numerous restrained criminals at their feet.

"Tarrlok is finishing his morning tea. I haven't actually met his task force yet." Korra smirked up at the dumbfounded expression on Lin's face. "I wanted to brush up on my combative bending, so I came here. It's about time you showed up."

"You mean to tell me that you took out well over one hundred gang members... alone? Impossible. I'll just wait for my officers to bring the others to me. " She scoffed. "By the way, this was extremely reckless, and the damage your team inflicted will be noted. I should have guessed you couldn't go more than two weeks before causing trouble again. As I said when you arrived, I want you out of Republic City."

"Most of this damage isn't even mine," she protested. "I tore up the streets a little bit, but that's all."

Metalbenders freed the Red Monsoon from their bindings and replaced them with less crude but still highly effective metal ones. The gang was led out and into the backs of large Satomobiles especially designed for the police force. When they reached the one Korra was seated upon, she was reluctant to stand so they could work.

Two metalbenders dropped down next to Lin and saluted. "Twenty apartments cleared, Chief. All present Red Monsoon Triad members have been detained and are being stowed away for transport."

"And the Avatar's team?"

"There is no team. She is here alone."

Lin stared in disbelief at Korra's smug expression.

* * *

Tarrlok slammed a very fresh newspaper in front of Tenzin, startling the other council members out of their conversation.

The headline read, "_Avatar Single-Handedly Takes Down Red Monsoon Faction!_" Underneath was a prominent photograph of Korra standing on the backs of earth-bound waterbenders with a wicked grin that nearly split her face. She was pointing at the photographer as if to say, "You're next!"

Tenzin was horrified.

"That happened this morning as the sun was rising. In two hours, she apprehended over one hundred criminal waterbenders." The chairman was oozing satisfaction from every pore.

"Why would she do something so reckless? She could have been hurt or captured!"

"I sent her there to display my task force's strength. I'm showing the dregs of this city that we are not toying with them. While this is only one borough of the Red Monsoon, it was their largest one, and she had all of them arrested in such a short amount of time." As an afterthought, he added, "She refused to leave my office until I gave her something to do, so I thought it appropriate."

Tenzin rubbed his temples. "If she needs something to do, tell her to come back to the Air Temple Island and work on her airbending! I was against her joining your task force from the beginning, and you are showing this to me to try to make me feel foolish. I'm well aware of her strength and bending proficiency, Tarrlok, but she isn't a fully realized Avatar. She is veering much too off track."

He shook his head in disagreement. "There is plenty of time to become a fully realized Avatar _later_. The city calls for assistance _now_. Don't you understand how wonderful this looks for us? The people love it when we take dramatic action to back up our words."

"Yes, you're building your image up well by using a teenage girl to do your work."

Tarrlok gave him an agitated stare. "_The Avatar_ is more than just a teenage girl. Just wait to see what happens next. This was child's play compared to what I have planned."

"That doesn't relieve me in the slightest," the airbending master retorted sternly.

Tarrlok retrieved the newspaper and folded it up. He tucked it away in his robes and shrugged. "Be that as it may, this city is going to change, and it's going to change for the better. You'll see." With that, the chairman leisurely strolled out of the city hall to hail a taxi cab at the main street. It took him to downtown Republic City and stopped in front of the police headquarters.

A police airship loomed overhead in preparation for landing on the dome of the headquarters.

He paid the driver and walked under the multitude of metal lines that led from the front of the looming Earth Kingdom-inspired building. A few metalbenders flew past him on the lines, and the wind ruffled his hair and clothing. He flicked a piece of disheveled hair from his face and ascended the modest staircase to the front entrance. Inside, he found the chaotic activity of prisoners being carted around for documentation and questioning and reporters crowding around trying to receive statements from the silent waterbenders.

"You, there! How did the Avatar take down a third of your gang in only a few hours?"

He sidestepped them and continued to the front desk, where Lin sat alone with a particularly sour frown. "Hello, Chief Beifong."

"Good morning, Councilman Tarrlok." Her tone mimicked one who had just bitten into a lemon.

He arched a curious eyebrow. "I was under the impression you would be somewhat pleased about today's arrest. This is the largest amount of prisoners you have had at one time. Is this correct?"

Her frown deepened. "Indeed... As for you, you look undeniably pleased. You knew the Avatar would be successful in her solo raid?"

"Of course, I have nothing but the utmost confidence in her. This is why I wanted her to ally with me. If she can do this alone, imagine what she could do in a team. We will neutralize the Equalist threat in no time."

"Hm, Equalists. Right. Another time, Councilman," she dismissed. "Well, I suppose it's about time we started to do something about this pesky gang issue. It was getting quite out of hand. It would be silly to assume that this raid is without consequence, though. Two thirds of their organization will be seeking revenge against her. You're aware of this?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," he responded dismissively. "We will handle it. Simply be there to make the arrest, if you would."

"Just as soon as we start carving out more cells to contain them."

Tarrlok chuckled and leaned down to write his name on the guest list for the prison.

"Allow me to pick your brain for a few moments?"

"Of course."

She studied him intently. "My officers informed me moments before you arrived of reports of recent attacks against a series of businesses, including Cabbage Corp. The details were, for the most part, standard. Broken furniture, smashed bottles—presumably of alcohol, and an absence of merchandise and supplies."

"Really?" He glanced up from the sign-in sheet in mild interest and gestured for her to continue.

"Yes, Lau Gan-Lan phoned us in a frenzied panic as we returned from the Midnight Abode borough. He demanded a police investigation of his facilities, and thus far we have been busy dealing with the mess of criminals. Fingerprints, questioning, imprisoning, you know. Protocol. As soon as my officers are through with their questioning of the faction leader, we will conduct the investigation." She steepled her fingers together. "What I can't grasp is why Cabbage Corp was targeted. The other phone calls we received at various times this morning were from businesses in Dragon Flats, far away from the industrial sector. It's my understanding that these gangs make a ritual of 'making the rounds,' as they phrase it."

"They travel to the businesses they control and demand a cut of the profit." He nodded. "I'm aware."

"Right. Well, these calls are anticipated. But never before have we received one from Cabbage Corp." She shuffled a few papers atop the desk and perused them. "I have been keeping track of the businesses that are collected from, in the order that we receive the calls. These calls always come directly after the gang's collectors have disappeared. The owners are incensed about the damages they leave behind and plead with us to go after them for compensation."

"But of course, I have graciously decided to take over that role," Tarrlok interjected smoothly.

"Indeed. Allow me to finish, Councilman." Her sharp eyes flicked up at him for a few seconds before returning to her paperwork. "We make the report, and it's filed away until we have the resources to follow through with them. Anyway, these attacks were ritual, and that means Cabbage Corp was targeted for a very specific reason. Lau Gan-Lan had been present at the Avatar's gala last night. I was there, and I saw him quite eagerly hovering around the beverages. The _alcoholic _ones."

"He ingested a fair amount, yes. No doubt he had been incapacitated this morning and arrived to his factories later than usual. What makes you think the gangs had anything to do with the raid on his business? He clearly had not been there to see the perpetrators, so I am assuming the identity wasn't in the report."

"You assume correctly. I don't presume to know that any gangs are to blame. I simply think the timing is suspiciously right."

"Which gang collects today?"

"The Red Monsoon Triad."

He tapped a finger to his jaw in thought. "Interesting. It's a solid theory, but we shouldn't disregard the possibility of someone else committing it. It was public knowledge that Lau was going to be busy the entirety of the evening at the gala, so someone planned the attack during that time. It provided a sizable amount of time to steal _automobile parts_." He placed a hand on her desk abruptly and waved the other in the air for emphasis. "See, that's where my doubt comes from. The finished product, the desirable prize, is not in the factories. What would a gang need with mere automobile parts? No, there has to be more to it."

Lin peered up at him in surprise. "That's very insightful. Do you have any theories?"

"With my limited knowledge of the event, I'm afraid not. I would have to see the damage left behind, and—oh, that reminds me. The entire reason I'm here is to ask the faction leader a few questions. I must plan the next few evenings for my task force, and I want to try to squeeze some information about their sister boroughs."

Lin shrugged. "As soon as my officers are finished, you may have a turn. Good luck with that, though. They never talk until we start using our extensive, _questionable_ methods of interrogation." A smirk curled my lips. "My mother developed them."

Tarrlok nodded in understanding. He didn't press for an explanation.

Shifting gears, she inquired, "I'm interested in any more theories you may have about the Cabbage Corp attack. Would you be interested in accompanying me to the investigation?"

"Certainly. However, if I may, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"I want the Avatar to join me. I think it would be beneficial for us to keep her informed."

The woman sighed. "I want to decline your request, but I know the consequence would be that I wouldn't be able to get a second opinion on this matter. A second opinion from such a brilliant mind. So, I approve your request."

Tarrlok quirked an eyebrow. "Appreciated. I suppose I know how criminals work."

"Suspicious," she teased lightly.

He smirked faintly.

* * *

"Oh, thank ya, thank ya, Avatar! I thank ya again!" A short, toothy man fell to the ground at Korra's feet and kissed her boots again and again.

She glanced around and noticed various people pausing to stare at the spectacle. Her cheeks heated in embarrassment. "S-sir, please stand. I know you're grateful, but surely you have dignity?"

"Dignity?" He snorted, rising to his feet and dusting the dirt from his knees. "I ain't know th' meanin' o' this fancy word."

Korra snickered. "Don't worry about it. And really, it was nothing. I was happy to rid this area of the Red Monsoon."

"Yeah, them's a terrible group. Always comin' by my store an' demandin' payment. Payment fer openin' business on their street. It's _ridicul-a-mous_, I tells ya." He grumbled incoherently to himself for several moments before remembering the Avatar was standing before him. "Oh, tha' reminds me! Come, look around my store an' pick out somethin' ya like. Free o' charge, jus' fer th' mighty Avatar!"

"That's unnecessary, sir." She held up her hands in defense, but she let out a gasp when the man grabbed her wrist and tugged her into his store.

"Nonsense! Go, look, enjoy!"

She was uncomfortable, but nonetheless, she browsed his shelves. She admired the craftwork of various wooden children's dolls and statues. Her fingers flitted over a small statue of Avatar Aang, and she smiled faintly. She traced his arrow tattoo and squinted at the detailed eyes. "Wow, this is incredible. Do you make these?"

"O' course I make them! I make e'erythin' ya see in th' store. It's how I pay fer my apar'ment."

Korra finished examining the shelf and turned around. She leaped backwards and cried out. A row of smirking masks adorned the display in front of her, and she grasped at her pounding heart. Realizing her panic was misguided, she relaxed her muscles and frowned severely at them.

The store owner had come over to see what she was looking at and tsked at her. "Wha's th' matter? Them's th' prizes o' my collection. Rather insultin' reaction."

She slid her eyes from mask to mask, eyeing their feminine and masculine details. Swirls on the cheeks and chin. Thin noses, pointed noses, large, flat. Expressive eyebrows—thin, thick, arched, furrowed. Truthfully, she was slightly intimidated by them, but she cracked a weak smile at the owner. "N-no, they're great, just like everything else. That statue of Avatar Aang was—"

"—Ya wan' one o' them masks?"

Korra stared at him in mid-gesture at the little figurine behind her. "W-what?"

"Ya seem t' hate th' ones 'ere, so I will make ya one _extra_ special. How's 'bout tha'?"

The Avatar contemplated the eerie masks for a few moments. She hesitated, but in the end, she nodded to him. Strange inspiration struck her. She smiled mischievously. "Can I describe it to you?"


	8. Tactics of War

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Tactics of War**

_The task force begins hunting the Equalists, and Korra plants a seed of doubt._

* * *

"What, again? Look, I told you all I know," the handcuffed Red Monsoon faction leader snarled when he heard the door swing open behind him a few moments after the metalbenders had exited.

Tarrlok eased into the seat opposite the man and watched his eyes narrow in realization.

"_Tarrlok_. Finally you decided to show up."

"A very good morning to you, as well, ah... Suinnak," he greeted after making a show of trying to remember his name.

"Don't call me that!" Suinnak growled. "I'm the Third Wind."

"Does your organization make a habit of shedding your noble Water Tribe heritage upon entry? Ah, well, no matter. I'm not here to discuss your silly customs." The chairman folded his hands on his lap and regarded the man with an air of annoyance. "You do understand why you're in here and how precarious your situation is, correct?"

"Not really. The wannabe Avatar went psycho on my comrades while we were sleeping. She got lucky 'cause we were all so drunk that we could hardly see straight."

"Perhaps you should have prepared yourselves better. Surely you knew this would occur eventually?"

"No," he hissed, slapping his palms on the table between them and leaning forward menacingly. "In fact, I know this shouldn't have happened. Me and my boys don't belong in here, and _you_ know it. We have our rights, too. Why were we ambushed, and why are we being treated like caged animals?"

Tarrlok didn't flinch. Instead, his icy gaze grew a touch colder. "Oh, is that so? Enlighten me as to why a band of criminals doesn't deserve to rot in prison."

"Let's just say we have paid our dues."

The two Water Tribe men stared each other down.

Tarrlok noticed a metalbender hovering outside the door, listening in. "Excuse me? To whom did you pay these so-called dues?"

"Who—who did we pay?" Suinnak broke off and snorted incredulously. He fell back against his chair noisily. "This is ridiculous. I don't need to explain nothing to you."

"Drunken rambling. It's no wonder your two previous interrogators had no information other than how uncooperative and heavily doused in alcohol you are. _Disgraceful_. With such conduct, I am not surprised they are considering torturous methods once I leave this room. I have little time to waste here; there is a new maximum security prison proposal that must be put to a vote. Cold, dark, isolated. Possibly even infested with a number of vile pests. I am confident that the public will approve." With that, he made to stand.

Suinnak's eyes widened. He threw out his cuffed hands to halt the other man's progress. "Just give me some time to sober up, and you'll get your information."

"Very well."

They had sat motionless for several uncomfortable minutes, avoiding each other's eyes, before there was a commotion outside of furniture being knocked around and muffled shouts.

The metalbender outside the door hesitated, indecisive, but he eventually poked his head into the interrogation room. "Councilman, I need to deal with this. Will you be all right on your own?"

"I should be fine. I'll wait here until you return."

With a quick nod, the officer shut the door and rushed away. His footsteps retreated down the hallway until they disappeared completely.

Tarrlok surged forward over the table and gripped Suinnak's collar, dragging him upwards and eliciting a cry of shock. His handsome face contorted with fury, and he grit his teeth. His words were hushed but dripping with sinister promises. "Where did the payment go?"

"W-we sent it, like we always do! Same place, same time!" he yelped, struggling against the man's iron-clad grasp.

"_Silence_. Keep your voice down. I'm going to make this quick and simple for you." He tightened his fingers around the fabric. "It didn't arrive. I don't know if this is because you didn't send it or if there was external interference, but I don't care. As per the agreement, it should have arrived yesterday. Since it didn't, there is nothing protecting you. Were you so drunk that you misplaced it?"

"For your information, we don't make a habit of drinking like that! We just had a little party last night—after we sent our messenger!"

"_Why?_"

"None of your business! If you want in on it, you can join the clan!"

The final strands of Tarrlok's patience snapped, and he dug his fingers sharply into the man's shoulders through his suit. His eyes were intense, dark, unforgiving. His words were strangled. "You... are causing a _considerable inconvenience_ for me. And to suggest that I would sully my name with your band of delinquents..." He broke off, shaking his head. "Just answer the question."

Invisible, icy tendrils snaked through Suinnak's veins as if his blood had been replaced by the deepest, darkest waters of the northern arctic, worming outwards in a frenzy from where Tarrlok's fingers were spayed tensely over him. He opened his mouth to scream, but a foreboding presence coerced him to clamp his teeth down on his tongue. A coppery flavor flooded his palate, and he choked on his cry. The resulting blood dripped down his chin and peppered Tarrlok's hand. "What are you doing to me?!"

"Hm? I am doing nothing; it's all in your mind. Now answer."

The tendrils were thin, biting. They felt as if they were slicing at the delicate walls of his veins and demanding him to comply. He had never experienced it before.

"We were celebrating a successful raid on Cabbage Corp, all right?! Oh, Spirits, _let it end!_"

"Why did you target it?"

"Ahh—I don't know! We were forced into it! The Equalist leader came into our borough yesterday with some of his men, and... he told us to empty the factories. We spent most of the night loading up... everything we could carry, and we drove away while that Lau guy was busy." He broke off and hissed in agony. He panted and struggled to stare into Tarrlok's unblinking, glacial eyes while he recalled the details. His words were strangely enunciated due to his mangled tongue. "T-that guy already took a few of our good men and took their bending from them. He threatened to do the same to our entire faction!"

The chairman was silently contemplative. His grip upon the trembling man lessened slightly. "Amon ordered you to steal from Cabbage Corp?"

"_I said that._"

"What did you do with the things you took?"

"Why do you ca—ugh, we tossed them in a garbage heap somewhere. I don't know! We don't need more trash cluttering our boroughs. It was just a bunch of useless parts. He didn't even want what he asked us to take."

Tarrlok finally released the distraught man, who slumped bonelessly in his chair. He didn't bother to straighten his disheveled clothing, but he did reach up and release one of his carefully groomed ponytails, tangling the hair with one hand. He eyed the blood on his hand with distaste.

"Well, you got your information... Get us out of here, and we will send the payment again, all right?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He walked backwards until he could lean back against the far wall and hunched over as if in pain. "I was an innocent bystander who was unfairly attacked, so I am disinclined to negotiate with criminals."

"You—! How dare you double cross us, you scum?!" Suinnak screamed out, enraged, and knocked the table out of the way to charge at Tarrlok, who did nothing to defend himself. He reared his cuffed fists back and prepared to swing them with all his might into the councilman's face.

A metal cord shot through the air and strangled his fist, yanking it away from its target. Several more cords followed in rapid succession, binding his feet and knocking him to the floor at Tarrlok's feet. The faction leader squirmed against the metal bindings and yelled, "_He's lying!_ Tarrlok is more of a criminal than everyone in the Red Monsoon Triad! He belongs in a maximum security prison—not us! We didn't do it!"

Several metalbenders began hauling the hysterical man out of the room while he fought against them with a passion.

"Lying! _He's lying!_" He spat blood on the floor at Tarrlok, eyes wild with vengeful thoughts.

Chief Beifong hurried to the councilman and helped him to his feet, watching in concern as he coughed and clutched his chest lightly. "Councilman? What happened? We heard the yelling and came as fast as we could."

He glanced at her and grimaced. "I was too cocky. I didn't count on being the target of a man's drunken, unpredictable rage."

She shook her head in disappointment. "You shouldn't have been in here alone. The Red Monsoon must know that the Avatar is allied with you, so of course they would be angry with you. Since you seem relatively unharmed, we'll treat this like a lesson to be learned and exercise tighter security next time."

"That's a wonderful suggestion." Tarrlok stood up straighter, letting out a sharp exhalation, and begin fixing his hair the best he could without a mirror. "Needless to say, I've completed my questioning with little success. Did you retrieve the Avatar so we can attend to the investigation?"

"She arrived a short time ago, and we had to keep the journalists from destroying the foyer in their excitement."

He chuckled and followed Lin out of the interrogation room.

"Chief, the prisoner is babbling about 'puppet strings' in his body, and he refuses to cease his screaming about the councilman. He appears heavily intoxicated," a metalbender reported.

"_Puppet strings._" She scoffed. "What is this nonsense? I never understood the need to drink oneself into a stupor."

Tarrlok shrugged and smiled in amusement. "It's hardly worth our concern. Shall we?" With a nod of his head, he headed towards where he could see the Avatar standing alone, some distance down the passageway.

Lin took a step to follow, but her officer held her back and added quietly in her ear, "The prisoner bit through his tongue. We are waiting for a medic to arrive to treat him. He appears to be very terrorized by what took place in that interrogation room."

She turned her head, and her expression reflected her surprise. _Puppet strings_. "That almost sounds like the result of a bloodbender attack. But—" She laughed, disbelieving and humorless. Her eyes locked with Tarrlok's retreating back.

"I know. It seems unlikely." The metalbender took a step back. "That's all."

She dismissed him and hastened her steps to catch up to Tarrlok. Her team assembled around them.

Korra smiled pleasantly at the councilman's approach, but her lips tightened in ill-restrained annoyance towards the Chief of Police. "Well, I'm here. Why, exactly, was I called to the police headquarters? The guys that picked me up wouldn't tell me anything."

"I want you to accompany us to a police investigation at Cabbage Corp. I'll fill you in on the details as we travel there."

* * *

The skyscrapper of a building that was Cabbage Corp headquarters loomed above the metalbenders, councilman, and Avatar as they approached. Its architecture was that of the Earth Kingdom's with sunny yellow and cabbage green roofing. It was accompanied on the block by numerous other buildings of identical geometric structure.

Korra was struggling to lean back far enough to see the top of the building, and she nearly tumbled backwards. She grinned sheepishly at the Chief of Police's stern stare.

They had barely reached the front doors when Lau Gan-Lan burst from the entryway with tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. With a sob, he flung himself at the feet of Chief Beifong and cried out, "Finally, you're here! My supplies, my Cabbage Car parts! Do something, oh, please do something!"

"Mr. Gan-Lan, please right yourself this instant," Lin ordered, wrenching her armor-clad leg from the man's weak grasp. She crossed her arms. "Show us where the robbery took place, and we'll see what we can find."

"V-very well," he blubbered and led them around the headquarters and through the narrow walkways between his various buildings. Several square buildings were positioned near the center of the block, and the vertically sliding doors were wide open. Through the doors, they could see clear evidence of stolen supplies—there were clean shapes in the dust and dirt that covered the floors, and the rooms were empty except for the heaviest of equipment. There was also a multitude of broken glass littering the cement.

A few workers milled about, picking among the destruction idly and carefully stepping through the shards of glass. They glanced at the newly arrived group with little interest. One of them mechanically grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

"_Stop that this instant!_" Lin barked at the man, whose lower face was covered by a protective mask. His eyes widened at her. "You're tampering with a crime scene. I order all of you to remove yourselves from these premises now." As an afterthought, she yelled at them, "But don't you dare leave the 250-foot radius! I will be interrogating _every_ employee!"

He dropped the broom at her exclamation and leaped away from it. The few workers tip-toed through the crime scene and out past the metalbenders.

Korra leaned closer to Tarrlok and whispered, "Why do you need me here?"

"We're going to brainstorm what could have transpired here. Chief Beifong will take down details for her report and interrogate any witnesses."

She frowned and watched Lin dictate out loud to the scribe of her team what she saw at the crime scene. She pointed out the obvious clues before moving in and investigating closer. Her team touched nothing as they made their way through one of the two factories. Lau stood next to Tarrlok and Korra, dancing from one foot to another in impatience and nausea.

When finished with the first factory, she moved to the second. The destruction was present there, as well. Finally, with her report completed, she returned to them. Addressing Lau, she declared, "Everything appears to be as you said on the phone to us earlier. The robbery took place before you had arrived a few hours after sunrise, and your employees had been present before you were. Is this correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. Normally I would show up earlier, but I was heavily inebriated last night," he told her regretfully. He wiped the tears and mucus from his face noisily. "This is so terrible..."

Lin nodded and contained her disgust at his conduct. To her team and Lau, she announced, "Track down those employees we saw moments ago. We're going to ask them a few questions." To the councilman and Avatar, she motioned for them to follow her. Without looking at Korra, she inquired, "Just how much did Tarrlok tell you about all of this?"

"Uh, he mentioned just the basics. Unknown perpetrators, everything was stolen from the factories, and it occurred sometime in between Mr. Gan-Lan attending my gala and when the employees showed up for work this morning."

Lin proceeded to fill the Avatar in on their theories. She mentioned the phone calls about Red Monsoon collecting from various businesses in Dragon Flats borough, the timing of Lau's own break-in, and the fact that automobile parts seemed like an odd prize to a bending gang.

"So it wasn't a scheduled attack, and since it seems unlikely that the Red Monsoon Triad is going to need a bunch of old, dusty parts, there was an ulterior motive to it," Korra thought aloud. She roved her eyes over the property and noticed a few more masked workers standing about the buildings, speaking quietly to one another. They were tense, alert. "They must have wanted this investigation to take place."

Lin faced her fully. Her arms remained crossed, but she relaxed her posture slightly. "So far, we have found no evidence that anyone wanted us to look around. That could mean that the obvious damages are nothing but a decoy. The purpose is to keep us distracted with the big picture. The fact that he appears to have everything stolen from his assembly lines is a moot point. Either we need to do some careful inventory checks to see what was stolen or—"

"—we should look at some of the other buildings," Tarrlok finished with a nod.

They moved from structure to structure, carefully inspecting the contents. There were several shipping facilities, and there appeared to be something that was currently in construction. So far, there was nothing of interest that they could initially see. When they approached the last two domed buildings at the end of the block, Korra noticed the workers had completely disappeared. She waved it off, believing they had been called away by Lin's team.

Tarrlok paused in front of one of the storage garages, and Lin at the other. With a simultaneous nod, they bent at the waist and pried the doors away from the cement. They threw them upwards, exposing the contents.

All three of them were dumbstruck, silent.

The metalbender officers rushed to their chief's side and saluted. "Chief, the assembly, shipping, and storage employees seemed to have disappeared. We looked all over the block, but we were unsuccessful. Should we head to administration and collect the names?"

"Unnecessary for now," she choked out and gestured in front of her.

Within the storage facilities were numerous collapsed men and women, stripped to their underclothing. They were leaning against a number of unmarked crates.

Korra rushed forward and began feeling for pulses. She was relieved. "They're not dead; they're just unconscious."

"Who _are_ these people?" Lin demanded.

Lau had finally caught up to them and hunched forward to catch his breath. He heard Lin's inquiry and pushed his way to the front of the group. He inspected their unconscious faces for several moments before realization struck. "They're my employees! What is the meaning of this? This is _no_ time to rest."

"Let's move these people so we can see into the crates," Korra suggested. She heaved a man's body onto her shoulders and began transporting him outside. The metalbenders fell into line next to her and did the same. Before long, they had access to the mysterious contents.

"Those should just be my experimental brakes and engines," Lau announced dismissively. "Also, I have been asked to begin work on a new, exciting project, so I've been a little secretive with it. That's what the partially finished building is related to."

Korra ripped open the first crate and lifted the panels. She reached her hand into the packing foam, and when she pulled her hand back out, it was encased with an intricate glove. The metalbenders mimicked her with various other crates and revealed the same gloves to be in them.

Tarrlok stared in disbelief at the glove on Korra's hand. He whirled on Lau and growled, "_What_ are you doing with this Equalist weaponry?"

The Chief of Police accepted a glove from one of her officers and examined it. "This is indeed Equalist weaponry. They use this to generate electrical currents to disrupt the chi path in the body and disable bending and muscle contractions temporarily."

The Cabbage Corp's owner stared in growing horror. He held up his hands in defense and backed away. "I have nothing to do with this! These are not mine, you have to believe me!" His wrist was seized by a coil of metal shot by a metalbending officer to halt his retreat.

"Mr. Gan-Lan..." Lin shook her head. "This looks very grim for you. Whether you're innocent or not, we will leave it up to the evidence. For now, you will be arrested for aiding wanted criminals. Cabbage Corp will need to be shut down pending further investigation."

Tears sprung to the elderly man's eyes once again, and he fell limp as his other wrist was cuffed. As he was hauled away to the police Satomobile, he cried out hysterically, "No, you can't do this! This is all one big setup—it's a conspiracy, I tell you! I sell nothing but the finest products for the good people of Republic City, and I don't sell or create weapons—_No, not my Cabbage Corp!_"

Lin ordered to the last of her team, "Summon a medic to revive these people and start getting answers out of them. Why were they unconscious and locked in the storage facilities with the Equalist weapons? Did they see who did this to them? Were they aware of Mr. Gan-Lan manufacturing or selling weaponry to the Equalists? Verify their identities with their files in administration. Finally, call more officers to pick up these Equalist weapons and transport them back to our lock-up."

The saluted, rushing away to carry out their orders.

Now alone, the Chief of Police, City Council Chairman, and the Avatar faced each other. They were lost in thought.

_According to Suinnak, the Red Monsoon was responsible for the attack on Gan-Lan's factories, as ordered by Amon. If Korra is correct in assuming that the robbery was a decoy, then Amon wanted a police investigation to take place so the weapons would be eventually discovered. Then, the question remains: why did he call attention to a possible Equalist weaponry manufacturer? What purpose does this fulfill?_ Tarrlok pondered.

_This doesn't make sense. Since the suspicious conversation I overheard Hiroshi Sato having with an unknown person, along with the death of his wife and Asami saying they're adamant about non-bender rights, I have been under the impression that he may be involved with the Equalists. Is Cabbage Corp, possibly as well as Future Industries, making these gloves? Why did those people I saw earlier mysteriously disappear when they were asked to be questioned? Were they also decoys?_ Korra wondered.

"You both appear as if you have some interesting information that could be useful here," Lin remarked with growing annoyance. "Care to share?"

"Who were those people?" Korra inquired with a furrow to her brow. "There were people dressed like employees, but they fled when you asked them to stay for questioning."

"They could still be employees of Cabbage Corp, but we will have to wait until my officers come back with the records of employment. We can check the files against the people who were found in the storage. If any are missing, we can track them to their homes."

"If they weren't employees, then they were here for a reason, as part of this entire attack. They appear to have incapacitated these people, most likely with the aid of the Equalist electrified gloves, then they donned their uniforms to move around undetected. What were they doing?"

"They were attempting to alter the crime scene," Lin reminded Tarrlok.

"That hardly matters. There was nothing of importance in the crime scene. What else were they doing?"

"I saw a few of them talking to each other over by these buildings." Korra waved her hand to the ones around them. "I noticed them, and they became nervous. That's all that happened, and once we started searching the block for clues, they were gone."

"They were standing here, at the storage facilities?" the Chief of Police clarified.

"Well, nearby. I don't think I could see these buildings from the factories, but they were clearly in sight."

"Perhaps they were attempting to call attention to this area. They were stationed just right so Korra could see them, and once that was done, they disappeared. They didn't intend to answer any questions; they were simply here to lead us," Tarrlok speculated with a finger to his lips. He stared off into the distance in thought.

"So it could be that they knew Mr. Gan-Lan was hiding these weapons and wanted us to find them so we could put a stop to it. That would imply that the workers also knew about it, so our mysterious vigilantes assumed their identities to avoid interference. But then, did they also commit the robbery?"

Tarrlok glanced at her. "If we go with our original idea of Red Monsoon members raiding the factories, they were the distraction. They were tasked with making a scene obvious enough to elicit an investigation. The false employees led us here. They could be Red Monsoon, as well, or they could be an outside organization." Inwardly, he mused, _Again, why would Amon want us to find his weapons? That could mean this entire thing was an elaborate ruse, making the mysterious employees Equalists that planted the incriminating evidence._

"Making the Red Monsoon, in a very roundabout way, heroes of this particular theory," Korra finished with a flourish. She snickered at the irony. _Future Industries and Cabbage Corp are the definition of rivals. If Cabbage Corp employees are all benders, there's no way they would be allied with the Equalists. Mr. Sato could be supplying them weapons._

"Well, let's collect some more information before we explore one possibility." Lin crouched to examine the unconscious people for visible injuries. She noticed a few electrical burns right away.

Korra locked eyes with Tarrlok's. _This is a setup_, they decided simultaneously.

* * *

The Avatar had managed to squeeze out of the investigation early so she could return to the Air Temple Island and get a few more hours of sleep before the evening's events. Tarrlok reminded as she departed that she should report back to the city hall in a few hours for the task force's first assignment. As she returned home, she stopped by the man she had commissioned a mask from. Her gift was wrapped in a dull brown paper, and she decided not to look at it until it was safely away from prying eyes. As an afterthought, she purchased the figurine of Aang she had admired yesterday.

She threw herself on her bed and unwrapped her new belongings.

Her eyes fell upon a freshly carved, ivory white mask. It boasted feminine features with two sky blue ovals upon the high cheeks and arched, thin eyebrows. The nose was thin and small. It smiled coyly up at her with blue-glossed lips. Korra beamed back at it and slid her fingers through the eye holes. The idea to have a mask crafted had been a joke on her part, but she was delighted at the way it turned out. It was deceptively innocent—nothing like her, as she had wanted it to be.

She yawned widely as Naga bounded into her room and settled on the floor next to her. Her fingers reached down to stroke her silky fur. As exhausted as she was, her racing thoughts were keeping her from blissful nothingness.

Not for the first time, she wracked her brain about Amon's ability to remove bending. If it was a spirit-given gift, would she have to travel into the Spirit World in hopes of finding something that could take it away from him? She cringed. The Spirit World was a goal as far away as her being able to produce a tiny whisper of airbending. Spirituality did not mesh well with her personality or fighting styles, and no matter what Tenzin said to her, she could not understand meditation or circular movements.

She hadn't even heard from her past Avatar lives. Granted, she hadn't really needed them yet; thus far into her young life, she had not been in a conflict that she couldn't solve alone. She wasn't naïve to think that it would always be that way, though. Aang was eternally silent towards her, and she worried that when she really needed his guidance, he wouldn't support her.

What about the future? In the end, she will be forced to do something about Amon and his tyrannical ways. How can she protect herself and the entire world from a technique she knows nothing about? She didn't know where to start, and it piled stress upon her already weary mind.

At some point in her drowsy, contemplative state, she drifted away into a light slumber. _Aang, please, I need your guidance_, was her last thought. She clutched Aang's figurine to her chest.

Blurry images swam through her subconscious. They felt like memories, but they weren't hers. She struggled to focus on them, but they were fuzzy around the edges.

The first was of an elderly woman with a motherly, soft smile. Korra reached out for her to grab her outstretched hand, but it wasn't tangible—or she wasn't. Regardless, the woman disappeared inside of the shadowy inn behind her, and when Korra tried to follow her, she was struck still by a sudden scream piercing the night air. She could hear the mutterings of suffering people begging for help, but no matter where she turned, she couldn't pinpoint where they were. They were silenced, and the scenery shifted.

A woman's comb, ornate and Water Tribe, sat before her. Emotions floated around her as if she were listening to someone tell a story: a bender of the Southern Water Tribe, a courageous woman with combative prowess. The Fire Nation raided the village, and white hot fury, disgust, and then helplessness flashed in brilliant colors. Then, there were bars and inky blackness all around her, and she was bathed in a dim light. Her stomach crawled with starvation, and her body sagged from malnutrition. Her skin cracked and bled while she yearned for a few life-sustaining drops of water. Just enough to wet her aching lips.

The blackness swallowed her. The elderly woman stepped out of the abyss, eyes glinting with a sinister intention. All traces of gentle kindness had vanished. She was waterbending proficiently in a field of delicate flowers. Korra recognized her movements as those similar to the ones taught in her tribe; it was a traditional and cherished form of the masters. Comfortable, yet unfamiliar warmth flooded through her. This woman was a friend and kin.

There was no water in the field, but the flowers wilted under the power of her stances. She dragged the water from the life of the flowers and the moist wind around her. It was a innovative kind of waterbending, the type to use when the element wasn't readily available. Her waterbending master from her childhood had taught her these techniques. But all the while, a sinister aura surrounded the elderly woman as she demonstrated. It was foreboding.

A full moon hovered above and bathed the scene in a pure white luminescence. It was beautiful, inspiring, and essential to all benders—a priceless gift from a loving spirit. With a shrill, skin-crawling shriek, a syrupy crimson gore spewed over the moon until it was completely smothered in it. The elderly woman, bathed in a dark tint, bent her wrists, spayed her fingers, and threw her hands into the air. Her face twisted with manic sadism. Her soulless eyes pierced the night.

Korra was suddenly rooted in place. Fear, as sharp as a shard of an icicle and colder than any ice-encrusted ocean she had ever fallen into, gushed through her veins. It ripped at her insides, forcing her to do its bidding. It sung of the desperation of a tortured woman, and it was grotesque, stained with vengeance. She was completely helpless under its power. She screamed.

And then it was over.

The memory had dissipated, and it was replaced with a new one, a memory that was bright and pristine. She recognized her surroundings as the city hall of Republic City. It was clear that it was one of her memories, but she recognized none of the people seated at the council desk. An imposing man with graying hair and clad in an expensive suit stood before her. His back was turned to her, and he was oozing self-confidence and amusement.

Korra stared, uncomprehendingly, as the council sagged in their seats with identical expressions of agony, distress, and utter disbelief. She glanced around for the person responsible for what she now recognized as the grip of bloodbending, but nobody around her was in an appropriate stance. Her eyes returned to the man in front of her.

He was still casually standing in place, but his shoulders shook with the intensity of his laughter. A female metalbender who charged towards him was locked in the same helplessness as the council, and Korra froze as the man whipped around and stared directly at her. His icy blue eyes were wide, crazed. Despite the fact that his hands were cuffed uselessly in front of him, she and the people around her buckled under his psychic bending. She couldn't help but realize that it was different from the elderly woman's in the previous memory. It sung another tale, one of madness and cruel domination. It was rougher, more masculine.

Through her fading gaze, she noticed the faint outlines of tendrils that were feeding upon her strength and controlling her, as if she were a marionette dancing on his strings. She was lifted into the air, and the pressure upon her limbs increased tenfold, ripping a strangled cry from her throat. It felt as if razor wires were lacerating every inch of her skin. Her vision finally gave out, and she suffered blindly for several moments before she was thrown violently against the floor at the man's feet. He retreated from her recovering sight, and she became aware of the fact that she was dragging herself back to her feet to pursue him despite her body's trauma.

As if she had known how to for most of her life, she swirled in place and produced a large concentrated sphere of rapidly accelerating and intermingling wind currents. She leaped upon it and rode it out of the city hall. She spotted a retreating carriage in the distance and flung herself down the staircase. Her innards protested sharply after the torturous bloodbending they had just endured, but she ignored them. She knew she had to catch the man before he could escape. She manipulated the air around her to give her a massive burst of speed.

With a swing of her arm, she sliced a blade of wind at the carriage and made contact. It overturned and crashed against the ground, its structure disintegrating and collapsing in a gruesome pile. She stopped a few feet away.

The man yelled and awkwardly knocked the mangled carriage out of his way as he climbed out of the wreckage. He grit his teeth, and the faint tendrils snaked out of him and took hold of Korra once again. They wrapped around her neck, strangling, and it was clear in the bloodbender's expression that he meant to kill her with it. She gasped for breath and clawed at the nothingness around her neck. The man twisted her wrists and ankles nearly to the point of breaking them.

Her vision spotted and grew dark as she gasped for breath. Her strength faded. She nearly fell away to unconsciousness, but her eyes flew open in a sudden clarity. A blue aura surrounded her, vitalizing her and wrapping her in a protective embrace. She was immersed with unimaginable vigor and knowledge of the bending arts. Her body felt as if it was being guided by the movements of a thousand masters.

The bloodbender's tendrils were bright and shimmery now, and she knew that if she wanted to, she could touch them. Instead, her will cleaved through them with ease, and they fell away uselessly, unable to dominate the hundreds of waterbender Avatars within her.

She flew towards the man and slammed a foot against the ground. An earth dome instantly shot out of the ground around him, encasing him to his upper arms. She laid a firm hand on his shoulder and a thumb against the chi point at the center of his forehead. In a flash of light, she severed his ties to his bending as he screamed at her. At the back of her mind, she regretted her actions. A man's voice floated towards her. _Yakone was a master unlike any other. He could bloodbend without the manipulating aid of stances and gestures and without the strength of the full moon._

A thought swirled around in her subconscious, and it wasn't hers. It was spoken by a thousand different voices all at once. Finality laced the dark words.

_Bloodbending turns its user's emotions against him, mutating him into an irreversible vengeance seeker. It whispers sweetly in his ears, promising power but demanding sacrifices. Its path of domination is paved with bloodstained dreams and fallen loved ones. It rips everything from he who dares to call upon it, leaving him hollow and lifeless. Bloodbending is not the strings; it's the puppet master._

* * *

"Thank you for arriving on time, men—and Avatar," Tarrlok announced, his arms outstretched warmly in greeting to his assembled task force.

The three waterbenders and three earthbenders stood ramrod straight, at attention like trained soldiers. They, along with Tarrlok, were dressed in identical uniforms of purple and dark blue with shoulder and chest armor, shin guards, and helmets. Korra glanced around and tried to mimic the posture. She smiled lopsidedly and raised a hand.

The councilman arched an eyebrow at her. "I'm assuming you're going to ask about your uniform. Please go up to my office and find yours in the closet. I had given out these uniforms before you had agreed to be—"

Korra had raced out of the council room and thrown on the uniform before he had finished speaking, and she hopped back in while adjusting her boots. She knocked into a waterbender while falling back into formation and chuckled nervously at him. His only reaction was to glance at her before facing forward again.

"You are the finest earth and waterbenders this city has to offer. All of you are innovative, masters of your art. In a team such as this, we will operate as one bender, and our skills will compliment each other's. We have been granted the use of police vehicles and fire engines. We are permitted to arrest Equalists and allies of Equalists. The fire engine will provide gallons and gallons of water for our use. I expect nothing but the best from such an elite team." He studied all of them for several moments. "Now, I will discuss tonight's assignment."

He began pacing before them. "I hired a few men to go undercover in the Dragon Flats borough, our largest and most diverse residential sector. This sector is populated by all three triads, as well as a staggering amount of non-benders. According to my men, there are also Equalists operating within. To my knowledge, there are chi blocking training camps hidden among the buildings. We will find as many as possible and detain all Equalists in a quick, efficient surprise attack.

"Earthbenders, use the vibrations of the earth to search for underground camps and carve a path to it. Waterbenders, flood the room and freeze it. Then we move in to make the arrest. This should be initiated long before we are spotted to ensure that none escape and that we are in no danger of being chi blocked or attacked with Equalist weaponry. In three fluid motions, we should have the job done. Are there any questions before we head out?"

Korra turned her head from side to side, but everyone else was silent. "What do we do with the Equalists we find?"

"They will be transported to the police headquarters and interrogated," he replied. "Our job is to eliminate Equalist threats while Chief Beifong's team extracts the information."

"Got it." The Avatar snapped her mouth shut. She let out a quiet breath, too antsy to stand at attention.

"Let's move out!" Tarrlok commanded, leading them out of the city hall and into a number of police vehicles. A fire engine was parked a few feet behind.

Korra climbed into the first police Satomobile behind Tarrlok, who slid into the driver's seat. A thought occurred. "Councilman, won't it be obvious if we drive into Dragon Flats like this?"

He looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Indeed it would be. We will be parking in Midnight Abode and walk into Dragon Flats from the east. We will stick to non-bender properties. It's unlikely that we will find Equalist training camps in the triads' territories."

She nodded. "It is unlikely, but we still shouldn't rule it out. Since the sector is so large, it may take us a few days to search it, right?"

"It depends. The later it becomes, the less people who are out on the streets to interfere. We could clear several blocks in a matter of minutes. We will spread out into small teams. You and I, along with another team, will cut through the middle while the other two teams search around us farther to the north and south. Training camps could be within apartments, stores, or restaurants. In the event that they're within a basement, each team will have an earthbender."

"What about the water?" she inquired. "We only have one fire engine and four teams."

"Unfortunately, one fire engine is all the fire station could supply. The others need to be ready to be deployed in the event of a fire. If Equalists are discovered, one person will remain as a lookout at the training camp, and the other will retrieve the fire engine."

"I have a suggestion, if I may."

"Of course. What is it?"

"I noticed a few Red Monsoon Triad guys carrying full waterskins to fight with. It seemed like a good idea, so perhaps next time we should equip all waterbenders with one and fill it at the fire engine. You know, just in case we run into trouble early."

"That is a good suggestion. We shall implement it tomorrow evening." His tone reflected approval. "We will be unstoppable."

One last thought occurred. She flushed in embarrassment. "Uhm, Councilman, I never learned the vibration technique as part of my earthbending training..."

"No matter. We will do the best we can." He felt her heartbeat slow as she relaxed. He smirked.

Not much longer after they had fallen quiet, they entered the southwestern gate of the Midnight Abode borough. The streets had been flattened by the metalbenders to allow traffic to pass through undisturbed, but the houses were still damaged and eerily dark and silent. The lamps were extinguished, and their way was lit only by the setting sun.

Tarrlok parked the Satomobile and exited. He opened Korra's door for her instinctively. At her bemused stare, he explained, "A gentleman does not shed his title, regardless of the situation."

She laughed and joined him outside of the vehicle. "Well, thanks."

He nodded and gestured for the other members of the task force to begin heading towards the dividing street between the boroughs where Korra had commissioned her mask. The woodshop was closed for the evening, as were most of the vendors and stores along its cement path. The lanterns were faint; the wicks were reaching their bases. The sector would soon be illuminated only by the grace of the moon.

They entered Dragon Flats. The teams assembled automatically, having contemplated strategies earlier in the week. Two benders headed into the northern section while two others took to the southern. Tarrlok, Korra, and the last two benders divided up on both sides of the main street that snaked through a diverse variety of businesses.

There were a few people milling about, but they spared the task force few moments of their attention. They were unhurried and unconcerned, enjoying the quiet of the dusk.

Tarrlok nodded to Korra, who grinned back. With that, they began their search.

* * *

Korra sat in her windowsill with her mask in her lap and the figurine of Aang in her hands. The moon hovered above, bathing her in a soft light. Air Temple Island was silent. The nightly White Lotus guards patrolled occasionally, but the Avatar didn't even look up from her lap as their footsteps passed. Once again, she had been so busy that she didn't show up in time to catch the airbenders before they had retired for the night.

The task force had spent close to three hours scouring every inch of non-bender territory, and nothing had come of it. There had been few signs that Equalists were even dwelling within Dragon Flats. The only notable thing Korra had pointed out to Tarrlok was that there was a very sneaky cellar under a tiny bookstore in the center of the borough. The other teams had reported a few other cellars in various districts, but when the earthbenders had ripped up a funnel leading into the rooms, and the waterbenders had prepared to flood them, each was deserted. They were cold, unlit, and cleared. The task force had agreed that it was a good start, for each cellar was well cleansed of spiderwebs and dust. There was an air it having been used not too long ago.

"We will come back at an earlier time and stake out each cellar. We will strike one after another, passing the fire engine around until all Equalists have been apprehended," Tarrlok had ordered before dismissing them. They returned the vehicles to their proper stations and departed for the night.

She shook it from her mind. It had been somewhat successful, so she was satisfied. The next time they returned to Dragon Flats, they wouldn't come back empty-handed.

Returning her attention to Aang's figurine, she thought back to the images she had seen during her nap. Softly, she questioned, "You give me those visions as guidance, didn't you, Aang?" Her eyes traced the details of his carved face. For so long, she had wondered if she would ever connect with her past lives, and now that it had happened, she was filled with a strange emotion, one she had never felt before. It was like she had been alone, stumbling blindly through a snowstorm with a facade of confidence, for most of her life, and now she was aware of the presence of another person—several persons—watching ahead and guiding her safely through. It boosted the self-esteem she had lost through her encounters with Amon and abandonment of her friends.

She pondered the first memory. It seemed familiar to her. Her waterbending master, Katara, used to share stories of her adventures with Aang and Sokka, her brother. Along with Toph Beifong, an earthbending prodigy, and Prince Zuko, the man who entered an era of peace as the new Fire Lord, she had more stories than there was time for while they huddled around a campfire in the frosty air of the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara once glossed over the subject of bloodbending to ensure the young Avatar was aware of its existence. She spoke of it with disgust and a tone full of warning. _It's a dark bending art, and while it may appear to have its uses in healing, it corrupts those who wield it._ She fought for it to be outlawed.

Korra, wide-eyed, had begged for more information about this mysterious technique. She was fascinated, for it sounded like a scary story. The Avatar was never frightened, but she still had fun when people tried.

The waterbending master had agreed to tell her one scary story before bedtime. She referred to it as 'the birth of bloodbending.' Late in her journey to help Aang defeat the tyrannical Fire Lord, they had encountered an elderly woman in the Fire Nation. She told them of her youth, when she was a waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, along with Katara's grandmother. She had been captured in the Fire Nation's attempt to remove the benders and weaken the tribe. For years, the woman had been imprisoned, and she slowly came to the realization that water was _everywhere_. Anything with water within it could be controlled, but only during a full moon, when a waterbender's strength was at its peak, could blood be manipulated.

With this knowledge, bloodbending was created. The woman honed her new skill on rodents and used it to escape the prison. She later began seeking revenge against the Fire Nation. She blended into their culture as a innkeeper and captured civilians during the full moon, stranding them in a prison in the mountain near the village. She tortured them with her art, and she left them to die. But it was never enough. It would never be enough. Her heart was hollow from what she had endured, and no matter how much she tried, nothing could fill it.

Young Korra had immensely enjoyed listening to the tale, and she eagerly asked for what happened to them after they had met the woman.

She was told that Katara had learned their tribe's traditional waterbending forms and the ability to suck the life out of living beings in order to use the water to fight. It was regretful killing nature in order to learn the technique, the woman had mused, but she learned an important and live-saving fact: water is everywhere. Waterbenders are never out of their element as long as they realize this, including the young Avatar. Then, she revealed that she had learned to bloodbend against her will because her friends were being threatened.

"So bloodbending saved you guys, which makes it a good thing," Korra had stated as-a-matter-of-fact. She will never forget the look Katara had given her for her comment. Needless to say, that was the end of the story, and she was ordered to go to sleep. Training would be extra intense the following morning, bright and early, just like Korra hated.

The Avatar chuckled to herself. She brushed her thumb over her mask's eternal blue smile. Then, a frown tugged at her lips as she recalled the second vision.

She didn't know any of the people that were present during that gathering in the city hall, but the memory was so clear and detailed—she knew she had watched it through Aang's eyes. He had been showing her a very unique bender, a psychic bloodbender; the man had the ability to bend without lifting a finger, and the results were terrifying.

She had told Amon during their first meeting that nobody had the right to remove another person's bending, no matter how corrupt they are. She stood firm on her belief with this same situation. She wished to know what had become of the man. Did he end his life due to the loss of his bending? Did he rot in prison for the rest of his days? Most importantly, if he is still alive, does he plot revenge against the Avatar for taking his abilities?

She thought back to the way she had felt when the bloodbenders had used their skill on her. She had never been afraid, not even when she had fallen through thin ice and was submerged in the ocean. Not when she had angered Katara with her comment and was punished for it. Not when she had entered Republic City for the first time, completely alone. In every instance, she had been able to protect herself and pass through unscathed.

But there was nothing quite like someone having complete control over her, snatching up her veins and manipulating them as if they are strings, to force her to entertain him. Or in this instance, deciding if she can keep her bending or not... She had never experienced true fear until she met Amon. She had not re-encountered that fear until Aang introduced her to the violent grips of bloodbenders.

Aang is warning her about bloodbenders. Are there some in Republic City? Since it's outlawed, they would have to hide their abilities well. They are considered the most vile of benders, and nobody would willingly ally with them...

She stared at her mask. A sudden, crazy plan began to form in her mind.

* * *

The following morning, the Avatar landed silently in the shady foliage of an evergreen tree and peered between the branches at the crowd below her. Numerous people were standing in front of a stage in Republic City Park, listening intently to the rantings of the man above them.

"The Equalists have grown exponentially, and they're only getting bigger! The police and task force think they can barge into homes and businesses, demanding information about Equalist activity, but they are foolish! Amon has plans for all of them, and he won't stop until Republic City falls to the control of the Revolution!" he exclaimed, tossing posters of the Equalist leader into the crowd. He patted a generous jar at his feet. "Support the Equalists in their mission and donate today!"

Korra dropped from the tree, her lengthy and untied chestnut hair flying behind her as she landed heavily in a crouch. She straightened and casually strolled up to the stage. The crowd parted for her, and shocked murmurs drifted through her ears. She heaved herself upwards and kicked the jar hard enough to propel it off the side of the platform, where it shattered and scattered coins. She folded her hands behind her olive green coat and stared down at the people through the eye holes of her mask. It smiled innocently at them.

"What's the meaning of this?! Who are you?!" the man at her side demanded, outraged by her treatment of his donation jar.

She ignored him. Forcing her voice to come out a few octaves lower than usual, she addressed the crowd, "Greetings, citizens of Republic City. I am here today not to ask for donations for the Equalist Revolution, nor am I here to spout propaganda that you no doubt have heard a hundred times over since this entire conflict began. No, I am here to tell you the truth, and you will not be pleased to hear it."

More park-goers began to drift closer to listen to her, curious about the woman on the stage. Korra noticed that a few familiar faces had joined, several homeless people who had encouraged her to speak to the city council, including the woman and her son she had met, Lihua. She was joined by her husband.

"Amon and his followers have fed you nothing but lies in order to persuade you to join their cause. It was easy for them; this city has been in the terrorizing grips of bending gangs since it was founded, and now many of you are without a roof over your heads and sleeping in the park. You are chased away from fishing in the ponds for something to fill your stomachs, and you wonder if there will be an end to the suffering.

"You are promised by your Equalist friends that there will be a place for those too weak to fight. You will be taken care of, your needs will be met. Well, where is it?" Korra spread her arms out and shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you still foraging for nuts here while winter is approaching? If you support a cause, you should be appreciated, don't you agree?"

"The Equalists care about all of their followers," the man protested. "It's none of _your_ business, Miss Mask-Lady, but they have some big things in store."

"Such as?" a person from the crowd questioned loudly.

"Uh... I'm not at liberty to discuss confidential Equalist plans! If you want to know, attend one of their meetings!"

"Where?"

"That's private!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

Korra suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Nothing but false hope and lies. I bet this man knows as much about their inner workings as you all do. He is blinded by his hope, and he thinks that if he stands up here and sings praises about Amon, they will treat him to a feast and open-armed welcome. He also thinks that he can squeeze donations out of you if he says they're for the Equalists."

He sputtered comically. "L-_lies!_ She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Amon," her tone was disgusted, "is the one who lies. He is nothing but a hypocrite and a deceiver. He sits on his throne and laughs about how he has fooled us all into thinking he is someone to be admired and followed. He flaunts his gift, his ability to take away bending, and he tells you that it's okay because it was bestowed upon him by the spirits."

_Here we go. I hope I'm right, Aang_. She took a deep breath and declared confidently, "Amon is a bloodbender! He uses it to sever the benders' ties to their elements. He is a hypocrite, and it's time to realize it!" She rushed into her next bit, noticing that she was losing a few people in the crowd to heavy disbelief. "He has already proven to be a waterbender. When I attended the Revelation the Second, he accidentally bent water when he was onstage."

Eyes lit up in recognition. The few people who had begun walking away froze and considered what she had said. The non-benders murmured among themselves.

_Sold_. She smirked behind her mask.

"_Ridiculous!_ Unbelievable, incredible, prepos—"

"—Were you even at the Revelation the Second?" Korra shot at him.

"Of course I was!"

"When was it?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then, with false confidence, he announced, "Why, it was just y-yesterday. Amon was telling us all about..." The crowd tuned out, and he lost them completely.

"Consider what I have told you, citizens. I hope you will help others to figure out the truth, as well." With that, she bowed to the applause and began walking away. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, and she swelled with pride.


	9. A Step Ahead

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

**Note:** You guys are really going to like the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter IX: A Step Ahead**

_Korra reforms Team Avatar, and the task force apprehends an army of chi blockers._

* * *

Hiroshi Sato stared in surprise as unmarked crates were stacked in front of him with seemingly no end. The grand room echoed with the movements of the Equalists, who were unloading the packages within the Future Industries leader's workshop.

Amon stood next to Hiroshi, his hands folded behind his back.

"What is this?" Hiroshi inquired with a furrow to his brow. He stood on his tip-toes to peer over the growing stack, but his gaze was impeded by a wall of plywood. "I'm sure it's nice, but I don't think I have the room for all of this."

"Think of this as motivation to complete some of those new designs you were working on," Amon responded casually. He turned his head to watch the man kneel in front of a crate and begin prying it open. "I remember you saying you could use some parts to experiment on."

Hiroshi stared at the contents of the crate. His eyes brightened in recognition. "This... this is Cabbage Corp's latest development for the Earth Kingdom airships. Gan-Lan gloated nonstop about his projects at the Avatar's gala." He met Amon's stare. "I'm not really sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Enjoy the gift, knowing that your competition is no longer such. Lau Gan-Lan was arrested yesterday afternoon for suspected involvement with us. Instead of his project, the police discovered your unusable and defective prototypes within his storage facilities."

"Really, now?" Hiroshi smirked. "That is good news. They will believe Cabbage Corp has been supplying the Equalists with their weapons, and I won't have to worry about any police investigations."

"You won't have to worry any time soon, yes. I am hardly concerned about them sniffing around, as long as you complete the new weapons in time. The arrest should grant us that time. Is it sufficient?"

"Of course. I will begin work as soon as possible."

"Wonderful." Amon paused for a moment, switching gears. "It has come to my attention that your daughter is in a relationship with the Avatar's firebending teammate."

Hiroshi's expression grew cross. "Unfortunately, yes. I despise them coming by my home and tainting my daughter's mind, but the more I try to force Asami, the more she defies me. I'm not sure how to break the news of all of this to her. I would much prefer she be here in my factories, assisting our side. Instead, she begs me to supply those benders with financial aid."

"Financial aid for what?"

"That unscrupulous pro-bending tournament pot. I agreed to pay the thirty thousand yuans for their entry." He sighed, and having finished inspecting the partially-completed engine in the crate, he stood back up. "It's only a matter of time before they come back to me with more demands."

"Interesting. I was not aware that they were going to compete," Amon spoke, mainly out loud to himself. He mentally scoured his schedule. "You are nearly finished with the airships?"

"I was putting the final touches on them before you arrived. Allow me a few more days of testing so I can work out all the potential hazards."

"Acceptable. Also, your agreement of housing my chi blockers yesterday evening was much appreciated—it must have been crowded. With all the new recruits, I can't afford to lose a day of their training. Tarrlok and his task force snooping around Dragon Flats was an unpleasant surprise, but thankfully the lookouts were able to alert everyone in time."

"The task force knows where the training camps are?"

"I would assume so. I intend to lead them off course into triad territory once I leave here so we will have some time to find new, acceptable locations. I anticipate the training to continue uninterrupted this evening in Dragon Flats while we search."

"I see."

Amon motioned to his waiting Equalists to return to the trucks in which they had arrived once the last of the stolen goods had been unloaded. He began following the backs of his retreating subordinates.

"Amon—"

Hiroshi's voice stopped him in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder questioningly. "Yes, Hiroshi?"

His voice was hushed. "Are you aware of the rumor that is being passed around?"

"Other than usual mindless chatter, I don't believe I have heard anything worth noting."

"While the distribution team was picking up the latest shipment of electrified gloves earlier, I couldn't help but overhear something rather... disturbing. I hardly take the time to pay heed to silly rumors, but this seems potentially crippling, though there is simply _no way_ it could be truthful."

"If you think it would be beneficial, do tell."

Hiroshi cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "A few of your Equalists were speaking about a mysterious woman who is announcing publicly that you are a bender—specifically, a bloodbender."

There was a lengthy silence. Although Amon's mask never betrayed his emotions, his tone was far from indifferent when he finally found his voice. "I beg your pardon?"

"According to them, she provided a solid reasoning behind her argument: what had simply been dismissed as a trick of the mind could quite possibly be evidence of your abilities as a waterbender. She managed to convince a number of the homeless population in Republic City Park." Hiroshi was uncomfortable due to Amon's heavy silence. "As you know, the power of social cognition is nothing to sneer at; should those who convinced themselves that there is a shred of truth to the rumor manage to convert more, we will find ourselves victim to a mutiny. This should be handled swiftly."

"...I see."

"The woman who spread the rumor initially was credible because her words suggested her to be an Equalist, herself. In an organization of this size, it's difficult to pinpoint those prone to cause trouble, but even a single weed can sully the entire garden if left unchecked."

"I appreciate the warning. I will deal with it. Good afternoon to you." With a bow of his head, Amon stalked away with tension in his stride.

* * *

"Korra would have liked to join us."

Golden eyes darted up at the person seated at the other side of the table. "Yeah, well, she is probably busy with the task force."

Bolin snorted. He dug into his noodles with a noisy slurp. His forest green eyes reflected his lingering depression. "Just because we fought over Korra, that doesn't mean we have to avoid her."

"I wouldn't know what to say." Mako crossed his arms. "It would be like our conversation after... you know, _that_. Uncomfortable silence and a tense atmosphere. The only difference I could imagine would be her lack of strangling me."

"Speak for yourself," the earthbender retorted after swallowing his food. "I'm not the one who kissed her and regretted it. I would have loved to be in your position."

"You _are_ in my position. She regretted it just as much as I did, and she doesn't have feelings for either of us. If you had kissed her, you would be avoiding her as much as I am."

"How do you know she doesn't have feelings for me?" Bolin glared, but he didn't show a desire to argue heatedly. "Wait, are you saying you like her, too?"

"I have Asami," he deflected, avoiding his brother's curious stare. "When has Korra ever flirted with you?"

"We've had our moments! When you're busy with Asami, we have to pass the time somehow."

Mako sighed. "You should just ask her, then. There's no sense in keeping it a mystery."

"I would if I could see her."

"Then visit her."

"Alone?" he sputtered. "That would be... incredibly awkward. What would I say? Should I walk up to her bedroom, knock, and declare passionately, 'Hey, Korra, it's lovely to see you again after I haven't spoken to you in a while. You're looking as beautiful as always today. By the way, how do you feel about me? You know I'm in love with you, but there's no pressure for you to say you feel the same'?"

Mako cringed. "I hope that's just one of your dramatic interpretations. If you said those things to her, that would make it more awkward than it needs to be. Creepy."

"Then come with me and don't let me make a fool of myself. You can't avoid her forever. What about her Underprivileged Relief Team? You promised to join, and it'll be impossible to keep that promise if you don't help out."

The firebender stared down at his own untouched noodles.

"Don't you miss training with her? And what about our sneaky tactics against the Equalists? You can't say you didn't have fun pretending to be an Equalist and watching Korra make a fool out of Amon in front of his followers."

"Of course I had fun. I never said I didn't miss being a part of Team Avatar. I just didn't anticipate her kissing me. ...And it wasn't a familial kiss, either. It'll be difficult to look at her after that."

"I don't need any details, bro," Bolin reminded him crossly. "I'll figure it out when she falls for my undeniable charm."

Mako laughed despite himself. "I never told you this, but your endless confidence is always refreshing. I'm glad you forgave me."

"You had no reason to doubt I would forgive you. You're my brother, and you've always been there for me. You always forgave me for my mistakes throughout the years, so I would be the most ungrateful, condescending jerk to not do the same for you. It hurts, but Korra is a beautiful woman. There isn't a part of her personality I don't find attractive, and it's only natural that you would fall to her charms, as well."

"I never said I—"

"—I know, I know, you don't feel that way about Korra. You have Asami. I've heard it again and again." Bolin smiled and leaned across the table to punch Mako's arm in a good-natured fashion. "Lighten up. It's not a huge deal. What we need to do now is move past all of that and reclaim our places at Korra's sides, as Team Avatar. We have a revolution to conquer."

"You're right. Let's go find Korra."

"That's what I like to hear! Where should we look?"

"If she's busy with the task force, there's no way we'd find her. We should head to Air Temple Island and wait for her there."

"That's a good plan. As soon as you finish your noodles, we'll catch the next ferry."

The firebender rolled his eyes and slurped down his noodles as Bolin was drinking the broth from his own bowl. Once finished, the brothers paid for their meal and departed. With the aid of a Satomobile graciously supplied by Asami, they were flying through the streets of downtown Republic City to the Yue Bay. Once they reached their destination, they parked the vehicle and jumped aboard the next ferry to the island.

Before long, they were knocking at the front door of the airbender family's home.

Meelo answered the door by cracking it open just enough for him to see outside with one eye. "What?"

"Hey, Meelo!" Bolin greeted enthusiastically, kneeling down to his height. "It's me, Bolin, your old pal. Let me in so I can see Korra, please?"

"She's not here, and I don't know you!" he spouted rudely, slamming the door in Bolin's face.

The earthbender stared incredulously at the door. There were several raised voices inside the building and footsteps approaching. There was also a gust of wind, which sounded like it had toppled something to the floor with a clatter.

Jinora and Ikki answered the door, flinging it open. "Hi!" they chirped. Jinora smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about Meelo. He's not in the best of moods today because our father scolded him again for airbending out of his backside. They argued for an hour about proper airbending stances."

Bolin guffawed. "That's okay. We're here to see Korra."

"Korra left this morning, though we didn't actually see her leave. That happens a lot," Ikki announced. The girls nonetheless stepped aside to let them pass.

"Can we wait here for when she returns?"

"Of course. I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you." Though Jinora was speaking to both of them, her eyes were on Mako. Suggestion colored her tone, which caused her younger sister to collapse in a fit of giggles.

"Oo-kay. Well, we'll just wait in her room with Naga. Naga _is_ there, right?"

"She is. You might as well take her some food if you're going to wake her up. She can be somewhat cranky."

"Especially lately, since Korra hasn't taken her for a walk," Ikki chimed. She retrieved a large dish of what appeared to be dog food and shoved it into Mako's hands. "You remember where her room is?"

"Yes, we do. Thanks." Mako and Bolin side-stepped an overturned bronze bowl and various pieces of scattered fruit and journeyed farther into the house. When they entered Korra's room, Naga raised her head from her massive paws and blinked at them sleepily. They presented the food and sat on the edge of the Avatar's bed, stroking her fur.

She devoured the food gratefully and wagged her tail at the attention.

"Where do you think she went? And why would she leave Naga here?" Mako inquired idly to his brother to end the silence. He leaned back against the window above Korra's bed so the breeze could drift through and ruffle his dark hair.

"Maybe while we were avoiding her, she found someone and went on a date," Bolin suggested jokingly. "In which case, if she brings him back, he's going to be very confused."

"Korra dating... I can't even imagine it. She literally has no time for romance with all the responsibilities that have been piled on her." He frowned guiltily. "What if when she comes back, she is too tired to entertain guests?"

"Then she'll tell us to get out and not come back until she has slept. That's Korra for you." The earthbender heaved a lovesick sigh.

"What are we even going to say when she gets here?"

"You don't say anything. You just hug, bro. Let the arms do the tearful talking."

Mako chuckled. "If you say so."

They sat in companionable silence for several moments. Mako turned his head at the sound of the foliage outside the room rustling. Without warning, a masked figure burst from the bushes and landed gracefully on the windowsill.

The firebender let out a cry and nearly toppled off the bed at the person's sudden appearance. Bolin whipped his head around, and Naga clamored to her feet, swishing her tail enthusiastically and barking, as if in greeting.

The masked woman regarded them with her blue smile in silence. Then, her hand reached up and slid the mask upwards, revealing her shocked features. "M-Mako? Bolin? What are you guys doing here?"

The brothers were stunned.

"You're... going to have to fill us in," Mako responded, gesturing wildly to the mask and what he knew to be her Equalist disguise.

Korra let out a shuddering breath. She raised one hand and averted her eyes with a look of mock shame. "'As an Equalist puppet, I despise everything that has the ability to bend, including my socks—'" She broke off and smiled, her oceanic eyes shimmering with her happiness to see them. Once she leaped into the room, she was tackled in a fierce group hug, initiated by the ever-affectionate Bolin.

"Welcome back, Team Avatar," Bolin spoke into Korra's neck, his arms around his teammates. Mako's cheek was smashed awkwardly against Korra's forehead, but he let his eyes drift closed and joined in the hug.

"I know we've only been apart for a short while, but I missed you guys so much!" Korra whispered. She sniffled, feeling a weight lifting from her shoulders. The reunited team spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on Korra's bed together, happily discussing the events that had occurred while they were separated. It was as if they had never experienced the conflict.

* * *

"Tonight is going to be a successful night," Tarrlok announced to his gathered task force that evening. "I received an anonymous tip earlier about Equalist activity. Apparently, a passerby stumbled upon a cache of weapons in the Prosperous Alley borough. It is within an abandoned clothing store in the northern sector, and we're going to retrieve it."

Korra stood among her fellow teammates and adjusted her empty waterskin over her shoulder.

"As you can see, I have outfitted all waterbenders with a waterskin, which will be filled before we begin our mission in Prosperous Alley. Avatar Korra," he nodded towards her, "came to the conclusion that we should have a sizable amount of water with us at all times in case we run into trouble early. Now, let's move out."

With that, the task force departed from the city hall and again entered the police vehicles and fire engine that were waiting at the street. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the borough, which was on the opposite side of Dragon Flats as Midnight Abode. They parked the vehicles a short distance away and began filling all waterskins to capacity.

For this particular mission, they decided to stick together and use stealth. The task force entered Prosperous Alley, darting from shadow to shadow. "In the event that there are lookouts, we don't want to alert them before we arrive and risk compromising the entire mission," Tarrlok had explained before they entered.

Korra noticed a number of gang members strolling side-by-side while laughing and leaned close to Tarrlok to whisper in his ear, "This looks like Triple Threat Triad. After we're done with the Equalist weaponry cache, we should take some of them out."

He glanced at her, and his expression was unreadable in the dark. His voice was hushed but stern. "Their numbers are greater than Red Monsoon's, and they are most likely not as intoxicated. I don't think it would be wise."

The Avatar furrowed her brow. "We can take them out easily. We have an incredible team here."

"Let us stick to the mission for now," he dismissed, then he darted away from the building he was hidden behind without waiting for her to speak again. Disgruntled, Korra followed, along with the rest of the benders.

The team moved swiftly as one, leaping through the borough with the grace of a feline. Not one person was spotted as they dodged around various lingering gang members in the streets. Finally, they reached their destination in an unlit section of the borough. Everything in the northern sector appeared to have been abandoned long ago, and it was eerily silent. This was exactly how Tarrlok preferred it, as shown in his confident stride to the entrance to the clothing store.

He motioned with two fingers for one team to stake out the left alleyway and again for the right. The final team remained behind them, the waterbender poised with the entirety of his waterskin swirled around him. The earthbender took a solid stance.

The councilman and Korra entered the creaky door, their eyes as alert as they could be in the sudden darkness, searching for any signs of danger. They were still for several tense moments, and sensing no immediate danger, Korra took a few steps blindly.

The floor let out a tortured creak and promptly crumbled below Korra's weight. She cried out and plunged downwards, but Tarrlok had dived down onto his front to wrap his arms around her torso, his forearms tucked under her breastplate. He grunted at the strain, but he managed to drag her upwards onto solid ground.

The team outside the door had come in to investigate the disturbance, and they noticed the light spilling out of the hole Korra had created in the floorboards. They peered through and were greeted by the sight of numerous frightened people staring up at them from a dirt-floored basement. They each had an electrified glove on their hands.

"Waterbenders!" Tarrlok ordered loudly, and the other two teams rushed in.

Together, Tarrlok and the three waterbenders emptied their waterskins and took a threatening stance. Tarrlok, assuming Korra was in too much fear to react properly, retrieved her supply, as well.

The people below them cried out, their voices pleading. Korra recognized them as those who had supported her in the park that afternoon while she had been masked. She leaped to her feet and cried out, "_No!_"

The task force didn't take time to heed her, and they showered the basement with a moderate amount of water, freezing each person in place. The waterbenders dropped in and unfroze each person as they bound their wrists heavily with rope and disarmed them. Earthbenders followed and gathered the discarded electrified gloves. In mere minutes, every person had been apprehended and was waiting in unrestrained terror for their fates.

Korra dropped down to the basement and immediately ran over to Lihua. She placed her warmed hands gently on the woman's trembling shoulders. Her voice was low, consoling. "Are you okay?"

"Avatar Korra, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Tarrlok questioned sharply, wrenching her away from the sobbing non-bender. He grew angrier when Korra shrugged him off roughly and resumed her actions.

"These people aren't dangerous," she replied curtly. "There is no need to have treated them this way."

"How can you be so sure? From the way it appears, they were waiting here in an ambush."

"Yes, that's how it _appears_, but how can _you_ be so sure they were going to ambush us? Look how terrified and confused they are! You actually made that man faint," she snapped, gesturing to a man that was laying motionless and face down in the dirt.

"An astoundingly well performance, indeed," he retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. To his silent task force, he barked, "Get these people out of here! We're taking them back to the vehicles. Chief Beifong will be pleased at our good fortune."

"You can't do this!" she protested, grabbing Tarrlok's arm. "Please, I know these people! I met them in Republic City Park; they're just harmless, unfortunate citizens!"

He regarded her coolly. There was tension in his jaw as he struggled to calm his emotions. "Be that as it may, I cannot allow them to go. Once they have been questioned, we will see what happens."

Korra released him and bit the inside of her cheek until it bled. Her eyes glared fiercely into Tarrlok's back as he ascended a nearby staircase and pushed the hatch open. The people were herded after him like mere animals, and it infuriated her.

Once they were outside behind the store, Tarrlok spoke, "Good work, men. Let's get these people back to police headquarters." He made to follow his team, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He let out a sigh, turning to face Korra. "Yes?"

"They won't be harmed during the interrogation, right?" Her lips were twisted into a scowl, but she was forcing herself to not allow her anger to control her actions.

"If they cooperate, I don't see why they wouldn't be harmed. If these people are indeed your friends, I will inform Chief Beifong, so you can rest assured they won't be subjected to anything questionable. That is all the comfort I can offer you, Avatar Korra."

Though her annoyance lingered, she nodded once. "Thank you, Councilman."

He tried to leave again, but again, her unrelenting grip kept him in place.

"Just one more thing. When we have dropped them off with the police, we need to go back to Dragon Flats immediately."

"Right, the chi blocking training camps. Unfortunately, we have been led astray by this discovery, and we will leave that for tomorrow evening."

"No." Her tone was firm. "We have to go back tonight. This... this seems like a decoy to me."

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm assuming that since you feel so strongly that these people couldn't possibly be here as dangerous Equalists intending to ambush us as per an anonymous tip, they were placed here against their will to distract us?"

"That's exactly what I was going to say. They're not soldiers, Councilman. They're so weak from hunger they can barely stand. Whoever gave you that tip sent us here to keep us away from our previous goal. They're intended to be sacrifices."

"I suppose you do have a point," he conceded. "Very well, we will continue with our mission and raid Dragon Flats again tonight." He tugged his arm from Korra's grip gently and motioned for her to follow him.

The team departed from Prosperous Alley as swiftly as they had arrived, as all the Triple Threat Triad members had succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The non-benders were dropped off at the police headquarters, and the task force immediately returned to the residential sectors, again parking in Midnight Abode to avoid unwanted attention.

They gathered together. Tarrlok announced, hushed, "This time, we're not going to come back empty-handed. Every civilian that is encountered will immediately be silenced. Nobody will alert the Equalists to our plan early. Because of this, we're going to bring the fire engine with us. One of you will be stationed at the hoses, ready to turn them on and supply the water. While that is happening, earthbenders will be scouting ahead as we make our way to the first training camp. You will pass along a message to the back if you spot any trouble ahead. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir," they responded unquestioningly.

"Yes," Korra replied a second afterward, uneasy. She and the other waterbenders filled their waterskins, and Tarrlok climbed into the large vehicle.

With that, they fell into a formation. An earthbender took the lead, and the others fell into line behind him. With a five-second delay, they began to follow the person in front of them. Korra was next in line after the third earthbender, and two of the waterbenders were behind her, side-by-side. The fire engine took the rear position, on which perched the final waterbender, poised to turn on the hoses at a moment's notice.

They entered Dragon Flats this way, and almost immediately, Korra was passing along a message to the waterbender behind her that there were three civilians ahead. The man operating the hoses turned them on, and they gushed water onto the cobblestone pathways, which Korra and her fellow benders seized and held prone in the air around them.

They came upon the three civilians seated upon a bench, enjoying the last moments of the gorgeous sunset.

Though it pained her to do so, she joined in blasting the unsuspecting people with water and freezing them to the bench. The waterbender on the truck turned the hoses off at their success. Her innards squirmed in discontentment, and her mind protested shrilly at the treatment. But she couldn't break rank to rant at Tarrlok about her feelings. She couldn't be the one to compromise the mission.

They quickly detained several more people, who were caught unaware while strolling leisurely through the streets of Dragon Flats. Before long, they came across the first of four known locations for the Equalists chi blockers.

The team gathered at the building. Earthbenders removed their boots and slammed their feet upon the ground with a dull thud. They stood in silent contemplation for a few seconds before nodding that they were ready.

Water washed around their feet, and Korra's heart pounded within her chest in anxiousness. She drew up her hands in an identical stance as those around her.

The earthbenders manipulated the ground below them, ripping a funnel shape that led down into the cellar. Without hesitation, Korra and the others poured water down into the room, listening to startled cries. She exhaled sharply and froze them, cutting off their cries until they were a muffled murmur.

Tarrlok, Korra, and the rest of the team slid down the funnel with the aid of the ice and landed in the basement.

All around them were over twenty obvious Equalists icebound in various positions of mid-training.

The councilman grinned in triumph. "Excellent! Very excellent. Two of you bind these people together and lead them back to the containment vehicles. Stay there with them and make sure nothing happens. The rest of you, continue moving to our next destination."

They fell back into their original defensive formation, minus one earth and waterbender, and continued moving. They handled the next two cellars in similar manners, losing two of the team each time. As the final team other than Korra and Tarrlok began to herd the bound and gagged Equalists back to the main street, Tarrlok ordered, "Use the water from all of your waterskins to freeze those people in place. You," he indicated the waterbender, "will wait with them, while you," he indicated the earthbender, "will take one of the Satomobiles to the police headquarters and inform them that we need backup to pick up the sheer number of Equalists we have apprehended. Lead them to the final training camp after loading up the last of your detainees."

"Yes, sir," they declared before carrying out their orders.

Now it was just Tarrlok and Korra. He nodded to her and she led the way, acting as the lookout. This was the only cellar she knew the location of because she had been the one to find it. When they arrived, Tarrlok climbed out of the truck and stood next to her. He spoke to her quietly, "I didn't anticipate us finding so many of them in one night. We don't have enough space to transport all those people, so we will have to wait for the police to arrive. We will wait here until they do."

"No, there's too much risk of being discovered. We can do it," she protested. "I will do my best to carve a funnel into the room, though I can't feel the parameters of the room like the rest of the team..." She swallowed thickly in shame. "I really need to learn that trick."

He bit his lip. He could feel a multitude of heartbeats below his feet, though he didn't share this information. "Fine. If you think we can do it, then we will. I will be ready to flood the room, and you help me freeze it. Okay?"

"Got it." She took a deep breath and widened her stance while he turned the hoses on. She prepared to dig a funnel, but Tarrlok stopped her at the last moment.

"No—!" he exclaimed, though not too loudly. "Not there. Move a few feet forward."

She stared at him in surprise.

He waved his hand at her, dismissing her unspoken question.

Shrugging off her uneasiness, she slammed a fist into the ground and created a large enough opening that skimmed the outer edges of the wall to the room. Tarrlok was right behind her, forcing the gushes of water from the hoses to quicken, leading them into the basement. Together, they froze the contents, and Korra slid down into the basement without waiting for Tarrlok's command.

When she landed, she gasped, realizing that they hadn't been able to freeze everyone in the room. Several chi blockers had managed to avoid the single waterbender's attack, having leaped on top of boxes so they wouldn't be doused in water.

The few with the appropriate hindsight charged towards Korra, their hands raised in preparation to block her chi paths.

She rolled to the side to avoid them, but she slipped on the ice and lost her balance. Smacking her chin soundly on the ice below her and rattling her head, she groaned in disorientation. A few clumsy fingers stabbed unforgivingly at her arm, and while they missed her chi point by an inch, it still hurt.

Before they could continue trying to access the other chi points around her spine, she heard a roar of water, then the cracking noise of it rapidly chilling. She climbed to her feet, avoiding the limbs of motionless Equalists and noticed that Tarrlok had darted into the cellar and successfully rescued her from the chi blockers. She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks. That was close."

"You're welcome." He frowned at her recklessness, but nonetheless, he gestured for her to assist him with their captures. They awaited the arrival of the police while they bound the Equalists.

* * *

"I'm... I'm in shock," Lin declared as the Equalists continued to pass her desk towards the staircases that would take them to the prison below the headquarters.

"Hopefully it's a pleasant shock, rather than one I will be scolded for causing," Tarrlok joked lightly. He, Korra, and his task force assembled before the Chief of Police.

"Well, it's pleasant that you managed to capture this many chi blockers, but it's also unpleasant that you put me in this awkward position."

"Which awkward position is that?"

"We don't have enough cells to contain this many people."

"Time to dig more?" He smirked.

"Apparently so. My metalbenders just love when your task force brings them this much work so late in the night. I'll let you inform them that they will need to stay overtime."

"I will do so proudly, for this is the largest arrest made since Avatar Korra brought in those Red Monsoon members."

Lin flicked her eyes to Korra distastefully. "Indeed. Congratulations to all of you. Just how did you manage to apprehend this army?"

"We had the element of surprise on our side. Along with my team's efficiency, we were unstoppable." He walked closer to Lin's desk and spoke quietly enough for just her to hear. His eyes were wide, eager. "Imagine the information we can obtain from these people."

"Yes, the information should prove to be quite helpful, but that will have to be left for another day. Once we finish the necessary paperwork and finish building enough appropriate cells to safely store these people away for the night, my metalbenders will be exhausted. I couldn't bring myself to work them much longer. I am not that cruel."

"Allow me to do the interrogation," he commanded abruptly. His eyes reflected a sinister intention that unsettled Lin.

She thought back to the Red Moonsoon faction leader that still screamed about 'puppet strings.' "I can't do that, Councilman. You would need to be supervised, and my officers are much too busy at this time. I haven't forgotten the last time I allowed you to do an interrogation alone, and I'm not willing to take a risk like that again. Like I said, another day."

His annoyance multiplied at her refusal. "In order to stay several steps ahead of the Equalists, we need to obtain as much information as possible before Amon realizes what has happened. He will modify the locations of his bases and conditions of his schedule so that what we learn is obsolete."

She sighed heavily. "I know that, Councilman. It simply cannot be done. This was an enormous blow towards their organization. Not only will this delay their chi blocking instruction, but Amon's army just lost a hundred soldiers. Consider it a victory for now and rest in preparation for tomorrow. You may be present for the interrogation and ask your questions."

He slammed a fist down on her desk, startling her, and his face twisted in rage. His voice echoed sharply through the foyer. "It's not a victory. It's a mere fraction of the victory. We're finally a step ahead of them, and we can't let this go to waste. Just throw them all into a couple cells. It doesn't matter how crowded it is; these people don't deserve better treatment than that. We need to torture the information from the leaders _now_. If we can figure out the location of Amon's personal headquarters, we could storm his hideout and arrest him in his sleep. This entire headache, this joke of a revolution, could be over! _Over_, don't you understand?!" He panted from the ferocity of his words.

Lin was staring at him wide-eyed, and his normally indifferent task force shifted in nervousness at their leader's outburst. Then, she wiped her features into a stony coldness. Her tone was authoritative, final. "_No_. These people deserve fair treatment while under my jurisdiction. Additionally, I will not overwork my officers to the point of exhaustion. Now that is final, Councilman Tarrlok. Thank you for your assistance, and please leave my headquarters. Now."

With a snarl, Tarrlok stalked from the foyer and burst through the doors to the outside air, leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence. His mind raced and plotted.


	10. The Tale of Deception

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

**To my anonymous reviewer, "Welp,"** I appreciate you taking the time to write to me. That picture was very amusing; I adore Chris Hansen! However, the incredibly small scene between Mako and Jinora was not intended to be an indication of anything other than casual acquaintances between them. In the previous chapter, Jinora was giving him the suggestive look while speaking about how Korra would be pleased to see them. (Especially Mako, since she has admitted her feelings for him!) Jinora and Ikki are shameless romantics. I apologize if it wasn't clear. Nonetheless, thank you for sharing and for your sweet words. Heehee.

* * *

**Chapter X: The Tale of Deception**

_Amon deals with the last of his loose ends and inadvertently creates another, and Korra recruits a chi blocking instructor._

* * *

"How can someone who claims to feel the pain of an average citizen struggling to survive one day at a time allow—nay, _encourage_—this to happen?" Korra ranted to the significantly smaller crowd that had gathered to listen to her. She could feel their disbelief heavy in the air from what the newspapers and all news channels on the radio were broadcasting,_ 'Tarrlok's Task Force Wipes Out Equalist Chi Blocker Army!', 'Dragon Flats Under Heavy Investigation—Suspected Equalist Territory!', 'The City Wonders, How Will Amon Respond?!'_

They murmured in agreement. They all felt the strain of what had occurred late last night, and furthermore, the police didn't allow them to visit their friends and family that were imprisoned until all questioning had been completed. They were deeply hurt.

"My friends were sent as decoys in the middle of triad territory to divert the task force from Dragon Flats last night," she continued bitterly. Her voice gained volume and confidence the longer she let her feelings out to the suffering people before her. "Amon doesn't care about his supporters unless they put their lives on the line for him. They survived this long on hope alone; they hoped through the nights that the following morning would bring good news. Amon never intended to take in the homeless, and now they must rot in prison knowing this! Their sacrifices were for nothing, and the chi blockers they were meant to protect were captured, as well! All that power, all that wealth he must possess, and he can spare none of it for those who need him the most. The only thing he can spare is more deception."

The crowd had exploded into a frenzy of noise in support of her passionate speech, but as quickly as it came, it faded into silence. Korra noticed the change a second too late, and someone's forearm wrapped around her neck, choking her with enough pressure to ensure she couldn't speak. She lashed out against the person behind her, but he stroked her spine, causing her to fall limp in his arms. He released the hold on her neck and instead kept her upright with an arm around her midsection.

"Deception." Amon's silky baritone was dripping with sarcasm behind her. "This woman wishes to preach about deception. She speaks about the Revolution as if intimately familiar with it. She misleads you into thinking that she has secured her place among our ranks as a fellow Equalist and that she cares about the fate of the non-benders. I implore you to cease heeding the ramblings of this woman, for she isn't deserving of your time. It is impossible for her to be one of us. Isn't that right," he grasped her mask and tore it from her face, "_Avatar?_"

The horror of her listeners was stifling, and she watched as their once eager faces became cold and guarded. Disgust shined like a beacon from their identical expressions. Most importantly, she was dismayed at the shared betrayal. She squeezed her eyes shut so she didn't have to see it, but the image was burned into the backs of her eyelids. She sagged against Amon, who tightened his grip on her.

"Yes, I am the Avatar," she announced. "I'm ashamed that I had to hide my identity behind a mask, but I knew you wouldn't listen to me if you had known from the beginning who I am. But know this before you leave—nothing I said was a lie. I attended the Revelation the Second to see firsthand what I was dealing with; the non-benders that were unfairly imprisoned last night were my friends; and Amon really is a bloodb—_ermhph!_"

Amon had snaked a hand over her mouth. "That's enough out of you. Perhaps it would be best if you returned to your island and left the politics to the more experienced. Your slander is unappealing and desperate."

The citizens dispersed with a final glance at the pair on the stage. The Avatar was left wondering if anything she had said had made a lasting impact through the jarring realization of her identity. She didn't have very long to ponder this, for Amon had slung her over his shoulder and walked off the stage as if she were his prize. His steps rattled her uncomfortably against his shoulder plates.

"Put me down!" she snarled. She commanded her leg to connect with his torso, but due to his chi blocking, it wasn't lethal enough to deter him. She inwardly shouted at herself to overcome it.

"In a moment. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you. Let's find somewhere a little more secluded."

Once they had disappeared into a shady clearing among a circle of thick evergreen trees and bushes, he let her slide down his front and land unsteadily on her feet. She unconsciously clung to his arm while her body regained its former strength and balance.

He still held her mask in one hand and studied it. "Amusing. I must say, I did not expect for you to employ the art of deception in your mission to bring me down. Perhaps we are more similar than I once believed." Then, he dropped her mask to the grass below his feet and placed his boot atop it. He shifted his weight onto the mask, and it splintered and crumbled beneath him.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "If we are as similar as you say, then there's nothing keeping me from doing the same to your precious mask!" She lunged for it, but he ducked, and her hands passed harmlessly over his cowl.

"Enough." His tone commanded silence. He straightened back up. "Tell me, Avatar, how did you come up with your accusation regarding my supposed mastery of bloodbending? And the ability to do so without the aid of a full moon, no less? This detail was the major flaw, for no bloodbender could accomplish this barbaric feat without it." He tsked. "I'm sure you learned this as part of your extensive education."

"You're wrong," she retorted rudely. "A bloodbender once resided in Republic City, and he was a master that didn't require the full moon. His name was Yakone. Avatar Aang... took his bending from him in the aftermath of his trial."

"I know nothing about this. If you are going to start making up history, you will need to supply the documentation to support it."

"I'm not making it up!" she yelled. She pounded her fists against his chest and stumbled backwards until she landed heavily against the trunk of the tree behind her. She bared her teeth at him. "Just because you aren't aware of something, Amon, that doesn't mean it's nonexistent. Aang gave this information to me, and I believe it to be essential."

"Oh, you spoke to your past life? How does one so down-to-earth connect with her spirituality after so much failure to do so?"

She ignored his insult. "I didn't speak to Aang. He shared memories with me while I dreamed."

His tone suggested that he was smiling mockingly. "Interesting. I suppose next time you will dream that I am a bender, which will make that true, as well. How utterly convenient. It's a simple thing for you to suggest that the past Avatars assisted you, rather than you obtained useful information on your own."

She glowered at him. Her cheeks reddened in anger. "Yes, the past Avatars will provide guidance throughout my life because that is the nature of the role. I successfully bring balance as a never-ending cycle of experience and wisdom. There is nothing wrong with having someone to lean on. Surely even you must realize this?"

He sighed. "When I was a child, my mother would regale me with a number of charming Water Tribe fables to help me find sleep, and as I later realized, teach me valuable life lessons. Perhaps you would do well to listen to one of them and learn."

"So you admit that you are from the Water Tribe?"

"I said no such thing. Now hush, Avatar, and listen. There was one in particular that I considered to be my favorite: _the Deceiver_. His name—"

"—was Amon." Korra met his eyes through his mask evenly.

His mask smirked at her, and she could hear his amusement despite her continued interruptions. "Right. Amon, the Deceiver. It tells of an arctic fox-raccoon who lived solely on the generosity of strangers by manipulating them into thinking he is unable to fend for himself. Having followed a family of rabbit-hens, he soon comes across a polar bear-dog and her offspring within a small enclosure in the midst of a snowstorm, and he notices how warm they appear, curled up together.

"He enters their cave and begs, 'Please, allow me to share your warmth. I am sure to perish if I wander much longer in this storm.' The polar bear-dog permits him to take his place among her puppies, and they sleep through the storm. The following day, as the family is beginning to leave, the arctic fox-raccoon invites himself into their pack. They walk a mere mile before Amon pleads, 'Please, allow me to ride upon your strong back. I journeyed countless miles last night, and my strength still has not returned to me.'

"The polar bear-dog permits it, albeit grudgingly. He rests upon her back until they reach a number of fishing holes. He observes over the course of several hours as she patiently retrieves several fish from the water to feed her fussing offspring. He again approaches her with the most pathetic expression he could muster. 'Please, allow me to have one of those fish. I have not eaten in several days, and I am unable to regain my strength to move on.'

"Knowing he would only continue to burden their family but unable to deny a creature in need, she gifts him with one of her fish, leaving the other to feed her young. She continues to watch the fishing hole through the night while she shelters them from the harsh wind. The next morning, she decides that the arctic fox-raccoon had sufficient time and food to regain his strength and disappeared while Amon slept.

"He awoke some time later to find himself hopelessly alone. The truth was that having grown dependent on the kindness of others, he had forgotten the basic skills necessary to survive on his own. While attempting unsuccessfully to catch a fish, his panic at this realization overcame him, and his frenzied movements unsettled a patch of thin ice below him. He fell into the freezing water and perished," Amon finished and gave Korra a pointed look. "I take the life lesson as it is intended to be: those who rely on others are pathetically weak and will die a silent, meaningless death."

She scowled. "There is nothing wrong with having people who care about you. There _is_ much strength to be found in numbers, after all, and burden distributed among the plentiful shoulders is ultimately weightless." She then continued flippantly, "But I guess this concept might be difficult for a person like yourself to understand. I don't know you very well, but from what I've seen, you look like the type of person _to deceive your loved ones in order to suck them dry of their generosity_, Amon."

There was a long, tense silence between the two. Korra repeated her last few sentences in her mind and slowly cringed. She hadn't known what had come over her; there was misguided anger at his insinuation that she was weak, and she spat whatever came to her mind. Just as she was opening her mouth to apologize for her venomous words, Amon was directly in front of her.

The masked man grabbed her chin in one hand and yanked her up onto her tip-toes. His cold eyes regarded her silently as they studied her features. His fingers dug into her soft skin, tilting her face from one side to the other.

Her oceanic gaze reflected her remorse, though she was nervous at being handled so roughly by the normally aloof man. His anger was a rare occurrence. Her lips, which were puffed together vertically due to his unrelenting grip, parted to speak. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Don't insult me further by tacking on an obvious lie to your truthful assessment," he hissed. He leaned close enough that she could feel his harsh exhalations through his mask's mouth opening upon her lips. "You did mean what you said. Since the moment you first met me, you thought I was a monster. I am your enemy, the obstacle to your era of peace. The very man to be blamed for the heaps of responsibility that have been piled upon you since you arrived in Republic City. _I am the face of evil._"

She startled at his proximity and dark tone. "N-no, you're not evil. Different, but not evil. If there's one thing I've learned from my time spent in Republic City, it's that nothing is ever as it seems. This city isn't the prosperous, pure picture that I had envisioned it to be; the woman that steals the guy I've had feelings for isn't someone to be hated; and the Equalists are hurting just as much as every other living, breathing human. I'm their Avatar, too. I'm _your_ Avatar, and... and... I have a lot of growing up to do in order to help you." Her voice reflected her earnest devotion, as did her expressive eyes that blinked up at Amon.

He let out a slow breath. Her passion was intoxicating to him. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "I suppose there is a benefit to allowing your eyes to speak for your lips, Avatar."

She opened her mouth to question what it was, but she was silenced when she saw him reach up with his other hand to push his cowl back and mask up his face until it rested on top of his head, where it wouldn't get in the way. Her eyes darted over the revealed scarring she knew couldn't be real but appeared so angry and agonizing as it slashed across and marred his handsome features. The unoccupied arm then wrapped around her waist and tugged her firmly against him, causing her eyes to fly wide open. "You need not verbalize to show me your approval of this."

The hand gripping her jaw curled over her cheek, and he added alluringly, "Although, I certainly won't discourage you from doing so."

Their lips met.

* * *

The Avatar had almost forgotten that she had made plans for that afternoon. Once Amon had disappeared after their very brief kiss, which had been nothing more than a teasing brush of the lips, she sagged against the tree as if he had chi blocked her again. She sat upon the grass in a daze. Her heart pounded in her chest.

What did this mean for her? Amon had initiated the kiss, unlike when she intended to at the gala before she had known who he was. To her dismay, she found her body yearning for more. She wanted to chase after the mysterious Equalist leader and continue what he had started. She wanted to figure out what he had meant by the kiss because she was bewildered at the possibilities. How can someone who claims to want to destroy her also hold her to him and show such affection?

Knowing him, it was another one of the games he enjoyed playing: one called _Seduction of the Avatar_, a sequel to _Deception_. Next was _Takeover of Republic City_ if she didn't snap out of it.

Having shaken off her reaction to his kiss, though in the back of her mind, she was still obsessing over it, she tested her bending with a few quick stances. She was angry to discover that he had sapped her bending to half its power. She resolved to do something about the irritating chi blocking. Taking one last mournful glance at her destroyed mask, she hurried away from the secluded enclosure.

It took her only a few minutes to reach the police headquarters. She burst into the foyer and immediately darted up to the front desk, where Chief Beifong was seated among a mountain of paperwork.

The stern woman only spared her a second of attention before she was focused again on the work in front of her. "What, Avatar?" she snapped. "If you didn't notice, I am extremely busy right now. I don't have time to deal with your or the councilman's dramatics."

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Korra protested sharply. She placed her hands on the woman's desk and leaned forward. "I want to speak to the Equalists."

"Oh, since I denied Tarrlok's request, he sent you to try to change my mind. Obviously, he doesn't know me as well as he thought he did because there is no way I would consent to allowing you to conduct any interrogations."

"I'm also not here to interrogate. A few of my non-bender friends were arrested last night before the chi blockers arrived. They're homeless and weak. Defenseless. I need to speak to them. Is that too much to ask?"

Lin slammed her pen down. She sighed harshly. "What is the nature of the visit?"

"I just want to see how they're doing. I'm afraid the task force was too rough on them, and I need to apologize for not intervening."

"Luckily for you, we already interrogated them. They were a dry fountain of knowledge, as you probably suspected. People who spend all their time huddled in the confines of nature are likely to only be able to report the couples they spied on romantic endeavors. I suppose I could allow you some time to speak to them in the event that you don't bother me with another trivial matter this week. Or _ever_, if you can restrain yourself."

Korra's lips tugged into a smirk. "I couldn't possibly restrain myself."

"Trust me, you need not inform me of this. I'm already well aware." Chief Beifong squeezed her eyes shut and massaged her temples. "Down the hallway to my right, descend the first set of stairs you come to. The door to the left holds prisoners that are sufficiently interrogated. Don't you dare enter the right door. Sign the guest list and take a pass before you go." With that, she returned to her work.

The Avatar glanced to the side and spotted the guest list and small pile of passes she had been directed to. Quickly scrawling her name upon the paper and taking a pass, she followed Lin's instructions to the prison. She entered the left door after only a tiny peek through the blackened window of the right, and she was immediately aware of quiet chattering.

At her entry, she could hear shuffling in the two rows of cells. Curious people peered out at the bars, trying to see who had entered the prison.

The Avatar moved into the dim lighting and squinted into the shady cells in search of her friends.

"Korra!" a woman exclaimed a few cells down from the one she was currently inspecting. The woman stuck a hand out between the bars to wave frantically at her.

The Avatar rushed over to her. "Lihua! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's sad to say, but this situation is better than the one we left." The middle-aged woman mustered a watery smile. "We get very decent meals regularly through the day, and we don't have to sleep in the rain and cold."

Korra's insides crawled in guilt. Her face fell, and she leaned against the bars, lowering her head. "I'm so sorry. I should have stopped the task force before they attacked you guys. I didn't have enough time to react more, and even though I yelled, they didn't listen."

"Don't worry about it, Korra," Lihua assured. She laid a hand on Korra's chestnut locks. "We weren't seriously hurt. It was a little traumatic, but we came out unscathed. The police have been nothing but courteous to us since we were all so cooperative during our questioning. We... we are having doubts about our Equalist affiliations." A sour frown overcame her weary features.

"Amon used you guys to distract us, didn't he? He sent you there to make you look guilty."

She nodded once. "The Equalists rounded us all up during the first hour of the waning daytime. We thought they were going to take us somewhere where we would be safe, but... they dropped us off in the bending gang territory after forcing us to wear those gloves. We were so terrified in that cellar. The Triple Threat Triad, of course, was responsible for a lot of us losing our former lives. All the while we sat in that cellar, there was crazy talk of confronting the gang so we could move back home. We had the same weapons the Equalists used..." She shook her head and laughed humorlessly.

The woman's husband appeared next to her, studying the Avatar. He added, "I managed to talk reason into them, and well, here we are. We're not dead, and we're actually being fed for once. We intend to thank the police force for their hospitality once we are released."

"You are going to be released?" Korra blinked in surprise.

"Yes. We are not guilty, as they can easily deduce. We are mere unsuspecting pawns in a much bigger scheme."

"We're almost sad to have to give up the food," He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. He rubbed his wife's shoulder comfortingly.

The Avatar smiled at him and held out her hand. "I'm Korra."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Korra. I'm Qiang, a humble carpenter. Or, rather, a Jack-of-all-trades, as poverty has forced me to become." He shook her hand warmly. "I can't tell you how much our little family in Republic City Park has praised your name."

"It's a pleasure, Qiang. Oh, I cleared a borough out for you guys to start moving into, but the homes are in a sorry state at the moment..." Her eyes brightened. "A carpenter, you say? Are there any more carpenters that you know of?"

"Of course there are. Carpentry is a necessary skill to have."

"Once you guys get out of here, I would like to invite you to join my Underprivileged Relief Team. We can get started on repairing the Midnight Abode borough to a hospitable condition. Then I'm going to get you guys out of the streets and into respectable homes once again."

Qiang and Lihua, along with other non-benders in surrounding cells who perked up to listen to the Avatar speak, sighed in relief.

"That sounds wonderful. No, it's indescribable."

"I vow that I won't string you along with useless hope like Amon did. This is real, and it's going to happen."

"That's quite a speech, Avatar. Come here for a moment so I don't have to yell, won't you?"

Korra turned her head at the feminine voice that erupted near the end of the hall of cells. She smiled apologetically at the couple in the cell before approaching the unknown woman.

In one of the cells at the very end of the room, a dark haired woman with oceanic irises stared out of her cell. Her face was smudged with dirt, and her once neatly applied cosmetics ran down her face as a result of the water she had been doused with. She was garbed in Equalist attire, marking her as a chi blocker.

Korra paused a few feet away, wary. "I'm here. What do you need?"

"What do I need?" she considered the request seriously for a few moments. "A shower, warm clothes, and a little sunlight would be fantastic."

The Avatar crossed her arms and arched an unimpressed eyebrow. "If you're asking me to break you out of your cell, forget it."

She chuckled before flopping down onto the ground ungracefully. She leaned back against the wall and motioned to the floor in front of her cell. "Not quite. Sit. Let's talk. I'm in the mood to chat with a fellow Water Tribe woman."

Korra shot her a puzzled look at that and settled down onto the ground comfortably. "Just who are you?"

"I'm Desna, a master chi blocking instructor in the Equalist army—or _was_," she recited with a dullness that contradicted her pleasant expression. "I hail from the Southern Water Tribe, but I've lived in Republic City for the last five years. I can go on with the insignificant details, if you'd like."

"You're an instructor? Why are you down here? I was under the impression that you and the other three instructors were still being interrogated."

"You would be correct in assuming that, seeing as I'm the only instructor out of all of us that is being treated like an honored guest." She gestured to her surroundings with a sarcastic smile. "But really, I'm in here with your cooperative friends because I, too, cooperated. I did so mainly because I wanted a chance to meet you, rather than spending my days rotting with the others."

"You wanted to meet me?" Korra stared at her in disbelief. "Why? I thought Amon brainwashed his soldiers."

"Oh, yes, I'm familiar with the propaganda. Actually, I'm quite interested in politics. I've been trying to work my way up the ladder since I joined. I was the first chi blocker recruited by Amon. I taught his small group, and we went on from there. We wormed our way through the boroughs in secret, collecting members by spreading his tearful background.

"It has been nothing but an inspiring experience, but then again, I have never seen the Equalists act quite like that," she indicated Lihua and Qiang at the other end of the prison. "Your promise holds more power because the simple fact is that when the desire for revenge fizzles into nothingness, we are left empty and without a purpose. We are a tired people; we don't want to trapeze through the world and make everyone as miserable as we are. We just want to be able to settle down in our homes comfortably. Amon provides a means to an end, and frankly, the only option we had. That is, until you showed up."

Korra's voice was soft when she responded, "I thought you all hated me. You don't seem to be disgusted by the sight of me."

"Your side is disgusted by the sight of us. We are just opposite sides of a spectrum with our own agendas to fulfill."

"I am on nobody's side," Korra denied with a shake of her head. "I'm just doing what I think is right for everyone."

Desna eyed her. "Your participation in the task force—or as we call it, the Equalist Hunters—says otherwise, Avatar."

"Korra," she corrected. "I am not an object, so please don't refer to me as such."

"'Avatar' does not make you into an object. It's a title, a role. It's your destiny. I show my respect or apparent fear towards you by using it."

"You have nothing to fear from me. I find it much more respectful when I am addressed by my own name."

She shrugged. "Okay, Korra. I'm not here to argue about your title. I'm just here to chat companionably, if you'll allow me to." At Korra's nod, she continued, "You preach to us about how you're not on anyone's side, but then you join the Equalist Hunters. It's no secret that Councilman Tarrlok despises us and wants to see us crushed under his boots. It just sends the wrong message."

"The city was being threatened by your actions and those of your leader. You willingly follow a man that destroys lives everyday. There is nothing equal about stripping a man of his birthright just because he happened to exist that way. Treating all benders like they're something to be feared, like they're all criminals, is a petty segregation."

Desna nodded. "Benders and non-benders are both guilty of that. Benders formed gangs and pushed people out of their homes, frightened non-benders struck back, and benders retaliated in response. It's all very cut and dry. It's just a matter of who has the biggest weapon in the end."

"If you consider Amon as the biggest weapon in all of this, I'm going to have to disagree. While his mysterious ability is terrifying, he won't be able to cleanse the world of bending forever. Non-benders give birth to benders, as is a normal and balancing occurrence. Avatar Aang and his wife introduced another airbender to the world after they had been hunted to extinction. This airbender then had children with a non-bender, and she produced three, possibly four, more. Meanwhile, the benders have the entire United Forces and each nation's military backing them. Imprisoning Amon is an easier feat than equalizing the world."

"You are correct there, Korra," she conceded. "I think Amon is well aware of this fact, just like he knows that if he harms you, the world won't stand for it. He, like many others, are fueled by the double-edged sword that is revenge, and it's only a matter of time before it weakens them. I felt the desire to get even just as strongly, but I have found myself lacking the luster as of late." She smiled tightly. "I felt mechanical. I wasn't feeling or thinking; I was just doing. That's not living."

"So what do you intend to do now?"

"I can't imagine I'm too far away from a pardon, being free to roam the streets once again. However, I won't be allowed back into the Equalists for the information I provided. I suppose I'll just get through life as it comes. Drift through the stream and see where it takes me. I shouldn't have to go into detail, since I'm speaking to a fellow Water Tribe child."

Korra bit at her lip. The woman seemed sincere, but it could be a ruse. She needed to wait until she spoke to the police chief about Desna's credibility, but... "You're a chi blocking instructor, you said?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"If for some reason everything you said is truthful, and you would be inclined, would you teach my friends and me about chi blocking?"

Desna locked eyes with her. Her lips tugged into a smile. "Are you giving me a purpose, Korra? One that isn't guided by revenge and could possibly help me end the day by feeling good about myself?"

"I intend to, if you're willing. And truthful. And cleared to be released."

She laughed. "Fair enough. I think I can safely say I will satisfy all of those conditions. But you will need to satisfy one of my own."

"What is the condition?"

"Remind yourself that while you're hunting the Equalists and discussing ways to make them suffer that they're human, too. They cry, love, and bleed, the same as you. As you displayed to me moments ago, you know how it feels to be treated like an object. Equalists are like your friends, but they have been given the power to fight back and defend their cause."

"I know. I came to that realization not too long ago, actually."

"Then it's settled. Korra, you have yourself a willing chi blocking instructor. The best you can have, really."

* * *

"Councilman Tarrlok?" Korra, who had arrived to the city hall to find it empty, rapped sharply on the chairman's office door. She waited outside his office for several moments.

"Enter," a cold voice commanded from within the room.

Korra pushed the door open and was greeted with the sight of Tarrlok's back turned to her. He stood tensely behind his desk, facing the elegant waterfall flowing down his back wall. "Councilman?"

"Yes, Avatar?" he questioned without looking at her.

"Er, are we doing anything tonight? You know, the task force."

His tone was condescending. "Seeing as how I am not downstairs in the council room, and the rest of the task force is not assembled, you didn't need to bother me with this inane question. The answer is no."

Insulted, Korra entered the room and shut the door loudly behind her, causing the councilman to turn his head to glare at her. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"It's none of your business. When I need you, I will retrieve you."

"You can't dismiss me like that," she growled, taking a few steps in his direction. "You have never been this rude to me in the past. In your own words, 'A gentleman does not shed his title despite the situation.'"

He shut his eyes and took a long, shuddering breath. He visibly calmed down, but his jaw was still locked with tension. "You are correct. I... apologize for my barbaric attitude."

Korra's feet took her around his desk until she could place a hand on his arm. "Are you stressed? Or is it because of the argument you had with Beifong yesterday?"

His eyes flicked to meet her concerned gaze. "Something like that."

"Well, whatever it is, I suggest we take a hiatus from the task force for a while. I have other things I need to take care of, and you need time to cool off."

"That would be a wise decision. I was already heavily scolded about the fact that there isn't enough room for the amount of prisoners we produce." His expression soured considerably.

"She is annoying," Korra agreed. "Just forget it. She's probably just as stressed as you are. We carry a lot of responsibility, but we have many shoulders to distribute the burden amongst. Together, we can overcome anything." She smiled at him.

"Such confidence is attractive in a woman," he replied nonchalantly. "And your concern is a breath of fresh air."

She waved him off, flustered. "There's that charm again. I'm already your ally, you know. You don't have to flatter me."

He smiled faintly. "I do no such thing. I recognize your admirable qualities."

Korra laughed and took a step back, releasing his arm. "Well, thanks. Uhm, I need to get going. Since we're not doing anything this evening, I'll go train for the pro-bending tournament."

Tarrlok nodded. "The best of luck to you."


	11. Lull of the Waves

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

**Note:** Your reviews are astonishingly incredible, readers. My heart warms every time I read them.

* * *

**Chapter XI: Lull of the Waves**

_Korra rigorously trains both her airbending and her pro-bending strategies, and the Underprivileged Relief Team repairs the Midnight Abode borough._

* * *

A cloaked figure hid among the shadows, waiting and watching intently. His icy gaze peered from under his cowl, and a determined scowl twisted his lips behind a midnight black veil. With the sparkling Yue as his only witness, he rushed forward with swishes of his heavy, dark clothing. Along the perimeter of the courtyard of the police headquarters, he darted from crevice to alley while remaining alert for bystanders.

It was early in the morning, much later than any person had business being about, although there was still a small matter of roaming patrols designed to protect and supervise the prisoners. He closed his eyes and allowed his fine-tuned senses to wander. Above him, he could feel the strong, steady pumping of the hearts of owl-squirrels who chose to perch atop the metalbenders' wire transport system; they scurried along the cables actively. Apart from that, he was met with a blind silence.

He deemed it safe enough to continue within the building's own elongated shadow, and he slunk along the front of the headquarters until he reached its entrance staircase. His footfalls were inaudible, controlled. When he reached the top, he paused at the doors, holding his breath. Again, he reached through the thick wood with his experienced bending, and he was rewarded with the awareness of two officers lingering in the lobby.

He dropped to one knee and placed both hands against the door. He continued to carefully monitor their movements with growing impatience.

The officers appeared to be exchanging pleasantries, as evidenced by the calm beats. However, the arrival of a third officer startled them out of their discussion, and the sudden pounding pulsated towards the cloaked man. They split ways immediately, disappearing from his range. The third officer hesitated for several moments, surveying the lobby before he, too, departed. Finally, the bloodbender was free to enter the headquarters and continue his mission.

He slipped between the doors silently, leaving them slightly ajar. He headed to his left, the Prisoner Affairs hallway, where he knew the prisons to be located underground. He could sense several people inspecting offices and interrogation rooms, but he ignored them and ghosted past their cracked doorways. The lights above him cast dramatic shadows along the floor, and they ran with him. When he reached the stairwell, he vaulted himself over the railing and climbed down the side. He dropped to the ground with only a soft slap against the tile and a flutter of his cloak. Straightening back up, he considered the two choices presented to him.

There was a door to his left, and there was also one to his right. He pressed his hands against the left doorway and concentrated. He didn't bother to count the number of heartbeats that greeted him, for it was immense. However, to the right, there were only two. The decision was made for him, and he slipped into the right-hand containment unit.

The empty cells lined the walls, and he tugged his cowl low over his face. His darkened, sinister form drifted over the floor. He stared at the ground below him to direct him to the first occupied cell. When he reached it, he didn't need to look at the person within it to know that he was fast asleep, which was the same for the second person a few cells to his right.

He lifted his chin and peered underneath his hood at the inhabitant. Greasy, tangled locks drooped down the man's face like washed up seaweed. His skin was gaunt, and his Water Tribe attire was soiled with numerous questionable stains. The cloaked man's lips curled into a cruel, victorious grin. He took a step back and raised his arms high over his head. He bent his wrists and spayed his fingers with a rigid posture. He spread his feet and focused on the blood flowing through the Red Monsoon faction leader's system. He followed its journey through the veins and arteries of his victim, almost hypnotized by the monotonous pattern. Then, he parted his hands and watched as the Water Tribe man flew from his drooped position against the far wall, falling upon his knees and lifting his arms.

Suinnak's eyes shot open, and he opened his mouth to voice his agony at the sensation of knives stabbing at his body. However, against his will, his mouth clamped shut, and his scream was muffled and ineffective behind his lips. He could only stare in silent horror as his own hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed with an unforgiving grip, his nails raking and tearing at the sensitive flesh. His bulging eyes darted upwards to find the person responsible for his predicament poised in utter concentration in front of his cell. The man, clad entirely in black and charcoal gray, was completely nondescript but the most terrifying thing he had ever beheld.

His fingers crushed against his neck. He could only inhale through his nose, although it was strained, and his starving lungs begged for gulps of air. His body screamed under the bloodbender's rough ministrations. His nose began to leak blood, which dribbled down his lips and chin, further staining his filthy clothing. His vision blackened at the edges, and he let out more pathetic vibrations of the throat. He mentally pleaded that someone walk through the prison door and save him, but he knew it would not happen. His mind was filled with dying thoughts—they were rambling, incoherent, desperate. He flooded with regret for what he had done in his short life, and for what he had yet to do while he was rotting away in the underbelly of Republic City.

Just as his fellow prisoner was giving up on surviving the wrath of the mysterious bender, Lau Gan-Lan was stirred to consciousness by the rumbling of his hungry stomach. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and blearily hoisted himself up from his prone position upon the mat he had been resting on. It took him far too long to realize what he was observing when he had glanced out from between the bars of his prison. When his mind finally supplied helpfully, '_Do something!_' he jumped into action and snatched up his emptied bucket that served as his temporary toilet, rattled it noisily against his bars, screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't know why the cloaked man was here and trying to kill the faction leader, but he didn't want to be next.

The onslaught of commotion startled the bloodbender from his focus, and his invisible tendrils withdrew from Suinnak, relinquishing control. He snarled, enraged, and whirled on Lau. The now unconscious but still alive Red Monsoon member slumped to the ground. Blood pooled below his face.

"_Help!_ The Equalist leader is a bloodbender, and he's here to kill us! _Help, somebody!_ Please!"

The man wanted to finish the job and also express his distaste for the unanticipated interruption, but at the back of his mind, he knew it was too risky. Should he spend more than a few more moments at the scene of the attempted murder, a flimsy cowl and veil will do nothing to keep his identity a secret against the police force. Lau, as a sound witness, can testify about what he just did.

He could already sense metalbenders charging through the passageway above his head, so he had to move before he was caught. Without a second more of hesitation, he escaped from the prison and flung himself under the staircase he has used to reach the lower levels of the police headquarters, molding within the shadows while boots pounded down to the prisons. He slowed his heartbeat to mere murmurs while they passed over him to remain completely undetectable. His ears rang with the echoes of shouts, and the team split in halves to secure the units.

When the metalbenders were occupied within the prisons, Tarrlok loosened his grip on his own blood and retreated in a burst of adrenaline. He cursed at himself for not finishing the job. Perhaps it wouldn't matter; he could have crippled the man enough that he wouldn't be speaking much about anything for a long time.

* * *

The morning sun streamed through Korra's window in greeting, and the heat it provided against the chill of the autumn air was exquisite. With a shiver, the Avatar cracked her eyes open and groaned loudly. She squinted against the sunlight, unwilling to pull herself out of the comfortable bed. Within the sleepy haze that shrouded her mind, she knew she had work to do. With another unwilling groan, she rolled out of her blankets and landed in an undignified heap on the floor. Climbing to her feet, she dragged herself over to her wardrobe and flung the doors open.

The blue smile of her mask that she had been expecting did not greet her, which startled her from the last vestiges of drowsiness. Her eyes narrowed at the empty shelf, and she grit her teeth, having forgotten that her disguise had been ruined by the Equalist leader. The splintered mess of a mask was most likely still lost in the Republic City Park. Why had she left it there? Oh, right... A certain someone brushing his lips against hers had left her in a daze, and it didn't occur to her that she should pick it up. She huffed, slamming the doors closed with more force than intended. She left her room and began her hygienic rituals for the morning, taking her clothing with her. Once she was bathed, she pulled on her Water Tribe attire and returned to her room.

The Avatar darted over her bed and landed gracefully on her windowsill. Seeing no White Lotus guards patrolling outside her window, she flew forward, intending to dive off the island and into the ocean.

However, someone grabbing her ankle and halting her progress midway caused her to fall unceremoniously to the grass a few feet from her window. She yelped and struck her other leg out at her captor. It was deflected, although a male grunt erupted at the force behind the kick. She whirled around and summoned a ball of fire to her palm.

"Korra, that's enough!" Tenzin scolded. He was seated in lotus position, facing the sun. He released her ankle and gave her a stern look. "Just where do you think you were going? _Again?_"

"Out." She sighed, extinguishing her flame. She sat up to face her airbending master. "You know I have a lot of things to do now."

"I allowed you some space to make the right decisions, but I am at my limit. I shouldn't have to remind you that airbending is in that list of things you have to do. I know you are engaged in various projects and teams through the city, but your role as the Avatar comes first. It will always come first."

"I know, I know. I must unlock my spirituality to bring balance within myself before I can hope to bring balance to the world. I've heard all of it before, Tenzin, but when I sit silently in a gazebo for hours while listening to nature, I don't feel like I'm accomplishing anything. When I'm out there," she threw out her hand dramatically in reference to bustling activity of Republic City, "I'm so alive! I'm making a difference, improving the lives of lower class citizens. I'm assisting the police force, and I'm catching Equalists." _I'm locking lips with my greatest enemy._ She coughed into her fist at the unexpected thought.

"Indeed, you are accomplishing many things in such a short period of time. But as you said, you lack the balance within yourself. You should learn to juggle your numerous tasks; it's best you learn early on that your role is not one of relaxation. You will never find yourself without things to occupy yourself with. While you are bringing about peace to this troubled world, you are also expected to improve yourself. Improving yourself includes staying up-to-date with bending stances and styles, becoming one with the Spirit World, and applying the guidance of the past Avatars to your daily actions."

Korra's attention wandered disinterestedly from Tenzin's steely gaze to the city she yearned to be exploring.

"Korra." His voice brought her back to him. "I do not want to force you, but I am your master—you are under my guidance and protection for the time being. You were brought here for one reason. The sooner you overcome this obstacle, the sooner you can become acquainted with the freedom you wish to have. After all, freedom and air are synonymous."

She frowned and tucked a fist under her chin. She regarded him with a reluctant acceptance. "What's on the training schedule for today?"

"Once you have changed into appropriate clothing, we will practice circular movements and breathing, since you showed some progress on meditation during our last session. Though, don't assume we won't return to mediation regularly. It's very important that you shed your worldly concerns and focus only on the energy of life around you."

They climbed to their feet. Once Korra had changed into her Air Nomadic clothing and returned, Tenzin led her towards the training fields, where they could see the airbending children practicing.

"Great, she's here! Let's get started!" Ikki exclaimed, leaping from her air scooter. She formed a triangle formation with her two siblings.

"What's going on?"

"The children would like to try a new technique on you, if you wouldn't mind," Tenzin elaborated. He crossed his arms and nodded towards them. "Take the position in the middle."

She did as he instructed, curious. She glanced from Meelo to Ikki, to Jinora.

"We are going to assist you with your circular movements, since you destroyed our training equipment last time," Jinora explained lightly. She loosely reared her arms back and sent a strong, guiding burst of air towards Korra. It clung to her robes and spun her around several times, but Korra stumbled and nearly collided with Ikki, who twirled out of the way expertly.

"You need to let the wind guide you. If you try to force against it, you will fall." Ikki helped her up and pushed her back into the center. She mimicked Jinora's movements and spiraled the air around the Avatar.

This time, Korra allowed herself to be spun around, but she couldn't shake her uneasiness. The world spun in a blur of colors around her, making her nauseous. She puffed out her cheeks and pressed a hand to her lips as her stomach quivered in nausea.

"Close your eyes!" Meelo ordered. That was all the warning he gave before he, too, forced her to dance like a leaf in the wind. "We don't want you throwing up on us."

She let her eyes drift shut, and she moved with the wind, lifting her heels so she could twist smoothly in her slippers. The siblings kept the air moving around her dutifully.

"Just as I instructed during our mediation, clear your mind. Don't let your daily worries impede your freedom. Concentrate only on breathing evenly and allowing the wind to carry you. Place your trust in its guidance. Maintain your body's equilibrium to flawlessly execute the form." Tenzin's voice floated towards her.

She inhaled, then exhaled as calmly as she could muster. The cool air whipped around her, unchanging and constant. It fluttered her robes and tangled through her chestnut locks. It caressed her exposed skin and whispered all around her. In her mind, it was Amon, wrapping around her possessively and murmuring darkly into her ears.

Her eyes flew open, and she flew from the tunnel, landing roughly at Meelo's feet with a pained groan. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and growled. With her eyelids shut, Amon haunted her, making the inane situation her heart fantasized about become a reality. She was distracted, unable to concentrate on the important things she should be doing.

"Well, that was decent for your second try," Tenzin observed. "You placed your trust in the wind, but then something caused you to falter. You must learn to let this hindrance go. If it impedes your sense of freedom, it will only continue to cause trouble for you."

"Don't I know it," she muttered distastefully under her breath. She licked her dry lips and sighed.

"Don't let it discourage you." Ikki pouted at her, squatting in front of her fallen form. "Just keep trying. We can come up with more methods if this isn't working for you."

"You shouldn't have to go out of your way for me. This technique is fine," she dismissed. She returned to her standing position in the center of the triangle. "I'm ready again."

Once Ikki had returned to her original spot, the cycle began again.

Amon still drifted through her mind, but she found it easier to remain on her feet when she didn't fight against him. Her mind raged at the thought of allowing the masked man to control her and keep her from mastering her bending, so she didn't let him. She refused to let him. She beat down her misgivings and threw out her hands, spinning in place. She tilted her head back and accepted the invisible guidance, her respiratory patterns regular and calm, unhurried and gentle. Her trust grew, as did her balance. She didn't falter.

The Avatar hardly realized when the airbending siblings had stopped manipulating the air around her, for she was lost to the world.

Tenzin's voice jerked her back to the present. "Well done, Korra."

She dropped back firmly on her feet and stared wide-eyed. "What? Did I airbend?!" She immediately threw out her hands and unsuccessfully tried to produce gusts of wind into the sky. The trio snickered at her crazed attempts.

"No, you didn't airbend, but you were able to continue your circular movements without the aid of your airbending instructors. You appeared to be in a meditative state. Did you finally allow your hindrance to dissipate?"

Her arms dropped to her sides, and she glanced at him sheepishly. "No. I find that trying to force something from my mind makes it stronger. It keeps coming back to me, striking again and again. But if I accept it, it's like the wind around me. It can touch and redirect me, but it can't stop me."

Her airbending master nodded in approval. "Accepting that something simply is. There are more paths to freedom than just clearing your thoughts. I should have known that this notion wouldn't work with you."

"He means you're too stubborn to let go," Jinora added. "You stress and obsess over your problems until they go away."

Korra shot her a warning look.

"It's not a terrible thing. It's just different from what I teach my children," Tenzin continued. "This simply means that you are attached to the world, which is why you excel at earthbending. Be advised, waterbending isn't much different from airbending. There is spirituality in both, and there is the ability to flow with the movements of your element."

"I should have been reincarnated as the next Earth Kingdom Avatar," Korra agreed. "Or even Fire Nation. They just connect better with my personality. I have trouble falling back into defensive stances; I am all offensive."

"This is a large part of why airbending eludes you. Airbending, similar to waterbending, is almost completely defensive. The only major difference is that water can be used to redirect an attack back upon its source. With the air, you evade and avoid. You allow your opponent to use up his strength while you preserve yours."

"That sounds like my next lesson," she commented uneasily. "Avoiding while you guys attack."

The children grinned widely at her.

"That does sound like something they would enjoy," Tenzin responded with an amused shake of his head. "But for now, let's continue. We will work to the point where you can hold your form without assistance."

* * *

"One, two, punch!" Bolin muttered to himself, lifting earth discs into the air and sending them sailing through the air into a net. His stance was rigid, solid. He was unmovable and fierce with his attacks. His discs struck their target with a crippling precision.

In the background, Mako tossed fiery punches in Korra's direction, sending arches of fire through the air, which she countered with slashes of water. They danced around each other, brows furrowed in concentration. Asami, seated some distance away, observed idly. She was perched on the couch with a newspaper in her lap.

Weariness settled in the Avatar's tense form, having trained for most of the day. While airbending wasn't particularly stressful on the body, it drained her mentally and emotionally. Coupled with the rigorous dodging and attacking she was practicing against Mako's firebending, she was beginning to reach her limit. Still, she fought through her impending exhaustion, narrowing her eyes in determination.

Mako inhaled deeply to produce a particularly vicious burst of flames, and she spotted her opening. She leaped over his onslaught, her arms outstretched with trails of water accompanying them. The flames dissipated harmlessly below her, though the heat was intense at her feet, and she landed, flinging one watery attack after another.

The spray of water connected with Mako's center, sending him teetering backwards. The second followed, knocking him from his feet. He landed heavily on his back, gasping at the impact.

Both Korra and Asami rushed towards him. "Are you okay?" they inquired simultaneously. They glanced at each other weirdly before turning their attention to the fallen firebender.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he dismissed with an awkward laugh. He sat up and rubbed a growing lump on the back of his skull. "Nice hit, Korra. Our training is really paying off, huh?"

She nodded tiredly, helping him to his feet. "We will win the championship for sure."

"Well, we can safely say that losing won't be a question of our skill," Bolin added cheerfully, ever optimistic. "We know how to operate like a team, we've got the moves, and we're Team Avatar! We can infiltrate an Equalist rally _almost_ without being caught, so this should be easy."

"My father has already paid the ante for you guys, and he's having the uniforms embroidered with the logo of his company now," Asami spoke up. She returned to her position on the couch, and Mako joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of his sweat, but nonetheless, she leaned in closer to lightly kiss his cheek. "Things are really moving along now."

"Speaking of things moving along, I met a carpenter in the prison, and he agreed to assemble a team of people who can fix the Midnight Abode borough." Korra paused to chug her cup of water, wiping sweat from her brow. "As soon as they get out, we're going to make it habitable again."

"That's good news. Where are the supplies coming from?" Mako inquired.

"And I'm sure your fine group of workers will want some pay, right?"

She glanced from brother to brother hesitantly. "Err... I guess I hadn't thought that through. I really wish I had been given a budget to work with. I would love to be able to pay them for their work, but I don't even have money to purchase the lumber and whatnot to do the repairs."

"I hope you didn't forget what I said," Asami interjected. She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "My father would be happy to contribute to your projects if they directly benefit the non-benders. I can ask him for a donation."

Korra groaned softly. "I know... but I feel uncomfortable asking him for so much money. He already paid for our pro-bending entry, which is more money than I could ever hope to earn."

"How else are you supposed to get it?" she shot back with an arched brow. "You need a benefactor for all those big ideas you have, and I'm sure he's more than willing. With all that money, he should be able to put it to good use improving the city."

"That's true," she conceded gruffly. "I'm still going to find another way to fund my team, though, as soon as possible. I don't want to bother him with it." _Especially if he's an Equalist. I don't know if I should trust him._

"If you want to. I'll ask him tonight when I return home."

"Thanks, Asami." Korra smiled faintly at her.

"It's not a problem," she responded with her own smile. "Besides, I'm part of the team, too. I want to do something to help."

* * *

_She was seated within a meadow, looking down into a glittering stream that snaked past her. It lapped gently at the sides of the small ravine, and the sound was comforting in the mutterings of the nature encircling her. The moon hung impossibly large in the sky, illuminating the dew on every blade of the lush grass around her in a breathtaking display. Korra could see her own content reflection as clearly as if it were smooth glass in the water below her. Mako's crimson scarf was twirled around her neck. She reached up to touch its soft fabric. She smiled at herself in the water, noting that she was dressed in her Equalist attire she was slowly growing fond of. Her boots were curled up behind her, and she rested on her side. She kept herself upright with one hand._

_A man knelt down at her side, but her eyes never left the water. She didn't flinch when he placed his hand over hers, but her movements over the scarf stilled. He gently unwrapped it from her shoulders and tossed it carelessly into the stream. Korra's half-lidded gaze followed its light rippling movements at the surface, and she raised her hand in farewell as it sunk and descended to the bottom of the crystal clear stream._

_She turned her face and smiled warmly up at the familiar white mask that greeted her, as if expecting him. She ran her fingers over its shining ivory features while Amon threaded a careful hand through her hair. They were frozen like that, silently contemplative of each other—strangers slowly becoming more._

* * *

_She arched under his possessive form, gasping silently at the sensation invoked by the teeth that nipped sharply at her neck and bruised her willing flesh. His fingers slid over her sides, up her arms, guiding them into place above her head so he could capture her tiny wrists in one fist. His other hand grasped her chin in a controlling gesture, lifting her chin so he could admire her pretty features._

_Through hazy eyes, she could see his lips tugging upwards into a handsome smile. His skin was pale, unmarred, and a few strands of his hair dangled in front of his glacial gaze. His nose, long and thin, brushed against her cheek while he leaned down to press kisses against her ear while his hand crushed her wrists together in a roughness that contradicted the affection of his lips. His dark hair tickled the sensitive skin of her neck._

_He assaulted her senses with a combination of tenderness and forceful domination, shoving her until she was teetering at the brink of the abyss. He refused to let her cling to him and return his gestures, eternally teasing her growing feelings into a whirlwind that threatened to toss her over the edge. She was helpless, and the vulnerability stirred something within her that caused her heart to race and her limbs to squirm against his unrelenting straddle._

* * *

Several days passed by in a blur. Korra, feeling the strain of constant training, found it harder to wake up in the mornings. This is not only because she was tired and wanted to continue sleeping, but she also wanted to enjoy the last few moments of her frequent dreams. Every night, she is visited by the Equalist leader, and their pretend encounters become more passionate the more she yearns for his presence in her life. She hadn't heard from or seen him in four days, and it was taking its toll on her jumbled emotions.

As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to see him, but she didn't know how to do so without huge risk. She couldn't simply waltz into the known Equalist locations and demand that they take her to him. She smiled in amusement at the thought of how they would react. How _he_ would react. But knowing him, he would expect it and mock her for her weakness.

She often wondered what he thought of her. Was she really just a grand spectacle to end his glorious revolution on? Or begin on, rather, when he took his plans outside of Republic City?

Or could he reside in his own room, as conflicted as she, dreaming about encounters that could never happen in reality because of what they stood for?

_No_, she reminded herself. _That's silly. A man like that wouldn't waste his time with idle fantasies. If he really wanted something, he would take it._ She remembered him brushing his lips teasingly against hers. It caused her insides to twist in anxiousness. She knew the next time she saw him, she would barely be able to control herself from trying to kiss him back, transforming it into something more. She was growing sick of being haunted by the _what if_s, and she wanted to know what he really thought.

Unlike some of the dreams suggested, it wouldn't work between them, but she would stress and obsess over it until she drove herself insane. She had to know; only then, would she have closure. _I need to see him, and when I do, I'm going to ask him. I will work a straight answer out of him for once_. She flushed at the insinuation.

She already knew the answer she would get: _You are a mere child, Avatar, and furthermore, you're the icon of benders. You are nothing more than a pawn in my scheme—one I will enjoy crushing._

She was prepared to accept it, but it was a bitter gnawing within her. The idea of him never returning her tentative feelings didn't settle well with her, which had the possibility of becoming a huge problem in the near future. She sighed, long and suffering. Her feelings for Mako weren't nearly as complex as her feelings for Amon. Why did this have to happen to her?

* * *

The sudden arrival of the taxis had Korra looking up from the supplies she had been unloading onto the cobblestone street of Midnight Abode. She raised her hand in greeting towards the numerous non-benders that piled out from the Satomobiles and began gathering excitedly at the entrance to the borough.

"I've got this!" Asami announced, sauntering up to the vehicles and withdrawing yuans, graciously provided by her father, necessary to pay the drivers who had retrieved the people from the police headquarters at their request.

"Well, well, well, look who's out and ready to get to work!" Korra called to the group, who stared in awe at the abandoned homes. The damage and litter hardly fazed them; the idea of finally being able to move into real homes was overwhelming. She unloaded planks of lumber of various lengths in her designated, messy pile and joined them.

"We are ready to get started right away. We will take stock of the necessary repairs in each apartment to start off with," Qiang spoke, gesturing to the numerous people assembled around him. "Do you have anything else the women and children can do in the meantime?"

"Oh, yes, Hiroshi Sato has donated a number of things to help us get this borough back to its former glory, including new plants that need to replace the old, decaying ones. If you wouldn't mind," she added as an afterthought, nodding towards the fairer gender.

"We would love to work with the plants," Lihua assured. She and the rest of the women, along with their fussing children, headed towards a cart adorned with various potted foliage and immediately started sorting through the selection.

"The rest of you, well... I won't pretend to know what I'm doing with all of this, but the man I purchased these things from told me that an inspector he sent out earlier today had calculated the damages. This is apparently what you need," she explained, leading them to the piles she had made. There were also several sets of tools, easily enough for the large group to delegate. "Since you're the experts, I'll let you get started, and my friends and I can jump in wherever we're needed."

Satisfied with what they were given to work with, the men distributed the tools and split into small groups, one per apartment on the first street.

"Each of you will receive payment for your efforts today. Work hard, and let's get this done today so you have a place to stay!" Mako announced. He picked up an armload of roofing tiles and joined those assigned to the first apartment on the street. Spirits were high at his words, although the increase was minuscule compared to how it felt to be productive for the first time in months.

"High energy, people! Double time!" Bolin advised, transporting the pipes that had been requested for the second apartment. He carried their weight with ease and moved with purpose.

The workers threw themselves into their respective tasks and maintained their rapid paces as hour after hour flew by. The borough transformed before their eyes.

"Excellent work, team! It's time to start wrapping this up so we can get some rest!" Korra yelled to be heard over the noise of everyone placing the final touches. As she paced past the buildings with a critical eye, she noted the dramatic change that had taken place over the numerous hours everyone had worked. The plants were packed attractively into the ground with fresh, soft soil, and the gardens were no longer cluttered with fragments of glass or discarded trash. The roofs gleamed with fresh tiles, the windows were no longer shattered or cracked, and the staircases were sturdy and painted with fresh wood gloss. A new sense of life had been breathed into the sector, as if the spirits themselves expected to reside within the apartments.

The men and women assembled at the southwestern gate to stand back and admire what they had done. Their faces, smudged with dirt and grime, beamed wearily at their new home. Though it was somewhat chilly with the encroaching evening, sweat poured from their foreheads at the exertion they had displayed. Couples embraced tightly, and eyes swam with tears of happiness. Everyone was dizzy at the realization that they would be able to sleep on a real bed, and the luxury of taking care of necessities with privacy presented itself to them.

"Enjoy the fruits of your hard work tonight, guys. First thing tomorrow morning, we will be out and about looking for jobs so we can get that rent paid," Bolin declared. He scratched at Pabu's ears when the fire ferret curled around his shoulders contentedly.

"With the yuans I'm handing out, you will be able to utilize a taxi for transportation through the city," Asami elaborated, working her way around the group so she could pay the workers. "It should also be enough to pay for some food and necessities for a few weeks, provided you are using it conservatively."

"Some of you may need to share apartments, but that shouldn't be too big of an issue for a while, right? You can split the rent and take some of the stress off." The Avatar threw an arm out towards the renovated sector. "Well, what are you waiting for? Enjoy!"

While the people filtered through Team Avatar, thanking them profusely and exchanging pleasantries, Korra noticed that a couple hung back, appearing guilty. She broke away from the group and approached the green-eyed man and woman. "What's wrong? Don't you want to get to sleep? You guys must be tired after all that work."

The man looked up at her, frowning. His brow furrowed. "Avatar Korra, my wife and I appreciate you giving us the opportunity to move from the streets, but we must respectfully decline."

Korra stared uncomprehendingly. "Huh? Why?"

"You see... we're benders," the frail-looking woman spoke up tentatively. "We're both earthbenders, and we hardly belong here."

Mako, Bolin, and Asami joined Korra. Asami glanced at the couple in mild surprise, but the brothers were unfazed.

"What difference does that make?" Mako inquired with an arch of his dark brow. "You worked on the borough just like everyone else, so you deserve to live here. We're not going to further encourage segregation and forbid benders from sharing the same space as non-benders."

"We were under the impression that if they ever found out that we can bend, they would cast us from their family," the man continued hesitantly. "We hid our abilities so we could make allies in our desperate situation. We couldn't rightly live here without revealing our secret."

"But it just doesn't seem right to bring it up after so long of hiding it," she added after her husband.

"If you're concerned about them calling Equalists to remove your bending, you don't have to worry about it. They no longer fear benders, and they would be fully prepared to accept that some of their friends have been benders since the beginning. If anything, the bond is strengthened due to the fact that you were suffering right along with them the whole time. Now, here you are, having rebuilt what you lost." Asami regarded them kindly, and her lips curled in encouragement. "Go on, let them know. Then get some rest for tomorrow."

"You're right. There is no reason to doubt that we would be accepted. We have shared our lowest point with these people, and we consider them our brothers and sisters. Thank you." The earthbending couple bowed lowly to Team Avatar and rushed towards the departing groups of people. Needless to say, their concerns were waved away, and they were greeted warmly. Their hearts lightened at the realization that family can overcome any obstacle. _Burden distributed among plentiful shoulders is ultimately weightless._


	12. A Political Venture

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

**Note: **I drew something that I decided to use as a cover image! It doesn't look awesome on this website, but if you want to see the full size image, visit my profile for the link to my deviantART.

* * *

**Chapter XII: A Political Venture**

_Korra teams up with Cabbage Corp, and Team Avatar begins learning chi blocking._

* * *

Having spent the majority of the morning and some of the afternoon trailing after a group of non-benders who were looking for work to be able to afford their new apartments, Korra was sufficiently ready for a distraction. Though she was ecstatic that a few of them had acquired positions, she was growing disinterested. Naturally, she blamed her sudden lack of enthusiasm on the fact that she still had not seen Amon. The masked man was a limitless source of entertainment, and she yearned to at least be able to exchange banter that quickly escalated into pointless arguing.

She inwardly scoffed at herself. She didn't need the Equalist leader to be able to enjoy her time in Republic City. There was plenty of adventure to have without him becoming involved. Although Tenzin was probably expecting her to return to Air Temple Island immediately after her business was concluded, she was contemplating the next way she could stir up some trouble to amuse herself.

Once she had escorted her designated group back to their homes in the Midnight Abode borough, she met up with the other members of Team Avatar, who had done the same with their mornings.

"Any luck?" she inquired, leaping onto Naga's saddle. The polar bear-dog arched her back, stretching her limbs in preparation for traveling.

"Some," Asami responded. She climbed into her Satomobile with Mako and Bolin close behind. "Some gang members had scared away a few employees in the nearby shopping district, so they were quick to hire a few of my group. I didn't think it would be best to accept positions in businesses that are frequently terrorized by the triads, but they insisted that the money was worth it."

"Your brand of hope is quite terrifying and awe-inspiring at the same time," Bolin remarked from the backseat of the Satomobile. He folded his arms over the door and peered up at Korra with ill-restrained adoration. "You plucked broken people from the streets, clothed them with some pretty words, and now they feel like they can take on entire triads without flinching."

Mako frowned and glanced back at the lingering non-benders who chatted happily, unaware, on their front lawns. "How exactly are these people supposed to protect themselves if Red Monsoon, or any gang for that matter, decides to invade and claim this as their territory? You may have the fear of your title backing you, but there are hundreds upon hundreds of people who wouldn't mind kicking these defenseless people out of their homes. I'm sure they know you're not constantly here keeping watch."

Korra leaned back to observe the clouds in the sky, snuggling deeper into her warm parka. "I had a crazy idea..."

"_Uh-oh!_" Bolin snickered good-naturedly. "Can't wait to hear this."

"I need to confirm something before I can decide for sure, but..." She bit her lip, unable to meet her friends' eyes. She was embarrassed to admit that she was considering trusting an Equalist chi blocker, and she was bracing herself against their inevitable negative reactions. Her eyes flicked back over to lock with Mako's. "Remember how we were talking about learning more about chi blocking to protect ourselves from the Equalists?"

The firebender's expression was wary. "Yeah?"

"Well, I kind of met a chi blocking instructor who _may_ be interested in teaching us."

The group was struck silent, visibly startled by the tidbit of information. They took their time digesting the possibilities, but the questions they were forming shone clear on their faces.

"A chi blocking instructor... meaning an Equalist? Meaning someone who actively follows Amon and is devoted to removing bending? _Meaning our enemy?_" Bolin questioned with growing disbelief. He fell back against the seat, searching his companions' faces for answers. "Why would we ever trust one of Amon's instructors?"

"Yes, she _was_ an Equalist, and yes, she _did_ follow Amon." Korra shifted in the saddle, uncomfortable. "I only spoke with her once when I was visiting the prison. She was captured from Dragon Flats in the last raid we did. We talked for some time, and she seemed sincere in wanting to help us."

"Of course she seemed sincere, Korra. Deception is the game Amon plays, so it wouldn't surprise me that he sent this chi blocker as a way to mislead us into thinking she's trustworthy. Once she gets close, she can chi block us while we're vulnerable and deliver us straight to Amon." Mako frowned, firmly dismissing the idea.

"I don't think she was sent to do anything. Amon couldn't have known that we were going to capture his instructors, and he has no way of contacting her while she's in prison. If she's planning anything, which I doubt, it's on her own agenda." Seeing that her friends were still unconvinced, she pressed, "Come on, guys. We can't learn chi blocking any other way right now. We would have to travel the world to find someone willing to teach us, and we don't have time for that. I can't leave the city. If I left, I would be personally handing free reign to the Equalists. Just let me talk to Beifong about her credibility, then we can go from there."

"She does make a good point," Asami began hesitantly. "Chi blockers wouldn't be easy to find, seeing as how they're automatically assumed to be Equalists. They wouldn't want that kind of attention, since the task force is hunting them actively."

"Do we really need chi blocking?" the firebender argued.

"Yes!" Korra exclaimed. When her friends turned to stare at her display of enthusiasm, she lowered her voice and continued, "None of you have been chi blocked yet, but it's a horrible feeling. It makes you feel weak, pathetic. Your bending is taken, and it's replaced with sluggish limbs that refuse to move." Apologetically, she directed at Asami, "Even to non-benders, it's an unpleasant situation. Paralysis is something we can all understand. Even if you can fight with hand-to-hand combat, it's useless if your chi is blocked."

"That does sound pretty terrible, but so does being backstabbed and hand delivered to Amon." Bolin rested his chin on his fist and appeared conflicted. He weighed the options aloud. "Be at risk for chi blocking, or attempt to learn it and risk being backstabbed... Hmm, the choices are overwhelming."

"Or learn chi blocking and avoid those options completely," the Avatar interjected with irritation creeping into her tone. She could feel Naga growing very restless under her, and she swayed with the polar bear-dog's shifting. "Just let me take care of the details. Should anything unexpected happen, I will take full responsibility and try my best to prevent it. I promise."

"I trust you," the earthbender replied. He flashed her a grin. "What's one chi blocker against all of us, anyway? We can handle it."

Korra smiled gratefully at him, but her smile turned to a frown when Mako turned his disappointed gaze upon her once again.

"Just answer me this, Korra: how does training non-benders in chi blocking make us any different from the Equalists? You're taking people who don't have any way to defend themselves and turning them into soldiers. Should we expect you to start walking around in a mask, too?" He gave her a pointed look, referring to the instance where they had encountered her sneaking into her room with a suspicious disguise.

"Korra is the solution," his brother added unhelpfully. His joke went unappreciated, though Asami cracked a weak smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It should have stung, but her face was blank. "There is nothing wrong with giving people the tools they need to survive. The deciding factor is whether you force them to use those tools or not." She began easing Naga into a walk. She glanced one last time at Asami and Mako, who both seemed indecisive, and then she urged her familiar into a run, heading for the police headquarters to take care of her unfinished business.

* * *

"So..." Korra drawled, leaning a hip against the wall next to the Chief of Police, crossing her arms and smirking slightly. Naga settled down next to her, panting.

The elder woman glanced at her, unamused. She dismissed the officer she had been speaking with and turned her attention to the Avatar and her furry companion. Her features were weary, but her eyes were as sharp as ever. "Yes?"

She blinked at Lin. "That's it? No sarcastic remark about me bothering you again?"

"It would appear so. The last few days have been uneventful for the most part..." she trailed off and frowned, her mind elsewhere. She shook herself out of it. "I suppose I can spare a few moments to exchange words with you. I noticed the task force hasn't been busy since the chi blockers were captured. Is there any particular reason for this?"

"Councilman Tarrlok has been stressed," Korra explained simply. "He and I agreed that we should revel in our latest victory and attend to other business for a while. Although, you seem bored; perhaps we should get back to work and make some more arrests."

"I see. It would be best if you waited until our current cells were vacated, if you don't mind."

The Avatar chuckled and shifted her weight upon the wall. She watched various people rush through the foyer with stacks of important-looking documents in hand. The activity of the police headquarters was nonstop; every time she entered the building, she knew to dodge the employees that darted from Administration to Prisoner Affairs and vice versa. Even without new arrests, the metalbending police force, along with the other various peacekeepers and administration, never idled. It caused her to wonder how crime even hoped to exist, and how Amon and his massive forces managed to slip around undetected.

"Well, I'm here for two reasons."

"Which are?"

"One: the last time I was here, I spoke to one of the chi blocking instructors."

"I'm assuming you're referring to the cooperative one, Desna. She was the only one allowed to join your friends in their cells for the information she provided."

"Yeah, Desna. I came to ask you about her credibility."

"And why does her credibility matter to you?"

"She offered to teach chi blocking to my friends and me, and I'm very tempted to accept her into my team if I know I can trust her. I figured that you or one of your officers interrogated her and could vouch one way or the other. My friends," she paused to frown, "are hesitant to accept her, but even they can understand the importance of protecting against chi blocking." _I think._

Lin eyed her. Her features twisted into a thoughtful expression. "This is true. Chi blocking is an invaluable tool to the Equalists, but even if you take that away from them, they are still heavily equipped with weapons."

"Weapons that don't take away bending."

"They still have a weapon that does that," Lin retorted.

"He can't be everywhere at once, and I'm not afraid of him." Her fist connected with the palm of her other hand solidly. She displayed confidence that didn't shine as brightly within her.

The Chief of Police huffed, and her eyes searched Korra's for several moments. "If you're asking me to make the decision as to whether you should allow the instructor into your team or not, I'm afraid you will be disappointed. It's in my nature to be suspicious, and I am disinclined to place my trust in someone who previously followed my enemy. She had some information that would prove helpful in the future, and she supplied it with minimal reluctance. This indicates one of three things: either she truly feels no loyalty to the Equalists at this point, she has a tendency to flip sides so it works out in her favor, or she has a secret agenda for befriending the Avatar."

"But would she really go so far as to have herself locked in prison to fulfill a secret agenda? That's where most of my doubt comes from. I don't assume that she is so blindly loyal."

"Tarrlok would growl at me for saying this, but in the midst of a war, one employs every tactic available to him to achieve victory. Do not cloud your judgment with your naïveté when dealing with her, but also do not allow a possible resource to go to waste if you feel it would be beneficial."

"You're saying I should learn from her?"

"I am simply advising you that it's ultimately your decision. She could try to sabotage your plans, but she could also be an ally. A leader, even one as unconventional as yourself, considers all angles before making what he feels is the right choice. Be prepared to gracefully accept the consequences that your choice could invoke, should it be the wrong one."

"That sounds ominous." Korra regarded her seriously, struggling to read the guarded expression on the elder woman's features. "So... I shouldn't trust her?"

Lin chuckled dryly. "It would be best if you learned from experience. Go with your instinct."

The Avatar chewed at her lip in lingering indecisiveness. "She will be released soon?"

She consulted her mental calendar briefly before nodding once. "She is scheduled for release tomorrow."

"All right. I will try to learn chi blocking from her. Now, the second reason I'm here for Mr. Gan-Lan. I'm in need of funding for my projects, so I would like to speak to him for a while."

Her response came as quick as a whip and was just as sharp as its impact. "You are aware that he is being investigated due to possible Equalist involvement, correct? Surely you haven't forgotten the weaponry we discovered in his storage facilities. His factories have been shut down, and he has no access to his bank account in here."

"Yes, I know." Korra did not avert her eyes, but she did grow uncomfortable. "I need to speak to him before I decide, but I have a hunch I would be interested in sharing depending on how the conversation goes."

Lin arched a brow. "A hunch? You are intending to sway my decision to keep him imprisoned on a hunch?"

"I can't explain right now, but it's important." Korra's eyes pleaded with her. "Please let me speak to him. You can listen in on the conversation if you want. I have nothing to hide."

The woman sighed. "Very well. I will have my officers prepare an interrogation room for you and Gan-Lan, and I _will_ be attending."

"Thanks." Korra smiled with a hint of warmth towards the Chief of Police, feeling several of her reservations about her vanish. If the conversation went the way she anticipated, she would be eternally grateful for being given the opportunity to speak to him. It would be a major turning point in her plans for the city.

* * *

There was simply no way the man in front of her could be the same man she had met when she attended the investigation on his facilities. She took in his hunched posture, the downcast eyes. Even sparkling with tears, his eyes had been full of life and love—love for his precious company and its products. His hands were folded neatly in his lap, and he drooped with a defeat that pained her to look at. She stared at him in horror, and she turned her head to address Lin, "I thought you took care of your prisoners, even the ones under suspicion. He looks horrible!"

Lin opened her mouth to defend her quality of care, but Lau beat her to it.

"N-no, don't yell at her. It's not her fault. I am taken care of, as well as any prisoner should expect. I'm just a little traumatized from what happened several evenings ago. Or... did it occur in the morning? I didn't have a clock, so I'm unsure."

"What happened?" Korra prompted.

"A bloodbender broke into the headquarters late during the night shift a few days ago." Lin was the one to answer the question. Her eyes were troubled. "He tried to murder the Red Monsoon faction leader, but Gan-Lan woke up in the middle and alerted the patrol."

Korra stared in shock. "There is a bloodbender in Republic City?" _There's no way it could be Yakone... He would be an elderly man if he is still alive._

"It was the Equalist leader! Don't try to tell me it wasn't because those Equalists wouldn't stop chattering about rumors of him being a bloodbender. Why would his own followers suspect such a thing? Why, I ask!" He harrumphed, his eyes wild. "He was going to murder me, too, I'm sure, but I foiled his plans. I would never follow a murderer or a hypocrite of the highest degree!"

She was visibly startled. "You think Amon tried to kill him? That he's really a bender?"

"As it would appear, though he couldn't see any facial features," Lin responded dispassionately. "The faction leader is teetering on the brink of insanity at this point, so I fear we will never get any details out of him. His voice is hoarse, his mind is ill, and his frequent violent outbursts—"

"—are scaring me half to death!" Lau howled, ripping at his own hair. "I want a cell far away from him, but they won't let me move to the other prison. Even though I insist again and again that I have nothing to do with the Equalists!"

"I believe you."

Both of them eyed her, but Lin was oozing disapproval.

"Mr. Gan-Lan, I came here today with a proposition for you, if you wouldn't mind listening to what I have to say."

"I don't have much of a choice," he conceded, falling heavily back in his chair and letting out a quiet sigh. "What proposition could you possibly have for a man rotting away in a prison that doubles as a mental institution?"

"Are you aware of my team, the Underprivileged Relief Team?" At the negative shake of his head, she continued, "I formed it with the council's approval and with the plan to improve the living conditions for the homeless population of Republic City. I have since been able to move dozens of people into a borough that I took from the Red Monsoon Triad, and we were able to repair the damages with the aid of Hiroshi Sato's donation. However, I am hesitant to continue accepting his money. I am looking for a new benefactor for my numerous expensive projects."

Lau gawked at her, incredulous. "You come to me after my precious Cabbage Corp has been shut down, cheeky enough to insist that I should give money I can't access to you? This is a cruel joke, Avatar, and I'll have you know I'm not the least bit amused!"

"What if in return I promised you a few things I think you would be interested in?"

"I highly doubt you could interest me with your petty promises," he retorted rudely. "Try me."

"In exchange for you becoming my benefactor, I will ensure that the people who are loyal to me will buy their vehicles from Cabbage Corp, and your products will be heavily advertised. And..." she trailed off before regaining a strong conviction with the rest of her sentence, "...I will clear your name."

There was a stifling silence. It was awkward, but Korra didn't allow it to falter her. Her gaze was unrelenting.

"A hunch, you said?" Lin cleared her throat. "I wouldn't be promising freedom to a man on a hunch. That is, like he said, a cruel joke. I didn't allow you to conduct this meeting with such sadistic purposes, Avatar. Although my mother would be rolling around in approving laughter at the moment..."

"Wait," Lau muttered. He regarded the Avatar closely, inspired by her confidence. "How can you clear my name?"

"You do not supply the Equalists with their weaponry. Employing only benders, you are considered their enemy and the competition to their real manufacturer. Hiroshi Sato should be in your place in this prison for aiding the Equalists." Her voice was strong, but her insides twisted in guilt. She didn't know how she was going to ever face Asami again now that she was actively trying to take away her remaining guardian. She could only hope that the hunch was right, and that she would understand it was for the best.

The stillness that followed Korra's accusation was monumental.

* * *

The stars were twinkling in the clear night sky when Korra finally dragged herself from one of the several Water Tribe specialty cuisine restaurants. Her stomach was comfortably full of the delicacies she hadn't realized she missed when she moved to the city—roasted quail-shark, sea prune dumplings, seaweed noodles with a light broth. She leaned against the wall next to the doorway once she had left the restaurant with Naga, who was wolfing down the last bits of meat that the shopkeeper had placed out for her, watching the few remaining citizens milling about with no clear destination. She, like them, were content with enjoying the sparkling heavens and fresh, chilled air.

In this neighborhood, Naga hardly received a second glance because these people were familiar with polar bear-dogs and any other creatures native to the Southern Water Tribe. Korra could hardly believe she hadn't visited before now; she felt so relaxed, at ease with the homes and decor that reminded her so plainly of her own childhood home. She had been unable to restrain herself from stroking the silky pelts and mounted animal heads in the restaurant, and when she did, she reminisced about her father carefully cleaning the kills he would bring back from his hunts so he and her mother could create a variety of comfortable furniture and hangings with the parts they didn't intend to consume.

The pain of missing her parents brought back the guilt she had buried while she had stuffed her face full of her favorite dishes. She sighed, sliding to the sidewalk below her and curling up against Naga's side. "Am I doing the right thing, Naga?" she questioned softly, watching her companion's ears perk up in acknowledgement. "I feel horrible for selling out Asami's father, but I know what I heard. By keeping it a secret, I would just endanger countless more lives; he would continue making their terrifying weaponry."

Even though the polar bear-dog could not speak, Korra took comfort in gazing into the creature's eyes. They were sparkling under the moon and stars, and they stared unblinkingly back at her. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Naga's, allowing her eyelids to drift shut. "I am avoiding Asami. We had practice scheduled today, but I skipped it so I wouldn't have to see her." _If everything goes as planned tomorrow, Mr. Sato will be arrested. I don't want Asami to know that I'm the one who ordered the investigation, but at the same time..._ She considered the words Lin had spoken to her, about gracefully accepting the consequences of her actions. _No, I can't hide behind my actions and let others take the blame. I'm the Avatar, and I'm expected to act like a leader. I do what I do with the people's best interests at heart._

She was confident that everything would work out, including the chi blocking training she would encourage upon her team. Having spoken briefly to Desna before leaving the police headquarters, she had scheduled for her to be escorted to Air Temple Island once she was released. She knew that permission from Tenzin first would have been more appropriate, but with the guilt eating at her, the airbending master would have been sure to sense that something was wrong. It would be difficult for him to agree with her decision while she was appearing less than self-assured.

Once she had composed herself, she would go straight to Tenzin and talk her plan out with him. He was sensible and patient, but perhaps preparing a bit of a speech and organizing her thoughts beforehand would be beneficial. The delivery was very important.

Naga began growling softly, snapping her out of her thoughts. The creature climbed to her feet and took a few steps forward, peering farther down the street. She opened her eyes and followed the polar bear-dog's intense gaze. A man strolled away in the distance, his hands tucked into his pockets, and he was passing leisurely under the street lamps. He was wearing a long charcoal coat that fell to his knees, and his dark hair brushed his shoulders. His posture was impeccable, and his strides were long. She couldn't see his face from where she was seated. Despite not understanding why Naga was showing hostility to this random passerby, she never disregarded her instincts.

She climbed to her feet and followed him at a lengthy distance. He had seemed to have a clear destination in mind when she first started trailing after him, but now it appeared that he was aware of her presence. She cursed under her breath when he turned an abrupt corner; her footsteps had been silent, and Naga was even farther behind him. There's no way, with his back turned, that he had known she was behind him.

In a quick decision, she darted into an alleyway and used a dumpster to climb onto the roof of the building the man had disappeared behind. She crept over the roof and peered over the edge. The man she had been following had paused to lean against the wall of a perpendicular alley, his face buried in a newspaper. She scoffed silently. He obviously had no confidence in her if he expected her to fall for his trick.

Naga was crouched below her near the dumpster she had climbed on, ready to cut off the man's exit if he fled, so she intended to block his other exit, edging quietly forward. While she was preparing to leap down and take him by surprise, he had discarded the newspaper and pushed away from the wall, continuing towards where Naga was hidden. His fists were clenched.

She landed behind him noiselessly, dropping into a crouch.

The man hardly flinched, which grudgingly impressed her, when a giant polar bear-dog flew out at him, and with a few quick jabs at her, he effectively halted her initial assault. Her jaws snapped at him harmlessly. However, she was resilient and raised her head to growl fiercely at him, baring her teeth in an intimidating display. She was weakened, but she was fully capable of attacking him again. The animal was the least of his worries, he would find.

He whipped around, but before he could react, he was tackled roughly to the ground by the Avatar, who was burning with unrivaled anger. Their bodies connected painfully, and he grunted when his back made impact with the solid earth below him, knocking the air from his lungs briefly. Naga stood nearby, ready to intervene the instant it seemed Korra didn't have the upper hand.

"How _dare_ you touch Naga!" she yelled, pinning the man's hands to the dirt on both sides of his head with thick coils of earth. She ignited a fist, intending to strike him, but the features of the man registered. Her eyes widened. The red hot fury fizzled from her vision and hands. Before he could take advantage of her momentary shock, she pressed her hands against his shoulders, clenching his waist in a deathly straddle and tangling her legs with his to cut off his ability to land a crippling knee to her spine. Her eyes darted over the handsome face that frequently haunted her dreams. Her heart sped up. "This is... unexpected."

"Indeed." Amon blanched. His brow was furrowed, and he was scowling at her. He contracted his muscles to dislodge her form, but she held on tightly like a koala-monkey. "This what happens when I wander around distracted, I suppose. I thought I was going to have to deal with a few pesky gang members, but imagine my surprise when something a _little_ larger than a human—"

"—What are you doing here? And without your mask?" she cut across him rudely.

"There is little sense in walking casually through Republic City in a disguise that is widely known." There was a particularly pointy stone digging into the back of his hand, and it was mildly uncomfortable. He tested the durability of the earth bindings, but he could do nothing more than twitch. "As to what I'm doing here... the same as you, I assume—walking the streets for some fresh air. Well, before I was assaulted, that is."

"You don't walk the streets for fresh air," she retorted incredulously. "Were you looking for me? It seems odd that I should run into you the second time I come to this neighborhood."

"I was not looking for you. Is it so difficult to imagine that as a human I, too, enjoy such simple pleasures?" His cool eyes bore into her own, daring her to disagree. His expression was frustratingly unreadable.

She swallowed thickly and frowned at him. She didn't have to remind herself that Amon, while terrifying, was also a person. Face-to-face with him with his infamous disguise nowhere in sight, it was almost impossible to see him as anything else. "I guess not..."

"Well, now that your curiosity has been properly sated, would you mind releasing me? I personally don't enjoy laying in the dirt." His tone was polite, but his eyes glinted threateningly.

"I do mind." She shifted atop his abdomen, and she absentmindedly appreciated the muscle tone that flexed below her in response. "Why did you kiss me?"

Without the mask, Amon proved that he was very capable of making expressions other than cool indifference or mocking amusement. His mouth tightened, and he appeared slightly uncomfortable. "Why does anyone kiss another person?"

"To show affection," she responded immediately, flushing. She was expectant, and she couldn't wipe the traces of hope from her features while Amon contemplated her answer.

"I was simply attracted to the passion in your words at the time," he spoke dismissively. "I am a man, and it's normal to feel these urges from time to time. Don't make it into more than what it was."

His response irritated her, and she was unable to cloak the anger that colored her words. "So I suppose it's normal for you to lift your mask and kiss women who insult you?"

His lips tugged into an amused smirk, avoiding her question purposely to annoy her. "Are you jealous, Avatar?"

"No!" she snapped, unknowingly giving him the answer he expected. She grit her teeth, digging her nails into his shoulders and nearing his face. She briefly wondered how he would react if she kissed him.

He hissed in discomfort. At her sudden proximity, his voice came out softer, and his eyes darted from her lips back to her eyes warily. "This is a dangerous game you're playing."

"I'm not the one playing games," she whispered fiercely against his smooth chin. "This was your plan all along—seducing the Avatar to keep her in line while you take over the city. You must be satisfied that I was born a female. Well, I'll have you know that it will _never_ work."

He stared at her wolf-tail in disbelief while she nuzzled the flesh of his throat. As much as he suppressed it, he was not completely unaffected by her charm. "You insult me. I do not spend my time plotting about how I will seduce a teenager."

She raised her head and glared at him. Without giving him time to react, she leaned forward and smashed her lips against his. Her position atop him seemed infinitely more suggestive now that she was peppering teasing, yet inexperienced, kisses to his unresponsive mouth. She put more aggression into her gesture, almost begging him to reciprocate, but he still didn't budge against her advances. She parted seconds later with a furious blush and a growl, embarrassed that he had rejected her. Her mind scolded her heavily. _I knew this was going to happen eventually. I can't believe I just did that..._

His eyes fluttered open, and his jaw was tense. He felt her concentration break as her face fell in shame, and the earth around his wrists crumbled slightly. With a burst of strength, he broke from the bindings and rolled them over to reverse their positions.

Korra gasped, and her eyes flew wide open. His weight knocked the breath from her lungs. Naga, sensing her distress, shot to her feet and growled lowly in warning at Amon.

He let out a calming breath, eyeing Naga distrustfully. "Call off your polar bear-dog, and I won't be forced to subdue you and that mutt."

Korra bit at her lip, feeling her heart sink in her chest. She hesitated for a few seconds too long, and Amon raised a hand threateningly, extending his index and middle fingers. "Okay, _stop!_ Naga, it's okay. Don't attack him." She tilted her head to the side to force a smile at her familiar. The words calmed Naga significantly, and she eased down to her belly, remaining watchful.

"It appears that you have feelings for me, Avatar." He was uncomfortably blunt, but there wasn't a trace of smugness in it. It was spoken with utter seriousness.

She kept her face turned away so she didn't have to look at him. She said nothing in response, for his rejection spoke volumes about how foolish she had acted towards him. She refused to embarrass herself further by trying to deny her way out. "Just chi block me and leave if you're going to," she hissed.

"You are upset with me because I don't return the feelings. I shouldn't have to remind you that nothing pleasant could come of this. My devotion belongs first and foremost to my Revolution, and you oppose it. You are only hurting yourself by allowing this weakness to enter your heart." His expression was as guarded as if he were wearing his mask while he lectured her.

She turned to face him and glowered. "I'm well aware, Amon, but not all of us are unfeeling and insensitive. I didn't ask to feel this way; it happened when you kissed me—_seduced me_."

His frown deepened into a scowl, breaking him from his detached indifference. It was almost distressing how easily the Avatar riled him up. "I disagree with your accusations; I am neither unfeeling nor insensitive."

"Prove me wrong, then," she muttered challengingly, watching a muscle in his jaw twitch.

And he did, after only seconds of hesitation. He crushed her mouth to his in a unnecessarily forceful gesture. He poured his frustration into the kiss and tugged the tie from her hair to release her wolf-tail. He threaded his fingers through her soft locks, cradling the back of her head in his palm. His lips devoured hers, determined to win her challenge.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding a hand up his neck and tangling it in the dark hair at the nape. She accidentally bit down on his lower lip, earning a grunt of disapproval. Parting from him with an apologetic frown, she watched as he pulled away and flicked his tongue out to soothe the bite on his lip, throwing her a glare.

"Biting, _really?_ What—"

She interrupted his scolding by yanking him back down by the collar of his coat and grazing her own tongue across the source of his discomfort. She acted impulsively, thrusting the both of them into unfamiliar territory—she crossed the line he had yet to dare to approach. His pupils dilated as his heart rate escalated at her bold action. His free hand curled over her arm, and he pressed a lingering kiss to her neck, sweeping his tongue over the rapid pulse just below her dark skin. He let out a long exhale, and his warm breath fanned over the flesh he had just wet with his saliva. Goosebumps erupted, and she shuddered underneath him.

"Nothing pleasant can come of this," he repeated huskily. Forcing himself away from the passionate embrace and inferno that is the Avatar almost required more self-control than he was capable of showing, but somehow he found himself a few feet away. They eyed each other, and Korra was still trembling in delicious arousal that she had never experienced before. She panted softly, and disappointment overwhelmed her senses. She didn't want to stop, though a small part of her was relieved that Amon had enough restraint to put distance between them.

He cleared his throat and climbed to his feet. He glanced at the back of his arm, noting the dirt clinging to the fabric of his coat. He muttered, "I knew it."

Korra approached him once she had stood on her uneasy legs. Under his intense, dark stare, she circled around and brushed the earth from his back. The Avatar knew the same fate had befallen her parka, but she didn't ask him to do the same for her. Once she had finished the small act of kindness, she stepped back and crossed her arms defensively.

He shot her an inquisitive look.

"I suppose Naga and I did assault you, _a little_. It was the least I could do."

They stood in awkward silence for several moments.

"Thank you."

She nodded. Then, a thought occurred. "So... you're not from the Water Tribe although your mother told you native fables as a child? Odd to see you in this particular district, by the way."

"I am free to wander the city as I please." He grew cross at her continued accusations. "Well, if you excuse me, I will continue on my way. It would be best if you let me enjoy the rest of my evening in peace."

She watched him go. She didn't move to follow, though she really wanted to.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Lin Beifong inquired professionally while the chi blocker was led forward to her desk. Her eyes roamed the woman's weary, dirty features with a guarded expression. She was careful to keep her disgust from her voice, though she truly didn't think releasing Desna back into the city was a particularly good idea. However, it was the law, and she enforced it. There was nothing rightfully binding her to the prison any longer.

"Yes, ma'am," Desna replied evenly. She held up her heavy steel cuffs when prompted by one of the officers at her side so they could unlock her bindings. "What I have on me is all I had when I arrived."

Lin hummed in understanding and pushed a piece of paper across her desk for the woman to survey. She set a pen down next to it. "One last thing before we set you free: this is a mandatory list of questions that the city council would like for you to peruse. Please answer honestly, and they will be considered in the future revisions to the prison and treatment of its inhabitants."

Arching an eyebrow, she bent over the paper and began filling in her opinions.

"As requested by the Avatar as a sort of rehabilitation, you are to be dropped off at the Air Temple Island and teach chi blocking in a war effort against the Equalist movement. Hail a taxi, and pay the driver with this." She placed a few yuans that Korra had left next to the questionnaire. "Do your best to stay out of trouble because if I see you in here again, the punishment will be much worse."

"I understand," she responded mechanically, pocketing the money. Having finished with the paper, she pushed it back towards the Chief of Police and returned the pen.

Lin deposited it in her outbox tray without looking at it. She sat back and steepled her fingers together. "You're free to go. My officers will escort you to the street for your own safety. Once you are in the taxi, it's your decision what happens from that point on." With those final words, she gestured for them to leave the headquarters.

The three disappeared from her sight, and she dropped her eyes back to the proposal sitting in front of her. She flicked her gaze over the words, skimming them, but her mind was preoccupied. The carefully worded document didn't register, so she decided that she would deal with it later.

She pushed her chair back and stood. Her feet took her to the prisons. Standing in front of the doors, she entered the right door, which was now locked down with a key only she and her lieutenant had. The smell of vomit assaulted her delicate nose, and she wrinkled it in disgust. "Again, Suinnak?" she inquired in slight exasperation. She took her place in front of one of the two prisoners in the high security unit, though several Equalists were locked up in solitary at the end of the passage for their continued unruly behavior. Lau was slumbering in his cell, granting her the privacy to ask her questions.

The shell of the faction leader had vomited on the ground, though there wasn't much to it. The man ate as little as he needed to survive, and that was simply because they forced him to. It was a sickening sight, and though she was aware of the crimes the man and his associates had committed, she couldn't help but pity his situation. She knelt in front of his cell so she could see his drooping face. "Are you feeling any better today?"

The only indication that he had heard her was him inclining his face in her direction, though his dull eyes didn't leave his hands, which were curled in his lap.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" She considered his unhealthy features in silence, collecting her thoughts. "I wonder if Tarrlok managed to squeeze anything useful out of you during your interrogation. He certainly made an impact on you."

At Tarrlok's name, the faction leader visibly flinched, and his eyes darted up to meet hers. He appeared no less than haunted, and he licked his cracked, dry lips. He wore a gruesome necklace of yellow and purple bruises around his neck.

"He bloodbent you, didn't he?" she muttered. "Puppet strings."

His eyes widened, and he parted his lips. His voice was gravelly, hoarse. It was like nails on a chalkboard to Lin's ears, but she listened intently. "Puppet strings," he echoed.

"I don't suppose you know who attempted to murder you, do you?" She had asked the question not really expecting an answer, for they had posed this inquiry to him several times a day since it had happened. This was the most she had seen him react since the misfortune had befallen him, and a flicker of hope sprung up within her. There was a bloodbender in Republic City, and it was her duty to apprehend him before something worse occurred. She was hesitant to accuse the chairman, but it was starting to make more sense to her the more she thought about it.

"Dark... spirit of death," he croaked. "I-icy blood."

She pondered his broken words with mild frustration and incomprehension. "A spirit intended to murder you?"

"Knives in... my body. Pain," he continued as if he hadn't heard her question. "Fa... miliar."

She stared. "Are you saying you felt the bloodbending once before?"

The faction leader's head began to droop back to its original position, and she gripped the bars at the realization that she was losing his attention. "Was it Tarrlok?" she demanded. "Did Tarrlok bloodbend you?"

His head snapped up, once again wide-eyed. "T-Tarrlok."

"Is that a 'yes'? Tarrlok bloodbent you during the interrogation? And did he come back to try to kill you?"

"Bloodbent." He tested the word on his lips, but he did not give her the affirmation she wanted.

She sighed harshly and released the bars. She climbed to her feet with a grimace. With purpose in her stride, she departed to find both a custodian to clean the cell and a mental health physician to start providing therapy. If Tarrlok really was a bloodbender, there was little time to waste. With such a person making the decisions and holding the power in the city, there was nothing standing in his way. She needed the answers, but there was only one person who could give them. It was essential that he return to a healthy and able state of mind.

She also needed to assemble her team to investigate Future Industries.

* * *

"Tenzin, please, listen to me. I will make sure nothing goes wrong, I promise. I have already invited everyone here for the training session, and she's going to be here any moment now. This is very essential training." Korra clasped her hands together in front of her and pleaded with her airbending master, who had expressed his heavy disapproval.

"Why didn't you inform me of this earlier?" he demanded. He crossed his arms. "You're inviting an _Equalist_ to my family's home. You're allowing an _Equalist_ near my children and wife."

"I'm sorry, Tenzin, I was going to ask you about it yesterday night, but when I finally came back, you were all asleep. I didn't want to wake you up... I figured it would be okay to discuss it after breakfast. Then... I kind of forgot until people started showing up."

"How can you be certain that she will arrive alone? She could easily lead Amon and his followers here. We could be facing an ambush, and we are ill prepared!"

"Calm down!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on the irate man's shoulders. She met his eyes steadily. "Listen. We're going to be fine. If you're unconvinced, take the children and Pema to the other side of the island. She doesn't even have to know you're here, and you don't have to interact with her at all. This is the only place suitable for training because it would be incredibly suspicious to practice chi blocking around the citizens of Republic City. At least here we're away from prying eyes. I need this training to be able to counter the Equalists, or they will have the upper hand. Can't you understand that?"

He glanced at the various non-benders seated in the grass chattering in the background. They were enjoying the view of the city and the salty breeze of the bay, and they were excited for the prospect of learning to defend themselves. Bolin, Mako, and Asami were among them, as well, though the latter two appeared uneasy, glancing over their shoulders periodically as if expecting to see Amon himself staring them down.

"I just don't want anything to happen," he told her. "Your entire reputation and safety could be compromised with this decision."

"I know, Tenzin, but we can't jump to conclusions before this has even played out. This could end up being incredibly successful and benefit us. Please give me this opportunity. If it goes wrong, you have my word that I will never make a risky move again."

He sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples to ward off the forming headache. "Very well. I will hide Pema and the children and have the White Lotus guard them. However, I will come back and supervise."

She smiled encouragingly at him. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"I hope for everyone's sake that you are right."

With that, he left to take care of his family's safety in preparation for the arrival of the chi blocking instructor.

Korra addressed the waiting group, "Hello, everyone, and welcome to today's practice! We're just waiting for our instructor, and then we can get started learning how to defend ourselves against the Equalists' chi blocking technique—or against bending gang members. Very important: I will not force you to train if you don't want to, and it certainly won't impact my future treatment of you. I will take care of you no matter what, and I stand by my promises to the end. So if you would rather just watch, you can move to the side of the field with the benches. When training is concluded, everyone will be escorted back to their homes together."

When nobody moved, she was pleased. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a question," a cheeky non-bender announced. "When can we get this started?"

"Soon," she assured. "Our instructor is on her way right now. In fact..." Korra observed the expanse of Yue Bay and spotted a ferry slowly making its way to the island. "...that appears to be her!"

In a matter of minutes, the White Lotus guards from the dock were escorting a very rumpled, disgruntled woman towards them. She glanced at the group with wide eyes and threw a hand up in front of her face self-consciously.

Korra approached her. "Welcome to Air Temple Island, master instructor!" She grinned, but it faltered when she couldn't make eye contact. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't bathed in days," she moaned, peering at the Avatar through her fingers. "I'm so dirty, and I smell like a pig-slug den. Now I have to stand in front of all these people and pretend that I don't look horrible? Rehabilitation, my behind! This is pure, sadistic punishment."

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized with a slow blink of her eyes. "The police didn't allow you to bathe?"

"Within reason." She shrugged, dropping her hand. "It's not a luxury inn. I made sure to point out my lack of hygiene on the questionnaire they made me fill out."

"Questionnaire...?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure if it's important, you will hear about it. Now, do I have time to use your facilities before we get started?"

Korra threw a look over her shoulder at the impatient, eager faces. "Err..."

"No? Great!" She forced a grin onto her face and strutted forward with a false bravado. She scanned the faces of the crowd for a moment before speaking to them, noticing an elderly airbender arriving and staring her down intently. "Hello there. I'm Desna, ex-Equalist and your new chi blocking instructor. I apologize for my unsightly appearance; I have been imprisoned for the last week, and I simply haven't had time to properly clean myself. If you can get past that, I will grant you an excellent demonstration in the basics of chi blocking. Depending on how that goes, we will form our future practices."

A few non-benders whispered to each other excitedly. Mako glared at Desna, which unsettled her slightly and caused her to look to the Avatar for support.

Korra flopped down to Bolin's side. "I'm sure you'll need something for a visual aid, right?"

"That's right. Normally, I would use a target dummy, but..." She turned her head from side to side, but there was nothing suitable in sight. "Well, I can use a volunteer."

Bolin raised his hand and waved it eagerly. "I'll be that volunteer! Pick me!"

She nodded at him with a slight chuckle. "Okay, you. Please come up here."

When the earthbender joined her in front of the group, she motioned towards him. "As I'm sure you're all aware, every person has an interconnecting system of chi paths running through the entire body. It provides the energy in living beings and is responsible for the ability to bend the elements. Are you a bender, sir?" she inquired to Bolin.

"Indeed I am! The best earthbender around."

She nodded in approval. "Your chi path is strong, but there are numerous pressure points on your body that, when appropriately struck, will render your ability to bend in each limb useless for some time. In addition, you will lose the feeling in those parts of your body, which makes this technique invaluable against benders _and_ non-benders. These side effects occur because the flow of your body's natural energy is halted. No matter how you fight, if you're struck with paralysis, you are completely defenseless and at the mercy of your attacker."

He gasped comically, causing several people to snicker.

"It would be best if he were nude so I could show the locations in greater detail, but I'm sure that would make more than a few of you very uncomfortable." At her students' appalled expressions, she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Usually when I teach chi blocking, I have genderless mannequins and diagrams. I can acquire these items for our next practice, but I suppose for now I can provide a demonstration."

Bolin glanced at her in surprise. "You're going to chi block me?"

Knowing she was edging into dangerous territory, she shook her head negatively. Her bound bangs swayed with the motion. "Not if you don't want me to, but this will be a rather poor training session if all I did was coach you on the theories of chi blocking, rather than the practice."

"Well..." The earthbender was tentative at the thought of losing his bending, even if it was temporary.

"Absolutely not!" Tenzin ordered from some distance away. He didn't yell, but it was stern enough to carry the appropriate energy.

Desna snapped ramrod straight and shot the airbender a wary look. She held up her hands defensively. "Okay, okay, no chi blocking any benders. I guess I could try it on myself, but I've never tried..."

"I'll do it! I'm not a bender, so I don't particularly care," a young man called from the group, jumping to his feet and taking his place in front of his fellow peers. He was tired of the waffling, so he was willing to offer himself for the lesson.

"Oh, good." Bolin let out a sigh of relief and returned to his place next to Korra. He leaned over and muttered, "I was scared she was going to do it anyway. Equalists..."

Desna heard the comment, which stung, but she didn't allow her pleasant disposition to drop. She circled her new volunteer with a concentrated furrow to her brow. "The chi points can vary slightly depending on the shape of the body. The path stretches to accommodate larger masses, which can shift the positions of your targets a few inches. This man is of rather slight build, so this does not apply to him. There are many, many pressure points at your disposal, but knowing the major ones will allow you to disable your opponent in a matter of seconds with maximum devastation. Should you only hit the minor points, paralysis will not be achieved, and you could possibly even allow bending to continue impeded."

She pointed at the center of his forehead, and the man went cross-eyed trying to see what she was pressing her finger against. "This is one of two of the most important pressure points on the body. Striking this hard and precisely will do more damage than any other point, considering you intend to cause death to your opponent."

Everyone went wide-eyed at that and began murmuring among themselves.

"Yes, I said death." She placed her hand on her volunteer's shoulder and spun him around so she could motion at the back of his neck. "This is the other important point. Experienced chi blockers can cause comas, full body permanent paralysis, and even death by properly manipulating these two areas." At her words, the man let out a cry and leaped away from her.

She smiled apologetically and folded her hands behind her back in a harmless display. "The pressure point on the forehead controls the flow of energy through the brain, which is the center of your body. The back of your neck is where your spine's energy is located, and should the path be disrupted or even severed, your brain no longer will be able to allow control of the rest of your body. With that being said, it's difficult to learn the proper jabs to inflict this type of damage on the body."

Her audience was rapt with attention, but they were also terrified by her words. Team Avatar exchanged looks, having been unaware of this information.

"I told you this would be useful," the Avatar muttered flippantly to Mako, who rolled his eyes.

"There are other important points that can achieve your desired results," Desna continued. Since the man she had been demonstrating on was too afraid to approach her again, she had to use her own body. She moved her finger from each shoulder to the center of her torso and to both her wrists, leaning down to both her thighs and feet. "There is also the base and middle of your spine, as well as the backs of each shoulder. So as you can see, your body can be your worst enemy if you don't know how to defend yourself. To an experienced chi blocker, your body is laid out like a buffet of crippling weapons."

Desna was unable to do as much with the practice as she would have liked, but she did chi block her own arm to show her students the paralysis firsthand. Near the end of her demonstration, she noticed the Chief of Police standing a distance away, staring directly at her. It struck her with a pang of dread, and her voice wavered with the fear that she would be called back for imprisonment. _What did I do?!_ "W-well, that is all I can show you today. The n-next time we meet, I can have a few practice dummies and accurate diagrams for your use. After all, t-theory and practice go hand in hand!"

She excused herself from the applause and went to the edge of the island to dry heave at the thought of losing her freedom so quickly. Her students gawked at her.

Korra's eyebrows shot up at her display, and she noticed Lin waving her over. Deciding that she would deal with Desna afterward, she approached the elder woman. "What's going on?"

"We conducted the investigation of Future Industries, as you suggested," Lin declared, which caught Tenzin's attention. He wordlessly joined them. "We searched all of his factories, interrogated his employees, tore apart his storage facilities and shipping invoices. Hiroshi Sato hovered over us the entire time, but nonetheless, there was nothing incriminating to be found. I'm afraid that there is nothing tying him to the crime of Equalist involvement."

Tenzin eyed Korra with interest. "You thought Future Industries was making the weapons for the Equalists?"

"Yeah, I did." She briefly explained the phone conversation she had overheard when she was at the Sato mansion. While she was speaking, Desna took a few steps closer and listened, having finished easing her nausea. "There are several things pointing to him being the manufacturer of their weaponry, rather than Cabbage Corp. And... even if Mr. Sato _isn't_ guilty, there is simply no way Mr. Gan-Lan _is_."

"But there is no evidence for it. If he is supplying them, he's doing it somewhere we won't be able to stumble upon. These Equalists are more clever than I sometimes give them credit."

"Excuse me for eavesdropping," Desna spoke up timidly, bringing all attention to her. "I don't recall Cabbage Corp having any involvement with them. In my time as an Equalist, I noticed that we frequently dealt with Hiroshi Sato. He and Amon were close business associates."

Lin, Tenzin, and Korra exchanged stunned looks.


	13. Greasing the Wheels

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Greasing the Wheels**

_Amon issues a public threat, and Tarrlok plots against the Chief of Police._

* * *

"I regret interrupting your work, but—" Hiroshi broke off, taken aback. He slowly closed the door to Amon's office behind him and averted his eyes while the Equalist leader cursed, throwing a hand up over his scarred flesh and snatching his discarded mask from the desk. "My deepest apologies for barging in..."

"It's polite to knock before entering someone's office," Amon pointed out dryly, fitting his mask over his features and tying the bands together at the back of his head. He threw his cowl up and over his hair and carefully adjusted it. The mask grew uncomfortable after some time, so he was disappointed that it was back on his warm face so soon.

"I always knock first, but..." He took a deep, calming breath and collapsed in one of the two comfortable armchairs in front of Amon's desk. He folded his hands in his lap and regarded his associate with seriousness. "The police force conducted an investigation of Future Industries today in search of Equalist weaponry."

"Oh?" Despite the gravity of the situation, his voice was light, unconcerned.

"I don't know where they got the idea from. Maybe some of those captured chi blockers let it slip in exchange for a lighter sentence."

"I have the utmost trust in my chi blockers. They have never given me any reason to think them the slightest bit disloyal. Cease speaking about them as if they're prone to give up everything we have worked for in a moment's notice." His eyes dropped back down to the proposal he had been drafting.

Hiroshi was undeterred by the cold dismissal. "As a majority, yes, they are trustworthy. They are wholly devoted to you and your cause, you are the reason they continue to fight the benders' oppression, and so on and so on." He ignored the icy stare Amon fitted him with. "But in an organization of this size, there are bound to be a few impressionable minds, should the Avatar dig her claws into them."

"I see. Well, rest assured, I respect your opinion as much as I respect the opinion of my second-in-command, so to bring you comfort, I will look more into this."

"Thank you. I would appreciate being able to walk to and from work without having to watch over my shoulder. I provide the means, but I don't enjoy having to use them for my own protection. Until our victory is completely guaranteed, I can't risk my reputation and seemingly neutral position. Not to mention, I need time to ease Asami into the idea. She's spending so much time with those cursed benders; I can't bare the thought of losing her if she doesn't agree with my contributions to the war."

"Your reputation is safe, Hiroshi. Please calm yourself. The way I see this little mishap, it could end up becoming a beneficial—" He broke off at the two sharp raps upon his door, recognizing the knock pattern as belonging to his second-in-command. "Enter, Lieutenant."

"Sir—oh, good evening, Mr. Sato." The lieutenant bowed in greeting to him, while Hiroshi inclined his head in response. "Sir, we have started doubling the recruits' sessions of familiarizing themselves with the weaponry instead of chi blocking to fill the time slot, but we are in the process of training a few to become instructors. Now the problem of where to train them presents itself."

"I was working on that." The masked man tapped a finger on the unfinished document on the surface of his desk. "Until it's approved and construction is completed, we will be resorting to our previous location, the Sato workshop."

"Very good, sir."

"Now, as I was saying—" A sudden noise, once again at his door, interrupted him, and he closed his mouth with a click of his teeth. He sighed almost inaudibly, but he rarely failed to display his astounding amount of patience.

"Are you always this busy?" the Future Industries owner inquired with an arch of his brow.

Amon shrugged at him. "More or less." Then, he directed his attention to the person knocking softly on his door. "Enter."

A young man, casually dressed, stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. Noticing the other two occupants, he immediately stiffened his posture and bowed to the Equalist leader. His words were abrupt and to-the-point, displaying his desire to flee from the three scrutinizing stares. "Sir, I bring unfortunate news."

"This is Heng, one of my followers that I have recently incorporated into the Avatar's little group of non-benders. He keeps an eye on their progress, should I feel the need to intervene at any time," Amon explained at Hiroshi's questioning look. He peered intensely at the messenger. "What is it?"

"Desna, one of our captured chi blocking instructors, has... defected. She was released from prison for the information she shared, and the Avatar has accepted her into the team. She taught a beginner theory course in chi blocking mere hours ago."

Amon felt Hiroshi's eyes burning into him smugly, and he glared, though it was undetectable behind his mask. He grit his teeth. "Then we must take immediate action. Lieutenant, assemble a team to capture the defector after the next training session. You," he gestured to Heng, "will lure her into a trap so she can be captured. Make her disappearance as untraceable as possible. Do _not_ let the Avatar follow you."

"Yes, sir!" His lieutenant and Heng rushed from the office to carry out their orders.

"Where was I?" he inquired idly, drumming a few fingers on his knee. He stood from his chair to glance out the window overlooking Republic City's industrial sector. He watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon, bathing his district in heavy shadows. "Ah, right, the metalbenders. In my experience, when Chief Beifong catches a scent and it brings her to nothing but unanswered questions, she doesn't dismiss it as an empty lead. She will be poking around in hopes of discovering _something_. Since we, the Equalists and her target, are already aware of her speculation, we simply tweak the situation to come out in our favor."

"What do you propose we do?"

"We will give them exactly what they're looking for, and in the meantime, we will allow our new recruits some exercise for their stiff joints. We will lead the metalbenders to the heart of the weaponry and countless eager, bloodthirsty recruits. Once they have been snagged, I will perform the necessary equalization, and we will rid ourselves of any pests. Nobody will hear from her—and if she is not alone, _them_—again."

"It sounds messy," the elder man responded with heavy reluctance. "It'll occur when they are searching my property, which will make me the prime suspect for their disappearance. I don't need that kind of activity around my daughter, as well as the Avatar and her friends."

"At the moment, yes, it would be messy, and it could lead us to more difficulties than resolutions. That is why we will wait for the right moment, when no one will be looking for her. The metalbenders do not break the rules; they enforce them, and the law says she cannot search your property without probable cause. Having only the word of an enemy of the city—who, by the way, will not be available when the paperwork for a search warrant must be finalized before the council—she is without probable cause."

Hiroshi nodded slowly, though his eyebrows were still furrowed with misunderstanding. "When will nobody be looking for the Chief of Police when she disappears during an investigation, be it illegal or not?"

"When she's no longer the Chief of Police, of course." Amon threw a smirk over his shoulder at the way his eyes lit up in recognition. "Let's just say that Councilman Tarrlok is at the end of his very short rope and is becoming sloppier than usual. He should think twice before taking his frustrations and personal vendettas out on people he has only just met in a shady establishment. We will hardly have to lift a finger to see our plans come to fruition, although it wouldn't hurt to give it a helpful nudge in the right direction."

* * *

Desna set up her wooden mannequin at the Air Temple Island training field with the help of the Avatar, who cleared a hole in the ground for her to steady the visual aid in. Korra filled the space with earth and hardened it until it was as tough as cement. The figure was painted crudely with lines and dots, symbolizing the body's chi flow. Additionally, she had a few dozen worn diagrams, prepared by a local artist.

"There. Want me to pass out these papers?" Korra inquired, picking them up from the grass before a passing breeze was able to steal them and send them straight into the bay.

"Please." She smiled at the Avatar and patted her hair self-consciously, relieved that she was no longer filthy. Her dark hair, which was actually a few shades lighter now that it wasn't greasy, hung in a loose ponytail, and her bangs were carefully bound with blue ties. Her face was actually slightly wrinkled with age. Her oceanic eyes watched as Korra began passing out the diagrams. There weren't enough copies for this group size, but she was sure some of them wouldn't mind sharing.

The last of the group made their way over from the ferry, escorted as always by the White Lotus, and they settled among their peers. Their eagerness to learn chi blocking hadn't diminished since yesterday.

"Welcome back," Desna greeted pleasantly to her students. "Today's lesson should be more informative, since I was able to prepare a crude visual aid, as well as obtain some diagrams you can study closely. Once I demonstrate the proper techniques for chi blocking, we will take turns practicing on the mannequin. Although, I must admit that applying what you learn on a motionless figure is quite different from a living, breathing enemy."

She placed a hand on the shoulder of her wooden opponent and extended a hand, curling all of her fingers except for her index and middle ones. "You can strike the chi points in a variety of ways, as long as you are precise. I have even heard of some flexible chi blockers being able to use their feet, but I don't recommend this for beginners. Generally speaking, two fingers provide a greater stability when you are inflicting the necessary jabs, making it more difficult for your fingers to bend upon impact. Should your fingers bend, you will find yourself with an opponent that is still able to fully move.

"Also, this goes without saying, but speed is required, especially if you aren't performing a surprise attack. It is more difficult to access the chi points when your enemy is given proper time to defend himself. You can also apply as much force as you see necessary. As long as the pressure point is stimulated, you will see results."

"Is there a benefit to striking the pressure point harder?"

She glanced at the man who had asked the question. "It'll give him a nice bruise."

Several people chuckled at her response.

"It really will bruise well, but you can also actually determine how paralyzed you leave your opponent. However, each point has its limitations of severity. Like I said in yesterday's lesson, if you are going for fatal results, you will want to strike the forehead and crown of the spine with a forceful stab. Any points around the spine provide a larger radius of damage, while points on the limbs tend to center on the movements of that particular area."

"So what you're saying is that we should aim for the back, rather than any individual limbs?"

"What I'm saying is aim for what you can easily access. In a real battle, you won't always be able to reach your opponent's back, for they will be facing you. I just want you to know that you should keep in mind that your jabs will most likely render only a single limb unusable. The back isn't always possible unless you are able to begin your chi blocking with a surprise attack or while the other person is restrained."

While listening to her instructor, Korra's mind had wandered, never a fan of theory study. She remembered when Amon had trapped her under him during his rally, introducing her to his chi blocking for the first time. She flushed, and her lips tingled pleasurably with the memory of their recent encounter. She sat up straighter with the realization that she was being addressed and many amused eyes were on her. "Uh, yes?"

"Great, please come up here and try it."

Embarrassed at having been caught unaware, Korra rose to her feet and approached the mannequin. She stared at it uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before meeting Desna's eyes. "Err, what am I doing here?"

She snickered. "We're going to test how well your earthbending holds up against chi blocking recruits. Strike the points you think will benefit you the most during an actual fight, and strike them as hard and precisely as possible, as quickly as you can."

Korra flicked her eyes from one red dot to the next, her mind working. She mapped out her movements in her mind and formed the two-fingered gesture they had been instructed on. Holding her hands up in preparation, she imagined her opponent defending himself in front of her, his arms up in front of his center, leaving his shoulders and thighs exposed. Her hands flew forward and struck the dots on the shoulders while Desna observed closely. She dropped down as if dodging a swing of the arms and jabbed at the thighs. She could see the imaginary opponent falling to his knees, struggling to keep himself upright, so she grabbed onto the mannequin's shoulders and flipped herself behind him, delivering a final blow to the lower back. She made dents in the wood with her strength, but it didn't uproot from the ground.

"Solid earthbending," Desna complimented. Then, she glanced at the dents the Avatar had left behind. "Not so great chi blocking, though. You were a few inches off on these points," she gestured to the thighs. "Most likely because you were moving at the same time you struck them, so I won't take too many points off for your first time."

Korra's face burned while her fellow students murmured among themselves. She was prideful when it came to her abilities, so not being able to master something the first try unsettled her significantly.

"Don't worry. You will have plenty of time to practice. I will leave this mannequin on the island even after the lesson ends so you can keep working on your form."

"Thanks," she spoke appreciatively. "Learning chi blocking is almost as important as learning airbending. I know Tenzin won't approve of any training time being spent on this rather than airbending, but he also dislikes it when I run off for my pro-bending." She let out a sigh, throwing a glance at her airbending master, who chose once again to stand vigilant over the proceedings. The man had loosened up a bit when Desna had provided the information about Future Industries, but he was still suspicious.

"You'll get it," the chi blocking instructor encouraged. To the rest of her students, she inquired, "Who would like to try next?"

* * *

"Hey, Desna! Wait up, don't hurry off! Let me walk you home?" A young man she recognized as her volunteer yesterday appeared at her side with a blinding smile while the ferry was docking at Republic City.

She stepped off the vessel and regarded him warily. "You don't have to do that, really. I can make my own way home. I always have, and I always will."

"Of course you can. I don't mean to insinuate that you can't; after all, you're a master chi blocker. Someone would have to be pr_ee-tt_y foolish to try anything with you, right?" He laughed boisterously, clapping a friendly hand on her shoulder and leading her from the dock to the busy street. "How about I do it just as appreciation for the lesson? I just wanted to let you know how giddy I am that you are teaching us chi blocking."

She cringed inwardly at his grip and edged away while she tried to hail a taxi. A perk of working for the Avatar was that she was receiving payment for her instructions, so she was able to afford a decent hotel room and hot meals. However, if she couldn't shake this leech, she wouldn't be able to go to her temporary home and settle in for the night. She had been unable to shrug off the natural suspicion that all Equalists earn as part of their loyalty. "You're welcome, but please, I would feel more comfortable if I were alone. After all, we've only just met."

His eyes hardened slightly, but Desna wasn't looking at him. His jaw ached with the intensity of his fake smile. "I'm Heng. You don't have to treat me like I'm a stranger. We're both part of the Underprivileged Relief Team, aren't we?"

She glanced at him, having been unsuccessful in flagging down a ride during such a busy hour. "A pleasure, Heng. I guess I don't need to introduce myself to you, since you already know my name."

He chortled, then steered her down the sidewalk. "You're not going to be able to get a taxi right now. You're just wasting your time standing there when you could be getting home."

Desna noticed he was now leading her in a steady direction, but she was unwilling to correct him. She leaned farther away from the unpleasant man, but she barely restrained an irritated growl when he followed her. "Where are you taking me?"

"Since you refuse to tell me which way to go, I guess we're just going to walk until we somehow get there." His smile was meant to be friendly, but it curled with sinister intention in her eyes. "Perhaps we could even stop by this restaurant I frequently enjoy for dinner."

She didn't know why this man was targeting her, but she suspected it had something to do with her former Equalist ties. It was bound to happen eventually in a group working against the Revolution, even if she had completely renounced her involvement. She found his confidence disarming, since he was well aware that she could paralyze him in an instant. She just couldn't do it in front of Republic City. Chief Beifong's threat bounced around in her head.

Countless citizens knocked past them while going in the opposite direction on the sidewalk, in a hurry to get home for the evening.

She decided to go along with him, and when she saw her chance to get away, she would take it. Though she was no longer loyal to the Equalists, she took their lessons to heart. Wait for an opportune moment before striking, allowing for maximum impact. They were the only reason she had made it this far on her own.

When they were able to cross the street due to decreased traffic, they did. She knew the area as having numerous restaurants with decent food, so he hadn't lied about that part yet. She refused to let her guard down for a second, though. For a good reason, too; Heng walked them briskly past without glancing at or commenting about the eateries. Their pace increased the more they neared a row of condemned businesses. They had since been swallowed up in the embrace of the city, and they were finally away from prying eyes.

She saw her chance and took it. Desna wrenched her arm away from the man and spun around to face him, taking a few steps back and holding her hands up close to her body. She extended her index and middle fingers in preparation. She was disturbed when all he did was laugh at her.

"Don't bother, traitor. I took the same courses that you did." He took an identical stance to hers, but she hid her surprise well until there were suddenly Equalists surrounding her. She didn't take her eyes off Heng, but she used her peripheral vision to observe those around her. Her neck prickled with the realization that there was someone behind her, as well. She was completely outnumbered, and there was nowhere to run.

"Surrender. Your efforts will be useless," he advised. "You should have seen this coming, you know. Amon has eyes and ears all over the city, so it's only natural you would have been discovered for your treachery."

"I did see this coming, to a point," she retorted, dropping her hands and relaxing her stance. She let them restrain her, while she eyed the man in front of her with distaste. "I fear the wrath of Chief Beifong more than I fear the lechery of a creepy admirer." Her head abruptly flew to the side as Heng's palm struck her cheek.

"No one will ever hear from you again," he promised darkly. "I hope those chi blocking lessons were enough for the Avatar because she will receive no more."

* * *

With a sigh, Korra arrived at the Pro-Bending Arena, trailing after her friends. They climbed their way to the attic, and she immediately dove for the couch and buried her face in the cushions. Asami seated herself delicately on what little space remained. "Where could she be? We had chi blocking practice again today. I had to train airbending instead." She made a disgruntled face at the memory of the evil little airbending children blasting her with gusts of wind she couldn't hope to avoid. She had fresh bruises from making impact with the ground over and over again.

"Busy giving details to the Equalists," Mako responded mockingly nonchalant. He shrugged off his coat and collected Bolin's from the ground at his feet. Hanging them up beside the door, he turned in time to see the dark look the Avatar shot at him. He held his hands up defensively. "Hey, what else can you expect when your former enemy suddenly disappears without saying anything?"

"You shouldn't automatically jump to conclusions about her betraying us."

"She betrayed them, didn't she? Excuse me for thinking it's possible she could do it again."

"Maybe she had a date tonight, and she didn't want to blow him off for stuffy chi blocking theory. I would. But it wouldn't be a 'him,'" Bolin suggested lightly, with an awkward cough. He crouched and lifted his hands into tight fists. He was facing the windows so he could concentrate on his form.

"No... Desna knows how important this was to me. She assured me again and again that we would have practice every day this week." Doubt was beginning to creep into Korra's voice the more her mind imagined various scenarios. "I wish I knew where she was living so I could check up on her."

"Keeping secrets?" Mako hummed, wrapping his arms around Asami and resting his chin on top of her head. He eyed Korra. "That's usually a sign, and it's not a sign of something good. She's probably with her Equalist friends laughing at how she made you trust her so easily."

Korra sat up and glared at the floor so she wouldn't take out her frustration on her firebending teammate. "I'm not jumping to conclusions. Everyone deserves a chance."

"Korra's right. Let's see what tomorrow brings before we judge her. She has given us valuable information, most likely at the risk of her life." Asami patted Mako's hand to calm him. "Now, shouldn't you guys be training? My father is looking forward to hearing about this team putting his money to good use at the tournament tomorrow."

The Avatar's eyes lit up, and she shoved her foul mood aside. "That's right! I had almost forgotten. Come on, guys, we have work to do." She leaped from the couch to fill a bucket of water for her practice. She kicked it to the center of the room for later use.

"Hey, after we're done practicing, we should go to the feast that the owner of this place is holding for the qualifying teams. I'd heard my favorite place will be providing some of the catering." Bolin nearly salivated at the thought of Water Tribe cuisine, and the sound of earth discs flying into a net punctuated his words.

Korra's stomach rumbled, alerting her to the fact that she was growing quite hungry. "Free food! I'll definitely be there. Plus, it'll be great to feel out the competition," she enthused, flipping the brothers' radio on to search for something interesting to fill the silence with. Pausing on one of her favorite channels, tapping her foot to the beat of the music, she danced her way back to the bucket and retrieved the water with an arch of her hands.

They trained their forms, dodging imaginary attacks to the music that played soothingly in the background. Until it fizzled into nothingness and a deep baritone crackled to life.

"_Greetings, Republic City_."

The Avatar was so focused on shifting her body through her stances that she let out a small shriek at the sound of Amon's voice floating behind her. She whipped around, finding only her friends. Ignoring the bewildered stares they gave her, she darted to the radio and turned the volume dial so she could hear what the man was saying.

"_This is Amon speaking, and it's my understanding that the barbaric sport, pro-bending, will be heavily celebrated on the morrow. Only you benders would find entertainment in pitting bloodthirsty individuals against one another to watch them inflict bodily harm. To treat it like something deserving of the crowning of a victor sickens me._"

Bolin growled, insulted. He resisted the urge to toss a disc in the direction of the radio to test his aim. "You interrupting our training sickens me!"

Korra shushed him and turned the volume to its maximum capacity.

* * *

"_To remedy this, I have prepared a group of my finest soldiers to assist me in carrying out sabotage, should the tournament be permitted to take place. You are free to call my bluff, but I can't promise safety for the teams and spectators if you do._"

In his office, Tarrlok was listening intently to the same broadcast that had interrupted the radio personality he had been enjoying. He clenched his hands into fists atop his desk and glared a hole into the device. It infuriated him to no end, listening to the Equalist leader throw around threats and demands as if he had control of the city—like an older brother teasing the younger about his slighter stature.

"_Therefore, I will feel nothing akin to guilt if you don't heed my warning and halt this event. Your move, Chairman_."

His eyes flew open, and he stared incredulously. Amon was baiting him into suspending the pro-bending tournament, as if he knew Tarrlok couldn't bear the thought of what could happen to his name if he allowed casualties to occur due to his decision. His mind began working while his hands mechanically brought his abandoned teacup to his lips. Knowing the other council members were bound to be arriving swiftly to discuss this unforeseen threat, he finished his tea and summoned his assistant to remove the dishes.

Tarrlok stood from his desk and smoothed down his hair, checking his appearance briefly in a mirror he kept in his drawer for just such a purpose. Satisfied with what he saw, he exited his office and made his way down to the main chamber. As expected, the few council members who were still at the city hall were seated at the desk they shared. He nodded in greeting to the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe representatives, pacing anxiously while awaiting the other two to arrive.

He knew a lot rested upon the shoulders of his decision. Amon was going to do something horrible at the Pro-Bending Arena the day of the championship match, he was aware. He had learned not to disregard the Equalist threat, for they have already proven again and again that they were more than willing to use extreme measures to get their point across.

He contemplated the consequences of calling off the match. He would be viewed as a coward in the public's eyes, backing down because he fears the power of the Equalists. His position of the task force would be mocked, and the journalists would have a field day tearing him apart with their questions. Being a man of careful words and a cool composure under stress, he had no doubt he could survive the onslaught, but at what cost? The damage to his reputation would be done. He had spent a great deal of his life in Republic City making a name for himself, rising to the very top. He is one of the most respected individuals in the city and is entrusted with making the decisions that would benefit the citizens the most.

In the right state of mind, he would never take the risk of throwing the decade or so of work that he had put into acquiring and securing this position.

He faced the same issue with allowing the match to continue as planned. The Equalists would do something terrible, and he would be blamed for it. It could even cost him the position of chairman. He suppressed a shudder at the thought. But what to do? How could he personally avert this crisis and possibly redirect it to work out to his advantage?

Tenzin and the Earth Kingdom representative arrived, breaking him from his thoughts. He whirled around to face them, masking his stressed features into indifference. "Wonderful, I'm glad you showed up. I'm assuming you all heard the disturbing announcement over the radio just moments ago?" At their nods, which he twisted around to see as they joined the rest of the council, he continued, "We must come up with a decision." _One that won't point fingers at me when it completely blows up._

"Isn't it obvious?" Tenzin questioned, seating himself at their shared desk. "We halt the tournament. Amon feels nothing for benders, so he will ruthlessly carry out his plans. Allowing the match to progress despite his threat would be foolish and downright dangerous."

"Hear, hear," the Southern Water Tribe representative voiced in agreement. "We do not need to stir up unnecessary trouble if we can help it."

"That's exactly what he wants," Tarrlok insisted, throwing his hands out to emphasis his point. He was facing Tenzin while speaking, knowing the man was likely to fight against him more than the other members of the council. "Can you imagine how it will look if we bow to his demands?"

"You are concerned with how the public will perceive you?" Tenzin questioned sternly. "Tarrlok, you may be disturbed at the thought of enduring some biting criticism, but I am more disturbed with the idea of our people's lives being endangered. We should at the very least postpone the match, if not completely suspend it. Just listen to yourself!"

"Show some backbone, Tenzin," Chief Beifong announced from her place in the entryway, leaning against the frame. Her arms were crossed, and she sharply glanced at the airbending master, who mimicked her.

"Chief Beifong," Tarrlok greeted with a stiffness. Their last conversation was still fresh on his mind, and he was struggling to keep the strings of a pleasant demeanor attached in her unwanted presence.

"Councilman." She took a few steps into the grand room. "I apologize for bursting in uninvited, but I am curious to hear how you think we should deal with this."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, still having been unable to make a decision. "Well..." There was a lengthy silence while his intelligent mind worked at high speed. He chose his words carefully. "Something unfortunate will occur at the Pro-Bending Arena, we can be assured, but perhaps if we prepared for it, we could effectively counter it. After all, Amon expects us to do as he commanded."

"How can we prepare for something we know nothing about?" the Fire Nation representative inquired with a furrow of her brow.

"We don't. We avoid the issue altogether," Tenzin insisted.

Finally, the crude beginnings of a sinister idea popped into Tarrlok's scheming brain. He leaned back against the council desk and regarded the Chief of Police thoughtfully. "You seem to be strongly against suspending the tournament, and I was thinking similarly."

"Of course I'm strongly against it. We cannot afford to show any weakness in the face of our enemy. It will just invite more trouble in the future. And even knowing the Avatar as little as I do, I know she will agree with us."

The chairman allowed some of his smugness to color his words at how he perceived his relationship with Korra. "I know she will agree with _my_ final decision."

"Councilman Tarrlok—!" As if on cue, the Avatar burst through the doors and into the private council meeting, uncaring of how profusely she was sweating and how harshly she panted. She forced her words out while regaining her breath. "You... can't let Amon... bully you into this!"

He gawked. "You think I would listen to that madman for an instant? Avatar, I am insulted. It's Tenzin you should be voicing your protests to."

She turned her head from him to her airbending master. She instantly opened her mouth to argue passionately.

Tenzin held up a hand, commanding silence. "I am only suggesting we do what is best for the city."

"'What's best for the city'? Cowering under the Equalists is not what's best for the city. Allowing the people of Republic City to continue doing the things they love is the better choice. And as a pro-bender myself, I want to be allowed to compete! I have trained nonstop for tomorrow. Please don't do this."

"She's right. We can't allow panic to enter the hearts of our citizens. The more flustered and afraid they become, the greater Amon's influence is," Lin added. "His attacks will continue undisturbed and in a greater frequency if he knows he can threaten us into submission. He would be gleeful at the thought that we're encouraging it, too."

The Air Nomad representative looked completely unconvinced and even a little frustrated. "That is beside the point. We need to protect Republic City, not sacrifice it in the name of a false bravado."

Knowing it was time for him to intervene, Tarrlok sighed heavily and turned his back on Korra and Lin. He allowed regretful resignation to seep into his tone and employed his masterful skill of manipulation. "Perhaps Tenzin is right... We can't guarantee anyone's safety, which will only end in disaster. As much as it disgusts me to have to show this weakness, I can't allow Amon the satisfaction."

Lin took his bait only after a moment of hesitation. "If it will make you feel better, I will offer my services at the tournament, and my officers will inspect every inch of the arena before we allow anyone to settle in. We will guard it and ensure that the Equalists have no opportunity for sabotage."

His lips would have tugged into a devious smirk if his fellow council members hadn't been watching him for his reaction. So he instead allowed a relieved, yet doubtful expression to mold his features when he finally faced the Chief of Police. "Are you certain you want this responsibility?"

"I am confident that my officers and I are trained for anything Amon can throw at us. You have my word that nothing will happen."

His ears perked up at her particular wording. The only way it could be better, would be in writing. _Perfect._ "Well, then it's settled. I have nothing but the utmost confidence in our law enforcement, and I don't see why, with such strict security, the tournament can't occur peacefully. I trust that the council is in agreement?" He spoke as if he knew they wouldn't go against his wishes. He was the chairman, after all.

Predictably, all but Tenzin nodded their heads sagely at Tarrlok's undeniable logic.

"I still think this is a mistake," the airbending representative muttered, "but it appears I have been outvoted once again."

Korra pumped a fist in the air in victory. "_Yes!_ I get to compete!"

When he noticed Lin preparing to depart from the city hall, he rushed forward to follow her. He caught up just as she opened the doors, and as he suspected, there was a large group of journalists immediately snapping pictures and calling out questions from their notepads. He allowed the door to slam shut behind him, leaving them at the mercy of the eager reporters. He flashed his award-winning smile and snaked an arm comfortably around Lin's shoulders, feeling her tense under his familiarity.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, trying to subtly shrug his arm off.

"Come, now, Chief Beifong. Smile for the cameras. I'm sure all of these people will be pleased to know that I support your decision that influenced the council to keep the Pro-Bending Arena open tomorrow, despite the threat of a lunatic." He spoke clearly and loudly enough for the press to hear every word. They ate it up.

"So you are going to disregard the Equalist leader's promise that there will be sabotage?"

"Truthfully, I was feeling convinced that we had best not risk the lives of innocent pro-benders and enthusiasts, but the Chief of Police here completely swayed me into thinking that we shouldn't allow such a man to make demands of the city."

"How did you sway his decision, Chief Beifong?"

"I simply thought that treating the Equalists as something to be feared would have negative repercussions on the public. Going about our usual daily lives would be for the best in this situation." Her cheeks colored faintly, as she wasn't accustomed to press conferences. Her voice was confident, though, for she was the icon of order in the city.

"How do you intend to deal with the Equalists, should they carry out their threat?"

"My officers and I will provide the necessary security for the arena, and there shouldn't be any problems. If they try anything, we will be ready to stop them."

"She has taken on the daunting task of assuming responsibility for the lives of our citizens, and for that, I applaud her. She is someone to be idolized and admired for her courage. We should all be grateful that we have a police force that works tirelessly to maintain peace." Tarrlok laid it on thickly, his praise gushing from his lips, though he didn't mean a word of it.

Lin was more than aware of this fact.

* * *

"Hey, Korra! I'm glad you're back; you didn't miss the dessert!" Bolin greeted across the room when he noticed the Avatar edging into the room, eyes darting around in order to spot her team.

She grinned at him and jogged over to the table they were seated at, falling unceremoniously into the chair opposite Mako. "Well, that was taken care of. We still get to compete tomorrow!"

"They're not afraid of what Amon will do?" The firebender was doubtful.

She blew air from her lips in a _pfft_ sound. "Of course not. Did you really expect anything else from Tarrlok? The guy may be a bit of a stuffed shirt, but he doesn't feel fear. Oh, that, and Beifong is providing security during the match. I suppose that helped his decision a lot."

"Well, if they're confident, I'm confident. Our team is awesome, and we're ready to go. Let's just hope Amon doesn't try anything before the crowning of the winners—the Fire Ferrets!" Bolin slurped down his noodles noisily.

"_Excuse me?_" a smooth voice dripping with sarcasm erupted from behind Korra. "I must be hearing things because I swear I just heard that the lowly Ember Weasels think they're going to win the championship pot tomorrow."

The tone of his voice alone had Korra kicking her chair back so she could spin around and confront him, good-naturedly, of course. It was all in the spirit of competition, and she didn't mind some verbal sparring to get her in the mood for pro-bending. The sight of the man who called out their team had her arching an amused eyebrow.

"It's Tahno," Bolin whispered darkly. "Captain and waterbender of the White Falls Wolfbats."

"That's right, loser. I'm pleased I don't have to introduce myself because my incredible reputation always precedes me." He was overflowing with arrogance and vanity, and it disgusted Korra a fair bit. "Well, if it isn't the infamous _Uh_-vatar. Don't assume that because of your title, you are guaranteed to win against the reigning champions. You are just a little girl, after all."

Something inside of her snapped. Korra reared her hand back to smash a fist in the man's smug face, but it was captured by Mako, who flew across the table to catch it firmly.

"Don't hit him, don't hit him, _don't hit him!_" Bolin pleaded.

"We'll get disqualified if you hit him before the match, and he knows it. He's trying to bait you into giving him an easy victory," Mako advised gruffly.

She bit her lip and lowered her fist, watching Tahno throw his head back elegantly and laugh. He tossed his head to the side when his wavy, dark hair fell forward in front of his right eye. His smirk grew tenfold.

"Oh, you are too much. It's almost boringly easy to rile you up. Unfortunately, your pathetic excuses for teammates have enough sense to put you on a leash."

Korra growled lowly at him. He indeed was excellent at pushing her buttons; she had hardly met him, and she already wanted to punch a hole through his face. She puffed up her chest intimidatingly and drew herself up to full height. She had faced off with Amon; she wasn't even remotely fazed by this pretty boy. "Did you seriously come over here just to insult us? I bet your skills are substandard, which is why you're talking so big. Your team probably has to carry your slack."

He scoffed, snapping his fingers to call the aid of his teammates and posse. The other two members of the Wolfbats joined, as well as a gaggle of giggling ladies. He basked in their attention for a few moments before granting the Avatar the honor of a response. "You can believe whatever you want about my skills and the skill of my team," he leaned into Korra's space until they were inches away, "but tomorrow, I will remind you why the White Falls Wolfbats are the pro-bending champions four times in a row."

"Bring it," she muttered fiercely, refusing to back down from his proximity. "We will knock you off your obnoxious pedestal without breaking a sweat."

He laughed mockingly once again. "Such sass from a little half-baked _Uh_-vatar."

Her eye twitched, and her fists ignited with her anger. She could disregard the petty insults towards her team, but when he reminded her inadvertently that she was not yet worthy of her prestigious title of Avatar due to her inability to grasp spirituality, she was brimming with fury. Thankfully, Tahno chose to back down and return to his table to flaunt his obvious popularity once again. Airy laughter followed him.

Bolin was near tears when she finally seated herself again. "I thought you were going to hit him for sure that time!"

"I'm sorry, but that really struck home," she admitted with a self-depreciating sigh. She had come here to feel out the competition and perhaps make a few new friends, but now she was sagging in her chair, burning holes in the pristine white tablecloth with her glare. "Stupid pretty boy Tahno. What does he know?"

"We can prove him wrong tomorrow," Mako assured her. "Just release that anger into your training."

"You're right. I'll let my fists do the talking when I knock him off his feet. He won't be smiling so smugly when he hits the water."


	14. The Dawning of War

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter XIV: The Dawning of War**

_The pro-bending tournament commences._

* * *

Amon swam on the edge of consciousness when his body's internal clock ticked through the last few minutes of his sleep. There were no windows in his room, so he didn't depend on the rising sun to mark when it was time to wake and prepare for the day ahead. His eyes moved under their lids until he finally cracked them open to peer groggily up at his bedroom ceiling. He turned his head to his sparse furniture: a simple bookcase with a few copies of his favorite tomes and a mirror in front of which he made himself presentable. He sighed softly.

Although he was slow to rise, he didn't spend more than a few moments lingering in the comforting warmth beneath his blanket. Mechanically, he shed his sleepwear and bathed in his small bathroom, using the coldest temperature of water he could withstand.

In a headquarters of this size, there were many showers to be had that morning, and if nothing else, he was courteous to his fellow Equalists. It hardly fazed him to skip the indulgence of hot water. Shivering slightly, though clean enough to satisfy his high standards, he finished his hygienic rituals and dressed himself. He made good use of his bedroom mirror, standing in front of it with molding wax and paints of pink and red. This was the lengthiest part of his morning, when he crafted angry scars and burns across his aloof features. Not a sound was made since he awoke, but the silence was deafening.

The industrial sector was consumed in a thick fog this early in the morning, he observed when he stood at the window in his adjoining office. Amon slipped on his mask and adjusted his cowl over his hair while he stood in contemplative silence. The day's schedule sifted through his thoughts.

Today was the pro-bending tournament, and there was business to take care of before his team would be ready to launch their attack. Hiroshi Sato had promised his new designs would be fully tested and ready for this day; today would officially mark the beginning of the Equalist uprising, when they burst from the underground workings of Republic City and began transforming it into what they had always dreamed it could become. His followers had glowed with an anxious energy since he had made his announcement to the public.

They were almost ready, and he could feel his Revolution coming together after years of meticulous planning. Since their early days spent in darkened alleys, the Equalists have experienced nothing but rapid growth, for this was a city that fell to its knees and begged for a resolution long ago. It was a simple task to recruit them in the name of equality when they knew nothing but inequality. His words were the soothing brush upon their fevered brows, his actions the medicine that eased what ailed them.

He was eager for the evening's events for a few reasons, one of which being, of course, that he was going to spread his message by destroying bending in front of Republic City for the first time. He could already picture the chaos and panic that would follow. The other reason, which he promptly dismissed, was that he would see the Avatar again. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he heard two sharp knocks upon his door. He smiled wryly under his mask; his lieutenant always seemed to know when his mind wasn't strictly on the mission. He couldn't ask for a better right-hand man, even if he did sometimes undermine his authority.

"Enter," he ordered without turning away from the window. He focused on something far off in the distance as his mind formulated plans.

"Good morning, sir," the lieutenant greeted, bowing respectfully though he knew Amon couldn't see it. "The subordinates were awakened early. Breakfast is being served downstairs at the moment."

"I will join momentarily," he responded. "I am still in the process of waking."

"Well, in that case, we can go over a few things so we know what to relay to them about tonight." He took his seat at the desk, which prompted Amon to join him. "We will have precious little time when the crowds are filling the arena. Sato knows to use this time to bring the airships to the drop-off points while the police are distracted with keeping order."

"We will have the soldiers in their squads and ready by the time he and the rest of the airships arrive. I trust you have already divided them appropriately?"

"Yes, sir. Everyone knows where they should be. The only potential for misfortune that I could foresee is that a number of our recent recruits have not received full marks on their chi blocking and weaponry training. Sato's workshop provides too much distraction, especially with his workers busy fulfilling our recent orders."

"Already taken care of. I set that plan in motion late last night, and now I am just waiting for the proposal to reach the appropriate desk."

The lieutenant quirked a brow, having set his goggles and mask on his lap while speaking to his superior. "Are you purposefully being vague about it?"

"Sometimes you have to trust that I have everything under control." There was an edge of reproach in his voice, effectively letting him know that it wasn't up for discussion.

"...Very well." He wasn't pleased at being kept in the dark about important plans, but he knew better than to question Amon. Without him, none of this could have been possible, and he _did_ trust him. He trusted him with everything he had, unquestionably.

"Beifong will be in attendance?"

"According to the morning newspaper, yes. The chairman no doubt used his slimy, manipulative ways to trap her into it."

A satisfied smirk curled Amon's lips. "If all goes well, we can rid ourselves of that pesky problem earlier than expected."

"Speaking of pesky problems: what of the Avatar, sir? What better time than in front of Republic City when we show them our ultimate weapon? We could begin the festivities with you taking her bending then and there."

"You know we can't," he dismissed. His fingers twitched at the thought of taking her bending away.

"We are more than ready to expand outside of Republic City. The Avatar has plenty of enemies, in addition to her allies, and it would be simple to enlist their help against the nations' armies. It's time to stop thinking small!"

"We can't," he repeated gruffly, with conviction. "We are not ready for a war against the nations, and the Avatar hardly poses a threat to us at her current skill level. If we rush this, we will make mistakes—_fatal mistakes_. The Avatar will be eliminated when I see fit, as I have told you in the past. I will not argue about this with you again, Lieutenant." The man was angry, Amon knew, but backed down immediately. This wasn't the last he had heard of this, though. The lieutenant was passionate about ridding the world of the Avatar.

He finished discussing their strategy for the evening's attack, and they joined the next wave of Equalists as they attended breakfast.

Amon sat like an idol statue in the middle of animated, chatty people whose voices raised to call good-naturedly to each other from different tables, but as he lifted his mask slightly to eat, he never felt more alone.

* * *

When Tarrlok trudged into his office early that morning, he was in a better mood than he had been in all week. His headache, in the form of Lin Beifong, would be alleviated—finally. He had made more critical mistakes in the very recent past than he had for over ten years, and by the narrowing of her eyes and suspicious gleam, Lin was catching onto his most fiercely guarded secret. As long as the Red Monsoon faction leader was still breathing, he was in dangerous waters. The sharks continued to circle him, and he was armed with nothing but his brilliant, scheming mind.

He could hardly contain his glee at what was going to occur at the pro-bending tournament that evening. When Beifong took the full blame for the disaster that was inevitably going to strike, he would be there to call attention to it and enact the beginnings of his reform. The people of Republic City will need a strong figurehead to take charge and lead them through the chaos, and it would only strengthen his image in their eyes.

He seated himself behind his desk and prepared to deal with his onslaught of work for the morning. He reached for his pen, but an unfamiliar envelope placed on the center of his desk caught his attention. His brow furrowed slightly, recognizing the seal but disbelieving his eyes. He tore the envelope open and retrieved the document inside. His eyes darted over the words, and he grew more and more upset by the implications the mysterious paper's arrival presented to him.

Before he even reached the end of what he knew to be a construction proposal, he let out a commanding snarl of, "_Get in here!_" He was speaking to his assistant, whom he knew was only just across the hall in his own office. He directed a stern stare at the elder man, who had overturned furniture in his office in his haste to answer his superior's summoning.

"Y-yes?" he squeaked, leaning against the door frame.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tarrlok demanded, waving the offending piece of paper at his assistant. It crinkled somewhat in his grip. He watched as the other man's eyes lifted from the ground briefly to glance at the document.

"I-I didn't read it," he responded with a slight tremor to his voice.

"_Obviously_, seeing as it was marked as official council business," he responded, impatient, "but since it's on my desk, you must know how it arrived."

"I d-didn't recognize the courier..." He hesitated before continuing, "It was delivered a few hours ago by a rather shady looking man, who threatened me to make sure the envelope arrived on your desk. He accosted me just as I was entering this morning."

Tarrlok stared, dazed by the information. He snapped into his strict persona almost immediately, recognizing the potential mistake he was walking into by his show of emotion. "The dregs of this society are becoming bold, aren't they? They have the gall to think they can contact the council with their inane proposals." His eyes flitted carelessly back over the words on the document once again.

His assistant kept his eyes glued to the floor, but his lips pursed. He said nothing.

"Very well, you can go. I will deal with this appropriately—directly into the trashcan."

Once the elder man had left, Tarrlok's eyes hardened once again. How dare the Triple Threat Triad send this straight to the city hall? It was a horrendously risky move, and the consequences would fall upon both parties. He grit his teeth. If he didn't have a busy schedule, he would very thoroughly express his distaste to them.

Nonetheless, his hand clutched the discarded pen and danced over a fresh piece of pre-prepared paper, signing his name with a flourish in approval to the request. He filled in the necessary information where it was needed. The wording was careful, as he demanded for the private business between shady organizations and himself, so it sounded like nothing more than an innocent desire for a new cellar. Should it be intercepted, it would never condemn him.

He folded the approval cleanly, tucked it into a new envelope, and stamped it. Normally, he would order his assistant to take care of the rest of the process of sending replies, but even as oblivious as the elderly man was, he would be sure to realize what was occurring. He tucked the envelope discreetly into his robes.

Not only had his scheduled _payment_ from the Red Monsoon Triad been tampered with, but the Triple Threat Triad was also delivering obvious correspondence as if unaware of the protocol that had been set in stone for years now. Something was going on, and Tarrlok wasn't fond of being in the dark.

* * *

"_Hey!_" Korra screeched, flying to the side to dodge a blast of air. She fell roughly to her side, but she was immediately scrambling to her feet to avoid the air discs Meelo was heaving at her.

"That's right, keep it moving!" the aggressive child yelled at her in an attempt to raise her morale. He was an impressive drill instructor when given the opportunity. "Every time you get hit, you will have to dangle upside down over the edge of the island for ten minutes straight!"

"How is this supposed to help me airbend?!" She ducked low, feeling a disc whiz over her head and send her wolf-tail into a state of disarray.

Meelo broke off for a moment, considering her inquiry. "I don't know, but it's fun!"

"That's enough torturing Korra," Tenzin commanded, landing next to his son and returning his winged staff to its original state. The fog around him was disturbed by the air currents and dispersed.

The Avatar sagged on her aching feet, relieved. "Does this mean we're done?" Her voice was hopeful, but it vanished when Tenzin shot her an incredulous look.

"We haven't even started for the day. While you were busy playing with Meelo, I was familiarizing myself with a few training techniques for... unconventional students."

"I don't know what '_umconbenchable_' means, but I think a better word would be 'useless'!"

Korra stuck her tongue out childishly at the cheeky airbending child, who repeated the gesture with equal gusto.

"That's enough, Meelo. Please go find your sisters while I take over Korra's training." Tenzin's tone called for obedience, marking the end for playtime. Recognizing this, the airbending child was already turning on his heel to trot away from the practice field.

"Good luck!" he called over his shoulder.

Korra smiled fondly, but it quickly faded when her oceanic gaze fell upon her mentor. "Hey... Tenzin?"

"Yes?" The airbending master unrolled two mats and placed them opposite each other so they could seat themselves without subjecting their clothing to the damp morning grass. He assumed the Lotus position and gestured for his student to do the same on her own mat.

"In the last few training sessions, I have noticed something." She frowned in thought, twirling a piece of grass between two fingers as she pondered her wording. "When I bend the other three elements, I can always feel energy running through my body—like, a warm sensation of power. But when I form the airbending stances and try to bend air, I always feel... blocked."

"How do you mean?"

"I can feel the energy, like when I'm bending the other elements, but it feels trapped." She pressed her unoccupied hand against her chest. "It's the only reason I haven't completely given up yet. The capability is there, but it can't flow for some reason. It actually hurts, too, because it's trying to force through my chi paths, but they're pushing back with equal force."

Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"It's kind of similar to how I feel when I'm chi blocked," she continued. "When someone blocks my chi, and I try to bend the elements I know I _can_ bend, the energy feels like it's stuck in my chest. And, even though it's not pleasant, it's comforting to know that my bending is still there."

"It's interesting that you would mention this now. This reminds me of a story my father once told me about his struggles with triggering the Avatar State."

Korra's eyes lit up in excitement. "Tell me!"

"Early in his life, nearing the end of the Hundred Year War, my father, mother, and uncle came across an Earth Kingdom outpost on their way to the city of Omashu. There, they met a man by the name General Fong, who was convinced that by being able to consciously trigger the Avatar State, my father could end the war instantaneously. When the general discovered that he was unable to do this, he came up with rather outrageous methods to act as a trigger."

At Tenzin's wording, Korra had deflated slightly. It hardly sounded like a successful endeavor to her, but nonetheless, she was curious to hear the end of the story. "What kinds of outrageous methods?"

"General Fong, as well as Sokka, attempted a few things halfheartedly to begin with: drinking an energy boosting tea; frightening him; and clothing him in traditional garments from all four nations, as well as a mixture of the elements in a bowl."

She couldn't help but laugh at the mental images. "That just sounds silly. I can't believe the general actually thought that would work. I have been covered in mud, but it never triggered the Avatar state for me."

"Indeed, and they had similar thoughts. My mother managed to talk my father out of attempting to induce it. When he revealed to the general that in the past he had only been able to enter the Avatar State while in danger, the earthbenders at the outpost were ordered to attack him."

"Seriously? And... well, did it work?"

"It did, but only when it appeared that my mother had been placed in harm's way because of him. It enraged him to the point that he was forced to retaliate in the Avatar State, destroying everything around him."

Her eyes widened. "And you're telling me this story because...?"

He chuckled lightly at her apprehension. "I don't intend to make you fight for your life in order to unlock your Avatar capabilities. I only mentioned this because triggers can exist. You have the ability to manipulate air, though you don't exactly move like an airbender, but it's just out of your reach."

"I just wish I knew where to start. How can I unlock my ability? I've never been in mortal danger, so maybe..." she trailed off.

"I can't say for sure why it's blocked. My guess would be that your personality is completely unfitting of an airbender. This hinders your ability to move and think like one."

"There's nothing I can do about that," she murmured unhappily. She dropped the blade of grass and stared dejectedly down at her hands. "I've tried to think like an airbender, but I can't figure it out."

"You know, my father had difficulty with firebending and earthbending when he was learning the elements."

"Really?" she looked up in surprise.

"Air and water came naturally to his personality and movements, but fire demanded a sense of control that eluded him and even discouraged him to the point where he refused to use it entirely. Earth... well, you are familiar with how completely opposite he is to you. His stances were never solid enough, and he couldn't command an element that was sturdier than he was."

Korra was dumbfounded. All her life, she had been lectured about how great Avatar Aang was, and that she would have to work hard her entire life to be able to measure up to him. Never once did anyone mention that he, too, had difficulty. It comforted her a great deal to know that she wasn't alone in her struggles. If she could ever have a moment to speak to him, it would be mostly comprised of her inability to command air.

She took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you, Tenzin."

He smiled at her and reached over to pat her hand with his own. "Don't ever allow yourself to become discouraged. There hasn't been an Avatar who found him or herself unable to bend all four elements, and it certainly won't start with you. I'm not going to assume that you have to be in mortal danger to unlock your airbending, but anything is possible. We will just have to keep trying what we can until it comes to you."

"Of course." A sudden pang struck her heart. _Not that I have or ever have had a choice. The world depends on it. _The sudden thought startled her significantly.

"Not that I approve or anything, but were you going to resume that chi blocking training?" He nodded his head at the untouched mannequin that had been used thoroughly in past demonstrations some distance away.

She swallowed a lump in her throat thickly, and her brow furrowed in concern. "I haven't heard from Desna since the last training session. I don't know where she is. And please, Tenzin, I've heard enough criticism from Mako. He pesters me everyday about how she probably went back to the Equalists after having fulfilled some sort of undercover mission."

He frowned at her. "I wasn't going to accuse your friend of disloyalty. There is also the possibility that, as a traitor, she... had been dragged back to the Equalists to face their punishment."

She twisted her clothing into a tight fist. A muscle in her jaw twitched. "For their sake, it better not be true."

* * *

Later that evening, Korra found herself staring in disbelief at the grinning, smug faces of the White Falls Wolfbats, who were declared the winners of the pro-bending tournament. Her hands clenched, and fury swirled within her. The cheering of the audience all around her crashed against her ears painfully. "They cheated!" she snarled, stomping forward to introduce her fist to Tahno's face. She had to be restrained by her teammates.

"Korra, come on, there's nothing we can do about it. They paid off the referee, but it's not completely against the rules. If we had tried to cheat to counter their cheating, it wouldn't have helped. We lost..." Despite his cool reasoning, Mako was still brimming with his own anger.

"We did our best," Bolin insisted unhappily. "But we can't attack them, or we'll just get kicked out. I would like to be able to compete next season."

She was so lost in her fury that she failed to notice the fact that there were suddenly Equalists among the rabid pro-bending fans, Tenzin and Lin, and half a division of patrolling metalbenders in the spectator stands.

* * *

Amon and his subordinates burst through the glass ceiling of the Pro-Bending Arena, showering the multitude of shards upon the winning contestants, who leaped out of the way to avoid injury at the sudden intrusion. They descended rapidly towards the arena, and he surveyed the damage that had been inflicted by his Equalists just before his arrival. He nodded in approval at the sight that greeted him.

The spectators were slumping over themselves, weak and barely conscious from the effects of the potent electrification from his disguised activists. The metalbenders were chi blocked and being restrained against the supporting pillars.

Before they had even reached the surface of the arena, bursts of water and fire and discs of earth were flying towards his team. Amon flipped over the attacks with ease, knowing his trained Equalists were doing the same behind him. His eyes narrowed at the White Falls Wolfbats from behind his mask, and he landed several feet away from them.

The Wolfbats trembled in ill-restrained terror, and they launched their attacks rapidly, backing away from the opponents' approach. They were semi-encircled by the masked chi blockers, with a long fall to the water below as their option for retreat. Their emotions faltered them, and the chi blockers were quick to advance in the breaks of their wall of elements. They were mere mice stumbling over each other to avoid the snapping mouths of vicious, advancing snakes.

Amon, confident that he wouldn't be needed to subdue the Wolfbats, casually turned away and made his way back to the center of the arena where the platform that had brought them rested. His boots mercilessly crushed shards of glass with each step. He folded his hands behind his back and tilted his mask upwards, basking in the glory of the moment.

The chi blockers were soon victorious against the wide-eyed, sobbing men that had once had their noses in the air with such vain arrogance. They were dragged through the glass ruthlessly, unable to fight the hands that gripped them. Their cries were silenced with swift kicks to the ribs.

"How fitting that you would declare a trio of benders who used underhanded tricks as your winners," Amon remarked. His voice carried easily throughout the arena. "I expected nothing less, since this is similar to how the nonbenders are treated in this city and all around the world. Despite my warning, you decided to continue with the match, and look at what has befallen you. Your stadium is crumbling into ruin, your spectators are suffering, and your victors of the evening are about to experience the joy of shedding their tyrannical gifts forever." It was unclear exactly who he was addressing, but he didn't bother to clarify.

He had turned his head slightly to observe a few of his chi blockers struggling with Chief Beifong, who was very much still in control of her bending. He contemplated interfering, but the Wolfbats landed roughly at his feet and broke him from his thoughts. He made short work of removing their bending and motioned for them to be dealt with.

Banners rained down from the ceiling, proclaiming the jewel of competitive bending as fallen and captured. The arena belonged to the Equalists.

Listening to the resulting splash of the Wolfbats hitting the water after short screams, Amon took a few steps in the direction of Lin. He flexed his fingers in anticipation.

Abruptly, the doors all around the arena slammed open, and men in red, fur-lined coats swarmed the stands, immediately flinging fire at the startled activists who were finishing with the metalbenders. They scrambled into position to defend against the unforeseen threat, barely skating around the flurry of heat.

Amon, caught off guard by the arrival of the Agni Kai Triad, barely noticed the rapidly approaching person behind him, and he narrowly dodged a fist that skimmed the sleeve of his charcoal coat. A spray of fire flew over him with a roar, and he fell backwards to avoid it. A shower of earth discs rained upon him, colliding with the arena surface seconds after he had rolled out of the way. The rapid attacks had him retreating towards the edge of the combat field. The chi blockers quickly rushed to assist their leader.

Bolin called more discs to his aid and grunted with his exertion, swinging his arms forcefully to heave a torrent of earth that shattered inches from the evasive Equalists. Mako joined his brother with arcs of flames that scorched the ground and curled threateningly in a thick barrier. Their assault forced the chi blockers back, keeping them pinned against the edge.

Korra leaped into the fray with an enormous wave of water, flexing her arms and throwing them forward to drown the Equalists in the collision of the concentrated energy, sweeping several of them over the sides of the railings encircling the field and into the water below with satisfying splashes. She let out a harsh breath, freezing the water in front of her. It crept along the surface and caught the remainder of the chi blockers in its path, halting their retreat.

Amon, completely soaked, leaped over the encroaching ice to avoid being caught in the attack. He landed unsteadily on the icy surface several feet away from Team Avatar, barely able to remain standing. He slipped, and if he hadn't still been completely terrifying to Bolin, the earthbender might have burst into laughter at the sight.

Instead, in a display of quick thinking, he tore an earth disc apart and hurled the halves towards Amon, who had thrown his hands out to his sides to maintain his equilibrium with his uneasy steps. The earth snugly claimed his wrists and forced them behind his back, molding together. The Equalist leader finally succumbed to his tentative footing and fell to his knees with a crack, letting out an audible hiss of pain.

Korra immediately froze the man in place, rendering the water that dripped from his heavy, dark clothing up to his torso into unmovable ice.

Their apparent victory against Amon was short lived, for several of the Agni Kais had turned their attention to the spectacle in the center of the arena and were now launching fireballs at them.

"_Move!_" Korra shouted, shoving Mako and Bolin away. She flew to the side and out of the path of a fireball that landed and dispersed where they had just been standing. She stepped on the edge of her ice and promptly slipped on it, flailing her arms to keep her balance. Another deadly fireball blasted her with a wave of steamy heat as it collided with the ice at her feet and melted it. She tumbled backwards and caught herself by grabbing onto Amon, who stared at her through his mask icily.

Mako was doing his best to redirect the fireballs, but wayward fire came from every direction as the fight in the spectator stands continued. Bolin pitched discs at Equalists and Agni Kais alike, unsure which to side with in this fight.

"Release me, Avatar," Amon demanded. The biting cold nipped at him through his clothing, and he shivered slightly. His drenched cowl and hair hung over his mask, barely allowing him the ability to see through the eye holes. Rivulets of water made their way down his face and neck.

Korra opened her mouth to respond, but when she felt, rather than saw, the approaching fiery attack, she spun around to counter it. The flames dissipated harmlessly before her raised hands.

"Now!"

She hesitated at his order, which soon became a mistake. An incoming arc of fire licked at her arm, tearing through the cloth and singeing her flesh. She cried out in shock and pain at the resulting sting. She hunched over and clasped a hand to her arm. She wanted to heal it, but accomplishing it would be next to impossible in the chaos.

The remainder of the attack swirled around Amon, who leaned as far back in his prison as he could manage in order to avoid suffering the same fate as Korra. The intense burst of heat thawed him slightly, but it wasn't enough to completely break him free. Cursing under his breath, he discreetly liquefied his bonds to the point that he could easily shatter through them and escape from their holds. The earth around his wrists, having been softened by the onslaught of water, crumbled when he tested its durability.

"Deploy the canisters!" Amon shouted at his backup team that waited in the rafters above the stands. Without hesitation, they tossed canisters through the openings, aiming at the feet of Agni Kai members. They activated before they hit the ground, spraying the air with a heavy knockout gas. The Equalists, clad in their standard protective masks, watched as their opponents slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Collect up as many benders as possible and take them out to the Satomobiles! Prioritize the metalbenders!" he ordered.

"_No!_" Korra protested angrily, forcing her discomfort behind her. She melted the ice on the arena, releasing the shivering chi blockers, and gathered the frigid water in a loose swirl around her. "Mako, Bolin, stop them! Don't let them take anyone!"

"Right!" they agreed simultaneously, jumping into action. Bolin went to work at sealing the numerous exits while Mako shot lightning threateningly at anyone who dared to try to move towards the unconscious metalbenders.

Amon growled lowly and advanced on Korra. "You're testing my patience, Avatar. Stand down; you will not win. You are surrounded by Equalists, and you and your friends will soon be defenseless without your bending."

Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Care to test that?" She threw her arms to the side and shot a torrent of water at the recovering chi blockers, knocking them all off the arena before they could react. Mako and Bolin had since crossed to the spectator stands and were hard at work keeping the Equalists on the retreat.

"I have countless more soldiers waiting outside."

They followed each other's movements, sidestepping as the other did.

"You don't frighten me," she bluffed.

He took a few casual steps forward, then suddenly lunged for the Avatar, who dodged his stab, recognizing his attempt at chi blocking her. She jabbed at his arm in a blind burst of panic, missing his chi point by several inches.

Taking a few large steps backwards, Amon regarded her coolly for a few silent moments. The shouts and sounds of earth crumbling and fire roaring were faint in the background. Louder was the sound of Korra lightly panting at the exertion she had put herself through in the past couple hours. "So it appears you did learn something from your ex-instructor, although I can't say I'm impressed."

Her face twisted in anger, but she ignored his quip. "What did you do with Desna?"

"She has been dealt with as a traitor. It's none of your concern."

"It's my concern when she's my friend! Abducting someone, Amon?! You're no better than the bending gangs!" She glared at him fiercely. "You know, she wouldn't have been forced to switch sides if you hadn't driven her to that point with your brutal mission. Everyone would have been better off if you had agreed to compromise with me in the first place. Now we're on the verge of announcing a _war!_"

"Do you really think so? Just how many of my Equalists approached you to fight the losing battle of the compromise with an unequal council in charge? Other than the ones who completely gave up on making an effort long ago, mind you."

"Just one." Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "But if you have a problem with the council—"

"Enough. I have made my point. You managed to spread a few nasty rumors about me and recruit a few people too stubborn to fight for what they believe in, but it's my side that moves forward tonight, while your side is pinned in a corner. It was a notable effort on your part, nonetheless."

"I may not have that many supporters right now, but at least I'm not hiding who I am. You don't know who you really are, and _that_ will be your downfall, no matter how this all ends. Even the best kept secrets are revealed in time." She raised her chin confidently and kept his icy gaze. "I don't know just how much of yourself you're hiding, but I know for a fact that you manipulate your supporters' emotions so that they feel like you understand their plight.

"And even with all the lies that you tell, all the secrets you keep—and even though you're actively trying to make me fail, I can't help but think that there's something inside you that makes me want to know more." She huffed quietly and looked away briefly. "You have the potential to make a difference, one that will benefit everyone. You are so good at rallying people and giving them something they want to put an effort towards, and I want to see that being used for the good of everyone in Republic City. A _real_ equality. We could achieve it."

"No," he ground out without hesitation. "I won't cease believing in my cause, just as you won't cease your constant interference."

"But why are you so firmly against benders? Why do you hate us so much?" Then, she added coldly, "And don't tell me it's because benders killed your family and left you scarred. I know for a fact that nothing on your face is disfigured."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Foolish girl, bending _did_ take my family from me. It took _everything_ from me."

"How?" she challenged, taking a step forward.

He let out a soft growl and bit his tongue as he found himself considering to answer truthfully, if only to prove the infuriating girl wrong. It took only a second to remind himself that this was neither the time nor the place to speak about it.

In the resulting silence between the Avatar and Equalist leader, the lieutenant called from the stands, "Sir, the earthbender sealed all the exits; we can't get any of the benders out without damaging the infrastructure and collapsing the entire building on top of us!"

The masked man was unreadable. If he was angry, it wasn't clear from his tone. His eyes never left Korra's irritated glare. "We have done a sufficient amount of damage here tonight, and the message to Republic City will be clear. It's time to head back."

"We can subdue the Avatar, and you can take her bending tonight," the lieutenant suggested, causing Korra to tense, stumble backwards, and hold up her hands to defend herself. "We can cleanse this entire arena of bending before we leave!"

"Lieutenant!" he snapped, pressing a few fingers to his temples to ward off an approaching headache. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the insubordination again, especially in front of his enemies. "We have been delayed far too long by these unexpected firebenders. Don't forget our main objectives for the evening. Just grab Beifong, and I'll deal with the Avatar."

Korra's eyes widened at his words, and she only had seconds to throw herself backwards to avoid Amon's attack: a swipe of his leg meant to trip her to the ground.

"Fine. Priority target is Chief Beifong!" the lieutenant announced to the stadium full of Equalists. There was a bite of annoyance to his tone that he couldn't restrain. "Grab her, and let's go!"

The Avatar lunged forward after Amon had retracted, and he caught her swung fist with only a wince of pain as it connected solidly with his palm. She threw the other fist at him, and he caught that one, as well. They stared each other down. She struggled against his hold and hissed quietly, "Why are you trying to take her?"

He grit his teeth and flexed his arms, forcing against Korra's own strength. "I'm not... here to chat with you."

"So you'll kiss me, but you won't talk?" Sarcasm dripped from her lips. She laced her fingers with his and squeezed mercilessly.

His shadowy eyes narrowed through his mask's eye holes. "Now's not the time, Avatar. If you let yourself become distracted by silly, meaningless things, you will find yourself in an unfortunate position."

She snarled at him, leaning forward until their faces were inches apart. She continued closing the distance when he leaned back in response. "It's not silly or meaningless!" she insisted. His comment hurt her; it was the furthest thing from meaningless to her, since she thought about it almost constantly. Her oceanic eyes swam with disappointment.

With a heave of his arms, Amon threw Korra across the arena, unclasping their hands with the momentum behind his action. She slid across the surface, stopping inches away from the edge. Her hair dangled over the water below, which she glanced at briefly. He fell upon her in an instant, wrapping his hands around her neck.

Meanwhile, Bolin and Mako were finding themselves heavily outnumbered and their strength and energy quickly failing them. They were back-to-back, their hands raised defensively, throwing their elements with a vengeance. Lin lay nearby, curled up on her side, and she stirred slightly.

"Bro," the earthbender panted, "I don't know how much longer I can do this!"

The firebender grunted and threw a quick look over his shoulder, meeting his brother's weary gaze. His brow furrowed. "I know, but keep it up!"

"Chief Beifong, wake up already!" Bolin cried, pelting the advancing Equalists with large chunks of the stadium. He hunched over, wanting desperately to put his hands on his knees and catch his breath for several moments. Instead, he forced himself to continue bending.

Above them in the rafters, the backup team prepared another canister of knockout gas, aiming for the brothers.

Without thinking, the earthbender tore apart the nearest column holding the ceiling up. Only seconds later did he freeze, an icy grasp of dread squeezing at his spine. "Uh... bro? I think I might have done something..."

"What?" His inquiry was punctuated with a blast of fire.

Mako's question was answered when the ceiling above them began to crumble ominously. The Equalists high and low scrambled to find safety, abandoning the canister, which bounced down the stands and rolled to a stop at the railing. It began spewing the knockout gas.

"Stabilize the ceiling before it crushes us all!" Mako yelped. He aimed a blast of fire at the canister, hoping to knock it away from them.

A lash of metal wire preceded his attack, whipping through the air with a whistle and smacking the canister to the water below the arena. The small concentration of gas dispersed into nothingness while Bolin replaced the missing column with one of his own. Bits of the ceiling crumbled and fell around them, nonetheless, which he fought to prevent them from raining upon the unconscious spectators.

Lin stood up, clutching her head in agony briefly as she retracted her wire. She grasped one of the seats to right herself when she swayed on her feet. "Where is... Tenzin?"

"Hey, you're awake!" The earthbender redirected a few pieces of the ceiling that threatened to fall on them. "Tenzin... Tenzin... I think he's tied up over there with some of your officers."

She unsteadily made her way over to Tenzin, who was also rousing from his unconsciousness. She began tearing at the thick ropes he was bound in with a knife she tugged from her boot. She grumbled, "One of my officers was keeping a watch outside; I don't know why the rest of my police force hasn't arrived yet! He was supposed to leave at the first sign of trouble."

"Where's Korra?" he groaned, sagging more when his bonds lessened. He squeezed his eyes shut against the glare of the bright lights.

Lin cut the rest of the rope and glanced at the arena in the center. "She's distracting Amon. Come, Mako and Bolin need help."

Tenzin nodded in understanding and followed her, shooting a worried look at Korra's distant figure.

Some distance away, Korra wheezed for air, clamping her hands over Amon's, struggling to pry them away from her neck. She kicked at his armored shins desperately. Her eyes sought his glaring ones through his mask.

He lessened his grip and watched impassively as she greedily sucked in gulps of air to soothe her aching lungs. "This is a warning. Bring up _unwanted occurrences_ once more, and you will regret it."

"Sir!" an Equalist called from the ceiling high above him. "The task force is rapidly approaching!"

Amon glanced towards the Avatar's friends, seeing his subordinates no closer to capturing the Chief of Police. He cursed softly before ordering, "Head out!" He abandoned Korra and strode towards the platform that had brought him into the stadium. The Equalists scrambled to follow their leader, climbing to ground above the arena and leaping across.

"Stop them!" Lin shouted, flinging a metal wire towards the retreating activists. Amon deflected it with his armor, and the resonating noise from the impact of the metal made them wince.

The platform began to rapidly rise towards the shattered ceiling. The Equalists on top of the roof threw ropes down to those who couldn't ride on the platform. They hooked onto the rope and were pulled up and out swiftly.

Korra flew to her feet and with a burst of fire from her hands, she propelled herself upwards. Grasping onto the edge of the platform, she prepared to climb up onto it. Before she could, Amon cruelly crushed her fingers under his boot, breaking her concentration.

"_Agh!_" she cried out.

"Let go, and it will stop," he advised.

"_No!_ I can't let you escape!"

The platform was above the ceiling now, but Amon leaned forward and increased the amount of weight he pressed onto her fingers. The Avatar shrieked in agony, and the Equalists around Amon, even the lieutenant, shifted uncomfortably at her cries.

Finally, the pressure was too much, and Korra jerked out from under his boot, falling back. Her eyes flew wide open, unseeing, as she fell like a stone to a certain death below. Colors flashed by her in a blur, and the seconds counted down ominously the longer she fell. _Airbending... would be really useful right now..._ she thought bitterly, clenching her muscles in preparation for her fatal landing. She only hoped it wouldn't hurt for too long.

The breath was knocked from her chest when someone snatched her out of midair, wrapping a protective arm around her midsection. She swung from the ceiling in Lin's arm, blinking away tears that had formed in her moment of desperation.

"Are you okay, Korra?"

She met Lin's relieved eyes and smiled, weary but for the most part unharmed. "Yes. Thank you." _She used my name._


	15. Bait and Trap

**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this cartoon, does not belong to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _The Caress of Water_.

**Summary:** The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader. A tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.

**Pairings:** Amon/Korra, Mako/Asami, light Mako/Korra, light one-sided Bolin/Korra, light one-sided Tarrlok/Korra.

* * *

**Chapter XV: Bait and Trap**

_Everything spirals further downhill._

* * *

"Chief!" a breathless, half-panicked metalbender exclaimed the instant the Chief of Police burst through the front doors of the headquarters. His tone automatically had her eyes wildly darting around the foyer to take stock of the situation. She was greeted by the defeated expressions adorning her subordinates, who stood around with identical, hunched postures.

"What is it? What has happened?" she demanded, all business. "And more importantly, why did none of you appear at the Pro-Bending Arena to provide backup?"

"The messenger arrived some time ago, but I'm afraid…" he trailed off hesitantly. Meeting his superior's eyes, he continued grimly, "…We were infiltrated while you and the other team were gone. An army of chi blockers swarmed our prisons and released our apprehended Equalists."

Lin let out a sharp exhale at the news. She stared wide-eyed at him for several tense moments.

"We weren't even expecting it. I know there's no excuse for our failure, Chief, but that's what happened." He bowed his head in shame, and a few of the other officers lingering in the space around them did the same. "All of our chi paths are blocked."

"I… see." She pressed a few fingers to her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. "The rest of the team is in the hospital being treated for burns and possible poisoning."

"Burns, Chief?"

"Not only did the Equalists show up, as Amon promised, but we were also visited by what appeared to be Agni Kai Triad members. Very odd, in my opinion. Nevertheless, there were no fatalities. What about with you?"

"We're all fine. We can't bend for a while, but nobody was injured during the breakout." The officer sighed heavily in sympathy. "Chief… this looks bad."

"I know," she muttered. Her eyes were pained. "Believe me, I'm well aware. Two strikes in one night? I can only imagine the field day the press is going to have when they hear about this."

* * *

"Come on, Mako. You, too, Bolin. Let's get out of here…" Asami urged gently, tugging at her boyfriend's hand while they stood outside of the Pro-Bending Arena with curious, wide-eyed civilians trying to edge their way closer to the site of destruction. A gruff, no-nonsense task force barred their ways, as ordered by Tarrlok.

Mako turned his face towards Asami slightly in response, but his eyes didn't leave the sight of his ruined home. A hand squeezed cruelly at his heart as he recalled the events of the evening.

Pabu was tucked protectively under Bolin's chin. The earthbender cuddled the fire ferret to comfort himself.

Having spent several years living in the grand building after struggling on the streets, both of the brothers were hesitant to leave it and the comfortable, familiar atmosphere behind. They weren't even permitted to enter and collect their meager belongings, despite their pleading with the unmovable task force. Armed with only their fond memories of what it used to be, the brothers were now faced with the dilemma of where to live.

"Where did Korra go?" Asami prodded, swiveling her head to glance around in hope of seeing the Avatar.

"She wasn't feeling well," Mako responded quietly. "She went to the Air Temple Island to rest because she didn't really want to speak to anyone about what happened."

"Is she hurt? I didn't get a chance to see her before she left." The woman shook her head in annoyance. "I can't _believe_ my father made me stay home today. I wish I could have been here to help."

"Her arm was burned, and her fingers were a little crushed. Those didn't seem to bother her, though. I think it was mostly the fact that she almost… well, fell to her death."

"Forget trying to take her bending. Amon tried to _kill_ Korra," Bolin growled before Asami could open her mouth, squeezing his hands into tight fists. He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, which burned with emotion. "I watched her fall, and I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do to soften her fall and save her… We could have lost her tonight."

She pressed a hand to her mouth to contain her horror, eyes wide with concern. "H-how did she survive?"

"Beifong caught her before she could hit the arena. I'd never seen someone move that fast." Mako shook his head in disbelief and admiration. "One second, we were in the stands trying to stop the Equalists from escaping. The next, we all saw Korra drop from the ceiling like a rock. Tenzin was frozen for a few too many seconds, but he was going to use his airbending to break her fall. Beifong, though, didn't even hesitate before shooting a cable into the ceiling and swinging to her rescue."

At the memory of Korra's rescue, Bolin's tension drained away. "She was like a heroic hog monkey, with the wind whipping dramatically through her leafy, dirt-encrusted fur. Oh, but I mean that in the nicest way possible, I swear."

"What a relief." She giggled. "We should see her tomorrow when she's had a chance to rest. I'm sure she'll be ready to tell us all about her fight with Amon. I'm curious if that chi blocking training helped at all."

"Yeah, we definitely will." Mako nodded at her, finally turning his eyes to his girlfriend's pretty face.

"So…" she began, "…looks like you guys will need a place to stay. I don't think the task force is going to let anyone inside tonight. Did you have any other place in mind?"

"Other than the Air Temple Island? That's a big negative," Bolin interjected. "I mean, I guess we could go back to living on the streets, since we had plenty of time to become pros at it." With a wince, he added, "Not looking forward to coming across a few guys I still owe money to…"

"Are you kidding me? I could never let you guys live on the streets when I have a perfectly good home to offer you."

Mako blinked at her in surprise and frowned. "Your father would let us live there?"

"I haven't asked him yet, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He seems to like you both."

"I've barely said more than three words to the guy," Mako muttered. "How can you tell he likes us and wouldn't mind us living with him?"

"I think what my brother here is trying to say is… that we would absolutely love to live in your incredible mansion with the heated pool, delicious food, and indoor plumbing with a dash of privacy!" the earthbender gushed, while his fire ferret chirped in agreement. He pumped a victorious fist in the air.

Asami beamed at Bolin's enthusiasm. "I'm glad. We should get going before my father wonders where I am and frantically contacts the police."

"You didn't tell him where you were going before you left?"

"Well, he… wasn't home. I didn't have a chance to tell him, but when I heard the broadcast during the match about the Equalists, I jumped into a Satomobile and drove here as fast as I could." She sighed, leading them away from the crowd to her parked vehicle. "He must have snuck out of the house after telling me I couldn't come to the match. I should have checked on that sooner."

"Why would he have to sneak out?"

"I don't know." She shrugged casually, as if it were a normal occurrence. "Business?"

Mako and Bolin exchanged bemused looks.

* * *

"I knew from the beginning it was a horrible idea to continue with the pro-bending tournament. Perhaps it was my fault for putting too much faith in our Chief of Police, but I was charmed into believing that she and her metalbenders would keep our citizens safe from those petty terrorists. As you all know, I never once thought the Equalists were anything to feel threatened by, but apparently they stepped up last night in a desperate attempt to prove me wrong. I am unsure whether Beifong is incapable of neutralizing a simple threat or not, even with ample warning." Tarrlok broke off, eyeing the expectant faces of the journalists poised before him early the next morning. "When my task force raided the chi blocker camps in Dragon Flats, we did it with ease, and we didn't know exactly what we were walking into. With the bending gangs, and now the Equalists, running rampant through our beloved city, I think this is a clear indication that our Chief of Police may be losing her touch."

"Are you saying you think Chief Beifong should step down from her position?" a journalist inquired eagerly. The pen in his hand hovered over his notepad.

Tarrlok made eye contact. "Perhaps I am. I am distraught at what occurred at the Pro-Bending Arena last night, as I know everyone else is. We were aware it was going to happen, but Beifong insisted we continue as planned. We could have lost lives in that attack, but through the very intervention of the spirits, we were fortunate that nobody was seriously injured. I know the families of the spectators are furious and demanding retribution. What could I possibly tell them other than that I agree and think that something should be done? As far as I can see, a replacement needs to be found as soon as possible."

"Especially due to the fact that the chi blockers were broken out of prison last night while all of this was going on…" another man spoke up sourly.

"Absolutely. While Beifong took her team to the Pro-Bending Arena to fight against the Equalists, the apprehended chi blockers were essentially given their freedom back. It speaks volumes about her capabilities as our city's defender, and I have no desire to continue reading that story. If she hadn't insisted that she had everything under control, none of this would have occurred. And what do we have to show for it? The Equalist leader was not even captured when he dropped into her hands."

"What do you intend to do about all of this, Chairman?"

"To all of Republic City: I will not bow to the Equalists and allow them the freedom to try to control our everyday life. The beginnings of some major, necessary changes are floating around in my mind, and I intend to enact them as soon as possible. I can't disclose any of the details before they are worked out, but I can ensure that everyone will feel safer in the coming future."

* * *

"Lin… please calm down. You're going to pace a hole in the ground at this rate."

"How can I be calm when I'm being attacked by Tarrlok, and my very job is slipping from my fingers?" Lin hissed. "Tenzin, I made the mistake of underestimating the Equalists last night, but I don't intend to allow it to happen again. I am facing removal from my office, but I still have time to fix this."

The airbending master, leaning against Lin's desk, crossed his arms and sighed. "I know you're stressed, but you can't fly into some wild plan. What exactly do you intend to do? At this point, the only thing that will save your position would be capturing Amon and bringing him to justice."

"Exactly," she retorted. Her armor shifted noisily with her frantic movements. "There must be something I'm not seeing. I must have missed something in my investigation of Future Industries. If that chi blocking instructor is telling the truth, the Equalists are moving about unseen because nobody suspects Sato of being allied with Amon. After all, his daughter is the Avatar's friend."

"Not that I approve of contributing to this madness, but you're making me stressed just by being in the same room." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe… maybe there's a reason you didn't find anything at his factories. It's a high traffic area, after all."

Lin's eyes narrowed at his suggestion. "Of course. More than just Equalists would move around his factories. Inspectors, investors, potential customers, journalists; it would be nearly impossible to conduct questionable activity with that much scrutinization."

"But we can't assume to know where he _would_ do his Equalist business."

"We searched for their base of operations in the past when they first started causing trouble. I spent valuable manpower scouring the city for any sign of them, at Tarrlok's insistence. I don't know how we haven't spotted anything yet, aside from the camps in Dragon Flats." She dropped behind her desk in her chair, shuffling through her work to distract her antsy hands. She perused the documents as if the answers to her questions were found within.

Tenzin turned to watch her. "Where did you not look?"

"Nowhere. We searched everywhere, I assure you."

"Are you absolutely certain? Where would an organization of that size possibly take refuge when they're being hunted by the police and task force, not to mention their numerous bending enemies?"

"Well, the training camps were—"

The airbender quirked a brow at her sudden change in expression.

"Underground." She looked up at Tenzin in a sudden clarity. "The Equalists are hiding underneath the city. Why didn't we ever think of it?"

* * *

"What do you hope to find here?" Tenzin muttered to the determined Chief of Police. He struggled to keep up with her purposeful stride as she and her team made their way through the streets of the Future Industries block. They ignored the curious stares of the employees.

"We shouldn't have been looking with our eyes. We should have been looking with our feet," she simply replied, a new confidence overcoming her weary features.

"Don't let yourself become discouraged if you don't uncover a hidden entrance here," he warned. "I came with you because I'm concerned with how you're getting through these attacks, not because I think chasing Amon in a desperate attempt to prove yourself to the city is a good idea."

"Discouraged? I just came to the biggest revelation about their whereabouts. It makes perfect sense to me, and I intend to see it through." To her team, she ordered, "Spread out, and search thoroughly! I want to see results!"

"Yes, Chief!"

"Here he comes. He doesn't look happy." With a nudge, Tenzin redirected her attention to Hiroshi Sato, who hurried towards them with an air of annoyance and impatience.

"What is the meaning of this, Chief Beifong? I thought you concluded your investigation several days ago."

"I never considered it_ concluded_, as we didn't thoroughly search the premises. Is this a problem?" she inquired coolly.

"I… well, no, it's not a _considerable_ problem. However, it could be a hindrance to my workers, who are becoming distracted by your team. We have much work that needs to be done to meet deadlines."

"We shouldn't be here long. If there is indeed nothing to be found, then there is no reason to worry."

He opened his mouth, as if to say more, but he shook his head in apparent dismissal of his thoughts. He viewed her with a contemplative stare. "You're right. Excuse my shortness with you, and take your time. Good luck with whatever you are looking for."

She nodded once, watching him return the way he came.

"That was an interesting reaction," Tenzin observed. "I thought for sure he was going to ask to see your nonexistent search warrant."

"As did I." She stared at Hiroshi's retreating back sharply. "I'm suspicious. This isn't how he acted the last time I investigated his factories."

"Exceedingly pleasant as if he had nothing to hide?"

"That, and he made a point of reading the warrant thoroughly as if looking for a reason to tell us we had no right to be here. He didn't expect me last time, and he tried to throw me off his scent with his cheerful, cooperative attitude. I couldn't call him on this because we couldn't find anything."

"Stay on your toes. We don't know what to expect."

Lin and Tenzin oversaw the investigation with critical eyes, and the employees were unaware that while the officers trampled through the buildings and streets, they were stomping harder than necessary.

The resulting vibrations told the skilled earthbenders much about the terrain and anything located underneath them all, which was to say nothing at all. Still, they persevered through it and checked every possible radius of Future Industries at the insistence of their chief.

Lin grew tenser as time passed and her officers reported nothing out of the ordinary. Her companion looked on with concern.

"Lin…"

"Don't, Tenzin. I'm not discouraged, but I am aware of the deadline. I have precious little time to waste stomping all over the city for supposed hidden tunnels." She turned her face away so he couldn't pester her about her pinched expression. She was barely containing her frustration as it was.

"You're not going to find what you're looking for here."

The benders whirled around at the sudden voice behind them, finding a lanky employee leaning heavily on his broom, as if its support was the only thing keeping his elderly frame upright.

"Excuse me?"

"I know why you're here," he continued, glancing around as if cautious about what he was uttering to her. When he was satisfied that no one was listening in on the private conversation, his voice grew more hushed. "Future Industries works for the Equalists, but since you're here, I assume you already knew that."

"Yes, we are aware." Her stern stare prompted him to get to the point.

"Your earthbenders are trying to find some kind of underground base, but I can already tell you it's not here." He closed his eyes briefly. "I'm sick of fearing for my life. I'm as good as dead already for telling you this, but I have a family to care for; I can't spend the last years of my life cowering under the Equalists when I don't agree with the direction they're heading. They won't even help us because I'm too old and sickly to fight anymore, but I still come here and break my back to make enough money to keep a roof over my family's heads and decent food on the table."

"Then where should we be looking?" she inquired in equal volume.

"There are a few different entrances throughout the city, but the one I know of is at Sato's mansion. There's a workshop in his backyard—nondescript, innocent, and perfect to throw people off. There's a secret entrance to his private factories where he makes all the Equalist weaponry. The tunnels all connect up one way or another."

Lin glanced at Tenzin in surprise. His expression was level, and he was silently telling her to be wary with the look in his eyes.

"And the other entrances?"

"Couldn't tell you, ma'am. I only spent a short time as an Equalist before they kicked me out due to my failing health. I worked under Sato, hauling machinery about and whatnot, so I only ever had to enter through his workshop. I heard about the existence of others by listening to fellow Equalists, but they never explained where. It wasn't really any of my business, seeing as how my work was in the factories. Organized, strict bunch, I'd say."

"Thank you for your information," she replied. "We can put you under police protection until the Equalists are taken care of, if you'd prefer."

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't upset my grandkids by uprooting them from their home like that. It's best if you just forget you saw me and enjoy the _anonymous_ tip you received." He winked, flashing a toothy grin.

"Of course. You have my word."

"Thank you kindly. I need to get back to work now." His grin turned sour, and he hobbled about, leaning heavily on his broom while he struggled to sweep the refuse and metal bits out of the street.

Tenzin waited until the elderly man was out of earshot. "Lin—"

"What other chance do we have at finding their tunnel system? I won't go alone. We'll be prepared for anything we run into."

He sighed heavily. "There is no way this could be a coincidence. Sato knows you're here searching for more Equalist evidence. You could be falling right into a trap."

"Why would he encourage us to search his private land? And as the Avatar has shown us, there are Equalists who disagree with what they do. It's not too far-fetched to believe that a frail old man resents being abandoned by the organization he devoted his time to."

"…That is true," he conceded hesitantly, "but…"

"I will let my officers continue until their next reports, then we'll head back and regroup so I can tell them about this new information. If we leave suddenly, it might look suspicious."

He bit his tongue and nodded. "All right. You're the boss."

* * *

"Come, sit down, Korra. You still look tired." Asami led the Avatar to a very comfortable velvet couch in the foyer of her father's mansion, urging her gently to take a seat upon the cushions. She took a seat next to her, peering intently at her face.

Korra kept her eyes down, staring at her hands. "Yeah, I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Bolin prompted as he and his brother made themselves comfortable on the couch opposite them.

"What's to tell? You guys were there, and you saw what happened."

"Not really," Mako interjected. "We were busy with the Equalists for most of the time. It took everything we had to keep them from abducting Beifong."

"Oh, right." Korra lifted her chin to meet the firebender's golden stare apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm being self-centered. Are you guys all right? I didn't see what happened between you and the chi blockers."

"We're fine. A little bruised, but it's hardly complaint-worthy. You, on the other hand…"

"So I got burned a little. Big deal. I healed it without too much effort," she insisted.

"Korra, you almost fell to your death!" Bolin cried, surging forward to land on his knees at her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't know what I'd… er, _we'd_… do if we lost you."

"You'd see me again as the next Avatar." Her voice was strangely cold, and she didn't react to the physical gesture.

He pulled away from her in bewilderment. "Don't say that. That wouldn't be _you_. Not at all."

"Bolin's right. You're irreplaceable, Korra. We, and the entire world, would be devastated if we lost you," Asami agreed quietly. "I'm sorry if we're upsetting you by asking about what happened, but we just want to make sure you're okay. We want to hear the whole story."

"I guess there's no reason to keep it to myself."

Bolin excitedly retook his seat and leaned forward anxiously. They all listened intently to her retelling of the evening, though she conveniently kept her conversations with—and emotions towards—Amon out of the details. She decided it was best that she didn't reveal any of that now, or _ever _if things didn't change between benders and non-benders.

"He stepped on my fingers when I tried to pull myself onto the platform, and I just kind of dangled there helplessly as we went higher and higher in the air. I knew the distance was too great for me to try to land safely, so I just held on until we could reach the airship above."

"Ouch… What a jerk. They have airships now?"

"Yeah. There were several hovering above the arena."

"That's distressing," Asami observed. "With them able to access technology like that, there's no telling what they could do in the future."

"We'll have to see. Anyway, he shifted more of his weight onto my fingers, and I couldn't hold on anymore. My fingers were completely numb, and I couldn't grip with them. I didn't think about it; I just yanked away, and I was falling. It was the longest fall I've ever experienced, and I was…" she bit her lip and looked away, as if the next word embarrassed her, "…terrified."

"Korra…"

"I know, I let him get away. I made a lot of mistakes that night. I should have—"

"It's not your fault," Mako insisted. "We were all in it together. We all made mistakes that couldn't be helped. But we're still alive, and we can still do something about the Equalists. It's not over yet. Far from it."

"Come on, Korra, you fought incredibly last night. You even got to try out your new chi blocking training and dodge his jab. You were awesome!"

Finally, a small smile curled the Avatar's lips. She glanced at her friends. "I appreciate you taking the time to cheer me up. I was really disappointed about how everything went, but I guess when I think about it, it could have been worse."

"A lot worse," Bolin agreed. "We could have allowed all those metalbenders to lose their bending—and even Tenzin."

"Yeah… You're right. We kept them all safe, and that's what matters."

"But still…" Mako spoke up guiltily, "…Amon took away the Wolfbats' bending."

"I'd almost forgotten." Korra's smile faded. "Even they didn't deserve that fate. Not the gang members, not the cheating pro-benders."

"We should just move on from all that now. Let's not allow it to spoil our evening. I will find a chef and have some food prepared. I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry." With that, Asami stood and disappeared down a nearby hallway.

The brothers and Avatar sat in companionable silence, awaiting her return , along with the food she promised.

"So you're living here now?" Korra inquired softly.

"We didn't have a choice, really. I mean, I guess we could have lived on Air Temple Island with you, but we didn't want to barge in without asking first." Mako sat back in his seat comfortably. He rested his head back against the cushions. "I was a little uneasy coming to live here, but it is really nice having a taste of luxury for once."

"Everything about this place is incredible," his brother agreed. "Haven't seen Mr. Sato since that little pool party we had, but Asami assured us that he wouldn't mind."

"Well, if it doesn't work out, you can live a life of vegetarian diet and meditation with me." She cracked a smile. "At this rate, you guys could learn airbending before me."

They frowned at her obvious quip at her own expense. Her new attitude was concerning them a fair bit. Before either of them could comment on it, a noise outside startled them.

Suddenly, Lin and her metalbenders burst through the front doors. Tenzin followed tentatively behind them.

Team Avatar leaped from their seats at their sudden appearance.

Korra was filled with dread at the implications. Nonetheless, she had to ask. "What are you guys doing here? Tenzin?"

"Why else would we be here, Avatar?" Lin inquired in slight exasperation. "Where is Hiroshi Sato?"

"We don't know. We haven't seen him," she responded evenly.

"And his daughter?"

"She's getting some food from the kitchen."

"Korra, what's going on? Why are they here?" Mako furrowed his brow at his companion.

Korra bit at her lip with almost enough ferocity to split it. She could feel Lin's expectant gaze burning into the side of her face, urging her to speak up for her actions. "They're… looking for evidence of Equalist activity."

"But Asami wouldn't have anything to do with them. You know that. …Right?"

"Not Asami… I guess. Her father. Hiroshi Sato is the one making and distributing the Equalist weaponry," Korra admitted with heavy reluctance.

Bolin and Mako stared at her with equal incredulity, though the firebender's was significantly greater. They didn't want to believe her.

"How could you think that about Asami and her father? When have they ever given you a reason to think they could be our enemies? You're sitting in their home, enjoying their hospitality, and you've been accusing them of being Equalists?" His tone was slightly disgusted.

"I have a few reasons to believe… no, _realize_ that Mr. Sato is working with Amon."

"Avatar, we're heading to the workshop out back to the possible entrance to their hideout. When you get everyone up to speed, you're free to join us," Lin interrupted abruptly. With one hand, she motioned for her team and Tenzin to follow her back outside so they could make their way around the property.

"Korra… how could you think that about my father? About me?" Asami spoke up once the officers were gone, having hid in the hallway she disappeared down. Her expression was a mixture of disbelieving and crestfallen. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you, Asami, but I don't trust your father. I never did. I don't know how much he has influenced you."

"What are the reasons you mentioned that made you think my father works with Amon?"

"I overheard a phone conversation that your father was having in his office before the gala. It was suspicious; he talked about pledging loyalty and some shady things like following people. Not to mention production and growth—things I associate with the Equalists."

"That could mean anything!" Mako protested sharply, completely unconvinced. "What else?"

"Desna, our missing chi blocker, bluntly told us about his association."

"And you would believe her over Asami?"

"Asami doesn't know anything about her father's work!" Korra growled, frustrated with the questioning. "We never see him, and she always has to arrange time to talk to him anytime we make plans that require money. There's plenty of time for him to move around undetected, especially since Asami doesn't believe he's an Equalist."

They fell into a heavy, stifling silence. Mako eyed Korra as if he didn't believe or know her anymore, and Bolin was conflicted, eyes downcast. Asami was struggling to hold her tears back at the insinuations.

"Look, I'm going with the police. I know what I heard, and I won't stop until we find solid proof one way or another. If I'm wrong, I will make it up to you, but don't discredit me before I actually am." Without a backward glance, she hurried out the doors and back towards the workshop where the metalbenders were gathered.

With a nod, the officer at the door let her enter. Taking her place next to Tenzin, she listened to Lin giving instructions to her team in preparation. She didn't have to wait long before she felt a hand land on her shoulder, and she was mildly surprised to see Bolin at her side. The sight of him lifted her spirits.

"If you're passionate about this, then I don't see why we shouldn't believe you," he mumbled. "I'm here to offer my support, whether you're right or wrong."

"Thanks, Bolin." She smiled warmly at him, and he squeezed her shoulder firmly before releasing her. She noticed Asami and Mako, escorted by the guard, lingering at the doorway from the corner of her eye.

Finally, Lin exposed her bare foot and slammed it firmly on the ground in the center of the dusty workshop. She closed her eyes in concentration for several seconds before her eyes popped open. She smirked in satisfaction. "There's a tunnel below us, leading deep into the ground."

"Impossible!" Asami exclaimed, shaking her head in utter disbelief. Her resolve was slowly becoming shaky. "My father has nothing to hide, and he's not an Equalist. He doesn't agree with their violence…"

Lin promptly uncovered the entrance with a sweep of her hands. The metal trapdoor swung upwards with an ominous groan.

Confronted with this new evidence, Mako and Asami were left speechless.

"Keep her up here," Lin ordered to the officer she was leaving behind. "I won't risk her meddling." With that, she and her team descended the spiraling staircase. Tenzin joined them, as well as Korra, who lit a flame in her hand to provide light as they journeyed deeper in. Before she completely disappeared from sight, she frowned at Asami, meeting her glassy, tearful eyes. "I'm sorry. It was never anything against you, I promise."

* * *

"How did you even discover this place?" Korra inquired, hushed. They were still climbing down the stairs, and the air became noticeably chilly as the seconds passed.

"Someone at Sato's factory tipped us off about it," Lin responded. "He claimed that he was sick of how he was being treated by the Equalists because he could no longer fight for them, so he gave us the information."

Korra hummed in understanding and held her flame closer to her body to warm herself. "Why were you at his factory again? I thought you did your investigation a few days ago."

"We did, but with some help from Tenzin, I came to the realization that the only place we hadn't checked was under the city. So, here we are, well on our way to uncovering what we believe to be the Equalist hideout."

"You didn't ask for help from Tarrlok and his task force? It might have been a good idea to have extra help, since we don't know what we'll find down here."

She couldn't see it, but Lin pursed her lips tightly at the mention of Tarrlok. "I'll assume you haven't been listening to the radio lately or reading the newspapers. Tarrlok has destroyed my reputation as the Chief of Police, and he is steadily turning the city against me. It won't be long before I'm replaced, so I decided that with what little time I have left with my authority, I would find the Equalists. Though, as far as he's concerned, I'm already replaced."

"Tarrlok did that?" Korra's tone was incredulous. "That's horrible of him to do."

"Yes, well, I have two strikes against me now. I allowed innocent civilians to be attacked under my watch, and the Equalists that the task force captured from Dragon Flats have been released in a surprise breakout."

"I've… missed a lot." The Avatar was dazed at the sudden information. "I had no idea this was happening."

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is finding Amon and taking him down. I will need all the help I can get, especially yours. That means you need to be focused and ready for anything they will throw at us."

"Don't worry," she assured, "I want to see this resolved just as much as all of you do." Though, she couldn't say for certain that she wanted to see Amon suffer the dire consequences that were waiting for him. She wisely kept this to herself.

For the rest of the descent, they were silent. When they reached the bottom step, they climbed out into a long tunnel with steel tracks that led in both directions. There was nobody around, to their bewilderment. The torches on the walls cast their shadows dramatically down the passageway.

Lin glanced from left to right, trying to decide which way they should go. "We're not splitting up," she explained in a whisper. "I will not underestimate the Equalists again, and I don't want anything to happen. We don't know where we're going, and we have no idea where Amon is right now."

Finally, she turned left and motioned for her team to follow. "Bind anyone we come across. Keep it as quiet as possible. We will search all night if we have to."

Aside from Tenzin's long orange cloak getting caught in the track briefly, the walk was completely uneventful. They became more uneasy the longer they went without encountering any chi blockers. They continued down the passageway nonetheless, and the minutes passed swiftly. Lin abruptly stopped at a pair of platinum doors. With a nod to her team, who dropped into their stances, she pulled them open cautiously.

* * *

Mako, Bolin, and Asami hurried down the spiral staircase after the metalbenders, about several minutes behind them. After quickly dispatching the guard that was ordered to keep Asami above the surface, they were following with as much haste as they could manage without tumbling down the steps and breaking their necks.

When they reached the bottom, they were faced with the same problem as Lin: left or right?

"Which way do you think they went?" Bolin whispered.

"How should I know?" Mako retorted, frustrated. He took a few steps to the right after making his decision. He was stopped by his girlfriend's voice ringing out excitedly.

"Look at that!" Asami motioned to the left, where Pabu had scurried along the tracks until the fire ferret found the tuft of orange cloth jutting from them. It was illuminated just enough by a glowing torch on the wall. "Isn't that the same color as Tenzin's cloak?"

"All right, Pabu! Who's a wonderful little tracker? You are!" The fire ferret's owner scratched between his ears as a reward after picking him up. The creature chirped happily.

"Come on!" Without further hesitation, Mako flew down the passageway, and his companions followed just as swiftly. Even with their hurried pace, they were unable to intercept the metalbenders along the way. After some time, they arrived at the ominous platinum doors. A lone chi blocker exited them as they stood in front of it, debating about whether they should enter or not.

He didn't have enough time to utter a sound at the sight of the trespassers before they knocked him out with a few well-placed elbows and earthbending.

"Is it a good idea to enter the same place we saw the enemy come out of?" the earthbender wondered aloud.

"Probably not, but we don't have a choice. Hurry, we don't know if they're in danger." Mako tugged the doors open, and a voice instantly floated towards them—one that they all recognized.

"Gather them all up, and get them out of here. I don't care what you do with them, as long as it's not connected with me. You're sure she's no longer the Chief of Police?"

"Absolutely sure. Tarrlok already had a replacement lined up for a week now."

"That doesn't necessarily mean she's fired yet… There's potential for this to backfire. If you give my daughter any reason to hate me before I can ease her into it, I'm going to be very displeased."

"There are some things we can't change, like the fact that Beifong decided to take three steps forward without us realizing. You can't blame that on us, but we will take care of it, I assure you. Amon gave his promise, and that's not something to take lightly."

"Good to hear."

"There might be more of them waiting at your workshop. We'll send someone to deal with any stragglers right away."

Finally, having heard enough, Asami was unable to keep herself hidden any longer. She shook Mako's hand from her shoulder and trudged into the spacious room filled with weaponry like she had never imagined before. She became slightly dizzy and had difficulty understanding why her father could create such terrible, destructive things. There were rows of huge, towering robots that appeared to be controlled from the inside. Also, she could see her father's airships in various states of disarray with the symbol of equality glaring at her. Crates and crates were stacked upon each other, and a few were overturned to reveal electrified gloves.

Her resolve finally snapped at the sight of her father conversing casually with Amon's right-hand man while the unconscious forms of Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and the metalbenders were being hauled away by chi blockers. It gave her the strength to open her mouth and reveal herself. "Father, what _exactly_ is going on here?!" she shouted. Her heart crumbled in her chest at the undeniable evidence, and she was left feeling as empty as she did when her mother was ripped from her.

"_Asami?_" Hiroshi's voice boomed through the room; he was astonished by the appearance of his daughter. Shaking away the initial shock, the elder man began approaching her with careful steps. "Listen…. before you incorrectly judge what you're seeing, you have to understand that everything I've been doing was for your protection and the benefit of the city."

"How is this benefiting anyone? You're sending the police force, the Avatar, and the world's last airbending master to Amon to have their bending taken away forever! I… I just can't believe you would keep this from me. You knew how I felt about the Equalists. You knew the whole time, and yet you were hiding this from me..."

"It's not something I expect you to understand at first since you keep the company of benders, but if you give me enough time to show you, I can prove that I have only our glorious future in mind." He continued to edge towards her, his hand outstretched in reassurance. The lieutenant watched warily, and the chi blockers halted their progress with the unconscious benders in case they were needed.

Asami's face fell, and she hugged herself tightly. The tears she fought so hard to restrain finally tracked down her cheeks. Her slight frame was wracked with a silent sob of acceptance.

"Asami!" Mako called, rushing forward to wrap his arms around the distraught young woman, with Bolin close behind. He glared at the furious Hiroshi from over her shoulder. "We defended you! How could you think making this weaponry for such violent people would protect her?"

"Hush yourself, you meddlesome pest. I wasn't speaking to you, and I don't have to explain myself to you. Now, release my daughter! You have no right to put your hands on her like that!"

Asami tore herself from Mako's arms and wiped a hand roughly over her eyes to clear the tears. She glared. "How could you talk to him like that? He's my boyfriend. I thought…"

"What, you think I approve of you dating a firebender?" he laughed shortly before shooting a glare at Mako, who reciprocated the gesture. "In this boy, I see nothing but a desire to use his bending to harm others for his own benefit. I know you haven't forgotten about your mother's murder."

"Of course I haven't, Father. I never will. But you can't honestly believe that all benders are like that."

His stern features gave her the answer she dreaded.

"You've been brainwashed," she mumbled.

"Asami…" His face softened as he let out a sigh. "I was never brainwashed. I resented benders even before I learned of the Equalists. Since your mother was taken from us, I have never been the same. I passed through life in a deep depression. I was empty, unfeeling. My only purpose in life was to insure that you had everything you needed to grow up into a happy, healthy young woman."

"I had almost everything," she responded quietly, "but then I was missing both parents instead of just one. When you weren't throwing yourself into your work, you were locked away in your office trying to deal with your depression. I was finally so happy when you started showing signs of life, but I could never guess that this was the reason for it."

"Working towards a future in which other families don't have to go through what we endure gave me a new sense of purpose in life, something constructive to pour my energy into. I don't regret joining the Equalists, but I do regret keeping it a secret from you. I was going to tell you, but when I learned of your dislike for them, it hurt me too much to reveal it. I didn't want you to look upon me with the disgust you feel now."

"You could have told me. How could I ever hate you?"

"Could you have lived with the knowledge that I'm working for them? When your friends came up with plots to overthrow the Equalists, you would've had to realize that if you help them, you're allowing me to be thrown into prison for the rest of my life."

She furrowed her brow. "I…"

"Asami, my dear child, you don't have to ever experience that because it's not too late to join me in my work. I need you here with me so I can protect you and teach to you my trade." He bent over one of the overturned crates and retrieved an electrified glove. He closed the last of the distance between him and his daughter and looked upon her lovingly. "Please make the right decision here. The thought of you being hurt because you're on the wrong side haunts me always. I could never live with myself knowing I couldn't keep you safe."

Mako tensed behind her. "Asami… don't."

The troubled young woman looked upon the glove that was being offered to her with indecision. Her mind raced at the consequences, and she could feel everyone's expectant gazes burning into her, willing her to give her final answer. She could never hate her father for his beliefs, but could she bring herself to throw her friends to the wolves to salvage the last threads of her relationship with her father? She had no more tears to shed for her situation, and she knew she had to be strong and firm with her decision. Everything rested upon her shoulders in this moment.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the chi blockers starting to drag the stirring benders towards a nearby pair of doors. It snapped her out of her thoughts, and she knew there was no time to feel sorry for herself.

"Father…" she spoke softly, reaching towards the glove.

The brothers watched in unrestrained horror and disbelief.

"Asami, no! What are you doing?!"

The weight of the electrified glove fell into her hands, and she turned it over in wonder. It was an intricate piece of technology that her father had created to start a war, and all because he wanted to keep her safe? She didn't know how to feel about that just yet.

"That's it," Hiroshi praised and encouraged. "Try it on. You'll be amazed at how much power it can give you."

The lieutenant neared the pair, wary. He turned his critical gaze on Asami's contemplative expression.

Finally, she slipped her dainty hand into the glove, feeling it automatically shrink to fit her size. It was snug and surprisingly comfortable. It fizzled to life in her hand, humming with the buzz of electricity. Her eyes drifted shut.

"What do you think?" Hiroshi inquired eagerly, leaning forward.

"What do I think?" she echoed hollowly. She opened her eyes and glared fiercely.

She surged forward, and her gloved palm connected with her father's shoulder as she wrapped her fingers tightly around it. The waiting electricity zipped through the glove and danced through her father's body cruelly.

Hiroshi's mouth opened in shock, and he choked on his gasp. His heart skipped a beat as the power shot through him, locking all of his muscles and rendering him immobile. When his daughter's hand fell away from his shoulder, he collapsed on the floor and twitched uselessly.

Wasting no time after attacking her father, Asami darted towards the startled lieutenant, who threw up his hands in a weak, subconscious attempt to defend himself. She made contact with him, and he suffered the same fate, collapsing in a pile of trembling limbs.

While she had taken out those two, Mako and Bolin had rushed into action to prevent the chi blockers from escaping with any of the benders.

The firebender leaped upwards and swept his foot through the air, sending an arc of flames that licked at the heels of the Equalists scrambling backwards to avoid the attack. Bolin stomped on the ground and threw his arms out to dislodge a chunk of earth under several of them, sending them flying. They slid across the floor and crashed into one of the mecha tanks and each other. The force of the impact rendered them unconscious.

With the figureheads out of commission, Asami joined the fray, pumping her legs to dart towards a chi blocker who was snatching an electrified glove from one of the crates. With a quick burst of electricity, she took the activist out of the fight before he could use the glove against her or the brothers.

"Mako! Watch out!" she cried when she had whipped around to see an armed Equalist rapidly approaching her boyfriend from behind. The glove skimmed Mako's arm, zapping him slightly, but he managed to throw himself out of the way to avoid total body paralysis.

Bolin punched the sneaky chi blocker across the face while he was recovering from his failed attack, and the impact caused his goggles to fly from his face and skitter across the floor in a mangled mess. The man groaned in agony and fell to the ground, blood pouring from his now broken nose.

The earthbender grasped his fist and hissed in pain, shaking it as if it would help alleviate it. "Okay, that hurt a lot more than I expected. Maybe I should stick with the nice, squishy earth."

Mako cracked a relieved smile and punched Bolin's shoulder lightly. "Thanks for that, bro. I owe you."

"Guys, I know we just saved each other, but we really need to get out of here before more chi blockers show up. Let's save the thank-yous for later, all right?" Asami rushed towards the unconscious benders and started shaking Korra frantically after she had turned her electrified glove off safely. "Korra, wake up! We need to get out of here!"

The brothers did the same with Lin and Tenzin, but they were all unresponsive.

"What are we going to do? We can't possibly carry all of them out of here." She turned her worried eyes to her companions, begging them to come up with a solution.

"We don't have a choice." Mako swallowed thickly. "We have to leave the metalbenders behind…"

They sat in silence for several moments.

"I guess you're right," Asami responded with a sickened waver to her voice. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving any of them behind to lose their bending, but there was no choice. She threw Korra's arm over her shoulder and heaved herself to her feet, stumbling slightly under the additional weight. Mako did the same with Lin, and Bolin with Tenzin.

With a final apologetic backwards glance, they limped out of the factory through the platinum doors.

* * *

Desna had lost track of the time rapidly while she huddled against the damp, stone walls of her prison. She peered out between the metal bars, but there was nothing interesting for her eyes to land on. There was just darkness all around her, at nearly all hours of the day. She had no idea if it was night or day, but that was just life now.

Would she ever be allowed to leave this prison, or would they keep her down here until she grew older and died? While the meals were meager, they were still feeding her twice a day. She couldn't help but wonder why they even bothered to keep her alive if they viewed her as lower than trash.

Human contact was minimal in the Equalist prisons, and she wasn't entirely sure if there were even any other prisoners in with her. Sometimes when she decided to call out just to hear the sound of her own voice, she imagined someone answering. This realization slowly scared her into silence. She decided only to speak when her guards delivered her meal, but they never responded when they thrust her food through the bars, sloshing the tasteless, watery soup or hard, unsavory rice onto the ground disrespectfully. It was as if they fully expected her to leap upon the ground and lap her food from the dirty floor like an animal for their disgusted amusement.

"I'm still a human, and I deserve better treatment than this!" she would protest. Occasionally when her mood was particularly sour, she would scream something along the lines of, "The _benders_ treat their prisoners with far more respect than you do!"

It was safe to say Desna didn't expect anything out of the ordinary that day, if it was even day. Her head was drooping, and she hardly noticed the slimy locks of hair that hung in front of her eyes, obstructing her view.

The door to the prison far to her left slammed open, colliding sharply with the wall next to it. She was broken from her reverie, and she shakily made her way to the bars. Wrapping her hands around them, she struggled to see what was going on. Was it already mealtime? The light flooding in made her squint painfully, and she resisted the urge to throw a hand up to shield her eyes.

The voices were hushed, so she couldn't make out but a couple words as someone gave orders. The sound of metal dragging across the stone floor—a horrible, spine-tingling sound that rang out shrilly through the small space—accompanied the Equalists that approached Desna's cell.

They were dragging bodies adorned in metal armor through the prison; she realized quickly that they were part of the metalbending police force. Her breath hitched in her chest. Just how were the benders faring in the war above the surface? If the Equalists have caught members of the peacekeepers of the city, it didn't look good to her.

Needless to say, the poor officers had already been equalized. The Equalist leader never made mistakes like putting metalbenders in cells that they could bend their way out of.

The guards and their new prisoners passed by Desna's curious eyes, and she followed their journey until they were tossed into cells farther down the hall. They repeated the action two more times before the heavy door to the prison was slammed shut and locked, throwing the occupants into total darkness once again.

She felt guilty that she was happy for the company.


End file.
